


The Vampire Diaries: The Adventures of Florence Thompson-Gilbert

by ChelseaMarieCoad0111



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Addiction, Adoption, Blood and Gore, Drama, Drug Addiction, F/M, Friendship, Heroin, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Love, Magic, Mystic Falls, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Twins, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 97,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMarieCoad0111/pseuds/ChelseaMarieCoad0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence Thompson had always known about her adoption. Right before the start of her junior year, her parents hand her a letter from written by her birth mother. It presents her with more questions than answers, including the disclosure of her twin sister. </p><p>After discovering that her biological family, The Gilberts, reside in Mystic Falls, Virginia, Florence, and her best friend Kara, decide to embark on an adventure of a lifetime. They set off to reunite Florence with her family and learn the secrets kept hidden in Mystic Falls for the past seventeen years.</p><p>Together, Florence and Kara brave the world of family, love, friendship, and the supernatural all while discovering the truth about her birth-- as well as discovering the hidden mysteries of Mystic Falls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Dear Diary,**

**It’s 10:00 pm on August-7 th-2009, they finally figured it out. At breakfast this morning my dad and I had a heart to heart. He explained that he has always known my curiosity would get the best of me and some day I might actually find some information on my biological parents. After our talk, he and mom went looking through some old boxes to find my birth certificate. We looked through box after box until my mom finally called it quits.**

**Later that night we sat down for pizza and mom sat down at the table holding a small wooden box. She had tears streaming down her face as she handed it to me with shaking hands.**

**It was paperwork from when I was born. It had my footprints, handprints, hospital bracelet, as well as the paperwork for my adoption. At the very bottom was something I wasn’t expecting. My birth mom had written me a letter before handing me off to my parents. I’m not going to lie my heart swelled into my throat as I pulled it from the bottom. A whirlwind of depression swarmed inside me as I finished reading. My birth mother, Miranda Gilbert, was pregnant with twins when she had me. She and my father, Grayson, put me up for adoption and they kept my twin sister because they ‘only had time for one child.’**

**On the last page there was a stupid ‘family photograph’ taped to the backside. I tossed it back in the box and ran up to my room. Some fucking ‘family.’ What was so freakin’ horrible about me? How did they choose to keep her and get rid of me? I still don’t know how I’m going to handle all of this. I’m so angry and hurt I could SCREAM! – Mom’s knocking on the door. I’ll have to write more tomorrow.**

**-Florence**

 

            “Florence, can I come in?”

            “I just want to be alone, mom. I need to process this.” I said wiping my cheeks.

            “Honey, please don’t do this alone. Your father and I, are here for you but you have to let us in.”

            _I don’t want to talk about this shit any more tonight. I just want to stay in my bed and forget I ever read that fucking letter._ I thought.

            “Florence, please just open the door?” My dad asked.

            “It’s unlocked.” I’m going to regret this, but they’re probably feeling pretty lousy at the moment too.

            My dad opened the door and mom quickly rushed inside. I watched as mom’s short, blonde bob sway as she shook her head trying to think of something uplifting to say.

            “Florence, I-… I’m not sure if I can find the right words for you now. I can’t tell you that I know how this feels because I don’t. I’ve never been in this situation.” She then sat at the side of my bed and leaned in close to me, “I want you to know that we love you. We spent four years of our married life trying to have a baby. After talking to several fertility specialists and being told that we couldn’t have children, we looked into adoption.”

            “From the very first moment we saw you, we knew that it was meant to be. Your birth parents loved you, Florence. They loved you so much that they graced us with you.” Dad said sitting next to mom on the bed.

            “When doctor Gilbert handed you to us, we knew it was fate.”

           “Wait, my father was a doctor?” My heart thumped loudly in my throat.

            “Yes, honey. Grayson was not only your birth father, but he was the doctor who delivered you and your twin,” dad cleared his throat as mom put her arm around him, “I can’t imagine how badly this is hurting you, but if you ever need anything, know that mom and I are right here for you.”

            I furrowed my eyebrows as I stare down at my bare feet to blink the tears away. _I just don’t get it- how could my birth parents do this- how could they keep one and not me?_ My shoulders began to tremble as sobs escaped my lips.

            “What was wrong with me? How c-could they do this to me, mom? Why did they get rid of me?” I cried as mom leapt off of the bed to pull me in for a tight hug.

            “Florence, I wish I had an answer for you.” She did her best to keep her composure as she ran her chilling boney fingers through my hair.

            “Why did they keep her and not me? It’s not fair.” I closed my eyes and held on to her shirt as tight as I could.

            “Florence-” dad’s voice cut through the sobs and I pulled away from mom to look at him and listen, “I knew your biological parents. As a matter of fact, we were best friends in high school. Your father was a great man and a great friend. What he did for your mom and I-… there are just no words to thank him for blessing us with you.”

            “You knew them?” betrayal filled my insides, “this whole time I’ve been looking for information, and you knew them?”

            “Honey, your father and I wanted a child so badly- when your parents asked if we wanted to adopt you, we couldn’t say no.”

            “You both _knew_ them?”

            “Please don’t be angry with us, Florence-” mom said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

            “Just get out of my room.” I said coldly.

            “We’re sorry, Florence-”

            Anger burst through my body and out of my mouth, “GET OUT,” I yelled.

            My parent’s nodded as they held hands and walked out of the door. My mother was a crying mess and dad was doing his best to keep it together too.

When the door clicked closed, I belly-flopped onto the bed and buried my face into the soft grey comforter. _How could I sleep knowing about all of this?_

 

****BZZZZ…BZZZZ…BZZZ…BZZZ****

_Who could be calling?_ I thought, picking up my phone. It was Kara. “Hello?” I answered.

            “Hey! What’s going on?” Kara’s chipper voice asked.

            “Honestly, I don’t even want to talk about it right now, Kara.” I smoothed my long ebony hair as I sat up in bed.

            “It was that bad, huh?”

            “It was worse than you think.”

            “Do you want to meet up and talk about it?”

            “Right now?” I looked to the clock above my desk, “it’s like eleven-thirty.”

            “And it’s also Friday night.” I could hear Kara smirking through the phone.

            “You know what? Fuck it. You’re right. I need to get out of this damn house anyway.” I smiled thinking about the potential good ending to this crappy night. “What do you have in mind?”

            “I was thinking that maybe we could have a movie night at my house and invite a few people over- well, if you want.”

            “That actually sounds great, K.B. But, if it’s okay with you, can it just be the two of us?”

            “Is everything okay?” Her voice cracked and sent a chill through my body.

            “It’s just-… With everything that happened tonight, I think it’s a good idea to just relax and try not to think about everything.” I exhaled.

            “I completely understand- well, mostly.”

            “It’ll be fine. I just need to get out of this fucking house.”

            “Well you better pack a bag and get your ass ready! I’ll see you in ten!”

            I laughed, “I’ll see you soon!”

            “Byeeeee!”

 

****CLICK****

            I placed my phone back on the desk. _Well, I’ve got ten minutes to pack up a bag and get myself ready. Time for some maximum effort!_ Without hesitation I flung open my closet door. I grabbed a few shirts, a pair of shorts, some undies, a bra, and two pairs of shoes and then stuffed them into my zebra print duffle bag. _Now where on Earth is my make-up bag? I sure as hell won’t be leaving this house looking like a train wreck._ I thought while gazing at the hobo in the mirror. I was still wearing my pajamas from last night, old make-up was smudged on my face, and my eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying. _Jesus, I look like a hot mess. Maybe I have time for a shower?_ I quickly stripped my clothes, shoved them into the overflowing hamper, and opened the door to my personal bathroom.

            While turning the faucet to the perfect temperature, I could hear my mom weeping as she was talking to my dad about what they were going to do with me. I shook my head as I turned on the radio. _I don’t want to hear any of this. I just want to forget this night even happened._ “I Will Possess Your Heart” by Death Cab For Cutie came on the station as I swiftly leaped in the shower.

            The heated water poured over my body allowing my muscles to relax and my mind to stop all thoughts involving my parents. _This night is going to turn in the right direction starting now. I’m going to have a few drinks and cut loose with my best friend._ I shampooed and conditioned my hair before scrubbing the old make0up residue off of my face. After washing my body, and shaving my armpits, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off.

 

****BZZZZ…BZZZZ…BZZZ…BZZZ****

            I wrapped the towel around my slender body before rushing to get my phone. I had to dry my hands before answering the teal blackberry phone of mine.

            “Let me in, loser! You better be ready!” Kara said in a sassy tone.

            “I’m butt-ass-naked right now! Hold on a sec!” I laughed before hanging up the phone. I quickly slipped on a pair of black underwear, a matching black bra, and my purple bathrobe.

            While rushing to the front door, I noticed my parents were standing in front of Dad’s office on the second floor talking. My eyes rolled as I opened the front door to let my friend inside.

            “What the hell, Flo? Why aren’t you dressed?” Kara asked as she began to rush me up the stairs.

            “I looked like a homeless person, Kara! I had to take a shower.” I giggled, still being pushed up the stairs.

            “You could have just washed your face, dry shaved, put some deodorant on, and put clean clothes on like the rest of us! No excuses!”

            Before entering my room, my parents met us by the door, “Where are you going?” mom asked nervously.

            “I’m going out to Kara’s house for a movie night. I won’t be back till tomorrow- or Monday,” I said nonchalantly, “I’ll be fine. I just need a breather.”

            “Please be safe.” Dad said ruffling his hair with a forced smile.

            “Don’t worry Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. I’ll take good care of her.” Kara said with a sweet smile, “I always have.”

            “Call us if you need anything, Florence.” mom stepped forward to try and hug me, but I dodged it to enter my room.

            “I will.” I said closing the door behind Kara.

            Kara opened my closet and smiled, “Let’s get you dressed, shall we?” Her smile warmed my cold spirit.

            “Alright.” I said.

            She tossed me a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt and I gave her a look.

            “Really?” I asked.

            “What’s wrong with it? Not like we’re going anywhere.”

            After getting dressed, I stood at the full body mirror. I see a tall, slender, fair completed body; dripping wet, ebony hair draped over boney shoulders; and a beautiful, soft face with unique blue eyes hiding under strands of wet hair.

            “Don’t stair too long or you’ll bust the mirror,” Kara teased playfully.

            “Oh shush, you.” I said wrinkling my nose at her, “You look in the mirror way more than I do.”

            “Pssshhhh.”

            “You know I’m right!”

            “Let’s get out of here already.”

 

            Kara and I have been best friends for as far back as I can remember. My very first memory of her was of us playing at the city park, drinking our juice boxes, and seeing who could swing the highest on the swings. She was such a cute kid with her long, princess-like, blonde hair tied into a long braid with a bow. Not much has changed since we were kids. Other than the fact that we got a lot taller and smarter, she still has extremely long, gorgeous locks of blonde hair, same silly, down to earth attitude, and warm smile. Kara is a beautiful girl. Not only is she pretty on the outside, but she is beautiful on the inside as well.

 

            “You ready?” I smiled while grabbing my diary, along with a few miscellaneous items, and cramming them into my purse.

            “Let’s get the heck out of here and go have a good time!” Kara said as I slipped on my flip-flops and followed her down the stairs, out of the house, and into her little blue car. After buckling up, Kara asked about what happened, “Hey- I know you might not want to talk about it right now, but what happened tonight, Florence?”

            “I have a twin.” I spoke bluntly, “I have a twin and my parents knew my biological birth parents.”

            “What?” Kara looked startled as I laid all of the information on her at once, “You have a twin?”

            “Yep. My real mom and dad chose to keep my twin sister, and adopt me to my parents.”

            “Holy shit, Flo- I-… I’m not sure what I should say right now.”

            “Yep. My birth mom wrote me this long, sappy note about how much she loves me, how it was hard to let me go, and how she hopes to meet me in the future.”

            “That’s insane!”

            “No joke,” I slouched into my seat as Kara drove through good ol’ Jerseyville, Illinois to get to Kara’s little cabin in the woods.

            “How do you feel about all of this?”

            “Angry, betrayed, and hurt.”

            “At your birth parents?”

            “No- Well yeah, but I’m so upset with my mom and dad for keeping this from me.”

            “Do you want to meet them?”

            “My birth family?”

            “Duh?”

            “I would, but I’m not so sure about all of this. I’ve been looking forward to meeting them my whole life- but now?”

            “But now you’d rather have a girls night and forget about life for a few hours?”

            “Exactly! Hahaha!” My laughter simmered to a smile.

            “What about your twin sister? Do you think she knows?”

            “I highly doubt it, Kara. I bet they have an awesome cookie cutter life in Mystic Falls, Virginia.”

            “Mystic Falls?” Kara asked curiously.

            “Yeah. That’s where I was born- I guess my parents were B.F.F’s with them in high school. They grew up together in Mystic Falls, so it only seems fit that they might still be there.”

            “I have an Aunt that’s from Mystic Falls! She moved away, but she just recently moved back to Mystic Falls last week. We should totally go visit her! She’d love the company- I think she’s coming to visit us soon too-.”

            “Oh heeeelllll no, Kara.”

            “Come on, Flo! You need to meet your family, and I need a vacation.”

            “I don’t know about that, Kara. This is all too fresh- maybe in a few years.”

            “Suit yourself.” Kara smiled as she pulled up to her house.

            We wandered up the dark stoned path to her cute cabin in the country, secluded from my family, from my problems, from my past.

 

 


	2. The Decision

**Dear Diary,**

**Today is August-8 th-2009, Last night was a train-wreck, but also a hell of a great night. After mom and dad told me how they knew my birth parents, Kara called, picked me up, and took me to her house for a movie night and some junk food. It was really nice to be away from my parents, and be with my best friend.**

   **So it looks like I’m going to be spending the weekend at Kara’s house to clear my head. Kara’s still snoozing in her bed and I am wide-awake sitting in the breakfast nook, writing in my diary, and making some hot coffee.**

     **Between the sugar, deep conversation, and crying, Kara made me realize that I really should try to contact my birth family. She says that I’ll regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t- Part of me agrees… And part of me wants to throw my hands up in the air and say: “fuck them.” A lot of soul-searching is about to happen, diary. I really need to think all of this shit through… As angry as I am with mom and dad, I still do love them. Would seeing my birth family damage our relationship? Would it hurt them to see me pack a bag and head to Mystic Falls? UGH. What am I going to do?**

**Kara's up- Will write soon!**

**-Florence**

 

 

         “You’re up already?” Kara asked sleepily as she entered the kitchen in a baggy JCHS tee-shirt, hot pink pajama pants, and a pair of worn out pink house slippers, “You made coffee? Oh my God, you are awesome.”

            “We both need coffee to function, Kara. Of course I made some. But thanks for letting me know how awesome I am.” I said with a playful grin, closing my diary.

            “Writing in your diary again, are we?”

            “ _We_ aren’t, but _I_ was.”

            “When will you ever let me read that thing?”

            “When I’m dead or dying.” I laughed, standing up to get a cup of coffee.

            “Oh I can see to that.” Kara bumped me out of the way to get the first cup of hot coffee. _Bitch._

            After making the perfect cup of hazelnut coffee, Kara and I sat at the breakfast nook to talk about last night.

            “So,” Kara started, “did you have a good time last night?”

            “You know what? I really did. I definitely needed that before school started.” I said while stirring my scolding cup of coffee.

            “You and me both.”

            “Hey- I wanted to ask you about something.”

            “The whole meeting your birth family thing?”

            “Yeah. I did a lot of thinking last night and this morning. I’ve decided that I need to meet them.”

            “Oh my gosh!” Kara squealed in excitement, “ROAD TRIP! OH MY GOD. CAN WE LEAVE TODAY?”

            “Calm the hell down, Kara!” I laughed at my friend’s enthusiasm, “I really need to talk to my mom and dad about all of this. Not to mention, you need to talk to your aunt and your mom too.”

            “Damn. I guess you’re right.” Kara slouched with a pout.

            “Maybe we can meet our parents for breakfast at the Pancake House?”

            “Let me go wake my mom and dad up!” Kara jumped out of her seat and ran down the hallway to her parent’s room, “Mom? Dad?” I heard Kara enter the room and click on the lights, “What- that’s weird.”

            “What’s wrong?” I shouted.

            “They aren’t here…” Kara stated in confusion as she came back into the kitchen.

            “Check the calendar. Your mom writes down everything on that calendar.” I said pointing to the kitten calendar that was hanging next to the fridge.

            “True…” Kara waltzed over to the calendar and gasped, “No freakin way.”

            “What?”

            “Flo, this has to be fate… Come look at this!”

            I placed my coffee down on the table and walked over to the calendar. “What’s fate? Your dentist appointment on Monday?” I snorted.

            “You idiot! Today is August eighth. What is under August eighth?” Kara pointed to the eighth of August and my eyes soon followed.

            In red ink pen, it said: _“Meredith Flies In @ 8:30am!”_ _No freaking way! How is this even possible?_ My mind trembled with thought as Kara stood smirking.

“I’ve got to call mom!” Kara said as she darted for her home phone.

“Put it on speaker! I want to hear!” I said nervously.

 

****RRRRRING…RRRRRING…RRRRRING…****

            “Good morning sleepy head! I hope you picked up the downstairs like I asked you.” Kara’s mom said happily.

            “Mom! Oh my gosh this is an emergency!” Kara said excitedly jumping up and down.

            “Oh my god, Kara! Are you okay?”

            “Chill mom! No one’s hurt- well, physically.”

            “You’re freaking me out, Kara Nichole Fell. Tell me what’s going on right now.”

            “I think Florence should,” Kara said shoving the phone in my face, “She can explain it much better.”

            “Hey Maryland,” I started, “this is going to sound crazy-”

            “What’s going on, Flo? Is everything okay?”

            “Honestly- no.” I took a deep breath, “I was doing a little more digging on my birth parents and, well- it turns out that I have a twin sister. My biological mom and dad kept the other twin and adopted me to my parents.” Tears burned my eyes as I sis my best to keep them in.

            “What? That’s horrible, Florence- I’m so sorry, honey.”

            “That’s not even the crazy part!” Kara shouted, “Her parents knew her biological family- they grew up together in Mystic Falls, Virginia!”

            “What?! No way!” A female voice stated excitedly on the other side of the phone, “I’m from Mystic Falls! I actually just recently moved back there to be the towns doctor!”

            “You must be Aunt Meredith,” I smiled, “I’m Florence, it’s nice to meet- erm- talk to you.”

            “I am! It’s nice to meet you too, Florence! Now, who are your parents? Maybe I know them?”

            “Oh- my mom’s name is Helen and my Dad’s name is Keith- Their last name is Thompson.”

            “Hmm… Their names don’t ring a bell.”

            “They are about ten years older than you, Meredith,” Kara’s mom said quietly, “But they’re amazing parents to Florence and two of our dearest friends.”

            “Maybe I can meet them while I’m visiting?” Meredith said happily, “I’d love to meet you as well, Florence.”

            “Well you’re just in luck,” Kara smiled, “Flo’s over at the house with me right now.”

            “Oh awesome! We’re getting ready to pull onto the driveway right,” Kara’s mom stated as we heard their dogs howl at the approaching car, “I hope the basement is cleaned up, Kara.”

            “Uhhh,” Kara muttered, “Flo and I will hurry up and clean it! Byeeeee!” Kara said while hanging up the phone, “Wee need to clean up the downstairs a bit- like, right now.”

            Kara and I giggled as we rushed down the stairs to pick up the various trash items, straighten up the pillows on the couch, put away the nail polish, and tidy up the remotes on the table.

 _“_ Does it look better _?”_ Kara whispered softly as she shoved me into her bedroom.

            “Meh?”

            She shoved me, “it looks better.”

            “Yeah, but you look like a mess.” I teased looking at her raggedy pajamas.

            “Fuck you!” she laughed, “you should wash your face. You’d look a lot better.”

            “You’re a bitch.” I chuckled, grabbing a make-up removing wipe off of her dresser to scrub the caked on make up off of my face.

            Kara went over to her closer and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank top before turning her back to me so she could change clothes.

            “You should really change too, you know. You look trailer trash in that outfit.” Kara joked.

            I glanced down to realize I had never changed clothes, “you’re right.” I said searching for my overnight bag.

            “After insisting on painting my nails purple, you crashed on the couch and never finished my nails.” Kara said flashing me her nails. I had only painted her left hand.

            “Oops.”

            “No kidding.”

            I found my bag in Kara’s closet, quickly changed into a new outfit, and brushed through my hair. I had to look somewhat decent if I was about to meet someone new.

            “Are you ready?” Kara said looking me up and down with her grey-blue eyes.

            “Yup.” I said flattening the rainbow tie-dyed tank top to flatter my figure, “I think so.”

            “Let’s do this,” Kara said as I followed her out of her room and jogging up the stairs to greet her family.

            “What took so long?” Kara’s mom asked, “Did you get the downstairs cleaned up?”

            “Ugh, yes mom.” Kara said as she glanced over the house, “Where’s Aunt Meredith?”

            “Right here!” An excited voice said in the living room.

            We hustled into the living room to greet Kara’s aunt and have a seat on the couches. Meredith was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. She wasn’t very tall, but she had an amazing hourglass figure to match her flattering bone structure. Everything about her seemed beautiful. From her thick pouty lips, to her deep brown eyes, shimmering brunette hair, and pearly white teeth, she was an image of beauty.

            “Kara’s told me all about you, Flo. I’m so happy to be meeting you in person finally!” Meredith said, pulling me into a hug.

            “It’s really nice to meet you as well.” I said with a genuine smile.

            “I’m so sorry about your family situation, I wish there was a way I could help you out.”

            “Actually, Aunt Meredith, You can.” Kara said sweetly.

            “How so?” Meredith raised her perfectly waxed eyebrows in curiosity.

            “Take us to Mystic Falls so Flo can meet her family.”

            “What? For like the whole school year?”

            Kara and I exchanged glances, “Yes. Florence needs to bond with her family- but she can’t exactly show up with her bags packed so she can move in with them.”

            “I-I guess that’s true.”

            “We could stay in your spare bedrooms! Mom said you bought a three bedroom house!”

            “Woah, woah, woah, Kara.” Kara’s mom cut in, “Meredith is a single woman with no kids and a very busy career. I doubt she’ll want to take you both in for an entire school year.”

            “We can come back on holidays, mom. Chill.” Kara shrugged.

            “Look,” I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath before continuing, “Meredith- I know you just met me, but I promise that I will be the most respectful, responsible kid in the world if you allow me to live in your home for a little while.” My eyes met Meredith’s as the room paused in silence, “We can have a sit down with my parents to talk about it as well.”

            Meredith smiled kindly, “If it’s okay with your parents, I would love to take you in for a school year.”

            Kara and I shrieked with joy and hugged each other, “I cannot believe this is happening! I- I don’t even know how to thank you, Meredith!” I smiled brightly.

            “Don’t thank me just yet, it’s up to your parents in the long run.” Meredith stood, “I’m going to get a cup of coffee, and chat with your mom, Kara.”

            I glanced at Maryland for her reaction. She nodded with a smile as they walked back into the kitchen. _I hope to god this ends well._

            “Hey! Let’s go down stairs and chat.” Kara said pushing me towards the stairs.

            As we entered her room, Kara jumped for joy, “I’ve got to start packing! Oh my gosh… It’ll be a new town! New town equals new boys! We have to look our best!

            “If we can even go-” I shrugged.

            “Oh we’re going! Did you see the way my Mom smiled at Meredith? She can’t say no if she knows that it’s helping you in the long run.”

            “You do have a point…” I smiled.

            My body filled with anxiousness. I could be meeting my family for the very first time in the next week- this is insane! I’ve been dreaming about this my whole entire life and now it might be happening.

            “What’s wrong, Flo?” Kara’s voice was very warm and soothing, “You okay?”

            I wiped the tears dripping from my eyes, “I’m so nervous- what if I’m not ready for all of this, Kara?”

            “But what if you are, Florence?” Kara pulled me in to a tight embrace, “I’ll be with you every step of the way, Flo. I promise.”

            “You’re right. What if I don’t have another chance to meet my birth parents? What if they all move away when I graduate high school? What then? I might miss my only opportunity if I don’t go.”

            “Don’t worry about it. We’re going to do it. One way or another, we’re meeting your birth family.” Kara said as she dried my tears.

            We stood for a moment in silence before Kara turned on her radio and began packing all of the clothes that could possibly fit into her gigantic suitcase. She was taking as much as she could fit. If it didn’t fit she was making it fit.

            “Kara!” A voice shouted from upstairs, “Kara can you come up here please?”

            “YEAH, MOM!” Kara shouted, “You can just stay down here. I’m sure she just wants me to put the dishes away or something.” Kara left the room and closed the door.

            I sat on the floor and admired Kara’s room for a moment. The room looked like it was plucked from a fairytale. Beautiful powder blue walls with puffy white clouds painted on, whimsical white furniture, and posters of hot dudes everywhere. She had little girly knick-knacks all over her dresser, vanity, and bookshelf, as well as many pictures of friends and family, jewelry, and make-up.      “Flo! FLO!” Kara shouted, bursting through the door, nearly scaring the shit out of me.

            “What?” I asked, holding my chest to stop a potential heart attack.

            “MOM’S LETTING ME GO!” Kara shrieked happily, “I can’t believe it! She’s going to have a mover come and get my furniture and everything!”

            “No way!” I hugged her in excitement, “I hope to god I can go.”

            “Shut up, Flo! You’re going!”

            I couldn’t help but laugh, “Hahaha! Oh my gosh. This is insane- this is insane, right?”

            “Yup! But hey! It’s going to be amazing!”

            “What if they don’t like me, Kara?”

            “Stop, Florence. They’re going to love you.”

            “Just how they love my sister?” Happiness faded from my tone as I plopped myself on the bed.

            “Why must you defeat yourself now, Florence?” Kara sat next to me, “You’ve gone seventeen years wondering who your birth family was, take this chance, Flo. You won’t regret it.”

            “I-” I had started a sentence, but it was interrupted by a knock at the door.

            “You can come in!” Kara sang.

            The door opened and it was Kara’s mom and aunt, “Hey girls,” Maryland said with a smile, “How about we go out for breakfast?”

            “Yes! I’m starving!” Kara said, nearly drooling at the thought of food.

            “Can I invite my parents?” I asked hesitantly.

            “Absolutely, Florence.” Kara’s aunt said with a smile, “I’d love to talk with them.”

            “I’m in.” I said with a bright smile. I like this Aunt Meredith already.

           

            I called my parents and asked if they would like to meet up at the Pancake House in Jerseyville for brunch. Mom still sounded like a bit of a mess, but she agreed to meet us. Then Kara, Maryland, Meredith, and myself piled into a car and headed to the restaurant.

            _How am I going to ask them if I can move in with Kara’s Aunt? They’re going to hate me- Is this the right thing to do?_ I clutched my purse tightly as we approached the Pancake House.

            “Breathe.” Kara said with a smile as we got out of the car.

            My parents were standing next to the main entrance and looked very happy to see me, as well as Kara’s mom and Meredith.

            “Hi guys! I’m Kara’s Aunt Meredith,” Meredith said happily giving each of my parents a tight hug.

            “It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Helen, and this is my husband Keith.” My mom was acting her normal, chipper self. Lets hope this mood stays.

            “Let’s go have a seat. I’m starving.” My dad said with a smile, holding the door open for all of us to enter.

            The waitress sat us in the back at the bigger table, took our drink order, and gave us a few minutes to look over the food items. I looked to mom and dad with a fond smile. My life is going to change after this conversation. For the good, or bad, it will chance. I’ve spent all of my childhood dreaming of the parents I could never had- don’t get me wrong, I LOVE my adopted family but when you’re adopted, you think of your birth family; what they’re like, who they are today, if they regret giving you away, and if they actually want to have a relationship with you. After reading the letter my birth mother left for me, I can be certain that she, and my father, wanted to meet me.

            “What are you having, hun?” The waitress asked kindly, “The usual?”

            “You know me too well, Jessie. I’ll have my usual.” I smiled thinking of the yummy sausage, bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy, and crunchy hash brows.

            My family began making small talk with Kara’s Aunt as we waited for out food, “So, Meredith,” mom began, “What do you do for a living?”

            “I’m a doctor,” smiled Meredith, “I just moved back to Mystic Falls so I can finally settle down.”

            “Really? We’re from Mystic Falls!”

            “That’s crazy!”

            “You apart of a founding family, correct?” My dad asked curiously.

            “That’s right. My brother Eric and I are from Mystic Falls.” Meredith smiled.

            “What a small world,” he took a long sip of coffee.

            The food finally arrived and boy did it look scrumptious! We thanked the waitress as she sat down out plates, extra napkins, ketchup, and syrup. Everyone quickly began enjoying their meals, but I couldn’t get myself to take a bite. My stomach was twisting into nauseating knots as my mind spun with thoughts of breaking the news to my parents.

            “What’s wrong, honey?” Mom asked kindly, “Are you feeling okay?”

            “I want to meet my birth family,” I blurted without hesitation, “Kara’s Aunt has kindly invited us to spend the school year in Mystic Falls so I can get to know my birth parents.”

            “Florence- Honey, are you-” Mom was going to ask if I was sure, so I cut in to make myself clear.

            “I’m sure.” I exhaled and looked directly into my mother’s reaction. Her face went from shocked to a heartwarming smile.

She grabbed my dad’s hand and filled her lungs deeply with air, “Is that what you _really_ want, Florence?” Mom looked to dad for his nod of approval, “We want you to know your birth family, sweetie.” Her eyes filled with tears as dad nodded in agreement.

“Mom-Dad- this is what I want.”

“I promise to care for her as if she were my own,” Aunt Meredith said with a charming smile, “I swear I’ll keep them in line too! They’ll be good students, I’ll help them find jobs, and I’ll feed and water them daily.” Meredith chuckled and my mom wiped away her tears and smiled.

“Let’s go over all of the details, shall we?” Dad said with a sad, kind smile.

“Of course!” Meredith smiled.

“When will they be moving?”

“Well, I leave in a few days, but I figured they could fly out to Virginia in a week. That way, they can say good bye to their friends and family- and I need to get my house ready for two teenagers.” She giggled.

“Is that okay with you, Flo?” Mom asked and I nodded ‘yes’ in agreement.

“How will we get all of their things over to Virginia?” My dad asked as he looked to Maryland, “Should we drive it all out there? Or hire a moving van?”

“I was planning on hiring movers to come and take Kara’s things, so it might be easier to hire a mover as well- we can even split the cost.” Maryland said flashing her pearly whites.

“That’s actually a really good idea. Let’s do that.” Dad turned his attention back to Meredith, “Do you think you can fit all of their things in your home?”

“Oh yeah. I have loads of space. Both of the girls will have their own room, closets, and bathroom.”

“I’m going to be in heaven!” Kara said with a chuckle, “I’ll never have to wait to use the bathroom ever again!”

The whole table laughed at Kara’s comment, “Back to business,” Mom said, cutting through the laughter, “What about money? How will we make sure they have everything they need?”

“I planned on taking the girls shopping for a few new outfits for school when they arrived to Mystic Falls, but as for spending money and necessities, I would like for them to both get jobs. Once they have a little money saved up, they can set up their own bank account. I think The Grill might be hiring a few night waitresses soon, that could be a good option for them.”

“I saved up some money for a trip to Florida, but we’d much rather give some of that to Florence so we know she can get everything she needs.” Dad said, taking a bite into his breakfast ham.

“I have some money for Kara as well,” Maryland jumped back into the conversation after downing her pancakes, “It isn’t much, but it should get her by until she can find a job.”

“What about our cars?” I asked out of curiosity, “How are we going to get our cars to Mystic Falls?”

“Well- erm- I’m not sure.” Meredith replied, looking rather stumped.

“Couldn’t the movers tow them?” Maryland asked.

“Possibly. We’ll have to check.”

“This girl can’t live without her wheels.” I said with a bright smile.

 

After going over all of the details, and devouring our tasty meal in the process, it was time to go home. We said our goodbyes and walked out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. Mom pulled me aside and handed me the keys to my car with a sad smile, “Dad took his car and I took yours. We weren’t sure if you were ready to come home or-”

“I love you, mom,” I said taking the keys and wrapping her up in a tight hug, “I’ll head home right now to start packing up some of my little things.”

“Flo,” mom said pulling away from the hug to look me in the eyes, “we love you so much.”

“Thank you for doing this for me, mom. I don’t even know how to thank you-”

“Florence, we knew this day was coming. As unexpected as all of this is, your father and I will _always_ be here to support you. And, if it doesn’t work out, you are more than welcome to come back to your folks in good ol’ Jerseyville.” Mom said with a smile as she brushed through my hair.

“You got it, mom.” I said with a huge grin, “Kara! Let’s head back to my place!” I grabbed Kara’s hand and yanked her to my car.

“I can’t believe it, Flo!” Kara exclaimed as she buckled herself in, “We’re actually going to do this! ADIOS, J-VILLE!”

“Oh come on, cupcake. You know you’re going to miss it here.”

“I’ll miss my family and friends, but honestly I’m more than ready to get the heck outta here.”

We shared a few good laughs before heading out to my house to start the packing process. _I seriously cannot believe it- I’m going to meet them- I’m actually going to Mystic Falls to meet my birth family. I wonder what they’re like- what do they look like? Are they good people? Will I get along with my twin sister?_ My mind zoomed in a million directions as the car halted in my driveway. _I am so excited-nervous- and ready for this new chapter in my life!_


	3. Mystic Falls

**Dear Diary,**

**Today is August-14 th-2009, I’m up at the asscrack of dawn to fill in the past few days. Soooo here goes nothing!**

  **Mom and dad agreed to let me move to Mystic Falls with Kara and her Aunt Meredith for the school year. The whole purpose of this year is to get to know my birth family and grow a good relationship with them. I’m really excited- nervous- and a little terrified. I still cannot believe that mom and dad are letting me do this! I never saw the day where they would just let me move out and away from them. They even threw a going away party for me and Kara!**

        **The movers came Wednesday morning. They took all of my furniture and my car as well… It’s so strange to see my room bare- No posters taped to the wall, no messy bed, no dresser, no desk- it’s so bizarre. It really hit me last night when I was getting ready to go to sleep on the couch. I saw mom and dad go into my bedroom- I could hear their sobs- Oh how their hearts must be breaking…- But I have to keep my chin up. I’m doing this for me.**

        **It’s now 6:30 am, I better wrap this up before mom comes in and finds me sobbing on my empty bedroom floor, writing in my diary.**

**On a happy note, I’m stoked! I cannot wait to get to Mystic Falls! I should be there in the afternoon! Meredith called last night and told us that all of our things had arrived. She was even able to persuade the movers in to helping her arrange our rooms for us! OH! And she said that she’s going to take us shopping today too! I can’t wait!**

**Will write soon, Florence**

 

         The whole drive to the airport, mom and dad were both crying, saying that I didn’t have to do this if I wasn’t ready- but I am ready- I’m more than ready. I hope they’re going to be okay without me here.

            “Are you ready, Florence?” My dad asked with a smile, brushing his tears away as they parked in the airport garage.

            “I sure am,” I said giving them each a reassuring smile, “I’m ready.”

            We held hands as we walked through the doors till I had to go through security- the nice people at the airport even let my parents, and Kara’s parents, say goodbye to us at the terminal.

            Mom swept me into her arms as if I was a small child again, “Promise me that no matter what you find out about your birth parents, you’ll love them and do your best to understand them.”

            “I promise, mom.” I said, feeling tears form in my eyes.

            “Promise to call every night before you go to bed- no matter how late it is.” Dad said sweetly kissing me on the forehead, joining the group hug.

            “I promise, dad.”

            “Never, and I mean never, forget how much we love you, Florence.” Mom said as she, and dad, hugged me even tighter.

            “I love you guys so much. You don’t forget that either.” I began sobbing. _I’m going to miss this- I’m going to miss them-_ I thought before thanking my family, “Thank you so much for doing this for me.” I said with a sweet smile as dad wiped the tears that were dripping from my cheeks.

            “We would do anything for you, Florence.” Mom smiled, rubbing her wet eyes.

            Just then the flight attendant announced our flight. I looked to Kara who was still hugging her dad and kissing her mom’s cheek.

            “Are you ready to go?” I said tapping my best friend on her shoulder.

            “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Kara smiled, wiping her cheeks on the collar of her tee-shirt.

            I hugged Kara’s parents quickly before hugging my own for the last time until a holiday weekend- I hugged them so tightly, breathed them in, and cherished the moment.

            “Last call for Flight 238 B to Virginia!” The flight attendant announced once more.

            “I love you guys! We better go before we miss our flight!” I said waving goodbye to my family.

            Kara and I quickly grabbed our carry-on bag and ran to enter the plane. Very handsome flight attendants scanned our tickets and let us board. Before stepping into the airplane, Kara grabbed my hand and pulled out her digital camera, “We have to capture this moment!” she said happily, “Erm- Hey can you take our picture?” she shoved her camera in the hands of a random man.

            “Uh- I guess so…” The man was very weirded out as he positioned the camera, “Say cheese?”

            “Cheese!” Kara and I said smiling as big as possible.

            “Thank you!” Kara said snatching her camera back from the stranger, “Let’s get in our seats!”

 

            After four hours on a plane, we finally arrived in Virginia! Kara and I both briefly called our parents to let them know we arrived before making our way to Meredith.

            “Girls!” Meredith shouted happily, hugging Kara and then me, “I’m so excited that you finally made it!”

            “We are too!” I said with a huge grin.

            “How was your flight?”

            “It wasn’t too bad. Kara was asleep for most of it though.” I said, poking fun at Kara.

            “Oh shush!” Kara said shoving me.

            “You guys ready to go get a few outfits for school?” Meredith asked as she corralled us to her car.

            “You bet’cha!” I replied, getting into the front seat.

            Meredith was very generous and took us out to a mall before heading to Mystic Falls. Kara and I got a few nice ‘back to school’ outfits, a pair of new shoes (like we needed them), new bras, new undies, and school supplies.

 _This whole day feels like a dream-_ I thought to myself as we piled into Meredith’s car once again, _Maybe I’ll wake up in the morning and this will all have been just a dream?_

            “Are you girls ready to see your new home?” Aunt Meredith asked as we inched closer and closer to Mystic Falls.

            “Of course!” I replied.

            “Absolutely!” Kara screamed in excitement.

            “We’re just about there! Would you guys like to go grab a bite to eat?”  
            “Oh my god, no.” I blurted, “Ain’t no way I’m going out in public looking like some homeless person.” I said, glancing down at my comfy clothes.

            Kara and Meredith both laughed loudly, “Want to order a pizza then?” Aunt Meredith asked kindly, still laughing.

            “That sounds much better.”

 

            We cruised through the countryside before coming to an old, wooden bridge, it read: “Wickery Bridge.”

            “Just beyond this bridge is your new home.” Meredith said with a smile as we slowly crossed over the bridge.

            I held my breath and closed my eyes. _It all starts here-_ I thought to myself, _When I open my eyes, a new chapter in my life begins._ A lump rose in my throat as tears leaked from my eyes, _I cannot wait to meet my family._ I exhaled and slowly opened my eyes.

            “Welcome to Mystic Falls.” Meredith said as we entered the main part of town.

            Mystic Falls looked like a decent sized town. There were gorgeous brick buildings lining the main roads. It had a very hauntingly beautiful feel to it- a feeling of Mystery.

            The car suddenly stopped, “Is this our house?” Kara asked in disbelief.

            “It sure is!” Meredith said as we all got out of her car, “This is your new home.”

            I took it all in at once. It was a gigantic two story, yellow house with a wrap around porch as well as a balcony on the second floor. There weren’t many plants, but the lawn was very well kept.

            “Are you guys ready to come in?” Meredith asked, holding the large wooden door open for us.

            “Absolutely!” Kara shouted, running inside like a kid in a candy store.

“Florence?” Meredith asked, “Are you coming inside, honey?”

            I took a deep breath and smiled brightly, “You bet!” I stepped into Meredith’s breathtaking home- my home, and I was in absolute awe. It was beautiful. It had a good-sized living room, massive kitchen, and an elegant dining room. When Kara and I went upstairs, we noticed the two doors with signs on them. One said “Kara” and the other said “Florence.” We each went into our own room to check it out.

            My fingers grasped the silver doorknob and slowly turned it to push open the door. It was breathtaking! The walls were a tropical teal, taking me to my very own paradise. All of my furniture was placed in a very pleasing manor; bed in centered at the wall to my right, desk, dresser, and bookcase on the left wall, rugs were placed in perfection on the wooden floor, and all of my pictures and posters were hung beautifully around my walls. ((WHAT ABOU THE PICTURE HEART THING?))

            “Oh my gosh, Kara!” I said flinging myself onto the pearly white comforter.

            “Eeeeee! My room is PINK!” Kara squealed, running through the jack and jill bathroom, “Oh my gosh! You’re room is gorgeous!” She spun in circles, studying every feature.

            “I’m going to check out your room!” I said as I hopped up off of the bed and rushed into Kara’s very pink room.

            Her bedroom was a pastel pink with white accents; white rug, white curtains, and white furniture. All of her little knick-knacks were dusted and placed on many surfaces around her room. This room was perfect for a princess. A princess like Kara.

            “This is perfect for you, cupcake.” I said with a grin.

            “Right?” Kara sat on her fluffy pink bed, “This is even better than my old room!”

            “Mine too!”

            “Are you as thrilled as I am about all of this?”  
            “Hmm,” I thought, “starting over in a brand new town, I get to meet my parents for the very first time, and I get to meet my sister… Of course I’m excited, Kara!”

            “This all feels so unreal.” Kara said with a soft smile, “One day we’re in crummy ol’Jerseyville, and the next we’re here in Mystic Falls meeting your parents.”

            “You’re telling me.” I said with a soft chuckle, “None of this feels real.”

            Just then, we heard a soft knock on Kara’s door, “Can I come in?” It was Aunt Meredith, “I just ordered a pizza and it should be here in a few minutes.”

            “Come on it,” Kara said with a huge smile, “That sounds awesome, Aunt M.”

            Meredith entered the room and leaned against the wall next to Kara’s princess bed, “Do you girls like your rooms?”

            “Like?” I asked bluntly, “I love my room! Especially the teal!” I said with a huge smile, jumping up off of the bed to give her a huge hug, “I seriously can’t thank you enough, Aunt Meredith!”

            “You’re very welcome. It’s the least I can do to make you girls comfortable while you live here.”

            Just then the doorbell echoed through the house, “Pizza!” Kara screamed happily, running out the door.

            “We better catch up before she eats it all,” I said with a laugh, “I’d hate her to repeat ‘the pizza incident of 2007.’ Damn that was terrible.”

            “Ha! Ha! Ha! What?”

            “One night when Kara was staying the night, she inhaled a whole extra large pizza and threw up all over my living room floor,” I said, laughing my way down the stairs, “The whole room reeked of pizza and vomit for two weeks.”

            Meredith laughed till her faced turned candy apple red. Kara noticed us laughing and instantly wrinkled her nose, “Let me guess,” she said, “You told her about ‘The Pizza Incident of 2007.’ Well, for your information, I was really hungry- then I ate too much and threw up.”

            We all laughed as Kara’s aunt opened the front door to pay for the pizza. The pizza guy looked as if he was eavesdropping. His face was red from laughter and he kept snickering.

            After paying for the pizza, aunt M put the pizza box down on the living room coffee table. We each grabbed a slice and sat on a very large, comfortable, leather couch. The pizza was absolutely delicious; perfectly crisp and light crust, tasty sausage and pepperoni toppings, and savory cheese.

            “So what should I call you?” I said randomly looking at Meredith, who was taking a very large bite of pizza, “I mean- should I call you Meredith? Aunt Meredith? Or?”

            She swallowed, “You can honestly call me either. I prefer Mary, Aunt Mary, Meredith, or Aunt Meredith.”

            “Okay then,” I smiled, “So Mary, tell me a little bit about yourself.”

            “Well, I work here at the Mystic Falls Hospital and I absolutely love my job- well, mostly. I love caring for my patients- but I hate when they die.” Her eyes glossed over, “That is the hardest thing about being a doctor.”

            “What do you like to do or fun?” I asked trying to lighten the mood.

            “Oh- erm- I really like to go for walks. Sometimes I even take my camera and take pictures of the scenery.”

            “You like photography too?” I asked with a smile, thinking of my love for picture taking.

            “I sure do! Do you see that picture hanging above the entry way to the kitchen?” Mary asked pointing to a huge, framed photo above the kitchen entrance, “I took that a few years ago before I moved away from Mystic Falls.”

            I studied the picture in depth. It was a photograph of an open, grassy field during a colorful sunset. Blues, pinks, yellows, and purples danced across the sky for a very perfect picture, “What does it mean to you?” I asked in curiosity.

            “Hmm? What do you mean?”

            “Usually when an artist displays a piece of art, there is an in depth reason of what it means to them.”

            She smiled, “Actually, that picture holds a lot of meanings.” I could see it in her eyes that she was reminiscing back to the very day she took the photo, “It was the day I left Mystic Falls. I went for a long walk to clear my head before leaving this town for good and I wound up getting lost in the woods- but somehow I made it to the field close to the old Wickery Bridge. As the sun began to set over the town, I took the picture to remind myself that my time here was done. The sun was setting and the next day, the sun would rise, but I would be somewhere new. A new day, a new start.”

            “Wow, aunt Mary-” Kara said in deep thought, “That’s really deep.”

            “Why did you move back?” I asked, “I mean- if you were leaving this town for good, why did you come back?”

            “Well, girls,” She said, searching for the right words, “When you’re older, you might understand.”

            “What happened to make you leave?” Kara asked.

            “Enough about me,” Aunt Meredith said with a smile, “tell me about yourself, Florence. Honestly, I really don’t know much about you- well, other that what Kara’s said about you in the past.”

            “Well, what would you like to know?” I said with a smile.

            “Uhh- well, what subjects do you like in school?”

            “Mostly, I don’t like school. But, if I had to pick a favorite subject, I’d have to say art, choir, band, and theater.”

            “Ahhh. So you’re artsy like Kara, eh?”

            “Well, I’m not quite as good at drawing as Kara, but I do really enjoy all of the arts.”

            “What is your favorite subject, other than the arts?”

            “Hmm… Probably science- more or less human anatomy.”

            “Now that’s a subject I like,” Meredith said with a laugh, “What draws you to anatomy?”

            “She finds it fascinating. I find it to be a huge snooze fest- no offence.” Kara said, joining the laughs.

            “Tell me more about yourself, Flo.” Mary said with another warm smile.     “I really like wolves and horses- animals in general, but I find myself drawing horses and wolves more often than anything else.”

            “You’ll have to show me sometime!”

            “Definitely!”

            “What about boyfriends? Did you have any back home?”

            “Ohhh boy,” Kara said, nudging me, “she _did_ have a boyfriend a few months ago-”

            “Yeah, but I let him go because he was a total sleaze ball.” I said, rolling my eyes at the thought of my ex. _Asshole_.

            “He wasn’t too bad.”

            “Until he slept with that girl at church camp or whatever.” I said seeing Meredith looking a little flushed- I guess we should change the subject again, “ _Anyway_ , I’m a clean slate now.”

            “Erm- uh- what do you like to do for fun?” Meredith said, with an exhale of relief.

            “Well you know I’m into the arts, that’s what I love. But, I do really enjoy writing and reading.

            “You do?” Her eyes perked up, “I love reading.”

            “I really enjoy writing, but reading helps me strengthen my writing skills.”

            “That’s really interesting, Flo.”

            “She mainly writes in her little diary,” Kara said with a snide grin, “She fills it out religiously.”

            “Yeah, and I’m going to find a good hiding place for it too.” I said, rolling my eyes.

            “You write a diary?” Mary asked.

            “I do,” I said with a smile, “It’s a way to burn off steam, write about my day, and unwind during a tough time- But it’s kept hidden. I’ve never let anyone read it.”

            “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

            As the night went on, the three of us shared quite a few laughs, watched some TV, and pigged out on pizza. It was really nice to get to know Meredith as well. After all, I am spending a whole year with her.

            “Well, you girls better go to bed. You’re getting up and out at a decent hour to familiarize yourself with the town.”

            “That sounds pretty fun.” I smiled, stretching my arms to the ceiling, “Good night, aunt Meredith.”

            “Night!” Kara said with a smile as we began to make our way back up to the bedrooms.

            “Good night, girls!” Meredith called up the stairs.

            I was just about to enter my room when Kara grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug, “I’m so happy that we’re doing this, Flo. This year is going to be quite an adventure.”

            “I’m so happy that we’re able to do this together. I’ve always wanted to be close to my biological family and now that’s possible. I can’t thank you enough, seriously.”

            “Get some rest,” She said as her lips curled into a smile, “We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

            “Night.” I said smiling as I opened my bedroom door.

            “Night, Florence.”

            I entered my bedroom and took my time getting ready for bed. This whole day had gone by too fast- I’m not even sure I’ve processed the day’s events. _This morning I said good bye to my family, I got on a plane, flew to Mystic Falls, went of a shopping spree, and now I’m living in a new town with Kara and her Aunt Meredith. This all seems crazy- Maybe I’m just in disbelief?_ I thought, slipping on my nightgown.

            I was finally ready for some shut-eye. Hair combed, nightgown on, phone charging, and teeth brushed; so I threw myself onto the large bed and sunk into the fluffy comforter. I could seriously live in this bed.

            _I wonder what they’re like,_ I thought, rolling over to look up at the ceiling, _I wonder what they look like, what they like to do as a family, and their personalities. I hope they like me- I hope they love me._


	4. Exploring The Town

**Dear Diary,**

**August-15 th-2009, Today is my first official day in Mystic Falls! I got up around 7:00 am (which would be 6:00 am Illinois time… so wow… HAHA!). I took a nice shower, got dressed, put make-up on, and unpacked some of my photographs. I spent a little while sticky tacking the memories to the wall above my bed in a heart shape. Now this feels a little more like my room and not a room in someone else’s’ home.**

     **After taking a walk down memory lane, I packed a backpack for our adventure, made some coffee, and now I’m hangin’ in the breakfast nook with my diary. Hopefully Kara will be up soon… It looks like Meredith might be gone already too-**

      **I just called Mom and Dad to say ‘good morning.’ They told me how much they miss me, and they can’t wait to have some down time from work to come to Mystic Falls for a visit.**

        **I hear Kara dragging her slippers down the stairs; I better wrap this up for now.**

**-Florence**

 

            “Kara needs coffee.” Kara demanded, groggily flopping herself beside me at the breakfast nook.

            “It’s in the pot,” I said as she gave me a glare, “or I could go get you some?”

            She smiled brightly, “Thanks.”

            I grabbed my diary off of the table before grabby hands over there took a peek, “I’m going to put this away first.”

            “Oh come on,” Kara sighed with a smile, “you really think I’d read that thing?”

            “Duhhh!” I smiled, “I know you. You’re like me, you love to snoop.”

            Kara blushed in embarrassment, “I do not!”

            “Do too!” I laughed, “I do it too! Ha! Ha!”

            “Pshhhhh.”

            “Whatever!” I said while jogging up to my bedroom.

 _I need to find a good place to hide my diary._ I thought looking over my room, _behind the bookshelf? No-- What about under the bed? No, that’s obvious. How about the locked drawer on my desk?_ I smiled, digging through my purse, _The key has to be here- Ah-ha!_ I pulled out the massive keychain and found the sliver key with a large red dot at the tip.

I unlocked and opened the desk drawer, placed my diary inside, locked it back up, and tossed the keys into my purse.

“FLORENCE! I NEED MY COFFEE!” Kara shouted from the kitchen, “PRINCESS NEEDS HER COFFEE!”

I laughed all the way down the stairs, “Damn, Kara, you needy bitch.”

“You know it!” She smiled, “Now get me coffee!”

 

After pouring Kara a rather large cup of coffee, I noticed a note taped to the front of the refrigerator, “Oh hey- I guess Aunt M left us a note.”

“GIMMEE!” Kara demanded in a silly way after grabbing her coffee, “let me see!”

It was a note from Meredith, all right, “I’ll just read it.” I looked down at the paper and began to read, “Dear girls, I was called into work rather early to attend to an emergency situation. I left $40 in an envelope that is on the end table by the front door, as well as two house keys. Go out and explore the town, but don’t forget to lock up. I suggest going to the Family Restaurant for breakfast, and The Grill for lunch. I should be home by dinner, but if I’m not, feel free to cook or order pizza. Text or call me if you need anything. I’ll do my best to get back to you as soon as I can. Before I forget, when you guys are out and about, remember that you live on White Oak Av. The people in this town are very nice and will help you find your way back home. Much love, Aunt Meredith.” My eyes reached the end of the note as I looked up and saw Kara chugging the last of her coffee.

“Lets hurry up and get ready to go. I don’t know about you, but I am starving.” Kara smiled, “We should check out the Family Restaurant. Maybe they have good food?”

“Definitely. You better go brush your crazy hair, and put on some decent clothes.” I said teasingly, “Don’t want to run into cute boys with matted hair, no bra, and pjs.”

I’d still look better than you!” Kara said, punching me in the arm.

“I’m already one step ahead of you, bitch. I’m showered, have make-up on, hair straightened, and dressed.”

“Whatever.” She said rolling her eyes at me, “I guess I’ll hurry up and shower.”

 

I followed Kara up the stairs, but parted as she went to her room and I went to mine. I glanced in the mirror to admire my very cute outfit and decent make-up skills. A loose fitting, teal tank top hung from my thin figure and was met by a pair of frayed, dark jean shorts. I then grabbed a pair of socks out of my drawer and found a pair of matching teal converses that were tucked under my bed. I quickly pulled my socks on and tied my shoes.

“Well someone matches their room today,” I turned to the bathroom door to see Kara standing in the doorway, fully clothed, dripping wet hair, and a smirk, “You literally look like teal threw up on you.”

“Oh shut up.” I said, smiling and rolling my eyes, “You always look like a bottle of Pepto blew up on you.”

“Well I’m a princess, and princesses wear pink.”

“Oh okay.” I said, chucking, “Are you ready to go get some breakfast?”

“I’m going to brush out this mane, and then I’ll be ready.”

I shook my head, “Bring me your brush. I’ll get all of the knots out.”

“Thanks!” Kara said as she happily grabbed her brush out of the bathroom.

“Sit.” I said, offering her my computer chair.

After about twenty minutes, I managed to comb through ALL of her hair. _Who the hell grows their hair down to their buttcheeks?_ I thought, brushing out the last of her hair.

“Are you almost done?” Kara whined as I yanked through the last knots.

“Yep. All done. Now you look a bit more presentable.” I said feeling very accomplished. Her hair looked absolutely gorgeous—even if it was soaking wet. The sun should naturally dry it while we’re out and about, and her strands of golden hair will shine so bright that it might just blind drivers.

“Shower, clothes, make-up on, shoes on, hair brushed-” Kara said, thinking out loud, “Oh! We can’t forget to grab that money.”

“I’m also taking my backpack. I’ve already packed our water bottles, wallets, perfume, deodorant, flip-flops, and sunscreen.”

“Wow, look at you. You’re usually the one that’s unprepared and I’m the one with all of the goods.”

“I’m just really excited. I even woke up early, Kara. I work up EARLY.”

“Damn, that NEVER happens.” She said with a laugh. She knows how much I love my sleep.

 

I slung the white backpack on as we headed towards the front door. I grabbed the envelope, two keys, put them in the bag, and opened the front door. It was a beautiful, sunny day in Mystic Falls. The air felt clean as I filled my lungs. I was ready to jump down the porch stairs, skip down the walkway, and walk happily onto the sidewalk—but something was keeping me from leaving the door.

“You okay?” Kara said, looking back at me, “Aren’t you ready to go?”

“I think I am- I am- I’m just-” I said, trying to find words for how I was feeling.

“It’s all changing, Flo--trust me, I’m almost as nervous as you are. But, you are going to be just fine. I promise.” Kara climbed back up the stairs and held out her arm, “Won’t you join me on this journey?” She sounded as if she were a knight in shining armor. I couldn’t help but smile.

The nerves settled as I linked arms with my best friend, “I’m ready if you are.”

“Let’s get out of here, then!” She smiled kindly as we locked the front door and began walking aimlessly.

 

This town was full of old, incredible homes and businesses. Some of which have been here for many, many years. We even stumbled upon this incredible brick mansion. It was fairly large, with a loop driveway. The lawn and greenery were stunning as well. Someone definitely pays a lot of money to care for this yard.

“I wish I could live in that house.” I said with a smile, “I wonder who lives here?”

Kara stopped to peek at their mailbox, “It looks like their mailbox says ‘Salvatore.’ Hmm.” Kara paused to think for a moment, “My Aunt told me about the founding families one night during her last visit. If I’m correct, the Salvatore’s are one of the founding families of Mystic Falls.”

“I guess they’re pretty loaded then?”

“Pretty much. That’s why my Aunt has such a nice house. She inherited a ton of money from grandpa when he passed away- for some reason, my grandpa didn’t leave my mom much. Mom always said it was because she didn’t ever want to live here again, but whatever. She’s crazy.”

“Can I help you, ladies?” I nearly jumped out of my skin as a male voice appeared out of nowhere.

“Oh- erm- we were just-” I stuttered, turning to see a tall, lean, middle-aged man.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you girls here in town before. Are you new to Mystic Falls?” He said in a kind tone and a handsome smile.

“Yeah. We actually just moved in last night.” I said, returning the smile.

“Did you move here with your parents?”

“No, we actually moved in with my Aunt Meredith.” Kara said sweetly.

“Doctor Meredith?” He asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

“The one and only.”

“So you girls are apart of the Fell family, then?”

“Well I am, but she’s not.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, girls. My name is Zach. If you need anything- like a cup of sugar, or maybe directions, I can help you out.”

“You’re very kind.” I said with a polite grin, “ My name is Flo and this is Kara- Oh! Could you possibly point us in the direction of food? Kara and I haven’t eaten yet.”

Zack laughed, “Of course. All you have to do is take a right at the next stop sign and then another right when you hit the main light in town. That should bring you right to the family restaurant. Now if you want lunch or dinner, the grill is a block down from the restaurant.”

“Thank you so much, Zach. It was nice to meet a friendly face.”

“Anytime,” He said with a smile, “You ladies have a good day.”

“You too!” Kara and I said in sync as we began to continue our walk for food and adventure.

We made our way to the Family Restaurant just to find out that they had to close for the day. _Great, just our luck,_ I thought to myself, _now what?_

“What now?” Kara groaned, “I’m starving.”

“What time is it?” I asked.

“It is… Noon.” She said as she looked down at her watch.

“Well shit. Let’s go have lunch.”

“Aunt M said we should grab an application while we’re there. She said they’re hiring.”

“Oh yeah,” I said nodding, “That could be a good idea.”

 

By the time we got to The Grill, it was about twelve fifteen. We swung open the door to see a very large bar and grill. There were plenty of tables scattered throughout the place, as well as fun things to do. There was a pool table, a dart area, and an open area for dancing.

“Want to grab a seat?” I asked Kara.

“Sure!” Kara said with a smile as she found a seat closer to the pool table.

“Man, we should come here to shoot some pool some time.”

“Definitely!”

We waited for a few moments until a sweet waitress came to the table. She had a long face and some-what buckteeth, but she was very pretty with a cute figure. She smiled happily as she approached our table, “Hey guys, I’m Vikki. Here are a few menus,” Vikki said with a smile as she handed us our menus. When our eyes met, she looked as if she had seen an old friend; shocked and happy. “Elena?”

“Um- No?” I said, twisting my eyebrows.

“Oh- I- I’m sorry. You just really look like a friend of mine…” Her mouth stayed agape as she searched for the right words, “What can I get you to drink?” She said, shaking her thought from her head.

“Oh- I’ll have an iced tea.” I said with a friendly smirk.

“Water for me, please.” Kara said, stretching.

“I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Vikki said with an unsure smile- still staring at me.

As Vikki disappeared into the kitchen to grab out drinks, I leaned in to talk to Kara, “That was weird… Right?”

“Super weird…” Kara rubbed her brow and sat back in her seat.

Vikki soon came back with our drinks and took our food order. When she vanished into the kitchen again, I leaned in once more, “What if-” the wheels were turning in my mind.

“What if that girl she mentioned is your twin? You were identical, right?” Kara replied.

Butterflies filled my empty stomach. “Do you really think?”

Kara nodded. “Well yeah, Flo. If your twin looks like you, people are going to confuse the two of you.”

The heart within my chest began to thump in a huge lump in my throat. “I’m not ready to meet them yet.”

“Florence- hey, look, it’ll be okay. Just take a deep breath.”

I did as she told, and I let out a long exhale. Just then, Vikki brought out our burgers and fries.

“Thanks, Vikki,” I said with a smile.

“No prob.” Vikki smiled as she started to leave the table, but stopped after a few feet. “Are you guys new to town?”

“Yeah, we actually just moved in last night.”

“Well, on behalf of The Grill, welcome to Mystic Falls.”

“Thank you! Do you go to Mystic Falls High School?”

“Yeah, I’m not super excited to start next week, but I’m excited to see all of my friends.”

“What year are you?”

“Oh, I’m a senior this year. I’m more than ready to graduate,” she said, holding the serving tray close to her stomach.

“We’re juniors.”

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you at school some time, then.” She smiled softly as she trotted over to another customer.

“Well she seemed really nice,” I said smiling.

“She looks like a tramp,” Kara said quietly.

“Hey, now. That’s rude.”

“Well- that’s the vibe I got from her.”

“Oh, stop it and eat your food. You’re grumpy when you’re hungry.”

 

We chowed down our deliciously greasy lunch before paying the bill. I glanced around for our waitress, Vikki. She was standing by the bar talking to a tall, built, teen boy. They were both staring me down- _This is so weird- That girl- Elena and I must look nearly identical… They won’t stop staring at me._ I thought as we exited the now packed bar and grill.

“Oh shoot!” Kara said, stopping in her tracks. “We forgot the applications!”

“You go and get them. I’ll wait out here for you.” I was not going back in there. I was too weirded out.

“Um, sure!” Kara said as she happily went back in.

I pressed my back against the wall next to the door. As I waited for my best friend to return, I watched the cars go by. Countless teens pulled in to have lunch at the grill.

“Are you ready to go?” Kara asked, opening the door and stepping outside.

“Yeah,” I replied with a hidden smile.

“So that guy in there asked if I knew you,” Kara stated as we began walking down Main Street. “I told him that you were my best friend and he gave me a weird look.”

“What kind of look?”

“The confused kind. He said that he could have sworn you were some girl named Elena.”

“That’s weird,” I said as we began crossing the street.

“Oh, hey!” Kara said pointing. “Want to go relax in the park for a bit?”

I followed her finger to see a flourishing park with a small lake in the very middle. “That actually sounds really nice right about now.”

“There’s a wooden bench, under that huge tree,” Kara said shadowing her eyes from the sun. “That looks like a good place to sit.”

I nodded in agreement as Kara and I, made our way through the luscious, green grass. The park was full of many different kids of trees and shrubs. The lake was surrounded by white rock, and there was a walking path surrounding the lake as well. _This is going to be a good spot to go for a jog- I can feel it._ I thought to myself.

“Sit,” Kara commanded, patting the bench.

“Oh, man,” I said sitting next to her. “Let me guess, you want to talk.”

“I always want to talk!”

“What would you like to talk about?”

“Well…” Kara unzipped my backpack and dug out a bottle of ice-cold water. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous. Very nervous. I really don’t want this girl to find out who I am and why I’m here until _I’m_ ready.” I plucked a green leaf off of the tree and began fiddling with it. “I don’t want to just jump right in, head first, you know?”

“I totally understand,” Kara said as the gears began to turn in her mind. “I actually have an idea! What if we made you look completely different your first few days of school?”

“What?” My head tilted in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll slap a wig on your head, put some make-up on your face, and give you a pair of big glasses. No one will ever notice!”

“You sound like a crazy person.”

“Says you!”

I took a moment to think it through. _If I don’t look like Elena, the kids at school shouldn’t talk,_ I thought leaning back in the bench. “Maybe you’re right, Kara. Maybe I should try to conceal myself until I’m ready to meet my parents and Elena.”

She nodded. “My thoughts exactly.” Her arm stretched over my shoulders and she hugged me. “I even have that old Halloween wig I wore last year- you know, the nice, blonde one. We can manage to pin up all of your hair- maybe even lighten your eyebrows with a white and gold pencil- yeah! It could totally work!”

“I guess I’ll be in for it on Monday.” I smiled at the thought of Kara changing every aspect of me- clothes and all.

We relaxed in the peaceful park until around five o’clock in the evening. After feeling our stomachs growl, I thought we better find something to eat before Kara becomes a cannibal and eats the entire town.

“I’m starrrrrving,” Kara whined. “When are we going to eat?”

“Do you want to head back home and order another pizza?” I asked nicely.

“No way. Pizza two nights in a row is weird.”

“You’re weird!”

“But seriously, Flo. I’m starving. Can we just go back to The Grill?”

“Um, no. I don’t want to be mistaken for Elena again… It was just too awkward.”

“Well,” Kara paused, as a mischievous grin began to spread across her face, “How about we try on that wig and do your make-up? I really want to go back to the grill for chicken tenders and fries.”

“I mean,” I thought for a moment before answering, “I guess we could do that- if you wanted to.”

“Pleeeeease?”

I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Oh alright. But don’t make me look like a hooker.”

“Heh, heh, no promises.”

 _What did I just get myself into?_ I thought as we began making our way to our new home.

As we were getting ready to cross the street, I noticed we were just down the street from the Salvatore house.

“Hey Kara, we’re getting close to home,” I said pointing out the large mansion. “There’s the Salvatore house,” I said walking into the street. My eyes were glued, but my feet began to step.

“Florence! Look out!” Kara shrieked.

My focus turned to Kara whose eyes were bulging from her head in horror. Tires screeched- my head snapped to the noise- it was an old pick-up truck. In this moment, my life flashed before my eyes- _I came all the way here just to get destroyed by a car?_ I thought, watching the truck skid and swerve to halt just inches from my living body.

            Time sped up and I blinked hard, falling to my knees to catch the breath I was about to lose. _I could have died-_ I thought, grasping my chest.

            “Oh my god- are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay!” Kara shouted, running into the street.

            “I’m fine.” I wiped the nervous sweat from my face.

            “Miss! Miss, are you okay?” a male voice panicked, as the car door opened, “I- I’m so sorry- I almost didn’t see you.”

            “I’m alright.” I looked up to see an extremely attractive teen- maybe my age- hovering over me. He was inhumanly beautiful with very fine facial features and bone structure. His brown, concerning eyes looked upon me with a horrified stare as his decently tall body crouched to my aid. With light olive skin, and perfectly styled brown hair, he looked like the ultimate package.

            “Are you sure? You fell to the pavement- I was so scared that I may have hurt you.” He spoke with genuine concern.

            “Yeah. I’m okay.” I did my best to give him a reassuring smile without blushing.

            “Let me at least help you up.” He extended his kind hand and I took hold as he pulled me to my feet.

            “How about you watch where you’re going next time, jerk.” Kara said, pulling me from him.

            “Kara, be nice. I was being an idiot and didn’t look where I was going. I was too busy looking at that stupid house over there, that I totally forgot to look both ways.”

            “Still. He should have seen you.”

            “It’s not a big deal, really.” I said smiling at the two of them, “I’m okay. That’s what matters.”

            “Your knees look a little scraped-” the teen stated, turning his head at the sight of my blood.

            “I think I may have scraped my knee a bit when I fell, but other than that, I’m alright- are you okay?”

            “I-… I just don’t like blood. That’s all. My uncle Zack could bandage you up if you like. We live in that ‘stupid’ house over there.” He smiled pointing to the Salvatore house.

            My face flushed. _He must be a Salvatore too_ , I thought to myself, _how embarrassing is this?_ “We actually met your uncle earlier this morning.” I said with an awkward smile.

            “You did?” he asked in confusion.

            “Yep. And she was staring at his house when you nearly hit her.” Kara blurted.

            _I think I’ll go hide under a rock now_ , “Thanks, Kara.” I whispered, feeling mortified.

            “Well in that case, I insist.” He smiled a very hauntingly handsome smile.

            I was intrigued by him- he was so kind, yet so different from other teen boys that I’ve met in the past.

            “We’ll have to pass,” Kara said with a somewhat kind smile, “My aunt works over at the hospital, I’m sure we have something to patch her up at home.”

            “Oh,” he said, smiling again, “could I at least give you two a ride home?”

            “We don’t live too far from here, I think we should be alright.”

            “Oh- well alright.” He frowned slightly, before smiling once more.

            Kara began to walk away, but I continued to stand with this young man, “I- I’m really sorry about that.” I said with a soft smile, “I’ll be sure to watch where I’m going from now on.”

            “Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I freaked you out by almost hitting you with my car.” He said putting his hand on my shoulder- he was oddly cold the touch.

            For a moment, he gazed into my eyes as if he were searching for something, “I hope you have a good night, Mr. Salvatore.” I said squinting my eyes with a smile.

            “Have a great evening, miss?” He asked, wanting to know my name.

            “Oh, my name is-” I was about to tell him my name, when Kara called for me.

            “Come on, you! Let’s get home! I’m still hungry, ya know!” Kara said as she continued to walk. She was a decent ways away, so I would need to jog to catch up with her.

            “I- um- I’ll have to catch up with you later. If I don’t catch up with her, she might just eat a stray cat.” I laughed uncomfortably- _that was a stupid thing to say, you fucking retard!_

            He laughed and smiled kindly before stepping in the car, “I’m Stefan, by the way.”

            “It’s nice to meet you, Stefan. I’m-”

            “COME ON! CATCH UP WITH THE CUTE GUY AT SCHOOL. I’M STARVING.” Kara yelled as my cheeks flushed bright pink.

            “Coming!” I shouted back. “Maybe I’ll see you at school some time, Stefan?” I asked as he nodded.

            I began to sprint down the street to catch up with Kara.

            “Well, finally,” Kara said, rolling her eyes. “I thought you were just going to hang out with that random ass dude who almost killed you with his car.”

            “Oh stop.” I said blushing, thinking of Stefan.

            “He’s cute and all, but he almost hit you-”

            “But he didn’t. That’s what matters.”

            We finally arrived home around six o’clock. When Kara opened the front door, which was unlocked, aunt M greeted us.

            “Hey girls! There you are,” she said with an excited smile, “How was you day?”

            “It was really good, M.” I said, returning the smile, “The town is pretty interesting.”

            “Where did you go for breakfast?”

            “Well, Kara took forever to get ready, so we had to skip breakfast and go straight to lunch.” I said, playfully glaring at Kara.

            “Did you guys have lunch at the Grill?” Meredith asked closing the door behind us.

            “We sure did. The food was pretty great too.”

            “We wanted to go back for dinner, but someone was almost killed by a truck.” Kara stated.

            “What?” Meredith asked in confusion, “Flo, did you almost get hit?”

            “Yeah, I wasn’t looking while crossing the street and this guy _almost_ hit me. He didn’t, but he almost did.” I said, resolving Meredith’s concern, “And he was very nice. He got out of his car to make sure I was safe and everything- he even offered to have his uncle Zach patch my knees up.”

            “Just make sure you look both ways next time, okay?” Meredith said with a smile, “I was actually getting ready to head out to the Grill if you girls want to come.”

            “I- I think I’ll pass. But you and Kara can go. I think I’m going to head upstairs and watch a movie or something.”

            “You sure?”

            “Yeah,” I smiled, “I know Kara’s probably starving right now. You two go ahead and go.”

            “Want us to bring you a burger?” Kara asked.

            “Yeah, sure. That sounds good.”

            “Okay. We’ll grab you a bite to eat and bring it home for you.” Meredith said, grabbing her keys off of one of the hanging hooks next to the door, “We’ll see you soon, then.”

            “Okay, see ya.”

            Kara and aunt M left the house and closed the door. _I guess I’ll just chill by myself for a bit_. I thought, walking up to my bedroom, _Maybe I’ll take a shower, and then I can write in my diary a bit._ I undressed myself and tossed the clothes in the clothes hamper. I entered the bathroom and turned on the warm water. _What’s going to happen at school tomorrow? Will they confuse me with Elena? Will I meet Elena?_ Usually a warm shower clears my mind- but this time was different. I hurried and washed myself and got out.

            After drying off, I slipped on a long black nightshirt and a pair of grey undies. I found the key to unlock the desk drawer and quickly grabbed my diary.

 

**Dear Diary,**

**Second entry for today- it’s been a long one. Kara and I explored the town all day and had a pretty good time. We hung out at the park for most of it too. It was really nice- But, while we were having lunch at The Grill, this girl names Vikki asked if I was Elena- I’m guessing Elena is my twin sister… I’m still not sure how to feel about all of this- A part of me wants to pack up and go back home- but I know that I’ve come too far to leave now. Kara say’s she’ll give me a disguise for my first few days until Elena and I meet-**

**In other news, I met Zach and Stefan Salvatore today. I met Zach in the morning, and Stefan almost ran me over this evening- I walked into the middle of the road without looking, so really it was my fault. Stefan was so handsome- almost godlike. I wish I could have told him who I was before having to run off to catch up to Kara. I really want to get to know this guy. He seems so sweet and genuine. I need more people like that in my life.**

**I guess I better go down stairs. Aunt Meredith and Kara just got home and they’re calling me to come down stairs to eat. I’ll write more tomorrow after school.**

**-Florence**


	5. The First Day of School

“Rise and shine, sunshine!” A voice said in a chipper tone, turning on my lights, “Time to get up and make you a different person!”

            “Jesus, Kara,” I groaned, rubbing my groggy eyes, “what time is it?”

            “It’s only five forty-five, Florence. It’s Monday _and_ , it’s the first day of school. We have to look our best!”

            “I guess that’s true.”

            “Now get up!” Kara said smacking me with one of my pillows, “I already showered, shaved, curled my hair, _and_ put my make-up on.”

            I blinked a few times to adjust to the lights being turned on. She was, in fact, all ready to go, “Well look at you. I showered last night. All you have to do is wig me up, and change my face.”

            “It’ll be my pleasure.” Kara said with a wink, “Now get up! I already have your clothes set out. All you have to do is get dressed and sit in the chair.”

            I rolled out of bed and began to dress myself in the clothes she had laid out. It was really hipster chic; black, high waist shorts, a black under-shirt, and a red, button up, short sleeve tee. Once I was fully dressed, I grabbed a pair of red socks, and my black converses to put on my feet.

            “You done yet?” Kara asked impatiently.

            “Yep. All ready for hair and make-up.” I said, sitting down in my computer chair.

            “Just sit still and keep your eyes closed.” Kara said as she began to pin up my hair, “This might take about an hour or so… So just sit here and relax.”

            Kara was merciless as she yanked all of my hair in many directions to pin it all up. After about thirty minutes of hair tearing out agony, she put a skin toned wig cap (more or less pantyhose texture) over my hair before beginning to pin the wig on my head.

            “Are you almost done?” I asked, sighing.

            “Beauty takes time, Flo.” Kara said, stabbing another bobby pin into my head.

            I continued to close my eyes as Kara finished pinning down the wig. Soon after, she began to apply my makeup. Once Kara was finished, she brushed through the ends of the wig and began to curl it.

            “You can open your eyes now!” Kara said in excitement, handing me a small mirror.

            I opened my eyes to see beautiful locks of blonde, neck length, curly hair that was parted in the middle. The wig looked completely natural. Kara even managed to make my eyebrows dark blonde- it was so bizarre. I look like a completely different person. Same blue eyes with stunning shards of brown mixed in, same lips, but my face was contoured to make my features different. Instead of high cheekbones they looked lower, making my face look a little more on the round side.

            “I-I-” I stuttered in amazement, “I look so different.”

            “But a good different, yes?”

            “More like a ‘wow’ different.” I said, leaning closer into the mirror, “This is incredible, Kara. No one will recognize me!” I smiled brightly, turning to give my bestie a big hug.

            “You ready to go get a cup off coffee before we head out?”

            “Of course!”

            We ran down the stairs like giddy little kindergarteners that were eager to start their very first day of school. Meredith gave us both hugs before handing us each a new coffee mug, “I had these mugs made just for you two. The teal one says ‘Florence’ and the pink one says ‘Kara.’ Oh! And I mixed your coffee just the way you like it!”

            “Hot, strong, and black, like I like my men?” I said with a snicker, “Only kidding, Aunt M. I like sugar and cream in mine.”

            “Thank you for the mugs, Meredith,” Kara smiled sweetly, “We love them.”

            “Yes! I love mine! Thank you so much!” I said, hugging aunt M tightly.

            “You are very welcome. It’s the least I can do to aid in your first day! I even bought you guys doughnuts. They’re sitting on the counter. You should grab a few and eat them on your way.” Meredith said, pointing to the pink box of doughnuts.

            “You are the BEST!” I squealed, making my way to the doughnuts before Kara could get the good ones.

            I flung open the box to see six glazed, two powdered strawberry, two wheels, and two covered with chocolate and colorful sprinkles. I quickly snatched a glazed, a strawberry filled, and one with chocolate and sprinkles.

            “Jesus- you’re an animal.” Kara said, knocking me out of the way.

            After stuffing our faces with doughnuts, we wiped our faces very carefully to keep our make-up looking fetch. We finally made our way to the front door before I pulled out my digital camera, “Could you capture this moment, M?”

            “Absolutely!” Meredith took the camera and searched for the ‘take picture button’ before taking a test photo of the floor, “There we go! You two ready?” Meredith asked and we nodded, “Say cheese!”

            The camera nearly blinded us with its flash. Instant headache—but nothing a good swig of coffee couldn’t fix!

            “Thanks, Meredith!” I smiled, “We better head out before we’re late.”

            “Have an amazing first day, Kara and… Sort of Flo. By the way, excellent job on her make-up, Kara Bear. Very impressive!”

            “Thanks! We’ll see you later!” Kara said as she rushed me out of the door, waving back at Aunt M, “I’m so ready for this!” Kara said as we buckled into her car, “We’ll take my car today and yours tomorrow. How’s that?”

            “Sure, that sounds good.” I smiled, laying my backpack on the floor of her car, “Meredith has everything set up with school, right?”

            “She was saying the other night, when we were out for dinner, that all we have to do is get our student ID’s, parking passes, and we’re set.”

            “Well, cool! One less thing for us to do today.”

            Kara weaved her way through Mystic Falls until we finally reached the gigantic school. It was a solid brick, three stories high building with plenty of windows and entrances. _For a small town, this is a pretty impressive high school,_ I thought to myself as Kara parked her car, _Am I ready for this?_

            “Stop thinking, Florence,” Kara said, snapping me out of thought, “we’re going to be fine. I promise.” Her smile warmed my spirit as we grabbed our coffee and bags.

            “You’re right.” I smiled, shutting the car door, “We’ll be fine.” I linked arms with Kara as we braved our way through the parking lot. For a moment, I was like any other kid going to high school, then I remembered Elena, _What if she sees me? What if she somehow knows?_

            “What’s wrong?” Kara asked, stopping in her tracks.

            “What about…- What about _her_?” I asked, “What if she sees me?”

            “So what? She’s not going to know. _You_ don’t even look like _you_ right now. There’s no way she’d know you were her twin.”

            “Alright. I guess that’s true.”

            “What about another picture?” Kara smiled, pulling the camera out of my backpack.

            “Okay. Just one more before we get inside.” I used my best judgment to blindly take a photo of us in front of the Mystic Falls High School sign, “Say cheese!”

            “Cheese!” Kara said, hugging me close as I snapped the picture, “Now let’s go already!” She shoved the camera back in my bag and gave me a good pat on the back, “Let’s do this!”

            “Let’s do it.” I said with a smile as we entered the hallway of our new high school.

            Teens were everywhere as we shoved our way through the crowds to get to the main office, _This is bullshit_ , I thought, yanking Kara around the herds of people, _JCHS was pretty big, but at least the halls were decently wide- this is crap!_

            “Here it is!” Kara said, now pulling me in the doorway of the office.

            “Hello ladies, how may I help you?” A plump, middle-aged woman of color asked, shifting in her office chair.

            “Oh- erm- we’re new students? We just moved to town over the weekend. My Aunt said she hashed everything out with administration and stuff?” Kara asked questionably.

            “Oh! You must be Kara and Florence!” The woman said with a kind smile, “We new you’d be coming today, and we actually have a tour set up for the two of you.” She rose from her chair and went into the back of the room before quickly coming back in, “The lovely lady that will be showing you around is actually out in the hall waiting for you.”

            “Thank you so much!”

            “Before I forget, here are your schedules. Ladies, you two are in most of your classes together. We didn’t want to separate you guys because we want your first year at Mystic High to be very positive and fun.” She smiled once more before wishing us well and sending us on our way to find a girl named Caroline.

            “Kara! Florence!” A beautiful, blue-eyed blond said as she approached us, “Welcome to Mystic High!” Her beauty was honestly stunning. Perfect figure, bouncy strands of blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a kind smile.

            “Thank you very much, Caroline.” I said, flashing her a kind smile of my own.

            “So I guess Mrs. Kindly told you my name,” She smirked, “Well, I’m Caroline. Another girl is supposed to meet with us… But for some reason she’s late. I’m sure she’s making out with Jeff somewhere.” She stared blankly into the distance before shaking her head and smiling at us once more, “I guess I’ll go ahead and take responsibility for this tour.”

            “Oh! Before I forget, I’m Flo, and this is Kara.” I said motioning my hand to Kara.

            “It’s so nice to meet the both of you!”

            “It’s really nice to meet you too!” Kara said smiling.

            “Are you two ready to check out the school?” Caroline asked, flattening her outfit.

            “Absolutely!” I said eagerly gleaming ear to ear.

 

            Caroline began showing us the different areas of the school. She took us down to the cafeteria, the library, the auditorium, gym, locker rooms, bathrooms, to our lockers, to all of our classes, and the ‘good hangout spots’ around the school.

            “So? Are you guys wanting to join any clubs or sports?” Caroline asked with a pep in her step.

            “I know we were both thinking about art club-”     I said before Caroline interrupted.

            “Laaame,” Caroline said, folding her arms and rolling her eyes, “Only stoners and losers are in art club- no offence.” She said with a reassuring smile, “I don’t suppose you are either?”

            “No- Art club was really fun at our old school. We painted all of the props for prom and the musicals too. It’s a shame that it’s not the same way here.” I said with a frown.

            “What about cheerleading?” Caroline asked with excitement, “Cheerleading is _very_ popular here. We’re _extremely_ competitive.”

            “Meh, I’m not the cheerleading type.”

            After frowning, Caroline turned her attention to Kara, “What about you? Would you be interested in trying-out for cheerleading? Try-outs are in a few days.”

            “Well- I guess it would be worth a try?” Kara said with an unsure tone.

            Caroline squealed, “Oh my gosh! That’s so exciting! You’ll have to meet the girls after school!”

            I rolled my eyes as obviously as I could, _Greeeeat. She’s already making friends and fitting in._

            As we made our way back to homeroom, Kara and Caroline girled-out about cheerleading: pom-poms, uniforms, routines, and the squad. I spaced out until a certain word struck my attention.

            “Elena, Tikki, Bonnie, and Brittany are some of our best cheerleaders. I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to have at least _one_ of the new girls at try-outs.” Caroline said as we approached Mrs. Cane’s room.

 _Elena’s a cheerleader?_ I thought before being pushed into the classroom by Kara. Every pair of eyes were glued on us.

            My face felt hot and my hands began to sweat, _Is she in here?_ I thought, darting my eyes across the classroom, searching for a face like mine. Not one of them was Elena, _Thank GOD._

            “Hello girls,” Mrs. Cane said with a sweet smile, “I’m Mrs. Cane and I’ll be your homeroom teacher. You’ll be in here with me every morning until the second bell rings.” We nodded so she would continue, “Through the day, I teach Chemistry and Biology as well.”

            “It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. Cane.” I smiled brightly, “I’m Florence- Flo for short.”

            “Nice to meet you Flo.” She shifted her heavy, old body in the chair before turning her attention to Kara, “So I’m going to assume that you’re Kara Fell, then?

            “Erm- yes, Ma’am. I’m Kara.” Kara said with a charming smile to hide her nerves.

            “Thank you for bringing them to class, Mrs. Forbes. You may return to your homeroom now.” Mrs. Cane said, adjusting her huge, pink glasses.

            “Any time, Mrs. Cane. See you in Bio!” Caroline said with a chipper smile before leaving the room.

            “Have a seat, ladies. There should be two chairs near the back next to Brittany.”

            We made our way to the back of the classroom and sat in the open seats next to this girl, Brittany. She was pretty short with sandy-brown hair that was tied tight into a ponytail. When she saw us, she immediately looked embarrassed. She covered her face with her hands and mumbled something.

            “You alright?” I asked, leaning in her direction.

            “I-um-I-… I was supposed to help give you tours this morning. I even had gift buckets for you.” She sighed into her hands before pulling them away to show her freckled face and olive green eyes.

            “Ohhhh,” I said with a smug smile, “Off making out with Jeff, eh?”

            “How- What- Ugh. Caroline.” Her face flushed, “I’m not even with Jeff anymore. He’s in the past now.” She said, whipping her hair.

            “I was just kidding around. You know, trying to break the ice?” I smiled.

            “Oh- I’m so used to Caroline and her shit stirring crap, I almost freaked.”

            “It’s all good.”

            “It’s nice to meet you both,” Brittany said smiling at both Kara and me, “I’m Brittany- Britt for short.”

            “It’s good to meet a friendly face.” Kara said

            “Ditto.” Brittany smiled at us before glancing down at her watch, “It’s almost time for bell number two.”

            “Hey Britt? What’s your next class?”

            “I have Bio next, then band, then history, lunch, art, Algebra, and then English. And then I have cheer after school.”

            “Oh! So you’re the Brittany in cheerleading! Caroline said some good things about you.”

            _Here we go again with the cheerleading crap._ I thought, searching for the clock on the wall.

 

****RRRRRRING…RRRRRRING…RRRRRRING****

 

“Have a great day!” Mrs. Cane said as she opened the door to let out her students.

            We all piled out and into the hallway. I gripped my schedule like my life depended on it, “Mine says English, Biology, History, Lunch, Art, Bio, and Algebra 1 A. What about you, Kara?”

            “Same as yours for the most part,” Kara said, looking down at her paper, “But I have Algebra to end my day.”

            “So we have every class together, except math? I think I can deal with that.” I said with a smug smile as we started our day in English.

 

            The day raced on, two classes down and now it was time to head to History with Mr. Turner.

            “I have to use the restroom really fast. Come with me.” Kara said, pulling me into the bathroom.

            “You can’t shit by yourself?” I asked jokingly.

            “Oh shush. I only wanted you to come in here to ask if you’ve seen _her_ yet.”

            “No. I actually haven’t seen _her_ yet.”

            “That’s so weird, don’t you think? Maybe she got sick on her first day of school?”

            “No idea.” I said, leaning on the wall, “But we should really head to class before the bell rings.”

            “Ugh. True. We’ll have to finish this talk later.” Kara said with a smile as we walked down the hall to the Mr. Turner’s room.

            I began feeling cold and clammy as Kara reached for the doorknob, _What if she’s in here? What if- What if she sees me?_ I thought as knots twisted and turned in my stomach.

            “You okay?” Kara asked, “You don’t look too good.”

            “I’m fine. Just open the door.” I said wiping my sweaty hands on my legs.

            “If you say so.” Kara then opened the door and entered the classroom.

            I took two steps into the classroom before scanning the room once more. Mr. Turner began talking- but my ears were ringing so loudly, I couldn’t hear a single thing. Then, I saw _her_. I blinked hard and tried to turn my attention to Mr. Turner, _She looks just like me- just like me- just like- just-_ I thought as I lost control of my body and my eyes closed.

 

            “I’m not sure when she’s going to wake up, but when she does, come and get me.” A voice said softly.

            “Thank goodness she didn’t crack her head open with that fall. I’m glad you were there to catch her in the nick of time.”            Kara said as I slowly began waking up.

            “I’m glad too.” A male’s voice spoke.

            “So you promise you won’t say anything? Flo doesn’t want anyone to know-”

            “What don’t I want anyone to know?” I asked rubbing my head, trying to sit up from the infirmary bed.

            “You’re up- I need to go and get the nurse. Don’t move around too much, Flo.” Kara said with a smile, “Hey Stef, keep an eye on her, alright?”

            “Will do.” My eyes searched the room in a blur to see Stefan Salvatore sitting in a chair close to the bed I was in.

            “Stefan?” I asked curiously.

            “Yes, it’s me.” Stefan stood to sit in the chair closest to my bedside, “You took a nasty fall, Florence.”

            “I- I remember going into Mr. Turner’s classroom-”

            “Where you fainted. But, at least I was coming in right behind you. I was able to catch you before you hit the floor.”

            “I feel so embarrassed,” I said, hiding my face with my hands, “I can’t believe I fainted. I feel so stupid.”

            “Don’t. It happens to the best of us. Especially with all of the stress your under.”

            “What do you mean?” My heart began to beat in a huge lump in the back of my throat.

            “Your wig- it um- it fell off in the hallway. Don’t worry, no one saw.”

            I felt my head to find that the wig had vanished, “I-I-”

            “Hey, don’t worry,” Stefan said with kind eyes, “Your secret’s safe with me.”

            “So you know everything?”

            “Well, Kara filled me in for the most part. You’re here to meet your adopted family and your sister Elena, right?”

            “You got that right.”

            “And you’re undercover so Elena won’t know yet?”

            “Exactly.” I smiled softly, “I just want to meet her when I’m ready, you know? I’ve gone my whole life without knowing her- or my biological parents… I just want to do it right you know?”

            Stefan furrowed his brow in sorrow, “I- I just can’t imagine how you feel. That sounds rather tough to handle.”

            “It has been. I literally moved here on a whim to meet my family-” I was about to open up to Stefan when Kara, and the nurse, entered the room.

            “Hi, Florence. How are you feeling, dear?” The nurse asked with a smile, “You must have locked your knees when you were going to History because you passed out.”

            “I think the nerves just got to her.” Kara said with a smile.

            “You look so familiar,” The nurse asked, leaning down to me, “Are you related to the Gilbert kids?”

            I nearly fainted again, “I-”

            “Are you alright, Florence?”

            “I- I think I’m ready to go back to class,” I swallowed my nerves and smiled, “I’m feeling much better.”

            “I can walk you guys to lunch, if you’d like?” Stefan asked with a smile, “Us new kids should stick together.”

 

**Dear Diary,**

**August-17 th-2009, School was rather interesting today. Kara and I met Caroline this morning for our orientation. She was really peppy and somewhat sweet- although she _did_ drag Kara into the direction of cheerleading. LAME. I actually had to sit around after school to watch Kara hangout with all of her new cheer friends. Gag me. Ugh.**

  **In other news, I fainted today. I saw Elena and I just fell to the floor like a crazy person. My nerves got the best of me for sure- She didn’t even have eye contact with me- I just saw her- Thank god Stefan was coming in behind me. He actually caught me and carried me down to the infirmary… He also saw me without my wig. He knows everything now- who I am, why I’m here, everything- yet he was so kind to me. So understanding to my situation… It was rather weird how okay he was with everything- but, that’s exactly what I needed. I needed to make a new friend, especially a cute one who is kind-hearted and sweet.**

         **It’s getting a little late, I better get some rest for school tomorrow. I’ll be up early to prep myself for school. Good night!**

**-Florence**

 

            I hid my diary back in the drawer and locked it. After putting the key in my teal purse, I got under the covers and reached for my phone to call mom and dad. A few rings later, Mom answered.

            “Hey, sweetie! How was your first day of school?” Mom spoke happily.

            “It was pretty good. Kara even gave me a bit of a makeover this morning so I could go undercover.” I chuckled, rolling onto my back.

            “Undercover, eh?”

            “Yeah. After people kept calling me Elena yesterday, I figured I should hide myself a little bit.”

            “Did it work?”

            “It did for most of the day. I- I uh- sort of passed out when I saw her.”

            “Who? Your sis- Elena?” Mom asked, stopping herself from saying ‘sister.’

            “Yeah. I totally fainted… I felt like such an idiot… But, on the plus side, I met a boy. He actually caught me when I fainted.”

            “Is he a nice boy?”

            “He’s really sweet actually.” I smiled at the thought of Stefan.

            “Boys already?” I heard my dad joking in the background.

            “He’s a good one, dad.” I said with a smile, “He seems really kind and sweet too.”

            “I hope so. You don’t want your dad to come out there with a shotgun.” He said with a laugh.

            God I missed that laugh. I missed their faces, “I love you guys.”

            “You better get some rest, honey.” Mom said with a smile in her voice.

            “Yea, I’ve got to be up early for school… I love you so much.”

            “We love you too, sweetheart.”

            There was a pause. I didn’t want to hang up and neither did she.

            “Alright hun, we’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Mom said sweetly.

            “Okay, mom. Talk to you later.”

            “Good night.”

            “Good night, Mom.” I said quietly.

 

            After the call ended, I put my phone on the charger and snuggled into bed. As much as I missed them I knew this was for the best. _I have to meet them- my family. I have to get the closure I’ve been wanting for years. And now, I have to ask about my sister- why did they keep her? Why not keep both of us?_ Thoughts taunted me as I lay restless. _I have to know._


	6. Elena

            I opened my eyes and stretched. I had a feeling that today was going to be a better day than the day before. My body sat up as I searched for my phone to see what time it was, _The sun’s up a little earlier than usual. I wonder if Kara’s awake yet? What time is it…? Where’s my damn phone?!_ I thought with panic, searching through my covers for my cell phone.

            “It’s SEVEN?!” I screamed flinging the covers off of my body and running through the shared bathroom, “KARA! Get up right NOW! We’re going to be late for school!” I yelled, waking Kara from a deep sleep.

            “Wh-What? What time is it?” Kara asked sitting up in bed.

            “It’s seven in the fucking morning. SEVEN.”

            “Oh Jesus Christ!” She jumped out of bed and began rummaging through her closet.

            “I’m getting dressed! I’ll meet you in the car!” I said, running back into my room.

 _Jesus Christ. I just HAD to sleep in_. I thought as I flipped through all of the clothes in my closet. I found a cute, teal, v-neck, no-sleeve shirt, a white cammie, and a pair of white shorts (thank god I was wearing white undies and a white bra already). I quickly changed my clothes, put my flip-flops on, brushed my teeth, and combed my messy hair.

            “Are you almost ready yet?” Kara asked, running into my room, “It’s seven, fifteen.” Kara flattened her white shirt and tugged her jean shorts down.

            “I’m ready when you are. I’ll do my make-up in the car.” I said tossing my make-up bag into my backpack, “I ain’t leaving the house looking like _this_.” I said with a laugh.

            As we scurried down the stairs, we noticed that Aunt M wasn’t home. We rushed out of the door; Kara quickly locked it before sprinting to my car.

            “Go!” Kara shouted, buckling in, “Or we’ll be late!”

            “Let’s do this!” I said with a smile, speeding off into the direction of our school.

            We made it just in time! We had about fifteen minutes to spare for make-up. I made sure to make every second count! I used concealer, powder, blush, cat-wing eyeliner on my top lid, mascara, and spritzed make-up setter all over my face. I was going to look my very best every day until I meet Elena-

            “Kara- Where’s my wig?” I asked after realizing that I had not grabbed it, nor had I contoured my face while doing make-up.

            “What?” Kara said, tossing our make-up bags into the backseat.

            “I don’t have the wig! Look at me! I look like _me_! I- I look like _her._ ”

            “What? Oh-… Oh shit! I didn’t do your make-up and the wig’s at home! What are we going to do?”

            Panic really set in now, “I’ll just go home.”

            “No way! We’re doing this!” Kara said, grabbing the keys from the ignition, “Face your day, Flo! You can do this!”

            “Fuck that,” I huffed, “I have no idea how I’m going to go through today looking like _her_!”

            “Just be you, Florence. Now lets go before the bell rings!”

            I shook my head as Kara drug me out of the car and up to the school. No one was really around, so it was easy to make our way to homeroom unnoticed by any of the students.

            “Good morning, ladies. Have a seat in the back.” Mrs. Cane said with a friendly smile- her smile soon turned into confusion before waving me to come back to the front of the room, “Miss Gilbert, I think you have the wrong homeroom, sweetie.”

            “Erm- I- I’m not Miss Gilbert,” I whispered softly, “ _I’m Florence Thompson_.”

            “Oh- well then,” She smiled once more, “go have a seat in the back, dear.”

            I walked to the back of the room and sat down next to Kara and Brittany.

            “What the- what are you doing in here, Elena?” Brittany asked, leaning in to talk to me.

            “What? Oh- erm-…” I swallowed hard and sat in my seat, “ _I’m not Elena- I’m Florence. Remember me from yesterday?”_ I whispered as soft as possible, nearly mouthing the words.

            “ _What the hell? How could you be Florence? Florence has short blonde hair_ -” She whispered back.

            “Nope. That was a wig.”

            “ _What the hell is going on?_ ” Brittany asked, furrowing her brow in anger, “ _How the fuck can you be Flo? You look just like Elena.”_

 _“I know. It’s a long story-”_ Knots began tying in my stomach, “ _I-I’m her twin…”_

            Brittany stared blankly into my eyes, “What?”

            “She’s not lying, you know,” Kara said, coming to my rescue, “We moved here together so she could meet her family.” Kara said patting my back and smiling, “Florence _was_ going to wear her wig and different make-up, but we woke up way too late. Now she has to be a big girl and face her fears.”

            “Shove off, Kara.” I said, flushing, “I’m just not ready for Elena to see me- you know that.”

            “I know. You fainted at the sight of her the other day.” Kara said with a giggle.

            “Dude, it’s not funny. This shit is serious.”

            “I believe you, Flo,” Brittany said, kicking back in her chair, “no one would make up something _that_ weird.”

            “So you promise you won’t say anything?” I asked, nervously fidgeting my fingers.

            “Sure,” she smiled kindly, leaning forward in my direction, “I won’t say anything to Elena- let alone anyone else. Especially Caroline.”

           

            The bell rang and it was time for class. I was able to get through the morning by dodging the lockers, going to the bathroom during classes, and ducking every time I saw a girl who even remotely looked like _her._

“Ready for history, Elena?” A kind voice asked from behind.

            I turned slowly to see a stunning, familiar face, “Uh-… I’m-”

            “Florence?” Stefan asked looking rather curious and confused, I thought…”

            “I woke up late and didn’t even think about appearing different.”

            “Maybe it’s for the best,” Stefan said with a warm, supportive smile, “don’t be afraid of Elena. She’s very kind.”

            “Maybe I’ll just skip class. I’m okay with failing history-”

            “Absolutely not,” Kara said grabbing my arm, “We’re all going in together. Right, Stefan?” Kara’s eyes narrowed in Stefan’s direction.

            “Of course,” he smiled, “After you.”

 

            My heart thumped against my chest, my hands began feeling cold and clammy, and I slowly found myself in a full fledge, mental panic attack. So good ol’ Fight or Flight kicked in and I yanked my arm out of Kara’s and turned to run to my freedom. Out the doors, down the street, and to the park- That’s where I was headed… Until I turned and collided with another human being.

            “Ouch! What the hell?” I mumbled, rubbing my aching head, “I’m so sorry- I didn’t see you there.” I closed my eyes tight and rubbed my brow as the headache became slightly more intense.

            “It’s okay. I’m fine.” The female’s voice was a mix between flustered and understanding, “Don’t worry about it- Oh hey, Stefan.”

            “Hey, Elena.” I could hear the smile in Stefan’s tone as he spoke _her_ name.

            My eyes met her face as she was looking to Stefan, _She- This- This can’t be real… She looks just like me- except for the eyes-_ I thought in a panic.

            When her brown eyes met mine, time slowed. Her pleased smile formed into a shocked expression.

            “Wh-what?” Elena stepped closer and I took a step back, “Who are you?”

            Words failed me. I looked to Stefan ad Kara for words of encouragement, but neither of them knew what to say. I couldn’t even remember to breathe, let alone talk. _I have no idea how to say anything to this girl- my sister._

            “This is so weird,” Elena said with a smile, “Hey, Bonnie! Don’t you think this girl looks like my twin? Bizarre, right?” Elena laughed a likeable laugh as she turned to her friend.

            “Wow- That’s totally weird,” Bonnie said pushing her ebony hair off to the side. Her pale blue shirt complemented her chocolate complexion, “you’re the new girl, right? I could have sworn you had blonde hair. Caroline is such a ditz.”

            “I-I’m Florence. It’s nice to meet you.” I tried my best to smile sweetly.

            “Are you alright? I could have sworn you were trying to ditch this class.” Elena’s expressions were playful and kind.

            “I thought about it.” I laughed nervously.

 _Stefan was right- she is kind,_ I thought to myself as a smile spread across my face.

            “Get in class, kids.” Mr. Turner barked from inside of the classroom, “Have a seat.”

            “Ladies first.” Stefan said with a smile, opening his arm into the classroom.

            I followed Kara to the back of the room and sat next to the window. Most of the teens took a second look at me as I tried to avoid any eye contact.

            _“Who is that?”_ One student asked

            _“She kind of looks like Elena, don’t ya think?”_ Another replied.

            I did my best to shake off the comments and focus on learning Mystic Falls History.

            “ _He always likes to start with a recap of Mystic Falls History,”_ Elena whispered, leaning back to me, “ _It’s a tradition_.” She chuckled quietly.

            _“I’m pretty new to this whole Mystic Falls area, so this is neat to me.”_ I smiled kindly.

_“I was going to say- I’ve never seen you around here before… Where are you from?”_

“ _Well technically_ -” I began, but Mr. Turner butt in.

            “Ladies, would you like to teach the class today?” He came off as such a dick.

            “Are you offering? Because if I was in charge for the class period, I’d like to get some snacks for the class and watch an educational movie.” I responded with a witty attitude, “But I mean, only if you’re offering.”

            The students began to snicker as Mr. Turner’s face twisted, “Okay, that’s enough. You better watch your mouth Miss Gilbert-”

            “Nope. Not Elena.” I said with a laugh, “I’m one of the new girls to this school.”

            “Well good for you, Miss?”

            “Thompson. Florence Thompson.”

            “Ahhh, so you’re apart of the founding families as well?”

            “Excuse me?”

            He rolled his eyes as if I were an idiot, “The Thompson family is one of the founding families. You’re a Thompson and you don’t know your family history?”

            “Well, I wasn’t raised here, so,” Words sputtered in my mind. I was looking for a smart come-back, but nothing cam to me, “I guess I’ll just have to sit back and let you teach me.” I winked with a shit-eating grin.

            “That’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?”

            “I suppose so.” I leaned back in my seat and folded my hands in my lap.

            Once Mr. Turner faced the chalkboard again, Kara elbowed me with a smile and Elena leaned back and mouthed “wow” with an impressed smirk.

            _Smartass Florence is back in business,_ I thought with a grin, _I can totally do this._

 

            The remainder of the day, I stood a little taller and grew some confidence. A lot of the kids didn’t give me a second glance, but most of the teachers did. It was finally time to pack up my back-pack and meet Kara at the car so she could take a shit.

            “It’s totally weird, Elena. That girl is like your mirror image,” a familiar peppy voice said on the other side of a locker. I hid myself on the other side of my locker so I could get a good listen.

            “So? There are a ton of people that look alike? Who cares?” Elena’s voice said, also coming from behind the locker.

            “So?” Caroline started again, “Didn’t you say she’s a Thompson?”

            “Yeah, so?”

            “Her family was from around here. She might not be from here, but she’s _from here_.”

            “You’re being weird, Caroline.” Elena said with a laugh.

            “You could be related in some kind of weird way. Maybe an old aunt of yours messed around with an old uncle of hers?”

            “Oh stop, Caroline.” Bonnie joined in, “Just let it go already.”

            “Okay, whatever.” Caroline said as the locker clicked closed.

            Once I knew they were gone, I finished rummaging through my locker and slowly made my way through the school and out to my car.

Stefan was leaning on my Chevy Malibu, looking undeniably sexy, “Can I help you?” I asked with a playful grin.

“Oh hey, Florence,” Stefan said with a killing smile, “I just wanted to ask you how your day was.” I loved the way he talked to me- so kind and sincere, like he actually cared.

“Honestly, it was weird.” I said unlocking my car and tossing my bag in the back seat, “Especially the whole ‘meeting Elena thing.’ That was really weird.”

“I can’t imagine,” Stefan leaned in, “Are you alright?”

“I think so- I mean, I’m still shaking, but I think I’m fine.” I said smiling.

“I’m glad. I knew you could do it.”

“How?” I grinned teasingly, “You don’t even know me.”

“But I do.” Kara said walking up to the car, “I knew you could do it, Flo.” She smiled and hugged me tightly, “It took a lot of guts to do what you di- well- kind of did.”

I remembered how I tried to run away, “Yeah, I guess that’s true.” We all shared a laugh.

“Well, you two have a good evening.” Stefan said with a smile as he began to turn away from us.

            “Do you need a ride?” I asked as my cheeks flushed, “I really don’t mind giving you a ride.”

            “Oh- That’s so kind of you, Florence, but-”

            “No buts,” I teased with a sweet grin while opening the back door of my tiny car, “get in.”

            “Go on, get in.” Kara said pulling him to the car.

            “I guess I have no choice.” Stefan said with a devilish smirk, climbing into my car.

            “I know this isn’t much of a car- but it works.” I laughed, starting up my Malibu.

            “It’s not a terrible car for its time.” Stefan said kindly.

            I began to head towards The Salvatore Mansion before getting a call from Meredith.

            “Hey, Aunt M!” Kara said, taking my phone, “What’s going on?..... Oh- well that’s fine….. Yep, I’m sure. We’ll figure something out…. Alright, see you tonight. Love you, bye.” She said as she placed my phone back in the cup holder.

            “What was that all about?” I asked, making a turn.

            “Looks like she’s not going to be home till late.”

            “But she was gone since early this morning.”

            “Thus is the life of a doctor.”

            “I guess you’re right.”

            “Everything alright?” Stefan asked, leaning up from the backseat.

            “Yeah, I just don’t know what we’re going to do for dinner.” I said with a laugh.

            “I have a great idea!” Kara said jumping excitedly, “Let’s order pizza and breadsticks from that little pizza place again!”

            “That actually sounds like a good idea.” I said with a smile.

            “Do you want to join us, Stefan?” Kara asked, “It would be nice to get to know you a little more since we’re friends- wait- we’re friends, right?” Kara teased.

            “Of course we’re friends.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

            “So? You want to come over for a pizza party, or what?”

            “You can’t say no! You could have killed me with your car, the _least_ you can do is have dinner with us.” I said playfully.

            “I can’t refuse pizza. Will movies be involved as well?” He asked.

            “Most definitely! Between me and Kara, we have like… A thousand movies.” I said with a laugh.

            “That’s ridiculous! Who has that many movies?” He asked jokingly.

            “We love movies. Don’t judge!”

 

            We made our way back to the house and I parked my car next to Kara’s in the driveway, “What kind of pizza should we order?” I asked, getting out of the car, “I’m a big fan of pepperoni.” I smiled, unlocking the front door.

            “I like pepperoni too,” Stefan said stopping at the front door, “May I come in?” He asked sweetly.

            “Well of course,” I said with a laugh, “I wouldn’t just invite you over and not let you in.”

            “Just making sure.” He smiled, entering the house, “your Aunt has a lovely home.”

            “Thank you!” Kara said, flopping herself on the couch, “we love it here.”

            “It’s not as nice as your place, I’m sure.” I said with a grin, “your house looks incredible from the outside.”

            “It’s very classic, that’s for sure.” Kara smiled, patting a seat next to her, “Come sit with us.” She smiled.

            Stefan sat down next to Kara and leaned back n the couch, “this is a super comfortable couch. I might never leave.” He said as we all laughed.

            “Yeah, Aunt M warned us to never sit too long because we’ll end up falling asleep.” Kara leaned back and propped her foot on the coffee table, “you guys ready for pizza?”

            “Yeah, I could eat.” I laughed. I can ALWAYS eat.

            “Okay, let me go grab the number off the fridge!” Kara jumped off the couch and scurried into the kitchen. A few moments later, she ran back in with the paper menu and began to dial the number, “Wait- hold in on sec,” her phone began to ring, so she paused to answer, “Hey! What’s going on?.... Oh!.... Oh that’s cool!..... Yeah, we’re down…Totally!.... What time?... Uh huh… Okay! We’ll see you around sunset. Oh wait! Where is it?........... Oh okay! Awesome! We’ll see you then!” After Kara closed her flip phone, she had the biggest smirk slapped on her face.

            “Oh god- what?” I said feeling unsure.

            “We’re going to a par-tay!” Kara said with a squeal, “OH MY GOD. We’re going to have so much fun! You’ll come with us, won’t you Stefan?” Kara said, leaning eye level with Stefan, “You’re going to come, right?”

            “Uh-… Of course.” He settled his unsure face with a soft smile, “I’ll have to go home and change first, though.”

            “True. You don’t want to be caught out wearing the same outfit. That’s like a party foul.”

            “Well, I better head home. We can’t have a party foul now can we? Especially since we’re the new kids.”

            “Do you need a lift? I sort of drug you here- I could at least take you home?” I asked politely, standing and walking Stefan to the door.

            “That’s alright. I only live a few streets down. No worries.” He smiled as he walked onto the front porch.

            “We’ll see you tonight, right?”

            “Absolutely.”

            “The party is in the park by the woods!” Kara shouted from the couch, “It starts around sunset!”

            “Sounds good! I’ll see you there!” Stefan said with a smile, heading toward the sidewalk.

            I closed the door and squealed, jumping on the couch next to Kara, “How much longer do we have till the party?”

            “We don’t want to go too early-… But we can’t show up early… So I say, we should leave around eight-thirty.” Kara said.

            “I’ll start getting ready in about an hour,” I said getting off the couch, “I’m going to make a sandwich for myself since we’re not ordering pizza.”

            “Alright. I’ll find something soon.”

 

            After making a yummy turkey sandwich, I sat on the couch with Kara to chat about school, as well as other things.

            “I can totally tell that he’s into you, Flo,” Kara said teasingly, “I think you should go for it.”

            “Oh stop,” I said, feeling my cheeks become hot, “I doubt anything could happen. I mean, we did meet only a few days ago.”

            “Pshhh,” she said rolling her eyes, “like _that_ will stop you.”

            “Oh shush!”

            “You know I’m riiiight!”

            I drastically rolled my eyes before grinning, “He’s so good looking. Like, damn! Did we come to the right town, or what?”

            “True, this town is full of hotties.” Kara smiled

            “Have you found a love interest yet?” I said with a smile, “You can’t have Stefan, buuuuut have you found anyone else?” I laughed.

            “Well there were a few cute guys I say today- I actually had a conversation with one of them. He was on the taller side with blonde hair- I think his name was Matt? Yea- Matt! He was really cool. He said that he’s in football and he works over at The Grill- I actually think he was the guy that gave me our applications.”

            “Oo la la!” I said playfully making kissing noises.

            “Damn it. I shouldn’t have said anything…. I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

            “Hahaha! You bet!” I said with a wink.

            Kara cleared her throat in attempt to change the subject, “Did you ever fill out that application?”

            “I did. It’s actually sitting over on the front table.”

            “It would be really cool if we could both get a job there! We could carpool and everything!”

            “You seem excited about this.” I said with a smile.

            “Well, duh! I’d love to work with my bestie.”

            “But what if we can’t get jobs there?”

            “Umm… Oh! I saw that the Library was hiring too- That’s more up _my_ ally so I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

            I scoffed playfully, “Did you apply without me?”

            She rolled her eyes, “Yes. I can’t really see you working in a quiet library. I more or less see you bartending and pulling a Coyote Ugly, than in a library with books.”

            “I guess you have a point.” I said with a giggle, “working in a bar definitely suits me.”

            We chatted for a little longer before going upstairs and getting ready for the party. I took a quick shower, blow-dried my hair as Kara showered, and dressed myself before curling my hair and putting make-up on. By the time I was finished, I was dressed in a red undershirt, a lacy black top, ripped black skinny jeans, red converse, and a black, leather jacket to finish it off. My hair was curled and my make-up was pristine; eyeliner, classic red lipstick, voluminous black lashes and all.

            “Are you just about finished, Kara?” I asked knocking on the bathroom door, “We should head out in a few.”

            Kara’s voice echoed through the door, “Yeah! I’ll just putting the finishing touches on my hair then we’ll leave!”

            “Alright! Just come on in my room when you’re finished!” I smiled as I sat at the desk in my bedroom. _Maybe I should write in my diary?_ I thought, fiddling with my locked desk drawer.

            “I’m readyyyy!” Kara shouted, bursting through my door.

            I nearly fell to the floor, “Damn, Kara! I didn’t think you would scare the shit out of me!”

            She laughed hysterically, “I always make an entrance!”

            “Ugh.” I got up from the chair and we hurried down the stairs and out the front door.

            “I’ll lock up the house, you go get my car started.” Kara said, tossing me her keys.

            “Sure thing.” I sad, unlocking her car and starting it up from the passenger side.

            Once Kara buckled in, we took off for the party. She sped to the park by the woods and parked in the dirt. Teens in jackets were covering the area holding solo cups of what ever they could get their underage hands on.

            “Make way! We just stole this from the cooler at work- they won’t notice!” A familiar horse-faced girl explained making her way through with a few cases of beer teetering in her arms.

            “Let me help!” I said with a friendly smile, grabbing one of the cases of Coors Light.

            “Gee thanks, Elena.” Vikki said, flashing a huge smile.

            “Wrong again.” I said with a playful laugh, “It’s me, Flo.”

            “Oh- Hey, Flo!” She said, with a giggle, “Sorry- it’s so dark and I- I’m kind of tripping a little bit so that doesn’t help much.”

            I chuckled, “It’s all good. Want me to set this here?” I pointed toward the pick-nick table.

            “Sure- but let me do you a favor,” she piled all the beer into my arms and shouted, “Hey guys! The new girls brought some good stuff to the party!”

            My face lightly reddened as the numerous teens began to holler and come grab a cold drink.

            “Thanks, new girl!” A couple of guys said grabbing a few drinks.

            Kara and I grabbed a few Red’s Apple Ales before finding a seat under the lit pavilion. Music was playing at a decent level, enough for people to dance, but also hear themselves think.

            “I wonder where Stefan is,” I said with a smile, “he was going to meet us here when he got here.”

            “Maybe he’s not here yet? Or he’s lost in all of the people.” Kara said with a shrug, “But don’t worry. I’m sure he’s around.” She smiled.

            We walked around for a little bit before finding a cozy spot by a speaker. It looked to be a good spot for people watching. My eyes wandered for a few moments before seeing a spikey haired young man standing by a group of really drunk dudes.

            “Oh hey there’s-” I said, pausing to notice who he was with. Elena. _Of course._ Elena was smiling and blushing like a thirteen year old discovering Justin Bieber for the first time.

            “What’s wrong?.... Oh shit. Really?” Kara said as we eavesdropped in on their conversation.

            “You know what, never mind. You’re here.” Elena said grinning ear to ear.

            “That’s right, Elena. I’m here.” Stefan said sweetly offering his arm to Elena. She happily accepted it as the wandered over the small lit bridge to talk some more.

            “What a cocksucker!” I fumed, kicking over a full cup that was sitting on the ground.

            “Douche bag!” Kara snarled.

            “I actually thought he liked me. God I’m a freaking idiot.”

            “Hey, you’re not an idiot. I thought I liked him too- as a friend, not like I wanted to be with him.”

            I rolled my eyes, “Someone needs to set me up with a bottle of something.”

            “I may have spotted some Captain over yonder.” Kara said pointing in the direction of a group of stoners.

            “Let’s go get some.” I said, marching forward.

            “You do mean the alcohol- right?”

            “You’re stupid.” I laughed punching Kara’s arm, “Like I want to have sex with that guy,” I said pointing toward one of the young stoner kids, “I don’t think so.”

            Just as I said that, the stoner boy I had pointed out grabbed the bottle of Captain and took a short swig before squinting his face and swallowing hard. His friends shoved him and laughed calling him a wuss.

            “Okay, ladies,” I said with a smirk, holding out my right hand, “time to let the big kids have the Captain.”

            “No way! I stole this from my mom’s stash! It’s ours.” A pink haired girl protested.

            “Look, I’m having a crappy night. Give mama the Captain.”

            “No way, Elena! Back off.” The wasted stoner argued, “Go find one of your annoying little friends to hangout with. Leave us alone.”

            “Look, _kid_ , I don’t know who you are, but I’m not Elena.” I said, standing tall.

            “Right…” He said, directing his attention back to his friends, “Is this Elena, or am I too high?”

            “Dude, that chick totally looks like Elena.” One of his friends added.

            “Okay then,” He said turning back to me, “Look, _Elena_ , you’re not being funny.” The boy added.

            “Do you want me to get out my license or something? I’m NOT Elena.” I fiddled into my clutch and puled out my license, “Does this look like Elena to you?”

            I showed him my I.D, “What the hell…” He said, squinting to look at my I.D.

            “See? I’m _not_ Elena. I’m Florence.”

            “Dude, it checks out. This chick isn’t my sister.” _Wait- did he say sister?_

            “Wait- Are you Elena’s little brother?” I asked, feeing as if the wind had been knocked out of my body.

            “What’s wrong- you okay?” He asked kindly.

            “Sorry- I just-… never mind,” I smiled, “What’s your name, kid?”

            “Jeremy.” He smiled sweetly as he ruffled his neck length, dark hair.

            “It’s very nice to meet you, Jeremy. This is my friend, Kara.”

            “Hey what’s up?” Kara asked with a smile.

            “Just getting ready to give you guys this bottle and see how much you can really drink.” He said with a grin, handing me the bottle.

            “Anyone have any Jägermeister?” I asked with a happy smile.

            “I think Cammie might- Hey Cammie! Bring over the Jäger.”

            A young girl with a bob cut handed Jeremy a medium sized bottle of Jäger, “Thanks kids.” I said with a smile, “I’m glad it’s cold.”

            “Give me the Captain.” Kara said smiling grabbing the half empty bottle of Captain.

            I took the cap off of the full bottle of Jäger and clinked bottles with Kara, “Bottoms up, bitch.” I began chugging the sweet, black licorice tasting liquid. It went down smoothly and left a warm sensation in my stomach. About thirty seconds later, Kara and I slammed the empty bottles on the table.

            “Damn! These girls are cool!” Cammie said, shoving Jeremy playfully.

            “I guess I was wrong.” Jeremy said with an impressed smile.

            “You bet you ass you were.” I said, high-fiving Kara.

            We chatted for a few minutes before Jeremy excused himself to go find Vikki.

            “Dude. I just had a drink with my little brother.” I said with a laugh, “That’s weird right?”

            “Nahhhh!” Kara said, rubbing her forehead, “I might have to sit for a little bit.”

            “Boo hoo, ya whore.” I teased.

            “Go make some friends or something,” Kara said as she sat on the bench of the pic-nick table.

            “I might just go have a drink with my sis. Or maybe even her new boyfriend or whatever.” I said as jealousy washed over my body once more.

            “Hey now, take it easy. Don’t get yourself on Cops, okay?”

            “No promises.” I said with a laugh, wandering into the crowds of people.

            The Jäger ran through my system like a speeding bullet. I was feeling a little clumsy, falling over my own two feet searching for good ol’ Stef for a talk.

            “Hey, watch out.” Some random dude said after bumping my shoulder while passing through the crowds.

            “My bad.” I said looking slightly above eyelevel to apologize to the stalky boy with a dark frown faux hawk.

            “I’m sorry,” His face softened after seeing mine, “I’m just having a crummy night.”

            “Hey! It’s alright,” I said with a warm smile, studying his curved jaw line and brown eyes, “we all have bad nights every now and then.”

            “You’re the new girl, right?” He asked with a smile.

            “Yeah, I’m Florence. My friend Kara’s around here somewhere.” I said looking into the crowd.

            “It’s nice to meet you, Florence,” his smile was really cute, “I’m Tyler.”

            “It’s nice to meet you too!” I said, blushing.

            “Here,” He grabbed a drink out of a nearby cooler and placed it in my hands, “Here’s a drink,” he winked, “I’d love to go out some time.”

            I smiled, “Sure! I’m nearly always free.” I said taking the Smirnoff Ice from his hands.

            “Cool!....Well hey, I actually have to go find some friends, but I hope I’ll see you around soon.” He checked out my features before locking eyes once again.

            “I really hope so.” I smiled brightly as Tyler vanished into the sea of sweaty bodies.

            I took my time and drank several drinks with random strangers before a good buzz washed over me. While dancing with some random group of girls, I remembered that I was on the hunt for Stefan. Once more I continued and was finally able to find him. He was bent over getting a few drinks out of a cooler when I tapped him on the shoulder.

            “Hey Elen- Erm- Florence.” Stefan said with an awkward smile.

            “Hey Stef.” I said being bumped by a wasted 18 year-old.

            Stefan put his hands on my shoulders and got eye level, “You alright?”

            “Yup. Never better.” I stood strait and pretended to dust myself off.

            “You look a little drunk, Flo.” He almost giggled- but then his attention was caught elsewhere.

            “What?” I asked snapping my fingers for his attention.

            “Oh,” He smiled, “nothing, I just thought I saw someone I knew.”

            “Like pshhhh, I donno, Elena perhaps?”

            “She’s pretty cool, right?” He smiled happily.

            “She _sure_ is.” I said rolling my eyes.

            “Hey, what’s wrong? You okay?” He asked, furrowing his brow in concern, “You don’t seem yourself.”

            “Maybe it’s the alcohol.” I said, shrugging, feeling somewhat hurt at the thought of Stefan with Elena.

            “Maybe it’s something else.” Stefan’s golden brown eyes locked with mine in worry, “What’s bothering you, Florence?”

            My cheeks felt hot with jealously and my eyes began to burn, “I really like you Stefan. You’re really kind and sweet- I really like you.”

            “I really like you too, Flo.” He said with a kind smile.

            “No, like I want us to be a thing…”

            “I think you’ve had too much to drink, Florence-” Stefan said, trying to change the subject.

            “Or maybe I haven’t had enough, _Stefan._ ” My feelings were hurt. _What an asshole._

            Stefan sighed and gave me a pity smile, “I’m really sorry Florence. My eyes are for Elena.” He was as kind as possible with his tone.

            I furrowed my brow in anger before shoving him, “You’re such an asshole, Stefan.”

            “Florence, please-”

            “No, Stefan,” I swallowed my tears, “leave me the hell alone. I’ve heard this shit too many times.”

            “I really like you, Flo- just nothing more than friends.”

            Tears streaked down my face. _How could I have been such an idiot?_ I thought turning away from Stefan.

            “Hey-… Look, I’m really sorry-” Stefan said as I began to walk away, “Florence! Florence come back!”

            I passed Kara, who was getting a little friendly with Matt on a park bench. When she saw my eyes she went to get up- I put my hand out and mouthed “Stop- Stay.” She shook her long locks of blonde hair and began to excuse herself from Matt with a smile, rushing over to me.

            “What the hell is wrong with you?” Kara let out a drunken chuckle before quickly furrowing her eyebrows, “Okay- what happened?”

            “He freaking rejected me!” I sobbed.

            “What?!”

            “Yeah. He freaking rejected me. He said his eyes are ‘only for Elena.’ Fucking ass.”

            “Are you freaking serious?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I’m going to fuck that kid up.”

            “No- just-… just leave it be.”

            “Fuck that! No one hurts my bestie’s feelings!”

            “I- I just want to be alone. Go get cozy with Matt,” I managed to smile, “Really- I’m fine, I just want to be alone for a little while. I might go take a walk in the woods or something.”

            “You sure you don’t want me to hog tie his ass and throw him in the river?”

            I laughed, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

            “You let me know if you change your mind.” Kara said with a wink.

            I nodded with a smile, wiping my tears before heading into the forest. Of course I made the mistake of looking back and seeing Stefan with his arm slung over Elena’s shoulder like a trophy. _Whatever_ , I thought turning my back to the party, _My sister’s already stealing my love interest. What’s next? My best friend?_ I thought stumbling straight into the woods, _God! I’m such a fucking idiot! How could someone like HIM ever like someone like ME._ My heart began to pound as I huffed further into the darkness of the trees.

            My eyes continued to water as I teetered to balance with each step, “You’re an _idiot_ , Flo,” I sobbed, “What the hell is with me picking all of these two faced shit bags?” I said angrily kicking a tree stump, “I’m so dumb.” I said as I continued to sob, “What is wrong with me?” I asked, looking to the sky.

            My head snapped to the right after hearing the rustle of grass and snapping of dead twigs, “A- anyone there?” Nothing answered, but the crunching sound became closer by the second, “Stop playing around! Who’s there?!” I asked loudly, squinting through the sudden gust of fog and the depth of the darkness. _What in the-… is… is that eyes?_ My eyes nearly burst from my head as I saw the whites of eyes shining nearly thirty feet away. My body began to step back in terror.

            I turned and ran as fast as my long legs could carry me. My vision blurred through the liquor and tears- I was running blind through the grouped trees and fog, scraping and bumping my body on branches and bushes. _What in the fuck was that?! Was it a person?!_ I thought as my heart nearly burst through the skin, _Just keep ru-_ I suddenly collided with something so hard that my body bounced off and I landed flat on my back. I gasped for air as the fall knocked the wind right out of me.

            The world was spinning- a whirl of trees and fog spun before my eyes making my stomach uneasy. I blinked hard about ten times before I saw that I ran right into a large oak tree.

            “Hey! Are you alright?” A haunting male voice asked from behind, “I’m so sorry if I freaked you out a minute ago- are you alright?”

            I sat up and turned my body to his voice, covering my face with my hands. I peeked through the cracks of my fingers, so I couldn’t make much out- But what I did see was a medium muscular built man with hair as black as the night sky. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a dark shirt and a dark leather jacket.

            “Man- you scared the hell out of me. I- I thought you were some kind of monster or cereal killer.” I laughed into my hands, feeling a little humiliated that I ran away from a good-looking guy.

            “Here, let me help you up.” He smiled through his words, I took my hands from my face and could see his pale arm extending down to me, “Come on now, I don’t bite.” He said teasingly.

            I grabbed his hand, and without meeting eyes with the stranger, I pulled myself up. I had to hide my embarrassingly red face.

            “Thank you.” I said finally looking into his sapphire eyes. He was extremely handsome. I gave him a sweet smile, “I feel so stupid that I ran from _you_.” I said trying to laugh away my embarrassment.

            He smiled and slightly widened his eyes after meeting mine, “have we met before?” He asked curiously, running his hands through his untamed shaggy hair.

            “No? I don’t believe so- I actually just moved into town a few days ago.”

            “What a coincidence,” He flashed a smile that melted right through me, “I just moved into town too.”

            “Oh wow! No way,” I smiled brightly, “That’s so weird.” I laughed.

            “Yeah- so anyway, what are you doing out here? Wouldn’t you rather be back at that cool high school party?”

            “Ugh,” I said remembering the ass-hat that is Stefan, “not really.”

            He raised his eyebrows in curiosity, “Ahh. Boy troubles?”

            “You guessed that right. This stupid guy would rather go for some dumb cheerleader than me.”

            “Ouch. That’s pretty rough. What’s the guys name?”

            “Stefan.” I said rolling my eyes.

            He seemed to laugh and scoff at the same time, “Like Stefan Salvatore, Stefan?”

            “The one and only.” I said in an angered tone.

            “That kid is such a prick. Stupid Stefan with his hero hair and sweet demeanor.”

            “Hahaha! Hero hair? Oh my god that’s great.” I laughed, the young man’s eyes brightened as he smiled at my amusement.

            He put his arm over my shoulder, “let’s get you back to the party, shall we?”

            I blushed once more and my heart leapt into my throat as I managed to nod, “so what’s your name?”

            “Damon,” he said glancing down at me with a devilish smirk, “what’s _your_ name, sweetheart?”

            “I’m Florence.” When I spoke my name, Damon stopped in his tracks, “Is-… Is something wrong?” I asked.

            He pulled his arm off of me and squared his shoulders with mine, “Florence?”

            “Y-yes.” I stuttered nervously at his change in character.

            “ _Really_ ,” He almost looked like a kicked puppy, “I could have _sworn_ your name was _Elena_.”

            “No… M-My name is Florence-” I began to step back in an uneasy manor.

            He pursed his lips and scoffed, “Wow- you really think you can fool _me_ , Katherine? I saw _Elena_ at the party. _Don’t_ tell _me_ that your name is _Florence_.” His face was so close to mine- I didn’t quite know what to do.

            “No- Seriously- My name is Florence-…”

            “Don’t lie to me, Katherine!” He said angrily swinging at a tree, “I don’t know how you got out of the church, but damn it stop lying to me!”

            “D-Damon- I- I-…” I had no words. _Who was this Katherine?_

            In a blink of an eye, Damon was gone. My heart raced faster and faster in panic- _Do I run? Do I stay?_ I thought frantically looking in every direction, _How could he of vanished? It makes no sense! I know I didn’t imagine him! I’m not that drunk!_

            A female scream echoed in the distance and I began to bolt in it’s direction. _Is that Kara?!_

            “KARA!” I shrieked in terror, “Where are you?!”

            I fell dead in my tracks as I laid my eyes upon a figure hunched over a young teen girl’s neck. It was Damon.

            “Wh-… What are you doing?” I managed to cry.

            “Oh stop it, Katherine. I don’t know how you became human- but the blood lust is forever. You can’t deny the want to feed.”  
            I stumbled back as I saw the horror. Damon turned to me with blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. My stomach twisted as I saw Vikki’s lifeless body hanging in the arms of Damon.

            “Oh- Oh my god! Vikki!” I cried, readying myself to run, “You’re _crazy_! You’re a _murderer_!” I yelled, turning to sprint- But I was met by a firm chest and the iron smell of Vikki’s blood.

            “Who are you?” Damon asked angrily peering deep into my eyes, “d _on’t scream_ \- _don’t run away_ ,” he stepped closer, “ _what is your full birth name_?”

            “Florence Elizabeth Thompson.” I said, blinking nervously- But not wanting to run away.

            He seemed very puzzled yet still angered, “ _who are your parents, Florence_?”

            “My biological parents are Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Gilbert. My adoptive parents are Helen and Keith Thompson.”

            “What?” Damon asked, looking rather stunned, “Gilbert- So you’re Elena?”

            “No. I’m Florence.” I said assertively.

            “That makes no sense… There was no re-…” He leaned in close and locked eyes with me once more, the blood on his lips oozed onto my trembling arm, “Are you related to Elena? If so, how?”

            “I am her twin sister.” I answered, seeing his face twist in disbelief.

            He groaned, “well, I can’t kill you,” he rolled his eyes stepping closer to me smiling, “here’s what you’re going to do. _You’re going to go back to the party and find your best friend. You’re going to tell her that you want to egg Stefan’s house- because let’s face it. He’s a dick_.”

            “You’re right! He is a dick!” I said angrily wanting to go smash eggs on his house, “I think I’m going to go egg that asshole’s house!”

            “ _You aren’t going to remember me… You came into the woods to clear your head. You soon found yourself even madder at Stefan and got the idea to egg his house… Also, you never saw what happened to Vikki. You weren’t anywhere near here when she was attacked by something_.” Damon then wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve and smiled. His blood stained teeth peaking behind his lips, “ _now run along sweetheart, and don’t look back_.”

            I went back to the party to find Kara, _That asshole is going to pay!_ After making my way back to the park, I found Kara kissing up Matt’s neck, right where I left her.

            “Hey, bitch! Let’s get the hell out of here. I have a plan.”


	7. Trashing The Salvatore House

            “Let’s go egg his fucking house,” I whispered angrily to Kara, “I’m done getting shit on by stupid guys.”

            “Holy shit, Flo- you okay?” Kara slurred in concern.

            “I’m fucking _great_. I just want to go egg his fucking house.”

            “Well- let’s go get some eggs… Shit… We can’t drive.”

            “True…. Fuck it. Let’s walk.”

            Kara shrugged, “Fuck it.”

 

            We left the party in hurry, racing our little legs back into town to the 24-hour gas station. We managed to pass as somewhat sober, cause the 50 year old cashier rang up the three dozen eggs.

            After thanking the man, we held our heads high as we made it back to the Salvatore House. Thank god the gate was open.

            “I guess Stefan needed a way back in.” I said, shrugging to Kara, “Let’s do this shit.” I pulled out a carton and began to chuck them at the house, “that’s for rejecting me!”

            Kara joined in the fun, “that’s for being a douche!”

            “This is for leading me on!” I said chucking three or four.

            For the next few minutes, we bashed Stefan and chucked the eggs at his house.

            “What are you ladies up to?” A warm male voice asked from behind.

            “We’re just chucking eggs at this asshole’s house,” I said angrily, “you want to help?” I turned to see a hauntingly good looking, pale young man standing near the gate of the Salvatore Mansion.

            “Who lives here, again?” He asked stepping onto the property. I was finally able to see his features. He had very masculine features; decently muscular, tall, shaggy black hair, captivating blue eyes, and a smile that could slay an army.

            “Stefan Salvatore.” I said chucking another egg.

            “Oh. Okay,” he said with a chipper tone, “Give me a few.”

            I handed the young man a few eggs before tossing another one, “This is for almost hitting me with your stupid car!”

            “This is for being a dick to this girl!” He said, cracking the egg onto the brick.

            “This is for being charming to cover up your true self!” I chucked another egg, “So, what’s your name?” I asked blushing like a giddy school girl.

            “I’m Damon. What’s your name?” He asked, reaching into my carton for another egg.

            “Florence,” I said with a shy smile, “This is my best friend, Kara.”

            Kara waved tossing her hair behind her shoulders, “Nice to meet you Damon.”

            He grabbed another egg, after chucking the last, “This is for being the worst brother ever.”

            It was completely silent for a moment. I was so incredibly humiliated, “B-Brother?”

            “I didn’t even know the dude had a brother!” Kara said putting the eggs back into the bag.

            The man let out a deep laugh, “No worries,” he smiled sweetly, “You guys look like you needed to chuck a few eggs. I don’t blame you. The kid can be an asshole.” His smile charmed me into a trance, “So? Would you ladies like a drink?”

            “Fuck it,” I shrugged, “I need another drink after this humiliation.” I smiled as he swung the large wooden door open.

            Kara grabbed my arm and kept a firm grip, “Flo- Wait,” Kara paused and lowered her voice to a whisper, “You sure this guy’s okay?”

            I looked back to the charming man in the doorway, when our eyes met we couldn’t help but smile, “I think he’s good.” I said with a wink stepping up to the doorway, sliding past Damon, and entering the home, “Oh my god- this house is incredible.”

            I wandered into the small entryway that opened up into a long, horizontal hallway. Dark wood paneling lined the walls and corridors. It was rather dark, only a few wall lamps were turned on in the hallway, but there was a huge glow of warm light coming from the room a few feet away. _Perhaps a fireplace?_

            “The parlor’s this way.” Damon said switching on the lights for the huge, open room. Wood panels stretched up to the second floor balcony, which was guided by wooden railing. There was a massive grey stone fireplace that looked to be the centerpiece of the room. I could probably fit my car in that thing!

            “Damon, this house is beautiful.” I said with a glowing smile, “The architecture is breathtaking!” I gawked at the wood beams streaming across the vaulted ceiling. _I could live in a house like this. Especially with those comfy looking couches and hundreds of books filling the book cases that lines the far wall._

            “Well, if you like this sort of thing,” He smiled kindly, “if I had my choice of décor, I would have mostly modern, but definitely wood floors.” He opened his arm to offer Kara and I a seat on the leather couches, “any preference?” he asked kindly opening up the liquor vanity in the middle of the room.

            “I will honestly drink anything you give me.” I blushed, walking past him to have a seat.

            He poured a glass of, honey colored liquid into a small crystal glass, “ice?”

            “Neat, please.” I said with a wink.

            “Ahhh, just the way I like it.” He said, pouring another glass. I could hear him grinning, “And for you, Kara?” He turned, holding an empty glass.

            She smiled, “I think I’m okay.”

            “Oh come on,” Damon said with a smile, bringing me my drink, “You should really have a drink.”

            “I don’t know- I’m a little wasted.” She laughed.

            He knelt down to Kara, “ _Have a drink with me, please_.”

            Kara’s demeanor changed and a smile grew across her lips, “You know what? I think I’ll take you up on that offer. Do you have any beer?”

            He stood up happily, “So you’re a beer kind of gal?”

            “Yeah,” Kara smiled sweetly, “but I really love a good ale.”

            “Any preference? I think there may be a few in the fridge.” He said pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

            “I really like a sweet apple ale.”

            “I think my Uncle Zach might have a few Red’s in the fridge, let me go check.” Damon jogged out of the room to search for Ale for Kara.

            I took a sip of the sweet, yet smoky, whiskey, “Yep,” I smiled, smelling the glass, “it’s Bourbon.”

            “Oh gross.” Kara said with a laugh.

            “It’s actually really good.” I smiled, taking another sip, “Soooo, is it the possible alcohol poisoning talking, or is he damn good looking?”

            “He’s good looking,” Kara said with a smile, “you’d be a moron if you thought he wasn’t. Like seriously, I can see his abs through his shirt.”

            “Oh my god, I know.” I said swooning, “those jeans make his ass look good too. Like damn.”

            We giggled for what seemed like an hour. When Damon came back into the room, he had two ice cold Red’s Apple Ales and placed one in each of Kara’s hands.

            “Nothing like double fisting.” I said with a chuckle.

            “Double what?” Damon asked, laughing out of cluelessness.

            “Oh- erm- double fisting is when you have a drink in each hand.” I said, brushing my hair behind my ear.

            “Oh,” Damon laughed, “I thought it might have been some weird sex thing.” He said with a wink.

            I think I just died. My face reddened as I laughed nervously. A tingling sensation irritated my lower abdomen.

            “You guys want to listen to some music?” He said winking his right eye.

            “Of course!” I said tossing back the last bit of bourbon in the glass.

            “Refill, my lady?” He asked, holding his hand out to take my glass.

            “I think she’s had plenty.” Kara said with a smile, pulling me into a hug, “We really should head home soon anyway.”

            Damon put one arm around me, and the other around Kara, “I _think you want Florence to cut loose and drink as much as she wants_.” He said as his pupils focused in and out, almost as if someone was shining a bright light into his eyes and then took it away.

            “Flo, you should drink as much as you want. You really need to cut loose.” She said, smiling.

           Damon smiled and turned his attention to me, “ _You are going to drink every drink I give to you, okay sweetheart_?”

            I smiled, “I’d like another drink, please.” Having a sudden craving for any kind of alcohol I sweetly said, “I’ll honestly drink anything you give me.”

            “Here you go my dear, drink up.”

            I took the glass and took a drink with a smile; it tasted even better than before for some reason, “Music?” I asked.

“Absolutely!” Damon happily left our group embrace to turn on music, “Any preference?”

“I need to dance!” I said twirling around in a circle.

            “I think I have something for this occasion.”

            Damon fiddled around with the stereo until he turned up Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.

            “I love this song!” I said swaying my hips and singing along to the lyrics with Kara.

            Damon came into our little dance party and held my hands to spin around wildly. I was laughing as my heart began to pound from all of the dancing, and the touch of Damon’s hand in mine.

            The music blared for what felt like a lifetime. Damon’s perfect complexion was glistening in the light of the fireplace and his body became closer and closer to mine, “ _I think you want to help me wreck Stefan’s room_.” Damon whispered, locking eyes with me.

           Maybe it was the twelve glasses of bourbon, or maybe it was my loathe for Stefan, but I was ready to trash his room, “K-Kara,” I said tumbling into the dancing Kara, “I think we should trash Stef’s room! He was such a dick to me- he deserves it, right?” My words seemed to slur together and my head began to pound with a sudden burst of anger.

            “Heck yeah he does!” Kara said patting me on the back, “I got you, bestieeee!”

            I swished around to Damon, “Where’s St-Stefan’s room?”

            “You know, I’ll just walk you ladies up there.” His features began to blur as we followed him out of the parlor and into the hallway. I must have blacked out most of the way- because I was unsure as to how we even got upstairs and into a medium sized bedroom.

            I grabbed an old standing lamp and began to smash various objects in the room. The lamp’s light bulb smashed over the bedpost and glass shattered all over the floor and bed.

            Kara smashed the desk chair over the desk while shouting, “You’re a douchebag! I can’t believe you hurt my best friend like this!”

            Damon even began tearing things down in his room; breaking the solid wooden bedposts and pulling books apart just to toss the pages all over the room.

            I began looking around at Stefan’s things once the room was in complete and utter chaos. Something on the desk caught my eye- _Is that a picture of-_ I thought picking up the frail photograph, “Katherine?” I asked, blinking hard, slinking back, bumping into the desk with the rear end, “This girl looks exactly like me- like Elena-” I gazed at the black and white photograph. It was a beautiful woman with dark, curly hair with my exact facial features, dressed in clothes from the 1800’s. In fact, the photo was dated 1864.

            Kara stumbled over and glanced at the picture as well, “that’s so weird. She looks exactly like you, Florence.”

            “What-… Where did you find this?” Damon’s smile faded as he grabbed the picture from my hands.

            “Th-That woman-… Sh-She looks just like… me.” I tried to wrap my mind around how this was even possible.

            Damon placed the photograph under Stefan’s pillow and came back to me with a somber smile, “ _Neither of you saw Katherine’s picture_.” His smiling gaze made me grin.

            “What picture?” I asked feeling rather confused as to what we were talking about.

            “What are you talking about?” Damon asked curiously.

            I shrugged, “I have no idea,” I rubbed my throbbing head, “I think the alcohol is getting to me.”

            “Hey Florence,” Damon asked suddenly putting his face right next to mine, “I have something that will make your headache go away.” He winked as his muscular arms pulled me to his chest like a magnet.

            “What would that be?” I asked feeling butterflies flutter in my stomach.

            He nuzzled his head into my neck and softly kissed before turning to Kara, “ _I think it’s time you go home, dear_. _Florence will be fine here with me. Run on home._ ” Damon’s breath grew hot against my neck and my whole body melted into him.

            “I think I’m going to head on home. I drank way too much,” Kara said with a small laugh, “You’ll be okay here with Damon, right, Flo?” Kara smiled, “I really need some sleep too.” Kara said walking to the door.

            My body felt hot and my head was feeling rather woozy, _This feels right_. I thought biting my lip as Damon nibbled at my neck playfully.

            My eyes were closed, but I heard Kara creek the door open.

“What the hell is going on?” an angered voice asked.

            “Hello, _brother_.” Damon said, maneuvering me to face the very upset Stefan who was standing in the doorway.

            “Florence, Kara, are you girls okay?”

            “I drank a little too much and I’m going on home. But Florence is staying here with Damon, she’ll be alright.” Kara sounded very chipper as she tried to pass Stefan in the doorway.

            “ _You and Florence drank way too much and you both need to go home_.” Stefan said with a concerned nod.

            “I think we’ve both had ‘nuff to drink for the night.” Kara smiled sweetly, turning to face me, “We should really go ho-”

            “You aren’t strong enough to compel them, Stefan. Not for a long period of time,” Damon said with a laugh, “You don’t drink _human blood_ , brother. I’ll be surprised if Kara even leaves.”

 _Blood?!_ I panicked as my heart began to beat in my neck. Damon then ran his hand over my chest before grasping my neck. My hands immediately went over his, trying to loosen his grip- but it was like trying to bend a titanium bar.

            “D-Damon- Damon please- Please don’t hurt me-” I pleaded as tears began to stream down my cheeks.

            “Don’t you dare lay a finger on her!” Kara yelled, lunging forward just to be caught in Stefan’s arms.

            “He isn’t going to hurt her, Kara.” Stefan said holding Kara tight to his chest, “Now stop playing this stupid game, Damon! Let Florence go. Leave them out of this mess!” Stefan demanded.

            “Game? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Damon said with a cheerful laugh before forcing my neck to arch to the left, “Florence, could you hold really still for me for one minute?” He then forced me to hold eye contact, “ _Don’t be afraid of me. Just relax_.”

            “Damon, let Florence go!” Kara cried trying to free herself from Stefan’s hold.

            My whole body became numb. I almost felt as if I were floating on cloud nine; super chill and extremely relaxed, “I’m okay, Kara,” I smiled, “Damon’s nice, he could never hurt me. Right, Damon?” I smiled.

            “That’s right, sweetheart,” he smiled, “I could never hurt you, Florence.” Damon’s voice, like silk, comforted me. His cheek pressed against mine as he softly kissed the thumping vein on my neck.

            “Stop it, you freak! Let her go!” Kara cried.

            Stefan turned Kara to face him, he leaned in, “ _Kara, you and Florence went to the party tonight and you both had way too much to drink. You left your car at the park to walk home, you don’t remember much, and Florence blacked out in front of my house around two a.m. I helped Florence wake up so I could take you both home. You have no recollection of Damon Salvatore, or that I even have a brother. You are going to walk downstairs, sit on the couch to wait for me to bring Flo downstairs so you can go home, and you will not remember this conversation.”_

Kara nodded and smiled before heading out of the door, _What’s Stefan’s problem?_ I thought furrowing my brow in confusion.

            “Let Florence go, Damon.” Stefan said closing the door and stepping closer and closer to Damon and me, “You’ve had your fun.”

            “You don’t even want to try _it_?” Damon said through a smirk, “Just imagine what her blood tastes like.”

            “Just let her go, damn it! Leave her, and Elena out of all of this!”

            “Okay, Stefan,” Damon said kissing my neck with his incredibly soft lips, “I’ll let her go.” Damon said releasing me his hold on me, “Look at me my dear,” He asked, turning my body to face his, “ _You don’t remember much about tonight. You remember that you were at the party, you drank way too much over boy issues, and then you blacked out. You won’t remember me, let alone the rest of this night._ ”

            The alcohol hit me all at once and my head began to burn, “How much did I drink?” I opened my eyes to see a blurred pale face with dark hair, “Where am I?” I asked blinking hard and being pulled out of the room by a strong hand.

            “Florence, look at me,” I blinked a few more times to realize that the face was indeed Stefan Salvatore’s, “It’s me, Stefan.”

            “I’m so m-mad at you.” I said trying to push him away.

            “I know you are- I’m so sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

            “What’s so wrong with me?” The drunken emotions made my eyes swell with tears.

            “Florence, _nothing_ is wrong with you.”

            I scoffed in disbelief, “Really? My parents chose Elena over me, you chose Elena over me, and I’m pretty sure everyone will pick her over me.”

            His face twisted with sadness and guilt, “you’re a great person, Florence. Even an idiot like me could see that.” He held my hand as he helped me get down the stairs.

            The tears would not stop, “Then why not me?”

            “Florence! There you are!” Kara’s voice came from the parlor interrupting Stefan’s next words, “Are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying?” She held my crying face in her hands.

            “I-I think I just drank too much, cupcake.” I said trying to swallow my tears and smile.

            “You drank all of that bourbon at the party- ha! No wonder you got a case of the blues!” Kara said with a laugh, “Let’s get you home, okay?”

            “My car’s out back.” Stefan said guiding us through the house and out to the garage.

            Kara opened the passenger seat and stuffed me inside, even clicking the seatbelt for me.

            I couldn’t help but close my eyes as we got into the car. All of the alcohol must have made me exhausted.

            “Florence-…. Florence! Florence get up!” My eyes felt like lead as I opened them just enough to see the outline of Kara’s face, “Florence, honey, you need to wake up-” My head nodded back and forth as she shook my heavy body.

            I couldn’t keep my eyes open, but I heard Stefan reply, “Is she okay?”

            “I- I don’t know, Stefan!” Kara began sobbing, “I think she needs to see a doctor of something- she’s never been like this before.”

            The car came to a halt, “Kara, is your Aunt home right now?”

            “I-I think she should be- why?”

            “Give her a call- see if she’s at work…”

            Their voices droned on and on until they were replaced by a strange ringing in my ears…..

 ~*~

 

            I opened my eyes just as Stefan picked up my weak body and carried me into the house, up the stairs, and into my bedroom, “Are you sure she won’t be home until later this morning?”

            “Positive,” Kara said, pulling back the white sheets on my bed, “She said she had to work a swing shift because a girl needed immediate attention due to some kind of bite.”

            “Would you go get her some water to drink?” Stefan laid my body on the cool, comfortable bed and kindly took off my red converses.

            “W-wha happened?” I tried my best to speak, but my mouth was so dry and my mind disoriented.

            “Florence, you had way too much to drink, and I think you might be suffering from a little bit of alcohol poisoning.” His voice was very kind and soft.

            “Hospital?”

            “That won’t be necessary,” he smiled, “would you like a nightgown or a pair of pajamas?”

            “M-my nightgown is h-hangin’ on the door.”

            “This one?” Stefan asked as he removed the purple, silk night grown from the hook on the door.

            “Yeah- thank you so much.” I said, nodding out of consciousness once more.

            “Hey, hey, hey now!” Stefan said holding my face, “You have to stay awake for me, okay?”

            I did my best to keep my eyes open, “I’ll try… I’m just s-so tired.”

            “Florence, I need you to do something for me,” Stefan pulled the desk chair to the side of my bed, “I need you to drink something for me, can you do that?”

            “Hey, I’ve got her a cup of water.” Kara said nervously placing it on the end table, “You alright?”

            “She’s still in and out. Do you want to help her out of her clothes and into her nightgown?”

            “Yeah, I can do that.”

            “I’ll wait right outside.” Stefan smiled as he stood from the chair and left the room.

            Kara and I exchanged giggles as she tugged my skinny jeans off, “Jeeze, Flo, ya fatty! Suck it in!” She finally got them off, pulled my socks off, took my jacket off, and took off both of my shirts, “You want to put your hands in so I can slip this thing on you?”

            “Yeah,” I lifted my fifty-pound arms and slipped my hands into each of the arm holes so Kara could pull it over y head, “Th-thank you.” I tried to smile, but my vision blurred and I began to nod back into a sleeping state.

            “Stefen! Stefan help!” Kara cried.

            “What’s wrong?” Stefan said re-entering the room.

“She’s just- she’s not okay!”

“Go see if you can find some kind of bucket. We need to get her to vomit.” Stefan said, shaking my arms to make me open my eyes.

Kara hurried out of the door and her footsteps echoed as she ran down the stairs.

“Florence, You need to drink something for me,” Stefan looked back at the door nervously before looking back to me, “do you trust me?”

I wanted to say no, but I had no other choice, “Yes.”

Stefan grabbed the glass of water and went into the bathroom. A few moments later, he returns to the room with the same glass- but something else was in it… Something red?

“W-what is that?” I asked, feeling my stomach churn.

“This will make you feel better. It tastes kind of horrible, but it should help.”

“What is it?” I asked as he placed the cup in my hands.

“It’ll be okay, but you need to drink this for me, okay?”

“I d-don’t kn-know if I want to. I-It smells horrible.” The liquid smelled like a mixture of metals as I swirled the sticky liquid around in the glass.

“Florence,” Stefan said looking deep into my eyes, “ _Drink this. You will feel better_.”

I choked down the salty, metallic, liquid before Kara rushed back in with a white bucket.

“Is she alright?” Kara sobbed, placing the bucket next to my bed.

“She said she feels a little better and that she doesn’t want to puke.” Stefan said placing his hand on Kara’s arm, “I think it’s best to let her sleep this off.”

“I-I thought she was g-going to d-die or something!” Kara said crying into her hands.

“She’ll be alright, I promise.” He wrapped his arms around Kara and hugged her close, “ _You really need to relax and go get some sleep, okay_?”

            “I feel so much better now that she’s looking alright. I really need to get some sleep.” Kara said kissing my forehead sweetly before using my bathroom door to go to her bedroom.

            The fog was lifted from my brain and I was finally able to move my limbs a like a normal human being, “Wow, I actually do feel much better. What did you give me?”

            “My special hangover cure. It’s a secret.” He said with a wink and a handsome smile.

            “Thank you for looking after me, Stefan. It was very kind of you.” I said pulling the covers up.

            “Any time, Florence,” he caressed my right cheek with the palm of his cold left hand, “I know you won’t remember any of this, but I am so sorry this happened to you”

            “I’m really upset with you, Stef- But, I know what you see in Elena. After all, I just met her and I had some really strong positive vibes already.” I smiled kindly, trying hard to not show my hurt.

            “What are friends for, Flo?” Stefan smiled, “But it is very, very late so I better head out of here.”

            “I really need sleep too,” I said with a cute laugh, “I’ll see you around, right?”

            “Every day at school.” He said smiling, “Take care of yourself.” Stefan waved slightly before walking out of the room and closing the door.

            Sleep took ahold and I was out within minutes.

~*~

            _What the hell happened last night_? I thought, waking up, scratching my aching head, _It’s all such a blur…_

*****Knock…. Knock…. Knock…*****

            Three light knocks came from the other side of the bathroom door followed by a soft whisper, “ _Flo…. Pssssst…. You up_?”

            “Yea, you can come in.” I said sitting up in bed.

            Kara entered the room with a steaming washcloth pressed against her face, “How are you feeling?” She continued to wash her face as she sat in the chair that was oddly pulled close to my bed.

            “What happened last night?”

            “Honestly, last night is a huge blur.”

            “I remember leaving your car parked over at the park… But other than that, I don’t remember anything.” I rubbed my forehead still trying to wake up.

            “I remember you passing out in front of Stefan’s house-…” Kara said, pausing to scrub around her mouth, “I think you were really sick or something… I don’t remember much, but I know that he ended up taking us home.”

            “I passed out?” I asked, thinking rather hard about the events from the previous night, “I kind of remember seeing Stefan… But I don’t remember anything else.”

            “Yeah- we we’re walking home and boop, you fell faster than a baby learning to walk- a very drunk baby at that.”

            I chuckled, “oh god.”

            “Oh, by the way, Aunt M is home, but has a sign on her door to not disturb her.” Kara said, leaning back in the chair.

            “She must have had a long night at work.”

            “Well shit, she’s been gone since yesterday morning.”

            “True. It’ll be best to not wake the bear.”

            “By the way, I’m going to finish getting ready for school, go to school, I have cheer practice after, and then I’m off to the library for an interview.”

            “Interview?” I asked with a peppy smile.

            “Yep! I guess they left me a voicemail. ”

            “What time is it, anyway?”

            “It’s.... Five right now.” Kara said glancing at my wall clock.

            “What the hell did you wake me up for then?” I moaned, as I started to climb out of bed, “I might as well start getting ready too. Maybe after school I’ll go over to The Grill and check on my application.”

            “Better get a move on, sistah!” Kara said yanking me out of the bed.

            “Meeeehhhhhhhh.” I groaned, walking into the bathroom to relieve my bladder.

            Kara followed me to finish washing her face, “You better wash the hangover off, ya skank. I’ll leave you a washcloth.”

            “Thanks, dear.” I rolled my eyes behind her back as she left the bathroom.

            My hand turned on the hot water in the sink, _Fuck it. I’ll just hop in the shower really quick_ , I thought turning off the sink and turning on the faucet in the tub.

            I hurried to strip my clothes and hop in the shower to scrub the make-up off of my face and dirt off of my legs, _Damn… I must have fell pretty hard_ , I thought scrubbing the dirt from my knees, _God, I hate that I don’t remember much of anything from last night… Only bits and pieces,_ I thought as the steaming water kissed my skin, _I remember the party… I remember getting pissed at Stefan… But I don’t remember much after that… Just Stefan’s face_.

            I stepped out of the shower, dried off with a fluffy white towel, slipped a pair of comfy undies on, and then tied my teal bathrobe around my waist.

            “Hey, would you mind making coffee?” Kara asked on the other side of the bathroom door.

            My eyes rolled and I smiled, “Sure thing, Kara-Bear.” I sat on the edge of my bed to dry my soaking wet hair with the towel.

My eyes wandered around the room to notice a glass filled with a deep red liquid, _What the hell is that?_ I picked up the glass and smelled inside of it. It didn’t really stink, but it didn’t smell pleasant either, _Maybe I made some kind of weird drink last night?_ I took the glass and headed out of my room.

            I rustled my hair in the towel with my right hand as my left held the glass while walking down the stairs to start our morning pot of coffee. I placed the small glass in the sink when…

*****DING-DONG*****

_It’s pretty early… Maybe it’s a package or something. I know Kara had to order a few things online… The mailman does come early every now and then- Ugh, I guess I’ll just answer the door._ I jogged over to the front door and swung it wide open before slamming it closed again, _WHAT IN THE HELL?! WHY IS STEFAN HERE?!_

            “Uhh… Florence?” Stephan asked on the other side of the door, “you there?”

            “I-I….” I panicked, “I can’t let you in yet! Wait like… five minutes! I’ll be back!” I said running up the stairs and into my bedroom.

            I flung through the closet before grabbing a black sundress covered with pink flowers and white skulls. I hurried and brushed my teeth and hair before putting my wet mess of hair up into a sloppy bun. I dabbed a touch of make-up on, just the basics: little concealer, powder, mascara, and a touch of lip-gloss.

            I tripped all the way down the stairs before opening the front door once more. Stefan stood in the door way with a sweet smile, “I’m sorry for coming over so early.” He said with a laugh.

            “N-no worries. Kara and I are usually up around this time anyway.” I laughed awkwardly remembering Stefan seeing me in nothing but a bathrobe, “We need the extra time to erm- get ready and do homework and stuff.”

            “Well, now that you’re ready, I have a peace offering for you.” He leaned in the doorway.

            “You do?” I returned an excited smile.

            “If you want to put some shoes on, I’ll tell you.”

            “I’ll grab my shoes and be right out.” I happily let Stefan inside so I could run up and grab my pair of black socks as well as my black converse.

            I pulled on my socks and laced up my shoes, “I’m going out! Make your own damn coffee, bitch!” I whispered, knocking on Kara’s door and running back down the stairs to meet Stefan, “You can use my car to get to school! Keys are hanging up! We’ll get your car after school!”

            “What the hell do you mean?” Kara whispered, chasing me with a toothbrush dangling out of her foaming mouth, “You know I can’t make coffee if my life depended on it!”

            “Well, I actually have plans.” I said with a grin pulling Stefan into Kara’s view.

            Kara immediately ran up the stairs in horror, “You’re not supposed to let people in the house when I look like _this_ , you bitch!” She whisper-yelled up the stairs and scurried out of sight.

            “Is she alright?” Stefan asked with a chuckle.

            “She’ll be fine.” I laughed, “So? What’s your peace offering?” I asked with a mischievous grin.

            “Breakfast on me?” He smiled, leaning in to me.

            My stomach filled with a flutter of emotions, “Um, sure! I-I’d love to go get breakfast.”

            “I usually make breakfast, but I figured I could take you out to get breakfast and see how you were feeling.”

            “Food always makes me feel better.” I blushed, laughing sweetly.

            “Family Restaurant?”

            “Sounds good to me.”

            “Let’s go then.” Stefan smiled.

I grabbed my backpack and followed Stefan out of the door. Together we walked outside and got into his beautiful red car. We rolled the windows down on our cruise to the restaurant.

            “So, you’re a food kind of girl?” Stef asked with a smile.

            “Food is the way to a girls heart. You know what kind of food she likes, and you’re set.”

            “Is that so?” He laughed, pulling into the parking lot.

            “Of course it is. When you think about how many potential meals you’ll be eating with someone, you kind of _have_ to have an idea on what they like to eat.”

            “You’re absolutely right.” Stefan said as we got out of the car and entered the Family Restaurant.

            It was a rather simple place; white walls, wooden tables and chairs, and a brown tiled floor. There were a few elderly people sitting close to the windows on the far right and they chattered sweetly as we entered the building. The greasy smells of breakfast food floated in the air and it was wonderful! Especially the bacon, I live for bacon.

            An excited smile grew across my face, when Stefan looked down to see my face he couldn’t help but grin as well, “Excited?”

            “Yeah! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” I informed him, “I’m a crazy person if I don’t eat breakfast.”

            “Hahahaha! Is that so? I’ll be sure to remember that.” He said with an adorable wink.

            A very sweet waitress seated us next to the window at the front of the building so we could look outside to the streets and people watch, “I’ll give you a few minutes to look over our menu, but in the mean time, what would you like to drink?” She asked kindly.

            “Do you serve lattes here?” I asked.

            “Yes Ma’am, we do.”

            “Wonderful! I haven’t had my caffeine for the day, if I don’t have it, I’m lost for the day,” I smiled, “I’ll have a large vanilla latte with one extra pump of vanilla, please.”

            “I’ll actually have the same.” Stefan said with a smile.

            “I’ll be right beck with those.” The woman said, walking to the back to make our lattes.

            “I didn’t take you as a latte kind of guy.” I teased.

            “I’m usually a coffee kind of guy, but a latte sounded pretty good right now.”

            “What food sounds good to you right now?” I asked.

            “Honestly, the Italian Breakfast sandwich sounds really good. It’s Italian sausage, egg, peppers, and onions on top of a French roll.’

            “That sounds awesome!” I smiled, “I think I’m in the mood for waffles.” I smiled happily, “Oooo! With whipped cream and blueberries on top!”

            Stefan’s eyes softened as his lips smiled, “That sounds delicious.”

            The waitress came back with our lattes and took our order, “It’ll be about fifteen minutes.” She smiled, happily taking our menus and going to the back to give the cook our order.

            “So,” Stefan asked to open a new conversation, “How are you feeling? You had kind of a long night last night.” He looked a little concerned.

            “To be honest, I don’t remember much of last night,” I rubbed my head after taking a swig of the sweet vanilla latte, “It’s all a blur… I remember going to the party and drinking quite a bit… Then I remember getting really upset with you… Kara and I left the party…. And that’s really all I remember.”

            “Well, you and Kara were throwing eggs at my house and you sort of passed out in my front lawn.” He sucked air through his teeth, “It was kind of bad. You had a touch of alcohol poisoning and I had to take you inside my house to try and sober you up.”

            My face sunk into my hands, “I’m so embarrassed…”

            “Hey,” Stefan said kindly, “honestly I wasn’t myself last night. I was rude to you and for that I apologize.”

            “I don’t really remember why I was so mad with you… But it’s in the past now, right? Also… I’m really sorry about the eggs. I can clean it up for you if you want.”

            He laughed, “Don’t worry about the mess. My Uncle Zach and I took care of that after I got home from taking you and Kara home.”

            “Still, I’m really sorry.”

            “No worries, we all get a little angry every now and then.”

            “True.” I smiled, sipping my latte once more.

            “Do you remember _anything_ else?” He asked curiously, “Do you remember me telling you about Vikki getting attacked last night?”

            “Wait- what?” I gasped, “Matt’s sister?”

            “I’m guessing you don’t remember...” He leaned in, “She was attacked by some kind of animal last night out in the woods. Jeremy and Elena actually found her. She’s alright now- in the hospital, but I figured I’d remind you so you could go visit.”

            “I’ll have to visit tonight after I check in with the grill… I can’t believe she was attacked by an animal.” I sighed sadly, “She was really cool the other night at the party.”

            “Yeah,” he sighed, “Oh, how is everything going with the whole Elena thing?”

            “Honestly, I’m terrified to tell her anything.”

            “You really should talk to her, Florence. I really think she needs to know that she has a sister.”

            “I wish it was that easy, Stefan.” I exhaled deeply.

            “It’ll be okay, Flo. She’s a good person. I know that she won’t reject you.”

            I looked away, “But what about my parents, Stefan?” I looked back into his eyes.

            Sadness filled his eyes, “I-I-”

            “Exactly, Stefan. What if they reject me? What if they got rid of me for a reason?”

            He didn’t speak, but hereached across the table and grabbed my hand.

            I almost couldn’t breathe for a moment. His touch went deeper than skin, “Th-Thank you.” I smiled, blinking the wetness from my eyes.

            “You are her sister- her family. She has to love you.” He smiled, squeezing my hand.

            “Here’s your breakfast, kids.” The waitress said interrupting the sweet moment between me and Stef.

            “Thank you so much, it looks great.” Stefan said with a smile, letting my hand go and grabbing his plate.

            “Thank you.” I said politely taking my plate as well.

           

            We ate our breakfast together and continued to small talk over our meal in between bites.

            “Okay, before you finish that,” Stefan said grabbing his fork, “I have to have a bite.” He grinned, “I have a weakness for sweets.”

            “I don’t know if I should let you have a bite.” I winked, “You might have to fight me for it.”

            “Oh I could fight you for it.” He laughed wielding his fork like a sword, “Bring it on.”

            We sparred our forks before he finally was able to steal a bite, “Heyyyy!” I whined, scrunching my nose, “No fair!”

            “Oh I earned this bite.” He said biting the waffle chunk off of his fork, “Mmmmmm, victory is sweet.” He hid his smile with his hand.

            “Ha, ha.” I said taking another bite of the delicious blueberry waffles.

            “You have a little something on your cheek-” Stefan said, indicating that I had food on my face.

            “Where?” I asked, wiping my face and looking at my hand to see if I had gotten it off.

            “It’s right here!” Stefan said after getting a scoop of my fluffy whip cream and smooshing it on the corner of my mouth.

            “Ugh!” I said with a laugh, “How did I fall for that?” Stefan continued to giggle adorably as I tried to lick off the cream. I ended up wiping it off with a napkin with a silly laugh.

            “You just about ready to head to school?” He asked with a chuckle.

            “I am stuffed.” I smiled, “Thank you for your peace offering.”

            “You’re welcome.” He smiled, “I’ll pay and meet you out by the car.”

            “Thank you so much. I’ll see you outside.” I said as Stefan went to pay the bill.

            Moments after walking outside into the late summer heat, Stefan joined me, “Ready to go to school? It’s seven thirty, so we’ll even be a little early.”

            “Yeah! Let’s head out.” I smiled, getting into his car once more.

            Stefan couldn’t stop smiling, and neither could I. He was so adorable and I had a really great time with him at breakfast. I hope we can make this a new thing- My smile lightly faded as I remembered his words from the night before, _“My eyes are only for Elena…”_

            “You okay?” Stef asked, parking his car in the student parking lot.

            I shook the negative thoughts from my head and smiled, “Yeah! I’m great.” I said with a very peppy voice.

            “Good. Ready for school?” He asked with a smile.

            “Ready as I’ll ever be.” I smiled brightly.

            Stefan and I said our goodbyes before I ran off to find Kara.

            “There you are!” I shouted, waving Kara down from a distance, “I’ve been looking for you!” I said jogging up to the small group of girls she was sitting with.

            “Okay.” Kara said, shaking her head with an irritated sigh.

            “What’ wrong with you?”

            “You. Not only did you let that dude into our house at the ass crack of dawn, but you let him see me looking like the mother of trolls.” She huffed, “It was embarrassing.”

            “Um… He saw me in nothing but a bathrobe, fresh out of the shower.” I said, noticing her mouth crack a smile.

            “Okay now that’s just a little worse.” Kara said with a laugh.

            “Exactly! So don’t be mad at me.”

            “Wait- Who saw you almost naked?” Caroline asked, “What happened?” I hadn’t noticed that she was one of the girls Kara was siting with.

            “Erm- Well, it was kind of an accident- and he didn’t see anything- but it was Stefan.” I said awkwardly.

            “What?!” Caroline shouted.

            “No, you’re hearing me wrong! I opened the door, saw his face, and slammed the door.” I said trying to clear the air, “I thought it was the UPS guy or something.”

            “Oh- Well still. That’s kind of crummy, Flo. I know that you and Elena aren’t like besties or anything, but she’s still your friend. We all know that she’s crushing on him hard. He’s the best thing that’s happened to her all summer.

            “I-I-… I’m sorry. I have to go.” I didn’t know what to say or do, so I left the group to go sit off by myself.

            _Damn it. I’m such an idiot._ I thought, shaking my head, _I need to get over myself. No one like Stefan could ever like me… He’s already made that much clear._


	8. Family

            The whole school day seemed to blur. I tried my best to keep positive and focus on school, but I couldn’t help but think about last night. I kept recalling the things that I could remember- but so much of it was a haze, like big gaps in time, gone. It must have been from all of the alcohol, but I usually remember the majority of the night… Not bits and pieces.

            “Florence!” A voice similar to my own called from behind.

            I turned to see Elena hurrying to catch up with me, her long hair swaying with each step, “Hey, Elena,” I said with a smile, “what’s goin’ on?”

            “How are you feeling? You left the party last night and you looked really mad… Everything alright?” She sounded decently concerned.

            “I was just really tired that’s all.” I said trying to brush it off.

            “Well… Caroline told me otherwise.”

            “What?” I asked in a shocked tone.

            “She said that you went on some weird rampage and egged Stefan’s house.”

            “Oh god…” I said feeling humiliated. Fucking Kara, “Honestly, I don’t remember much- but I do remember Stefan taking me home.”

            “Why did you egg his house?”

            “I was drunk. I-I probably made up some weird irrational reason in my head.”

            “I thought you guys were on pretty good terms?”

            “We are. He actually made a peace offering this morning and took me out for breakfast before taking me to school.” I said with a smile. She looked a little jealous.

            “Oh- I gotcha.” She said, looking like a kicked puppy.

            I sighed thinking about how Stefan feels about me, “You know what, Elena? You honestly have nothing to worry about with me and Stefan. Really, our relationship is simple and harmless.”

            “W-What do you mean?” She asked fiddling with her fingers.

            “I see the way Stefan looks at you, Elena.” I smiled and sighed, “I know that I don’t have a chance.”

            Elena’s face turned sad, “I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean-”

            “Look, Elena, I’m straightforward. I’ve dealt with enough b.s in my life and I honestly don’t hide anything.” I ran my fingers through my hair to relieve the tension, “I really want to be friends.” I smiled sweetly.

            Elena returned the smile, “I really want to be friends too. After all, since we look so much alike, we could try all kinds of weird hairstyles on each other.”

            I smiled brightly, “Yes! I love doing hair!” We both laughed- which is weird because it’s like hearing your laugh on top of your laugh.

            “So what are you doing after school today?”

            “Hmm… Well, I need to head over to The Grill to check on my application… After that I have to take Kara back to her car at the park… But after that, I’m free.”

            “Would you maybe want to come over? I’d love to scare the living crap out of my Aunt Jenna. Seeing the two of us will probably give her a heart attack.” Elena laughed charmingly.

            “You know what, I would absolutely love that.”

            “Awesome! See you around five-ish?”

            “Sure!”

            “By the way! Are you going to watch the comet Friday night?”

            “I was thinking about it.” I smiled eagerly.

            “Well, it’s going to be lots of fun. You and Kara should totally come!”

            “I’ll have to talk her into it.” I said with a grin, “It’s nice that there’s no school Friday. Do you guys still have cheer practice that night?”

            “Yeah. But it’s only a three-hour morning practice, so it shouldn’t be too bad.

            “Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”

            “I better get to cheer practice, Flo! I’ll see ya later!” Elena said with a smile, walking away to head home.

            “Bye!”

            My palms began sweating and I felt a little light headed at the thought of going to Elena’s home and seeing her parents for the first time, _Am I really ready for this?_ I thought walking down the hallway towards the girl’s locker room to find Kara, _Should I tell Elena before I even get to her house?_ My mind raced as I tried to make my way through the changing girls.

            “Hey, Kara! I need my key.” I said with a half smile.

            “Sure- woah-… You okay?” Kara asked with a mom voice.

            “I’m _great_. I’ll text you later, okay?” I said with a smile.

            “Alright…”

            “I’m actually hanging out with _Elena_ tonight after you guys get out of practice. It should be _really_ fun.”

            “What?! No way! That’s awesome!”

            “Yeah! So I’ll head out and I’ll text you later, okay?”

            “Sounds good! See you after practice!” Kara said tossing me the keys to my car, “Good luck at The Grill!” Kara said pulling her cheerleading crop top on.

            I hurried out of the locker room before Elena, or any of her friends could see me. While walking out of the school, I saw Jeremy with his back against the brick wall. He was with a few of his friends from the night before and they were talking about Vikki.

            “Hey man,” I said walking up to the group, “I heard about what happened to Vikki, is she gonna be alright?”

            “Whater you doing, Ellena?” Jeremy slurred. He was either high or drunk, but I’m going with high, “Aren’t you supposed to be at cheer?”

            “Erm- No… It’s Flo, Jeremy.” I said awkwardly.

            “Oh- Hey what’s up?” He laughed.

            “How is Vikki? She doing any better?”

            “I think she’s getting discharged in a few days.” He said, suddenly straightening up.

            “If you go back and see her tonight, tell her that I send my love.” I said with a smile, “See you guys later.” I said heading toward my white Malibu.

 

            I decided to swing by the house to change my clothes before a potential interview. I needed to look decent for this possible interview. I locked up my car and headed inside. Meredith was gone again and left a note by the door. I didn’t have time to read it now, but I definitely will when I bring Kara home later.

            While wandering into my bedroom, something caught my eye. The window was open, _Why the hell is the window open?_ I thought trying to assure myself that I must have opened it in the night. I began to pull it shut when BAM!!!!

            “Jesus Christ!!!” I shouted as a black bird flew straight into my window, “What the hell?!” I gasped hurrying to pull the window down the rest of the way.

            My stomach felt rather uneasy as I tried to forget about the bird, _It almost looked like a raven- or maybe a crow?_ I thought grabbing a pair of dark washed jeans and a low cut black tee shirt, hurried to get dressed, then touched up my make-up. I also smudged some eyeliner on before heading back out of the house. I made sure to grab my keys and my cell phone before locking up the house and getting into my car. I felt so weary as I approached my car- almost as if someone was watching me. I turned in a circle to study my surroundings, _I don’t see anyone… Maybe it was just my imagination?_

            I finally made my way to The Grill and it was time to get inside and ask about my application. As I entered, I noticed very few people eating an early dinner or having a couple of drinks at the bar.

            “Hi, can I help you?” A man in his mid twenties asked.

            “Yes sir, my name’s Florence. I’m here to check if my application was reviewed yet.” I smiled, trying to make myself seem rather charming and sweet.

            “Oh sure! Let me go get the boss. I’ll be right back.” He smiled pleasantly, smoothing his light brown hair.

            Moments later, he came back with an middle aged gentleman, looked in his forties, and introduced me, “Mr. Grayer, this is Florence. She said that she’s here to see if her application has been reviewed yet.”

            “Nice to meet you, sir.” I said with a kind smile, extending my right hand for a shake.

            The bald man happily shook my hand with a good, firm grip, “It’s nice to meet you, Florence. I’m Robert Grayer, but you can call me Robert.”

            “You can call me Flo.” I said with a smile.

            “Well, Flo, if you’d like to step in the back we can go over your application and I’ll ask you a few questions. Sound good?”

            “Sure!” I grinned happily, following Robert to the back of the bar.

            While passing the few stragglers sitting at the long wooden bar, I noticed a man sitting having a small glass of- what looked like- whiskey. He was in black washed jeans, a black v-neck tee, and a worn black leather jacket. As I passed him, he turned and met eyes with me. My heart raced as his wild sapphire eyes met mine. He was outrageously handsome. Scruffy black hair, the bluest of eyes, and a very strong, masculine build. His eyes were kind as he nodded ‘hello’ with a smile. I smiled back, before going out of sight into the office, _Dear lord, he was good looking!_

            We entered his small office where he offered me the more comfortable chair.

            “Alright… You said your name was Florence, correct? Florence… Thompson?”

            “Yes, sir.” I smiled.

            “Looks like you’ve had a few previous jobs…” He said, scanning over my application.

            “Yes sir.”

            “Excuse me, Mr. Grayer?” A voice asked after a knock on the door.

            “You can come on in.” Robert said as the same young man from earlier stepped into the office, “Yes, Jack?”

            “Sorry for bothering you sir, but there’s a guy at the bar who asked to see you.”

            “Did you tell him I was busy at the moment?”

            “Yes I did.”

            Robert sighed, putting my application down on the table, “I’m so sorry, Flo, I’ll be right back.”

            “No problem at all, sir.” I said with a reassuring smile.

            Robert left the room for just a few moments before coming back in with a large smile, “Sorry about that. Let’s continue.” He said sitting back down, “What made you want to work here?”

            “Well I’m really good with people, I like a fast paced job, and I would like to work in a fun environment.” I stated confidently.

            “When can you start?” Robert asked with a grin, “We could really use a good spirit around here.”

            I smiled excitedly, “Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I can start work next week!”

            “Welcome to The Grill, Flo.” He said shaking my hand, “I’ll have a tee-shirt made for you too! Just come by on Friday and I’ll give you a schedule.”

            “I’m so excited! Thank you so much!” I shook his hand with such enthusiasm, “I can’t wait to start!”

            “We definitely need you around here, Flo.”

            “Here’s the down-low. You’ll usually be working four pm to around one in the morning, giving you 9 hours. If that’s too much, just let us know and maybe we can work out a different schedule. But, I’m looking at having you working those hours Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. But on Saturday, I’d like you here from four to close, which is around two am. To work past eleven, you’ll have to have your parent or guardian sign this slip,” He said handing me a permission slip to work late into the night, “That way you won’t get into any trouble with the authorities if you’re pulled over late at night since you are under the age of eighteen.”

            “Ahh, I gotcha.” I said nodding.

            “Do those hours sound good to you?”

            “Yes, sir.” I smiled happily.

            “You’ll be able to a little bartending, but you’ll mostly work serving food in the bar area.”

            “That’s fine by me.” I smiled.

            “I know you’re not eighteen, but we really need help at the bar by someone we can trust to not steal anything.”

            I bet he suspects Vikki for stealing that case of alcohol, “That’s very understandable. I’ll be more than happy to help at the bar.”

            “Alrighty. Well, if all of this sounds good to you, I’ll see you Friday, Florence.”

            “Thank you so much for this opportunity, Robert! I won’t let you down.” I shook his hands once more before heading out of his office.

            I did a little happy dance as I walked past the bar once more.

            “Did you get the job?” A man asked.

            I turned to see the same man from earlier was turned to me with a smile on his face, “I actually did! I’m really excited to start working here.”

            He motioned his hand for me to have a seat next to him at the bar, “Have a seat, I’ll buy you a celebration drink.”

            His words were tempting, “I’d absolutely love to, but,” I whispered, “ _I’m not quite twenty-one._ ” I winked.

            He smiled and laughed through his nostrils, “Well, how about a soda?”

            “Now that I could do.” I said with a smile, sitting next to him.

            “Could we get this beautiful young lady a glass of?” He asked, waving down the bartender.

            “Cherry Coke, please.” I said with a pretty little smile.

            The bartender filled a small glass with a scoop of ice, pumped one shot of cherry flavoring into the glass, and poured the Coke before mixing it together with a spoon. He placed it in front of me with a few cherries on top too!

            “I love cherries!” I said with a giddy smile, pulling the cherries out of the glass.

            The man laughed, “That doesn’t surprise me one bit.”

            “Why is that?” I asked with a grin, eating both of the cherries.

            “Well, you look like a very sweet girl. Cherries suit you.” He winked and I almost fainted.

            _I can’t believe this hauntingly good looking man is giving ME the time of day._ I thought, blushing with a smile, “Thank you. I bet cherries suit you more than me. You seem extremely sweet.” I was trying to flirt, but it might of come across as weird.

            His laugh filled my heart with thrill, “Honestly, I’m a Bourbon kind of guy.”

            “You have to have an acquired taste for Bourbon,” I winked, “ _I’m a Bourbon kind of girl, myself._ ” I whispered, “ _Shhhh, don’t tell anyone._ ”

            “I won’t if you don’t.” He chuckled, “So? I’ve never seen your face around here before. Are you new here?”

            “Yes, I actually moved here about a few days ago.”

            “What a coincidence! I actually just moved back into town recently as well.”

            “Really? What brought you back to Mystic Falls? It’s kind of a quiet town.” I asked curiously, taking a large drink of the Cherry Coke.

            “Old friends and family.” He replied mysteriously.

            “Rather vague, but understandable.”

            “Why are _you_ here?”

            “Family.” I said with a smile thinking of Elena and Jeremy.

            “That’s rather vague, but understandable.” He said slyly, using my same words.

            I laughed, finishing the glass of Coke this man bought for me, “Well, I must be off. I’ve got to pick my friend up from practice and then take her to her car.”

            “Awww,” He said with an adorable pout, “I wish you could stay. It’s been a while since I’ve had a decent conversation with a beautiful woman such as yourself.”

            “Well, since I work here now, you’ll just have to come back and see me.” I said with a smile touching his shoulder to steady myself as I got down from the barstool, “It was a pleasure meeting you, kind sir.” I said with a flattered smile.

            “The pleasure’s all mine?” He asked, indicating that he wanted to know my name.

            “Florence.”

            “Florence, what a pretty name for an even prettier girl.”

            “What’s your name?” I asked with a grin.

            “Damon. And I hope to see you around more often, Florence.”

            “Absolutely. Have a good night.” I said with a small wave.

            He reached for my waving hand and kissed it sweetly, “Have a great evening.”

            My face flushed as he let my hand go. I quickly walked through the bar area, and then finally out the main door.

*****BZZZZ….BZZZZ….BZZZZ…BZZZZ*****

            My phone buzzed in my back pocket, “Hey Kara, you out of practice?” I said happily answering my phone.

            “Yeah, we got out just a little early.” Kara said happily over the phone.

            “I’ll head over right now!” I said unlocking my car and getting in.

            “Yay! See you soon!”

            “Bye-eeee!” I said hanging up the call and starting the car.

           

            I made my way back to the high school to pick up Kara. I was so excited to tell her all about this mysterious Damon figure that I met. She’s going to die! I squealed happily, parking my car to wave down Kara.

            She was changed into her regular workout outfit, and looked rather sweaty, “Hey Flo! How’s it go at The Grill?”

            “It was great!” I smiled happily as she got into the car, “I got the job!” I said excitedly clapping.

            “NO WAY!” Kara screamed, “I’m so excited for you!” She wrapped her sweaty arms around me for an awkward, over the middle console hug, “When do you start?”

            “I go back to get my shirt and schedule on Friday.” I said eagerly.

            “I hope my interview at the library goes just as good! You know me, I’m a book geek, so that’s the place for me.”

            “Oh definitely!”

            I was about to leave the parking lot when I saw Elena putting her backpack in the back of her friends car, “Hey, Elena!” I shouted through my window.

            “Yeah?” Elena asked, shading her eyes from the sun, “What’s up?” She said running over to my car.

            “Would you want to meet over at the park? I could really use some fresh air.” I smiled kindly.

            “Oh- erm- sure!” She smiled, “I’ll shower, get dressed, and meet you there.”

            “The park with the little pond!” I smiled brightly as she began to walk over to Bonnie’s car.

            “Sounds good!” She smiled and waved from a distance, stepping into Bonnie’s car.

            I began driving out of the parking lot, “How was practice?”

            “It was alright… But I really want to know about this whole Elena thing!” Kara said with a grin.

            “She asked me to come over and hangout… But, I’m not too sure about going to her house yet. I don’t want to be a startle my parents to death.” I said with a laugh, “That, and I’m really unsure about telling Elena who I am.”

            “Florence,” Kara said putting her hand on my shoulder, “it’s going to be okay.”

            “Man, I really hope so.” I said pulling into the driveway, “I think this moment is the peak of my anxiety.”

            “Get off of your peak, Flo. Just relax,” Kara said getting out of the car and shutting the door, “you’ll be fine. I’ll be here for you when you come home.” She smiled, leaning down into the open car window, “I’ll see you later!”

            “Bye-eeee.” I said, pulling back out of the driveway.

            I drove in silence to the park, _Damn it. Why can’t I shake this horrified feeling? She’s just a girl- who’s your sister- who wants to hangout. Just chill. Talk to her… Tell her._

            I parked my car on the side of the street before taking a few deep breaths, _Let’s do this, Florence._

            “You made it!” Elena said with a smile, rustling her damp hair, “I hurried here as soon as I got out of the shower.”

            I shut my car door and quickly locked it, “Sorry if it took me a little longer, I had to take Kara home.”

            “No problem at all.” She smiled kindly, “Do you want to take a walk around the pond?”

            “Only if you’re not too sore from cheerleading.” I said with a chuckle.

            “Walking might actually help stretch my muscles.” She laughed back.

            “Alright, let’s do it.” I said walking in a slow pace on the concrete walkway.

 

            The warm summer air, mixed with anxiousness, made beads of sweat drip down the back of my neck. The weather today was gorgeous. Bright blue sky, hardly any clouds in sight, and a delightful smell of flowers and fresh-cut grass.

            “How’s school going for you, Flo?” Elena asked, tossing her long locks of chestnut hair behind her.

            “It’s alright. I’m really liking the teachers so far- well, accept for Turner. He’s a dickhole.”

            Elena snorted, “Well that’s a new one.”

            “It’s true!” I said with a laugh.

            “He’s never been my favorite either.”

            “So? Tell me about your friends. They seem like a fun little bunch.” I smiled.

            “Bonnie’s been my best friend for as long as I can remember, Caroline too. I love them all to death! Caroline can get a little testy, but she’s a good person none-the-less.”

            “Well that’s good,” I paused, swallowing, “D-Do you have any siblings?”

            “I do,” Elena paused to sigh, “one brother, Jeremy. He’s sort of a troubled kid.”  
            “He seems like he could be a great kid, Elena.”

            “Yeah, I’m just worried about him. You can never be protective enough when it comes to family.” Elena paused, “Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

            My stomach sank.

            “You alright? Do you want to sit down?” Elena asked, taking my hand and guiding me to the closest park bench, “Want to have a seat?”

            I nodded.

            “Are you okay, Florence? I’m sorry if I said something-”

            “No. Don’t apologize, Elena.” I said with a somber smile.

            “Do you have family issues?” Elena asked carefully.

            “Well, sort of…” I thought about my next words carefully, was I ready to come clean?

            “I’m always here for you if you need to talk, Florence.” Elena said with a very sweet smile, squeezing my hand.

            “Well, I-I…” I fiddling with my fingers and digging the dirt out from under my nails.

            “What’s wrong?” Elena asked as I tried my best to keep my eyes away from her.

            “I-… I don’t know how to even say this- let alone tell _you_.”

            “Hey, if you need help I can do what ever it takes to help you, Florence. If something happened at home, you can tell me.”

            Tears began streaming down my cheeks. For a moment, I wasn’t able to speak or even breathe. I quivered with each breath, trying to bottle in the emotions that were about to explode, “E-…Elena?”

            “Yes? What is it?” Elena wiped the tear trickling down my cheek and held my hand.

            “I’m your sister- your twin.” With my words, all of the color rushed from Elena’s face.

            “What-… What did you say?”

            “I-I’m your twin. I came here, to M-Mystic Falls, to find you- to find my birth mom and dad.”

            “Are you serious?”

            “Dead serious. I even have my birth certificate at home- It said that my parents were Grayson and Miranda Gilbert- Those are your parents, right?”

            Tears filled Elena’s eyes- She looked so lost- so hurt- so confused, “Florence,” tears poured from her eyes as she began shivering from her uncontrollable sobs, “Fl-Florence-” She pulled me into a tight, comforting hug. Her tears rolled off of her cheeks and dripped onto my head.

            “I-I’m so sorry if this is so unexpected. I know that you must have never known about me-… In fact, I didn’t even know about you until about two weeks ago. I mean I’ve always known I was adopted… But I never knew I had a twin.”

            Elena remained silent, holding me so tight that her knuckles began to whiten.

            “Elena- I-… I’m so sorry. We can go back and show them that I’m here. I- I’ve honestly dreamed about this day my entire life.” I said trying to part from our hug to look Elena in the eye. But, her grip was too great. I couldn’t escape, “Elena…? What’s wrong?”

            She pulled herself from our embrace. Tears flowed like a waterfall down her face as she shook her head. Her eyes pierced into mine, looking for the right words to say.

            “Hey,” I said with a smile trying to be brave, “we can tell them another time. No big deal.”

            “B-But-… But it _is_ a big deal, Florence.”

            “Well yeah, I’m sure they’re going to freak- I mean… All of these years knowing they had another daughter out in the world but never seeing her- I bet they’ll flip.” I tried to smile and giggle to reassure her that everything will be okay. But something felt off-

            “No, Florence. Th-They’re gone.” Elena locked eyes with me and blinked her bloodshot eyes.

            “I can wait with you at your house until they come home.” I tried to smile, but Elena’s frazzled expression made my heart sink into the depths of my stomach. My smile faded.

            “No-… Florence, they-… They’re _dead_.” Elena covered her eyes with her hands and moaned painfully into her hands, sobbing.

            Shock filled my body, “N-… No. Th-They c-can’t be d-dead.” My body began to shake violently, “Elena- Elena, tell me you’re lying. Please tell me that you’re lying!” I stood, stumbling back from her in disbelief.

            “Florence-” Elena tried to grab my arm to calm me, but I quickly pulled away, “I- I’m so sorry, Florence. Our parents died not too long ago. They were driving me home at night and wrecked their car off of the old bridge in town. Somehow I lived…”

            With each blink, tears flowed down my cheeks. I fell to my knees and sobbed uncontrollably into my fingertips, “I- I didn’t even ge-get to m-meet th-them… It’s- It’s n-not f-f-fair!”

            Elena sat down beside me and pulled me into a tight hug, “I’m so sorry, Florence. I’m so so sorry.”

            _This isn’t real- This cannot be happening_ , I thought, sobbing into Elena’s boney chest, _How can they just leave me before I could even meet them?!_

            I pulled away from Elena and got to my feet, “I-…I have to go.” I sobbed, still in disbelief.

            “No- No don’t go-” Elena begged as I hurried to my car.

            I locked the doors and sped off.

            “FLORENCE!” She shouted, chasing my car for a good twenty feet.

            I pressed my foot to the floorboard to get where I needed to go, as fast as my car would take me. Mystic Falls Cemetery.

 _My parents can’t be dead. It’s not possible,_ I sobbed, trying to wipe each tear away, _How can I just learn about them and- and now they’re dead._

The cellphone in my pocket continued to buzz until I pulled it out and switched it to silent. I had ten missed calls already and most of them were from Elena.

            I drove my car up the hill and parked at the entrance, slammed my car into park, flinging my car door open, and stepping out into the graveyard. It was hauntingly incredible. Dating back to 1792, the cemetery was a decently large lot, surrounded by iron gates.

            As I walked up the pathway and into the cemetery, my eyes hurried to skim each headstone I walked past, praying this were some sort of cruel joke. I saw many names and dates, but no Miranda or Grayson Gilbert. I started to chuckle to myself, “This is ridiculous. I should just go home-”

            Something squawked. My eyes darted above me and spotted a big, black bird perched on a tree branch. I began moving closer to the bird, _I feel like an idiot- but what if it knows something?_

The bird flew to another branch that was a little farther away.

            “Where are you going?” I asked the bird, as if he had an answer.

            Curiosity kept my body following the crow to the back of the cemetery. _Where is it taking me?_ I thought, walking the middle path to the very back left part of the cemetery.

            “Is that…? No… No-” I gasped seeing the beautiful black creature perched onto a gravestone marked with Miranda and Grayson Gilbert.

            I lost all control of my body. I stepped closer to the grave of my mother and father when my knees gave way and I collapsed. Sounds of sorrowful moaning escaped my lips as I bowed my head into my hands to cry.

            “It’s not fair!” I said pulling the very few weeds from the base of their headstone, “I- I just came to find you How the hell can you be gone?! I… I had so many questions for you- so many.” My dirt covered hands continued to pull the weeds before I began tracing the letters and numbers engraved on their stone.

            I couldn’t bare the thought of looking at the granite any longer. I can’t take this horrid reality. My body turned away from the engraved letters, and I leaned my back against the cold, hard stone.

            Tears trickled down my cheeks and onto my chest as I hugged my legs. Time seemed to stand still- the sounds of nature were no longer audible. The only thing I was able to hear were the sounds of cars coming up the road from a distance.

            “Florence! Florence, where are you!” A voice called after car doors slammed in the distance, “Her car is here- and her door was left open- oh god.. Florence! Where are you!” A frazzled female voice called. It almost sounded like Kara.

            “She’s got to be wandering around here somewhere. You said Mrs. Forbes located her phone, right? She has to be around here.” A males voice said softly. That was definitely Stefan.

            I wanted to call to them… tell them I was here- but I also didn’t want to be found. I tried to slow my breaking and calm my crying- but it still continued.

            Another car screeched to a halt, “Did you find her?” It was Elena.

            “No. But we haven’t went far.” Kara said through soft sobs, “I’m so worried about her. It’s not like her to just leave- and leave her c-car door open.”

            “She’s upset- I’m sure she’s also in a bit of shock.” Stefan said, “Let’s go look for her. She needs us.”

            “You guys check over in the far right corner and I’ll take the left.” Elena said.

            I wanted to run as far away as I possibly could but my legs wouldn’t move. My head leaned back and hit the icy stone. I wiped the dirt from my hands before holding my face.

            “Florence…! Florence!” Stefan and Kara shouted in the far distance.

            Footsteps grew near, someone was running in this direction, “Florence I-…” Elena’s voice sounded confused as if she wasn’t sure what she should say.

            I removed my hands to see Elena’s very red face with tears soaking her face and tee shirt, “E-Elena-” I sobbed through the lump swelling high in my throat.

            “Florence, I’m so sorry!” She sat next to me and pulled my body to hers, “I- I am so sorry.” Her body shook as she cried above my shoulder.

            “I- I just wish I could have found you sooner. Th-This just isn’t fair,” I cried, trying to breathe, “Elena, I had so many questions- I… I had so many questions for them. I wanted to know why they got rid of m-me.” My body shook violently as staggered breathes entered and exited my lungs.

            “Florence- I-I don’t even know what to s-say.” Elena’s hug tightened as her tears fell onto my chest.

            “What was so wrong w-with m-me that they had t-to g-give m-m-me up?” I cried in pain.

            Elena paused to search for words, “I never knew- I-I never knew about you. I sh-should have known from the day I saw you.”

            “I wish I would have known about you years ago. Maybe then, I would have been able to meet them- and you and Jeremy.” I pulled away from her hug, “Look, Elena. I-” I was going to continue my sentence, but I saw Kara running up the side of the hill, dragging Stefan behind her. When she saw me, her face dropped. Tears burst from her eyes as she let his hand go and sprinted through the graveyard to me.

            “Florence! Oh my god, Florence.” She fell to her knees and flung her arms around me, “Jesus- I-… I don’t even know what to say to you right now.”

            “It’s okay, Kara.” I said, putting my face in her neck.

            “Elena, why didn’t you call for us when you found her?”

            “I needed some time with my sister.” I could hear the smile in Elena’s voice, “She needed me.”

            “She needed me too!” Kara said as if her feelings had been hurt, “I-I was so worried that we were repeating the past- I-I-I couldn’t have been able to forgive myself if that was the case. I-I was so scared!”

            I blocked the past memory out of my mind. I wasn’t ready to think about that loss, “Guys- I… I’m okay.” I forced a fake smile and pulled myself from Kara’s grip.

            I glanced at Kara and Elena’s crying face, Stefan crouched down and extended his hand to me and I grabbed it, “Florence, I’ve had a great loss in my life once too. It’s never easy, trust me.” He held my hand tight, “I cannot imagine the pain that you’re in right now, but I hope you know that your birth parents love you. They loved you so much that they did their best to give you a good life. They gave you to your amazing adopted parents who love you enough to send you to Mystic Falls to meet your family. I know things didn’t go the way you had hoped- for that, I’m sincerely sorry. But, you still have an amazing sister and brother, not to mention an awesome best friend. Be heartbroken with them- with us. Share this sadness with us, Florence.”

            My eyes filled with burning tears, my hand went limp in his and my head fell downward. He sat on his knees and took me into his arms. I cried into his strong chest thinking of his words.

            Once the crying calmed, Stefan pulled me from his chest, “Florence, how about we go over to your place and make some coffee?” He smiled kindly, wiping my wet cheeks, “I’ll even make you coffee with my amazing barista skills.” He said with a laugh.

            I couldn’t help but smile and nod, “That actually sounds really good.”

            Kara and Elena smiled as they got to their feet, “I’ll drive Flo home guys. You can just follow us.” Kara said dusting the dirt off of her butt.

            Stefan stood and helped me to my feet. He caressed my face before brushing the mess of dark hair behind my ears. He didn’t say a word, but he didn’t have to. I know he was telling me that it was going to be okay.

            Kara wrapped her arm around me as we walked back to my car, “go ahead and get in, honey,” Kara said opening the passenger side, “I’ll drive.”

            I nodded, getting in and buckling the seat.

            “I won’t say a word if you don’t want me to.” Kara said as we left the graveyard and headed towards town.

            “Can I ask you something?” I asked.

            “Absolutely. Anything, anything at all.”

            “Did you call my parents?”

            “No- I had hoped to find you before the sun completely went down… If the sun was down and you still weren’t answering- I was going to.”

            “Thank you for not calling them- I… I’m sorry if I worried you-”

            “Florence, you can’t do that to me again.” Kara’s voice began to shake.

            “I-I wasn’t going to. I-… I just needed time.”

            “The last time you needed _time_ , you were gone for _days_.”

            “Kara-”

            “I don’t want to talk about _that_ … How are you feeling?” She asked, changing the subject.

            “I don’t know what to feel. I’m a mix of angry, sad, and lost.” I said staring out the window.

            “I can’t even begin to imagine how you’re feeling, Florence.”

            “Kara- please.” I shook my head as we pulled into the driveway.

            “Okay. I won’t say anything-… But please- please don’t-” Kara sighed, turning off her car, “Please don’t run away from me again.”

            I couldn’t look her in the eye, “I’ll do my best.”

            “That’s the best you can do.” Kara’s voice was soft and lovely as she touched my shoulder, “You’ll always have me.”

            “I know.” I smiled back at her as I opened my car door.

            I didn’t want to think about it- the past. All of those needles- the muggy haze that was my life- its all in the past now.

            “You’re house is really nice.” Elena said walking up with Stefan.

            “Thank you.” I smiled, leading them into the front door, “Stefan, you better get on making that coffee. I’m going to need it.”

            Stefan smiled, “Absolutely. Where’s your coffee pot?”


	9. The Comet: Chapter 9 Part 1

**Dear Diary,**

**Kara’s finally taking a shower, so I have some time to write in my diary. I haven’t been able to write much lately, so let me fill you in. Long story short: I poured my soul out to Elena. I finally did it. I told her that we are biological sisters that were separated at birth. It was really emotional and very hard for me to spit the words out, but I managed. When I asked Elena about our parents and when I could meet them my heart was shattered. Our parents had died in a car crash just a few months ago. I drove to the graveyard and found mom and dad’s headstone. I sort of blacked out… Almost like before. Soon after, Elena found me. We talked for a few moments before Kara found us and freaked out. She was so upset. She thought that I had left like last time-… She hasn’t left my side since. She’s been sleeping in my bed at night to make sure I don’t lose myself and leave again… She’s been treating me like such a child lately. It hurts my feelings that she thinks I’ll just up and leave like last time, but I guess I can’t blame her.**

  **I’ve been in such a tar pit lately, stuck in depression and unable to get myself out. At school yesterday, I actually did something I’m not really proud about. After swearing off drugs, and being clean for nearly a year and a half, I smoked half of a joint with Vikki and Jeremy. Honestly, I felt better. I didn’t feel like I was crashing down, instead I felt like I was floating. I hope to God that Kara doesn’t find out. I don’t want her on my back forever. I have myself under control this time, I think…**

**I don’t want to write about that anymore. I want to say something positive! Tonight is the night of the comet! There’s a whole festival going on in the middle of town. Kara’s painting faces with some of the other cheerleaders, so I plan on having a little time to myself to relax and breathe a little. Maybe I’ll even call Elena and Jeremy to see if they’d want to hangout today. In case I needed anything, Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan gave me their cellphone numbers**

**Aunt M just came in and brought me a cup of coffee; she is such a sweet woman. She’s actually been home the past few days, making hot tea and coffee for me every second she gets. She’s even been making me breakfast before school and dinner when we come home. Everyone’s treating my so gently- it’s almost making me feel worse. When I called my parents, after everything happened, they asked if I wanted to come home- I-… I really don’t want to do that. Not now, not yet. There’s still so much here in Mystic Falls for me. I still have a sister and a little brother that I really want to get to know. I want to get close with them, get to know them and build a strong relationship with them.**

**Kara’s out of the shower; I have to hide this diary. I don’t want her to read any of this.**

**-Florence**

I shoved the diary back in the drawer before quickly locking it and hiding the key inside of the teal purse I planned to take with me tonight.

“Hey,” Kara said, towel drying her hair as she came back into my room, “did M bring up a cup for me?” She asked pointing at my cup of coffee.

“Oh- erm, I don’t think so.” I said sitting back at my desk.

“You feeling okay?” Kara asked sitting down on my bed, tossing her towel into my dirty hamper.

“I guess,” I said with a shrug, “I’m really just trying not to think about everything right now. I want to have a good day today and an even better night tonight.”

“Don’t have _too_ good of a night.” Kara said softly.

My smile faded, “What did you say?”

“What?” Kara said snapping out of her own thoughts.

“What did you say?” My heart thumped.

“I was only kidding, Flo. Lighten up.” She smiled, flattening her long blush colored skirt.

I shook my head and wiped my forehead, “I need to get out of the house for a little while. I might take a walk or something.” I headed for the door.

“Florence, seriously,” Kara said grabbing my hand, “I was only kidding. I wasn’t referring to anything specific.”

“Are you sure?” I asked jerking my hand from hers.

Kara’s face lightened, “yes. I’m sure.”

Before I could get another word in, Meredith was shouting up the stairs and calling us down, “Girls! Come down here, please! Something came in the mail for you!”

Kara and I exchanged curious glances before hurrying out the bedroom and meeting Meredith in the living room. _Is that a package?_ I thought, sitting down on the couch.

“Is that for us?” Kara asked with a smile.

“It’s actually addressed to the both of you,” Meredith said with a smile, “I have no idea what’s inside, but it’s marked ‘fragile’ all over the box.”

The box was medium in size, so it wasn’t a huge gift, “I wonder what it is.” I said curiously, taking the box from Meredith.

“Let’s find out.” Kara said smiling, holding one end of the box.

“Here’s a box cutter- be careful.” Meredith said handing me a red box cutter.

            I stabbed Kara’s end with the blade and drug it to my side, then cut both sides. Inside of the box were two smaller boxes. One marked ‘Florence,’ the other ‘Kara.’

            “Two even smaller boxes?” Kara asked, “Maybe it’s from our parents?”

            “The label didn’t have a return address. I’m not really sure where it came from.” Meredith said with a smile, “Maybe it’s from an admirer?” She teased.

            “Maybe.” I said with a laugh. I carefully cut through the tape on both boxes before me and Kara opened them together.

            Inside the smaller box was a beautiful purple bottle of… perfume?

            “Perfume?” Kara questioned, pulling out her pink bottle.

            “Hmm... That’s kind of peculiar.” Meredith said, “Let me see them, girls.”

            We each handed her the old-timey, glass perfume bottles. Aunt M spritzed some of the perfume on each wrist before smelling them and smiling.

            “What does it smell like?” I asked.

            “It smells like an old flower that used to grow around here many years ago.”

            “What would that be?”

            “Vervain. The scent is very soft, hardly recognizable, but I can definitely smell it. My grandmother used to wear this. I remember sitting on her lap as a little girl, watching her boil the flowers to make her own perfume.”

            “Wow! That’s incredible.” I smiled in awe, “I wonder where these came from?”

            “Who ever it was, they really must like you.”

            “Why do you say that?” Kara questioned.

            “Well,” M said, handing the perfume back, “Those flowers haven’t been spotted in a very long time. They’re pretty rare now-a-days.”

            “Hmm… That _is_ interesting.” I said with a smile. _Stefan must have sent them for us._

            Kara doused herself in the perfume and took a big inhale, “This is actually really nice.” She smiled.

            “You should wear it when you go out tonight.” Meredith smiled, “Such a special night- it’s sort of perfect to wear it.” She smiled in awe.

            “You’re right.” I smiled happily, “I’ll wear it out tonight.”

            “So what are you girls up to today?”

            “I need to go check in with the library, meet up with the cheer girls, and then go to the town square to set things up.” Kara said looking closely at her perfume bottle, “What about you, Flo? Do you want to come with me?”

            “As tempting as that sounds, I think I’m going to go for a walk. Clearing my head sounds really good about now.” I said with a sigh, leaning my back into the couch.

            “How are you feeling, Florence?” Meredith asked as she sat on the coffee table, “Are you alright?”

            “I’ll be okay.” I shrugged.

            She put her hand on my knee and leaned in, “You _will_ get better, Florence. Don’t worry.” She patted my knee to reassure me that everything will indeed get better; but I’m not too sure.

            I returned the smile, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

            “So, what are you doing toady, Flo?”

            “Well, around noon I’m going to head over to The Grill to get my tee-shirt and schedule, and then after that I have no idea.”

            “You should meet up with the cheer squad. I’m sure Elena would like to say hello and chat your ear off.” Kara sad, rolling her eyes.

            “What’s your problem?” I asked.

            “I don’t have one.” Kara said as she sarcastically smiled.

            “Whatever, Kara.” I started for the stairs but was stopped.

            “Where are you going?” Kara asked, following my lead up the stairs.

            “I’m going to get ready to leave the house?”

            “I really think you should come with me-” Kara said fidgeting her hands, “I don’t want you to be alone.”

            “I’ll be alright, Kara. I just need to get things done.”

            “That’s enough, girls.” Meredith said, meeting us both on the stairs, “You need to let her be alone for a little while, Kara. She needs time to breathe.”

            “I can’t do that, Aunt Meredith.” Kara said, almost bursting into tears.

            “Why is that?”

            “I-… I don’t want her to leave me again.” Sadness grew in Kara’s eyes.

            “What? What do you-” Meredith was stopped by my voice.

            “It was a long time ago. It doesn’t matter now. It happened, and I’ve been fine since then.” Tears burned down my cheeks remembering my life two years ago.

            “Florence-” Kara started toward me with a soft voice, “I just-”

            “I’m going out,” I swiped the tears and grabbed my keys, “I’ll see you later tonight.”

            I was out of the door before either of them could stop me. _How could she bring that up? Fuck. I can’t believe she wants to revisit that shit over and over again._ I thought opening my car door and plopping in the drivers seat.

            Before leaving the driveway I turned up the radio and dried my eyes, “you got this shit, Florence,” I said, reassuring myself, “It’s been a rough start, but you can make this a better day.” I tried to pull it together- just to fall apart again.

            I pulled into the long, narrow road that leads to the park in the woods. When I finally arrived, I slammed my car into park. Everything was coming back to me. A huge tsunami crashed on top of my body and crushed my insides. My chest shook with the sobs as I gripped the steering wheel until my nails dug into the palms of my hands.

            A few moments later I turned off my car and got out to sit under the pavilion. The dew kissed grass tickled my feet as I walked over to the pic-nick table, _I really should have worn shoes…_

            My head anchored in the palms of my hands, _Why does Kara second guess me so much? Why can’t she trust me?_ Tears trickled into the cracks between my fingers, slowly rolling down my arms, _I know she’s trying to help- but… she’s just hovering and making my life miserable- treating me like I’m a little kid. I’m not the person I used to be. I’m better-… stronger… right?_ My hands left my eyes as I straightened my back. While running my right index finger up my forearm, I was reminded of my past. Feeling the crook of my elbow, I felt the scars from the multiple syringe pricks.

            A sense of pain and heartache washed over me and pulled me out to sea. I groaned, pulling out my phone. I wanted to call Kara so bad- but I knew that she was with Elena and the rest of her cheerleading friends. I didn’t want her to worry, but I needed someone to talk to.

            I tried calling Jeremy but he didn’t answer, _I-… I guess I could call Stefan. He might just be sitting around at home…. But will he really want to listen to me...? Who am I kidding? He won’t want to listen to my blubbering._ I tossed my phone on the table. A few moments later I said ‘fuck it’ and called Stefan.

            The phone rang… and rang… and rang. I began to feel antsy, _He probably doesn’t want to talk to me right now. Who was I kidding?_ I thought, getting ready to hang up when-

            “Hello?” Stefan’s warm voice flowed through the phone and filled my ears.

            “H-Hey Stef.” I said trying to gather my emotions.

            “Florence, are you okay?”

            I tried my best to swallow the frog in my throat, but I couldn’t get it down.

            “Where are you?” He asked, “I’ll come meet you. We’ll talk, okay?”

            I nodded, “I-I’m at the park in the woods.”

            “I’ll be there in about five minutes, okay? Just hang tight. I’ll see you soon.”

            “Okay,” I said nodding once more as if he could see me, “bye.”

*****CLICK*****

 

            I began to bite my nails nervously. I didn’t want to be alone. I really needed someone- I needed him.

            A few minutes passed and I tapped my toes impatiently on the seat of the wooden table. My skin began itching and I couldn’t help but drag my nails over my arms. I felt helpless. I needed someone to pick me up and dust me off, but not hold on to every word I said.

            “Florence?” A soft voice called, “Are you alright?” His voice showed more concern as his footsteps grew closer.

            I look up from my hands to see unforgettable hazel eyes and a chiseled jaw, “I- I just didn’t know who else to call.” I tried to wipe the water from my eyes and hold back the cries.

           Stefan sat next to me and brushed my black, tangled hair behind my ears, “What happened? Are you alright?”

            I wanted to speak, but a hard lump made it difficult.

            “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

            “Since I found out my parents died- Kara won’t leave me alone.” I sucked back the tears and pulled myself together enough to talk.

            “I’m sure she’s just worried about you, Florence.” Stefan said, lowering his hands to mine and held them tight.

            My heart fluttered as his fingers twisted into mine, “She- she’s just getting on my case. It’s really annoying and it makes me feel like a child.”

            “Kara’s trying to help you by being there.”

            I sighed, taking my hand from his and standing up. I walked a few feet before the tears started to swell in my eyes, “Kara has a good reason for being up my ass, Stefan.”

            “What do you mean?” He followed me. Standing behind, he put his hand on my shoulder to turn me to him.

            “It’s-…. It’s really hard for me to talk about. All of th-this is in the past now. But, it still haunts me every day.”

            “What happened?” Stefan’s eyes searched inside of me for an answer.

            “I was a troubled kid,” I looked down and fidgeted, “ I sort of ran with the wrong crowd, if you know what I mean.”

            “I understand. We all make bad choices in life sometimes, Florence.”

            “You don’t understand.” I tried as hard as I could to breathe and keep myself calm and collected, “someone I loved _left_. When they _left_ me- I lost myself. I lost control of who I was. I-… I ran.”

            Stefan pulled me into him. His arm wrapped tightly around my body to comfort me, “It’s all in the past now, Florence. It can only get better from here. You have to keep your head up. I’ve lost someone I loved very dearly. I know how you feel. You loose track of who you once were, and you become someone different. And maybe you don’t like the new you, but then you change again and become a better person.” I looked up to see his warm smile, “like a phoenix, you are born anew. You rise from the ashes of your previous life and you get better- stronger.” He released me, “It’s time to start anew, Florence. Rise from your ashes.”

            His words touched me and I cracked a smile through the tears soaking my face, “You’re right,” My smile faded, “But what about Kara? How do I get her to believe that I’m different from before?”

            “If you believe it, she’ll come around, Florence. You know, if you ever need me you can call me.”

            “I know.”

            “Even if you are in your pajamas.” He started chuckling.

            “Wha?!” I gasped when I looked down to see that I was indeed in my pajamas from the night before. My face flushed bright pink in embarrassment.

            “Nice rubber-ducky shorts.” He snickered.

            “Shut up!” I laughed, shoving him, “I was getting ready to leave the house when I just sort of left.”

            His smile made my heart soar, “No worries. It’s _cute_.”

            _Did he just tell me I was cute?!_ My heart started beating in a lump in the back of my throat as my stomach danced, “well thaaaanks.” I blushed even more, _Thank GOD I’m at least wearing a bra._

            “Any time.” He smiled, walking me back to my car, “you need to go home, get ready for the day, and conquer it. Don’t forget to wear some shoes too.” He said with a wink.

            I opened my car door, watching Stef do the same, “Thank you, Stefan,” I smiled in gratitude, “You’re a great friend.”

            He turned to smile at me before leaning in to start his engine, “You’re a great friend too, Florence.”

            “I’ll see you later tonight at the comet, right?”

            “You bet.”

            “See you later then!”

            “See you later.” He grinned, sitting inside of his beautiful red car.

            I watched as he drove out of sight, _There goes my heart._

 

            I made my way back to the house and did my best to come in and sneak upstairs quietly. I wasn’t ready for any sort of family interaction yet. After making my way to my bedroom, I realized that Kara wasn’t here. _Her car’s not in the driveway… Where is she?_ I thought, pulling my phone out of my pocket, _No missed calls or texts... Hmmm…_

            I started a text message, “Hey, Kara. I realized I left the house in my pjs… and I came home mortified. Where are you?” I clicked the send button and sat on my bed waiting for a reply.

            Bzzzzz… “Bonnie picked me up.” Bzzzzz… “Lol. I was wondering when you were going to realize that :P ”

            I snorted while typing a reply, “Hahaha. Well, I’m home. I’m going to get ready and head back out. I’ll meet up with you later?” I clicked send.

            Bzzzzz… “If you want to get your crap and meet us over in front of the café, we could use an extra helping hand. We’re going to be here for a while before we start passing out fliers.”

            I flopped back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling before responding to her text message, “Yea, I’ll come by. Maybe I can pick up some drinks and snacks?”

            Bzzzzz… “Sure. Pick up a case of cherry coke please :)”

            “I can do that. I’ll be there in about an hour and a half :)” I clicked the send button and rolled off of the bed. With a thump, I hit the floor and giggled. _I’m an idiot._

            I started to get myself ready. Washed my face, straightened my long-ass hair, put some deodorant on, and flung open my closet to grab an outfit to wear for the day. _I don’t want to look too good… I want to look really good tonight though._ I thought, flipping through the hanging clothes in my closet.

            I settled with a white tank top with a black sugar skull design on the front, and a pair of faded black shorts. After getting dressed and putting on my white converse on, I put a little make-up on.

*****Knock, knock, knock*****

            “Yes?” I asked, doing the finishing touches on my make-up.

            The door opened slowly as Meredith entered the room, “You okay, Flo?”

            I smiled brightly, looking up at Meredith from my desk, “Actually, I really am.”

            “You were in such a mood when you left- I was really worried, but I wanted to give you some time to cool off.”

            “I’m much better now. I really needed some fresh air.” I put my make-up away and placed the bag back on the bathroom counter.

            “Well you do look much better.” She smiled, tossing her dark hair out of her face.

            I laughed, “You know, I left the house in my pajamas.”

            She started giggling, “I know! But we didn’t want to stop you and tick you off any more.”

            “Sheesh.” I laughed, rolling my eyes.

            “You know, I once left my dorm room in nothing but a hand towel and a pair of flip-flops?” Meredith said with an embarrassed laugh, “I was mortified.”

            “Oh god, Aunt M. I don’t know if I want to know that story just yet.”

            “I guess I’ll save it for a rainy day then.” She winked before leaving my room. A few moments later she popped her head back into my room, “Before I forget, I have to go out of town on business tonight. I’ll be gone for about four weeks.”

            “What?” I asked, stunned, “Where are you going?”

            “Well,” She re-entered the room, “I have to fly out to New York for a two day training thing, and then on Monday I have to teach a three week class in Washington.”

            “I had no idea.” I frowned.

            “It was sort of sprung on me the other day, but with everything going on, I didn’t want to upset you. Honestly, I wasn’t going to go. But, you seem to be doing better today, so I figured that you would be okay if I did go.” She looked nervous, like she had hurt my feelings.

            “I’ll be okay if you go, M.” I smiled, “Will you come back before you have to fly out to Washington?”

            “My flight to Washington is Sunday night, so no.” She frowned.

            “Oh-…” I felt a little lost. I really wanted her to be here, but I understand that she has to do things for work.

            “But don’t worry! I’ll be back before you know it.” She smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

            “I know.” I smiled, “When does your plane leave?”

            “I have to leave Mystic Falls by about six-thirty tonight to make my eight-forty-five plane.”

            “Well shit. You won’t be here for the comet either.”

            “Nope.”

            “When will you be back, exactly?”

            “I’m not really sure on the date, but I’ll call you kids every night. When I know, I’ll be sure to let you know.” She smiled.

            “Can we have a family dinner before you go?” I asked with a smile, “Maybe we can all go to the Grill?”

            “That sounds like a great idea, Flo.” Meredith smiled brightly, “I’ll finish up packing and I’ll see you and Kara around four-thirty?”

            “Sounds good.” I smiled as we exited my room together.

            “Florence?” Aunt M asked before I started down the stairs.

            “Yeah?” I replied, turning back to see her.

            “Please be safe. Don’t get too frustrated with Kara. She really is just trying to be there for you.”

            I sighed, looking away from her eyes, “She told you, didn’t she?”

            “She did.” She paused, “Before you even really knew me, she told me about everything when it happened. But, she did revisit it today.”

            “Please don’t see or treat me any different, Meredith.”

            “Florence,” She said reaching for my hand, “I would never.”

            I locked eyes with her once more. She seemed serious and sincere, “The past is in the past. I’m different now.”

            “I believe you, Flo.” She smiled and patted my hand in hers.

            “I’ll never be that girl again.” I smiled, “As someone told me, I’ve been born anew- a better person than before- stronger too.”

            “I know.” She smiled brightly, “If you ever need anything, Florence, you can come to me.”

            “I will.” I smiled, “I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

            “Sounds good.” She said with a smile.

 

            I left the house with a smile; I was ready to conquer the day and very excited for the comet tonight. I blasted some good music and headed over to The Grill to meet up with Robert for my schedule and a Grill tee-shirt.

            Once I swung open the door of The Grill, I saw that it was packed full with young teens eating burgers, adults having a drink in the bar area, and a few elderly couples sipping coffee.

            “Florence! It’s great to see you again.” Robert said, greeting me at the door, “You here for your schedule?”

            “Shirt too.” I said with a smile.

            “Ahh! That’s right.” He said with a laugh, “Can’t forget about the shirt. Come on back to my office. I’ll get’cha your things.”

            “Sounds good!” I said with a smile, following him back to the cramped little office.

            “Here ya go.” He said with a smile, handing me a thin, medium sized, sleek black box.

            I took it from his hands to see that it had my name written in fancy cursive letters on the top, “I love this box!”

            “I sure hoped you would!” He smiled sweetly, “We give a welcome box to every employee. Inside, you’ll find your custom tee-shirt, employee handbook, our menu, list of different alcohol that we have here, and a list of employees that you can contact.”

            “Awesome!” I said with a big smile, “I’m really excited to start here.”

            “We’re ready too! I wish you could start today- we could really use the help-… But, I’ll be nice and get you working next week.” He smiled.

            I laughed, “Alrighty.”

            “So, back to it. Our schedule is posted right outside my door.” He said walking out of the office. I followed, “Your hours are right here in the bright teal,” he said pointing to the sheet, “Monday and Wednesday you’ll be here rom four to nine thirty. Friday and Saturday you’ll be here from five to two am. Did you have your guardian sign your work form?”

            “Sure did,” I pulled it from my purse, “It’s a little wrinkled, but I had her sign it yesterday.”

            “Great! How do you feel about your hours?”

            I nodded with a smile, “They sound great.” Although I was smiling on the outside, I was screaming, “Fuck” on the inside.

            “Great! Well, We sure can’t wait to have extra hands come Monday.” Robert said with a grin.

            “I can’t wait either!”

            “Do you have any questions?”

            “I actually don’t.”

            “Awesome.” He smiled brightly walking back to the front door, “Have a great afternoon, Florence. We’ll see ya here on Monday.”

            “Have a nice day.” I smiled walking out of The Grill.

            Once I got outside, I put all of my welcome box in my car and headed for the gas station to get drinks before wandering over to the café to meet with Kara and the other girls.

            “Well there you are!” Kara said, standing from her chair to take the big Styrofoam cups from my arms.

            “You’re all sitting outside, huh?” I smiled, “Kara usually hates being outside. She burns at the thought of sunlight.” I laughed. Aside from Kara, Bonnie and Caroline were the only others there, “Where’s Elena?”

            “Well- she uh…” Kara started, but Caroline butted in.

            “She left to go jump Stefan’s bones.” Caroline said, playfully licking her teeth. My stomach sank down into my butt.

            “You’re so gross, Caroline.” Bonnie said with a laugh, taking a sip of her cherry pepsi, “Thanks for the drinks, Florence.” She said as they all smiled and said ‘thank you.’

            “Oh-” My voice was rather soft as I took a seat between Kara and Bonnie. I tried not to show emotion, but Kara saw it was bothering me.

            “You alright?” Kara asked.

            I perked up, “What? No. I’m alright.” I said with a smile.

            “How are you, Flo?” Bonnie asked, handing me a stack of fliers to fold.

            “I’m actually feeling okay for now.” I smiled.

            “Kara said that you haven’t been doing good.” Caroline said. Kara and Bonnie glared at her and shook their heads.

            “Today’s a new day.” I smiled, thinking of Stefan’s words- _Stefan._ I really wanted to frown, but I kept a smile.

            “I’m sorry if that was insensitive of me.” Caroline said sipping her glass of water, “Bonnie said that I open my mouth before I have time to think.”

            “It’s okay. I have that problem too.” I laughed, “I also have no filter. I cuss more than a sailor.”

            Caroline laughed, “I don’t have a filter either.”

            “Oh god,” Bonnie said smiling and rolling her eyes, “now we have two in the group without a filter.”

            “Group?” I asked with a grin.

            “Well duh. The group consisted of me, Brittany, Bonnie, and Elena. But now we’ve added you and Kara to our little group as well.” Caroline said with a chipper tone.

            A smile spread across my lips, “I’ve never really had a lot of friends.”

            “Well you do now.” Bonnie smiled, “You know it’s crazy that you’re Elena’s twin sister.”

            “Yeah, she didn’t even know that you existed.” Caroline stated.

            “What matters most is that you’re here now and you’re connecting with your family.” Kara said squeezing my hand.

            “I wish I could have been here sooner. I had so many questions- I wanted to know why they didn’t want me- especially after learning that I had a twin sister.”

            “I can’t imagine how you feel, Florence. But, we all have things in our lives that we can’t change. For instance, my mom just sort of took off… So, now I live with my dad and spend a lot of time with my Grams.” Bonnie said with a smile, “Now Grams may be a bit of a kook, but she actually cares about me. They both love me so much, but I always wonder why she left me.”

            “That’s terrible, Bonnie.” I replied.

            “I wasn’t trying to make you sad, Flo. Look, what matters most is that I’m loved and cared for.”

            “I get what you’re saying.”

            “I know you have a lot of unanswered questions, but you have to let them go. If you keep holding on to them, they’ll eat you alive.”

            “She’s not kidding, you know?” Caroline said with a somber smile, “My family is pretty dysfunctional too. My dad decided he was gay and fell in love with another man and left my mom. My mom’s a mess and treats me like crap, or she’s just gone all of the time on Sheriff duty.”

            “Point is,” Bonnie started again, “You have two awesome parents who love you enough to ship you here to find your biological family. I know your biological parents are gone, but never forget what you have.”

            “You guys are right,” I said with a bright smile, “I have so much good in my life. I need to be thankful for what I have now.”

            We were all caught up in the moment and smiling with the bonding flowing through the air surrounding us when…

            “What’s going on guys?” A female voice said from behind me.

            “Brittany!” Caroline squealed, “I was wondering when you were going to show up.”

            “Well I’m here now.” Brittany said with a laugh, pulling up a chair next to Caroline, “Well what’s up, Flo?” Her perfectly straight teeth protruded through her pink lips in a smile. She was dressed in a red Mystic Falls High tee-shirt, black workout shorts, black running shoes, and her hair in a pony-tail.

            “Not too much, Britt.” I laughed, “It’s been a while.”

            “Sure has. Oh- hey. I heard about you being Elena’s sister and stuff… You alright?”

            “I’ll be okay, thank you.” I smiled kindly.

            “Good.” Her bright grin warmed my heart. _These people really care about how I feel._

            “So?” Brittany said perking up in her chair, “It looks like you guys finished folding that crap, so how about we go and pass some fliers out?”

            Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed, “That sounds good to me.”

            “Well actually,” Kara said grabbing her purse and smiling, “I have a lunch date with my bestie before I go to the face painting station.” She looked at me with a grin, “So I’ll catch up with you guys later, okay?”

            The three girls smiled back saying “Sure.”

            I handed my folded stack of fliers to Brittany, “Have fun.”

            “Loads.” Brittany replied sarcastically enthused.

            “See you guys around.” I said with a smile and a wave before walking off with Kara.

            “Since there’s a few food stands in the square, I was hoping we could go over there and have some greasy fried shit before I have to paint faces.” She smiled, throwing her arm over me.

            “Sounds good to me.” I said with a laugh.

 

            The smell of fried, delicious foods filled the air with their scrumptious aroma as we approached the town square. My mouth couldn’t help but water. Everything looked and smelt so good! I didn’t know where to start and where to end.

            Kara and I decided on getting foot-long corndogs, onion rings, and fried Oreos. We sat at a semi-full pic-nick table to eat our grease dripping foods. We didn’t talk as we shoved our faces. But after we finished, Kara started a conversation.

            “I’m so fuuuulllll.” Kara groaned.

            “I think I ate way too fucking much.” I laughed feeling my bloated belly, then taking another sip of cherry pepsi.

            “Damn it. I’m going to pay for this shit later.”

            I laughed, “Me too.”

            “So? What are you going to do while I’m busy painting faces?”

            “I’ll probably go home to spend a little time with Meredith before we have dinner tonight.”

            “That’s right. I forgot she was leaving tonight. It’s going to be weird to be in the house without her.”

            “No joke. Especially since she’s going to be gone for such a long time.”

            “You’re going to be okay at home when I’m at cheer practice right?” Kara’s voice filled with concern.

            “Yeah, I’ll go fine.” I smiled, but she didn’t seem convinced.

            “Promise?”

            “Yes, Kara. I promise.” I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn’t dare.

            “Okay. Well, it’s one, so I really need to get to my station.” She smiled as she got up to throw her trash away.

            “I’ll see you tonight. Maybe I’ll drop by and get my face painted!” I laughed sweetly.

            “Uh huh! I better see you there!” Kara said waving goodbye.

           

            After throwing my leftover trash in the garbage, I started to roam around the square to see children playing small carnival games like ring toss and the game where you knock over all of the cans. I was in my own little world when a finger tapped on my shoulder.

            I spun around to see Jeremy standing behind me with a smile, “What’s going on?” He said adjusting his loose fitting black tee-shirt.

            “Not too much, what’s up with you, _little brother_?” I said with a laugh.

            “That’s still so weird.” Jeremy said with a laugh as his cheeks turned pink.

            “It is pretty weird, huh?” I giggled.

            “Haha yes.”

            “So what are you up to?” I asked again.

            “I’m getting ready to go meet up with Vikki. I was wondering if you’d like to come?” He said with a grin pinching his index finger and thumb together and putting them to his lips to hint that there will be weed involved in the shenanigans.

            “If I wasn’t going home to hangout with my aunt, I’d say yes.” I smiled, turning down his offer.

            “Well you’re no fun.” He said teasingly, “It’s weird to think that I got stoned with my sister.”

            “Shhhh!” I said shushing him, “No one can know about that, Jeremy.”

            “Okay, okay.” He said smiling, throwing his hands up in surrender, “I won’t say anything to anyone.”

            “I just really needed to forget about everything.” I said rubbing my arms nervously as if Kara had been standing right there.

            “No worries. Your secret’s safe with me.”

            “Thanks.” I said with a thankful smile.

            “Well, I better get going, Flo. I’ll catch you later?”

            “For sure!” I smiled, “See ya later.”

           

            I made my way back to my car and headed back to the house. I was ready to head back home and hangout with Aunt M before dinnertime. Maybe even write in my diary while Kara was still gone.

            When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed Meredith’s car was gone. _Where could she have gone? Maybe she had to get some stuff for her trip?_ I thought shrugging it off.

            I unlocked the door and walked inside. My feet few up the stairs and took me into my room. I sat at the desk and pulled out my diary.

 

Dear Diary,

            I had some more time to write! Kara’s out at the town square painting faces, and for some reason Meredith’s gone from the house too. Speaking of Meredith! She’s leaving tonight for four weeks! It’s going to be so weird not having any adult supervision LOL! We’ll have to throw a party or something.

            So, what I really wanted to write about is this morning. Me and Kara sort of got into it again, surprise, and I left the house. I ended up asking Stefan to meet me to talk because I really did need a friend. He met me at the park in the woods and we just talked for a little while. He was so sweet- so handsome too! His words really touched me. He said that I need to rise up out of the ashes of my previous self and start anew as a better, stronger person. I’m not going to lie- he gives me butterflies. But-… I know he’s not really into me. He’s more about Elena than anything else. They’re always together-… Ugh. What am I going to do about him? He’s so kind and also hauntingly handsome. Something about those hazel eyes just pulls me right to him.

            Jesus Christ, I can’t believe that it’s already four! I need to wrap this up and get ready to meet Aunt M for dinner with Kara! Will write soon!

-Florence

            Once I saw the clock, locked up my diary, tossed the key back into my purse, and rushed to change and get ready to leave the house, _I can’t believe I was sitting here this long. I wasn’t even writing that much… I guess that’s what I get for being in my own little world._ I thought, flinging the clothes around in my closet. _Is it going to be cold tonight? What should I wear? Hmm… Low cut shirt, jacket, and jeans...?_

            I finally decided on my favorite pair of dark washed jeans that were ripped from thigh to shin, the same low cut white tee-shirt with the sugar skull, and a green plaid long sleeve button up shirt.

            Quickly I got dressed and folded up my sleeves above the elbow. I grabbed a pair of black combat styled boots from the closet and tossed my converse inside. Once I was completely dressed, I hurried into the bathroom to touch up my make-up. I powdered my face, winged my eyeliner, and put a little grey to black eye shadow on. I finished with a deep red lipstick to match the dark red line in the green plaid of my unbuttoned long sleeve shirt.

            I grabbed my keys and my teal purse before hurrying to leave my bedroom and run down the stairs. Before I left, I remembered Meredith wanted me and Kara to wear that perfume we got in the mail. I grabbed the purple bottle I had left on the coffee table and doused myself in its glory. I coughed as I accidently inhaled it a little, choking on its fumes in my mouth.

            “Oh god,” I said through a coughing fit, “next time I’ll keep my mouth closed.” I said before locking up the house and hurrying to my car.

            I tossed my purse into the passenger seat as I climbed in and tried to start it, but had no luck. _The damn thing won’t start! Are you kidding me?!_ I thought angrily trying to start my car a few extra times.

******BZZZZZ….. BZZZZZ….. BZZZZZ….. BZZZZZ******

            My phone buzzed furiously in my purse as I dug through the shit inside to find it. It was Meredith.

            “Hello?” I answered.

            “Florence? Is everything alright? You were supposed to be here about twenty minutes ago.” Meredith asked curiously.

            “Well, my car won’t start and I’ve been trying to dabble with it, but it still won’t start.” I said huffing, kicking the wheel.

            “I’ll send Kara your way to come and get you then.” She said with a laugh, “Don’t get too upset.”

            “I won’t. It’s just aggravating.” I said rolling my eyes and locking my car.

            “Kara’ll be there soon, alright? See you in a few.”

            “See you soon.” I said hitting the END button.

 

            I leaned back on my piece of crap car, _**Now** you decide to fail me. Great._ I thought to myself.

            “Get in, loser.” Kara said with a laugh, sticking her head out of her window.

            I hurried to grab my purse, lock my car, and get into Kara’s car before she sped off. I clicked my seatbelt in place as we hit a stop sign, “Thanks for coming to get me, KB.” I smiled.

            “No problem. We were starting to worry about you.”

            “Sorry,” I said slinking down in my seat, “I was writing in my diary and I lost track of time.”

            “It’s all good. Sorry about your car, Flo. We’ll have to jump it tomorrow and see if that helps.” She said with a smile, pulling into the packed parking lot at the grill.

            “Hopefully it’s just the battery.” I said while climbing out of the car, slinging my purse over my shoulder.

            “Probably is.” Kara said with a smile, holding open the door for me.

 

            People were packed in every seat and booth. There was a ton of people at the bar as well, “Wow, they look pretty full tonight.” I said, glancing at all of the familiar faces from school, as well as the many unfamiliar faces.

            “We could use your help tonight, Florence.” A familiar voice said from behind me.

            “Hey, Vikki!” I said with a smile as she walked past me with a tray.

            “I’ll have to stop by your table once things calm down. You guys are in the back, close to the bar area.” She said, whisking away with the large tray of food.

            Kara and I walked back to sit with Meredith.

            “Well there you are!” Meredith said with a big smile, “I already ordered some food, I hope you don’t mind.”

            “What did you order for me?” I asked with a laugh, taking a seat after giving M a big hug.

            “I got a water for you to drink and a salad and a burger for dinner. I hope that’s okay.” She almost sounded worried.

            “That sounds great!” I said with a smile, placing my purse under my chair.

            “I made sure she ordered you a medium rare too.” Kara said with a wink.

            “Yum.” I smiled, leaning back into my seat.

            “So, how are you girls going to do without me?” Aunt M asked with a worried face.

            “Don’t worry about us! We’re seventeen and we can take care of each other.” I smiled, slinging my arm over Kara.

            We made small talk for several minutes before a server came over and placed our food in front of us. After thanking him, we all began to chow down. My burger was perfectly cooked. I didn’t even touch my salad because the burger was so juicy and delicious.

            “Jesus, Flo,” Kara said taking a bite of her chicken sandwich, “Did you just unhinge your jaw like a snake? That was terrifying!” She said teasingly.

            “I was starving!” I said with a laugh, “God, I’m full though.” I sipped the last of my water and leaned back in my chair.

            I looked around and studied all of the employee’s faces before glancing at the bar. Every chair was full. Right next to two ladies throwing back shots, was a tall man with messy black hair, _Is that…?_ I thought looking a little closer. He turned his face to the side to watch as a man left the chair next to him, _That’s Damon._ I thought with a huge grin.

            “What?” Kara asked, looking at me face.

            “Oh- I just… Excuse me.” I said with a laugh.

            “Sure thing.” Meredith said with a smile.

            I could feel their eyes on me as I entered the bar area. I took the seat next to Damon and smiled nervously hoping he would notice me.

            “Well hello there, stranger.” He said before turning his attention to me.

            When his sapphire eyes met mine, my heart began to race, “How have you been?” I asked with an eager smile.

            “Not too bad. Just trying to stay busy. What about yourself?” He asked while waving his hand to get the bartender’s attention.

            “I’m a little better today.” I smiled, “Getting better every day.”

            The bartender leaned in, “Can she have a Cherry Coke with extra cherries, please?” Damon asked politely as the bartender hurried off to make my drink.

            “Thank you.” I blushed.

            “Any time.” Damon said as an adorable smile spread across his face.

            The bartender handed me my drink and I took a long sip, “Mmmm. This is so good!” I smiled happily.

            “I’m glad you like it. So? Are you here by yourself, sweetheart?” His words made me nervous. And not the bad kind.

            “Not this time. I’m actually here with my friend, Kara and her aunt. Aunt M is leaving for a few weeks, so we’re out here to give her one last good meal before she flies out of state.”

            “That’s lovely.” His pearly whites peeked behind his perfectly pink lips.

            “Yeah, I’m really sad though. We’re going to miss her so much.”

            “Time’ll go fast. _Especially_ when you’re working here.”

            “That’s true.” I smiled.

            “I’ll be your favorite customer.” He said with a wink. _Oh my god. Did my panties just drop?_

            My face flushed as the butterflies began to flutter about inside of my insides. A tingling sensation filled my lower abdomen as I continued our conversation, “A-Absolutely.” I took another sip to hide the redness of my cheeks.

            “Well, I won’t keep you from your time with your friend.”

            “Oh- Okay.” I smiled, climbing off on the barstool.

            “I’ll see you tonight, right? At the celebration?” He asked with a devious smile.

            “I sure hope so.” I said with a giddy smile, “I’ll be looking forward to it.” I gazed at his defined masculine features before walking back to Kara and Meredith who were still sitting at our table.

            “What was that all about?” Kara asked elbowing my arm.

            “Oh- erm-… well… That’s Damon. I met him the other day when I was here for my interview. He got me a Cherry Coke.” I said with a smile, sucking down the soda to avoid any confrontation.

            “He sounds nice.” Meredith said with an uncertain smile.

            “He really is.” I said happily pulling the cherries out of my glass and eating them.

            “Handsome? Extremely. Nice guy? I’m not so sure.” Kara said, finishing her cup of water.

            “What do you mean?” I asked curiously.

            “Well, he’s insanely good looking, but he sort of looks like every other guy you date.” Kara said, pushing her plate from her, “I’m stuffed.”

            “He’s really nice, Kara.” I said sternly, “Probably one of the nicest people I’ve met here so far.” I smiled once more.

            “Alright, girls. We aren’t going to fight about boys right now.” Meredith said breaking us from our petty argument.

            Our waiter approached the table and handed Meredith a receipt, “The gentleman at the bar paid for your meal tonight.” He pointed to Damon, “Have a great evening.” He hurried off to tend to more tables.

            Meredith and Kara looked speechless, “See,” I said with a smile, “He’s a good guy.” I perked up and grabbed the receipt, “I’m going back there to thank him.”

            After grinning back at their shocked faces, I jogged back up to the bar and tapped Damon on the shoulder, “Hey!” I said with a thankful smile.

            He turned and greeted me with a sweet smile, “Hey.”

            His good looks flustered me and forced my cheeks to become even more flushed, “I-I just wanted to say thank you.” I beamed.

            “You were here celebrating and I couldn’t resist.” He turned his body all the way around to face me completely, “I’ll see you later, right?” His smile shot right through me like a bullet of puberty.

            I nodded, “I hope so.” I was about to turn and walk away, but I couldn’t help but stand in my tip-toes to kiss his cheek, “See you later, Damon.” I said gleaming, turning away to go back to Kara and Meredith once more.

            “What just happened?” Kara asked locking arms with me, “I haven’t seen that kind of smile in a long time…. Oh my god, Florence. Did you just sell your soul to the Devil or something?”

            I rolled my eyes, “Don’t be silly. I just thanked him for our meal.”

            “Oh I’m sure you did.” Kara said trying to hold back a smirk.

            “Oh shut up.” I giggled, shoving her shoulder playfully.

           

            The tree of us maneuvered our way out of The Grill and into the parking lot. My happiness grew weary as we found Meredith’s car.

            “I’m really going to miss you girls while I’m gone.” Meredith said, tossing her purse into the packed backseat of her SUV. Tears swelled in her deep brown eyes, “You’ll be fine, right?”

            Kara and I swarmed Meredith with hugs, “We’ll be alright, I promise.” Kara said smiling as we both tightened our grip around her.

            “I’m going to miss you so much.” I said as we released from the hug.

            Meredith smiled, “You girls be good. I promise I’ll be back in no time.” She climbed into her car and rolled down the window, “I stocked the fridge, alcohol _is_ locked up, and there’s emergency money in my bedroom. My bedroom is locked, but my key is in the kitchen drawer if you really need to get in there.”

            “Alright.” Kara and I said, nodding.

            “I better head out of here. It’s already almost seven and I can’t be late.” Meredith said with a bitter-sweet smile.

            “We’ll see you really soon, Aunt M.” I said with a happy smile.

            “Alright, girls. I love you both and I’ll text you when I land.”

            “Talk to you then.” We said with a smile, waving M off as she drove away.

 

            “What now?” I asked Kara with a smile.

            “Now, I have to head home to change. I don’t want Matt to see me looking all gross like this.”

            “Good idea.” I said with a laugh, “I’m just going to head over there and find some people to hangout with. Be sure to be back by nine. I think that’s when they’re starting the candle lighting thing.”

            “I’ll be back in about… an hour?” He said with a laugh, getting in her car, “See you later!” Kara said waving as she backed out and headed back home to change.

            I fiddled with my phone, while walking to the town square. I decided to text Jeremy to see what he was up too, “Hey, Jer! What are you up to?” I clicked send.

            Bzzzz…. “Hey, Flo! I’m over @ the square. Wanna meet up?” Jeremy replied.

            “Sure! :D Where are you?” I smiled, clicking send.

            “I’m over by the parkin lot havin a cig w/ a few ppl. We’re sittin in the back of a truck. I’ll wave ya down.”

            I smiled, walking up to the parking lot to hear the group of teenagers yelling: “Hey! Over here!”

            I waved, smiling through my minor embarrassment, “Hey, Jer.” I said adjusting my purse on my shoulder.

            “Dude. When did your sister start hanging out with us?” One of them asked.

            “Well, she’s my new sister. It’s a crazy story, but yep. I’ve gained a sister and Elena gained a twin she never knew about.” Jeremy laughed and offered me a spot next to him on the tailgate of the red, lifted truck.

            “Jeremy say’s that I’m the fun one too.” I said with a laugh, snatching a cigarette from one of Jeremy’s friends. I held it in my lips as a girl with purple hair handed me a green lighter. I held the flame under the cigarette and puffed a few times to light it.

            “Maybe I’m really high, but she looks so much like Elena that it hurts my brain.” One of the guys said, scratching his head.

            “It is kind of weird.” Vikki said, popping into the mix.

            “Vikki!” I said holding my cigarette away from her to give her a hug.

            “I’m on break right now, so I figured I’d come by and say hi.” She smiled, lighting her own cigarette and taking a large inhale.

            “Tough night?” I asked, taking another puff and blowing it out into the night sky.

            “Ugh. You don’t even know. I have to work a new shift and it’s bullshit.” She said huffing, leaning back against the tailgate.

            “Hopefully it’ll be more fun when I start on Monday.” I said with a grin.

            “Girl it better be!” She said with a big smile, showing off her large teeth.

            “So what are you doing after all of this comet business, Vikki?” I asked.

            “Well, I might head over to the graveyard and get really high. After that, I’ll probably go home.” She laughed.

            “Sounds fun.” I laughed.

            “You’re more than welcome to join in the fun.”

            “I would, but I really shouldn’t.” I smiled, taking a long drag.

            “Why not? What’s the harm in a little weed?”

            “Nothing, honestly. That’s the least of my issues.” I said, flicking the ashes to the side of the truck.

            “You’re acting weird, chicky.” Vikki said in a concerned tone.

            “I’ve got a past, sweetheart. I used a _lot_ when I was younger. When I quit, I’ve steered clear of anything since then.”

            “Dude,” Vikki faced me. Her smile vanished and worry grew, “What were you into? You’re so young right now- What could you have done back then?”

            I stole another cigarette and lit it up to calm my anxiousness, “Honestly, It’s a long story. I was deep into a lot of different drugs. Weed, pills-… Worst of all was heroin.”

            No one spoke for a few seconds but then Vikki started once more, “Wow man. I’ve never done that shit before. Weed, yes. Pills, yes. Heroine, no way.”

            “Yeah- I started really young. I think I was fourteen when I first started smoking weed- then at fifteen, I shot heroin for the first time.” I started to fidget nervously, “Honestly, I’ve been two years clean- but I smoked weed the other day- I’m not counting it though because it isn’t heroin and I’m not planning on smoking weed again… And, this is the first cigarette- well, second now, that I’ve had in a year.” I glanced down at the burning cigarette before taking one last drag before hopping down off of the truck to put it out.

            “That’s pretty crazy, Flo. How did you stay-”

            “What in the FUCK are you doing, Florence?!” A familiar voice said, slapping the cigarette from my hand.

            “What the shit, Kara?!” I asked glancing up to see my best friend who was nearly in tears with a face twisted in disgust.

            “Fuck this shit, Florence. I really thought you changed.” Kara said shoving me into the truck hard enough to leave a bruise on my back.

            “Damn it, Kara! What the fuck?!” I yelled, hunching over in pain.

            “Hey! Stop that! She was just smoking a cigarette, dude. Chill the hell out!” Vikki said putting her arm in front of me.

            Kara’s face changed. She looked embarrassed as well as angry, “Fuck you guys.” Kara pushed Vikki aside and grabbed my forearm. She dug her nails into me while dragging me to the middle of the town square.

            “K-Kara,” I said, nearly bursting into tears, “stop this. I’m fine.”

            “Really, Florence? Are you _fine_?” She snapped, letting go of my wrist.

            “I really am.” I said, trying to reassure her with a smile.

            “I can’t believe you were smoking again, Florence.” She said, grabbing two candles from an older man who was passing them out, “You know, I thought you changed.”

            “Kara, I _have_ changed. I really have.” I said as she shoved the candle into my hands, “I was only smoking a cigarette. It isn’t a big deal.”

            “Not a big deal?” Kara scoffed and brushed the tears from her face, “What’s next? Maybe a _joint_ or two? Maybe a few _pills_? Maybe a needle full of _heroin_?”

            I had changed. I was a better person today than I was the day before. I was stronger. I had proved to myself that I was going to be fine, and here we are one cigarette later and Kara is jumping my ass about it, “Fuck you, Kara.” I said throwing the unlit candle to the ground, cracking it in half, “I don’t need this fucking shit.” I turned to walk away.

            “Go ahead, Florence. Go shoot some fucking heroin or smoke a joint or some shit. Just run away from all of your fucking problems like you always do.”

            “Fuck you.” Tears stung my cheeks as they flowed out of my eyes.

            I shoved myself through the heavy crowd, _I can’t believe that she would fucking say that to me. I get that she’s mad, but fuck. That’s ridiculous._ I clenched my purse as I continued to make my way through the hundreds of people.

            An arm reached out from the crowd, “Florence? Hey, you alright?” My eyes followed the hand that had ahold of me to see an alarmed Stefan standing there with a lit candle in one hand and my shoulder in his other.

            All I could do was shake my head no. I couldn’t speak. Instead of words, soft sobs shook my body and escaped my lips.

            “What’s wrong? What happened?” Stefan blew out his candle and sat it on a park bench.

            “I don’t want to talk about it.” I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

            Stefan pulled me aside, “It’s going to be okay, Florence. Tell me what happened.”

            “I-… I got into a stupid fight with Kara.”

            “Why? What happened?”

            “It’s a long story…”

            “Hey, how about we talk about it over breakfast on Sunday morning?” He smiled happily, doing his best to cheer me up.

            “That would be nice.” I said, sniveling.

            “So please don’t cry. Everything’s going to be alright.”

            I nodded, “Okay.” I smiled back.

            “Oh- before I forget, have you seen Vikki? Matt stopped by asking if I’ve seen her. Have you?”

            “Oh-um yeah. I saw her about fifteen minutes ago when she was on her break. Maybe she’s back at The Grill?”

            “Hmm… I was getting ready to check out the parking lot, want to meet over at The Grill to look together?” He asked with a brief smile, turning his head- almost as if he was trying to hear through the crowd.

            “That sounds good to me. I’ll get us a few drinks while I’m in there too. Is that alright?” I asked with a smile.

            “Sound great, Florence.” Stefan said with a smile as he hurried away.

            _I guess Matt was pretty worried about her- I can understand that too. She still has pretty fresh stitches on her neck, as well as a big gauze to keep it covered._ I thought, wandering over to The Grill. It was emptying out pretty well. Only several people left at the bar, and one young couple in the dining area.

            I walked around a little bit before bumping into Robert, “Hey! Have you seen Vikki?” I asked with a curious smile.

            “I think she took her break not too long ago- but, if you don’t see her down here, she could be up on the roof taking another smoke break.” He said rolling his eyes and then smiling, “I’d check the bathrooms first though. She could possibly be in there too.”

            I smiled, “Thanks, Robert. I’ll check there first.”

            I made my way to the small woman’s restroom and decided that it would be a good time to go pee before looking any farther for Vikki.

            After releasing my bladder, I washed and dried my hands and headed towards the door in the back that lead to the concrete stairs up to the roof.

            The door swung open and shut very quietly as I crept up the concrete and brick stairway. I stopped once I heard two male voices arguing and a young woman crying. I wanted to turn around, but I couldn’t help but feel like the voices were familiar… I decided to creep quietly up the stairs and lower my body to stay out of sight. There was a good three feet high of brick, so I shouldn’t bee seen.

            “What attacked you?” A male’s voice asked.

            “I donno, an animal.” The woman said, sniffling.

            “Are you sure about that? Think about it. Think really hard.”

            _What the hell are they talking about? Is that Vikki up there?! Who the hell is she with?!_ I thought, steadying my breaths, trying my best to control my anxiousness.

            After a brief pause the man asked her once again, “ _What_ attacked you?”

            “Vampire.” Vikki said.

            I covered my mouth, _What the hell did she just say? Did she say that a vampire attacked her?_

            “Who did this to you?” The man asked, raising his tone.

            “You did!” Vikki cried out.

            “Wrong! It was Stefan.”

            “No- don’t.” Another male’s voice replied.

            _Stefan? Stefan Salvatore, Stefan?!_ I thought as panic filled my entire being. I wanted so badly to run, but I had to hear more.

            “Stefan Salvatore did this to you.” The mystery man said.

            “Stefan Salvatore did this to me.” Vikki repeated. Almost as if she was in some sort of trance.

            “He’s a vampire. A vicious, murderous, monster.”

            I felt dizzy, _Stefan’s a- a vampire?! What the hell is going on here? Stefan can’t be a vampire! That’s all make-believe… It’s just a fairy tale!_ My body shook violently as my mind spun with thoughts of innocent Stefan growing fangs and ripping into Vikki’s flesh.

            “No- Please, Damon. Please don’t do this.” Stefan pleaded.

 _That’s the other voice- that’s why it sounded so familiar… I had heard that voice before. It belonged to that man at the bar- Damon._ Fight or flight started kicking in. Adrenalin began swirling through my veins, causing my heart to pound and my breathing to quicken.

            “Ya couldn’t fix it before, an I don’t know what you’re gonna do now.” Damon said.

            Vikki let out a painful scream as a ripping sound filled my ears- _What the hell was that? Did she rip her shirt or something? What the hell is going on?!_ I wanted so badly to help Vikki, but I was frozen in fear.

            “Your choice of lifestyle has made you _weak_. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power you can have, that you now _need_.” I could hear a twisted smile in Damon’s voice, “But you can change that. Human blood gives you that.”

            Vikki groaned as someone was thrown to the ground. I bet it was Vikki. _What in the hell is Damon talking about? Human blood makes them stronger? What kind of fucking freaks are these people?!_

            Stefan grunted painfully as Damon continued, “You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or, you can let her run screaming ‘vampire’ through the center of Town Square.”

            “That’s what this is about?” Stefan said as he breathed heavily, “You want to expose me?”

            “No!” Damon shouted, “I want you to remember who you are!”

            “Why? So what, so I’ll feed? So I’ll kill? So I’ll remember what it’s like to be _brothers_ again?”

 _Brothers?! Stefan and Damon are brothers?! What the fuck is going on here?!_ I thought, trying to wrap my head around this insane argument. I wanted to get closer to see them, but I didn’t want to be seen.

            “You know what?” Stefan started once more, “Let her go. Let her tell everyone that _vampires_ have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a steak through my heart, because at least I’ll be free _of you_.”

            _Vampires? Steaks in the heart? What in the hell is all of this crazy shit about?! These people can’t be vampires, can they?_ In the sudden silence, I was so wrapped into my own thoughts that I had leaned forward to listen in. I was grasping my purse so tightly with anticipation when my foot slid out from under me and made a loud scraping sound as I caught my balance. _Oh God- oh god no!_ I thought as I bit my lip. The silence continued. I could almost feel their eyes on me at this very moment.

            “What was that?” Damon asked in an annoyed tone of voice, “Who’s there?”

            I didn’t dare to make another sound. I froze completely still for a moment before I decided to flee. I jumped to my feet and darted down the stairs in a hysterical panic. I went to fling open the door, but was stopped by a tall, strong arm that was keeping it closed.

            I turned to see the handsome Damon from the bar, holding the door shut.

            “Come with me sweetheart.” He said putting one hand over my mouth, and the other around my waist to drag me back up the stairs. I tried my best to scream, but I was hopelessly muffled. His grip was so strong that I couldn’t break free.

            I flailed in his arms before he finally let go and threw me on the ground next to Vikki, flinging my purse on the ground far from my reach, “This is such a pity, Florence.” Damon said kneeling down to look me in the eye, “What did you hear?”

            “N-N-Nothing. I-I didn’t hear a thing.” I said lying though my teeth, avoiding all eye contact.

            “Look at me!” Damon bellowed, “what did you hear?”

            “Damon, leave Florence alone. She has nothing to do with any of this.” Stefan said.

            “Florence,” His tone became falsely sweet, “ _what did you hear_?” His eyes locked with mine. I wasn’t sure what he wanted me to tell him, but I wasn’t going to crack.

            “I didn’t hear anything.”

            Damon stood up in a frustrated manor and wiped his brow angrily, “She can’t be compelled.”

            “What?” Stefan asked, looking as if the blood completely drained from his body.

            “She can’t be compelled, god damn it!” Damon kicked the wall and bricks flew into the ally way.

            “She must have Vervain in her system.”

            “Ya think?” Damon said, crouching down once more, “Florence, honey, I need you to be honest with me. Do you know what Vervain is?”

            “V-Vervain?” I asked, thinking of the new perfume send by a mysterious person, “I-I just got a new perfume in the mail t-today. My Aunt said that i-it smelt like Vervain.”

            Damon tried to shush me in comfort, “What are we going to do with this one?” he asked, “That girl can be compelled, but what are we going to do with little Florence here?”

            “Compel Vikki, and I don’t know what to do with Florence.” Stefan wouldn’t look me in the eye.

            “P-please don’t kill me,” I begged, “I’m so sorry I intruded. I-I won’t say anything to anyone, I promise.” I tried reaching for Stefan’s hand, but he didn’t grasp it. _I’m going to die-_

            I tried to run away, but was knocked back down to the ground by Damon.

            “We aren’t going to kill you, Florence.” Stefan said, kneeling down, “We just have to figure something out.” He tried to comfort me, but my panic level was far to high to come down now.

            I started to get up to run once more, but was grabbed and held in restraint by Stefan.

            Damon whispered into Vikki’s ear before she aimlessly wandered down the stairs and out of sight.

            “Please don’t hurt me, Damon- Stefan- I.. I’ll do anything.” I pleaded.

            Stefan released me. I didn’t know what to do, but I knew that running was my worst bet.

            “You go back down, Stefan. I’ll take care of Florence.” Damon grabbed me from Stefan as a Cheshire smirk spread across his face.

            “Damon, don’t you _dare_ hurt her.” Stefan said.

            “No promises, little brother. She smells delicious. The fear adds something a little extra to the taste.”

            “I’m not kidding, Damon. Don’t hurt her.”

            Damon sighed, “I won’t kill her. Don’t worry, I’ll smash her phone and throw her purse in a garbage can.”

            “Stefan-” I whimpered, “please- please don’t leave me!” I cried, watching Stefan’s face twist in hurt as he turned away and ran down the stairs, following Vikki.

            I was done for. I was sure he was going to bite through my neck and leave me for dead, then smash my phone and throw my purse in the dumpster. I thought of all of the horrible possibilities before Damon finally spoke, “Florence?”

            My eyes grew large as I managed to answer, “y-yes?”

            “I’m so sorry it has to be this way.” He pulled my back to his chest, brushing the hair from my neck, “this temptation is horrible... I would be in trouble if I fed on you.” He paused for a minute before turning me to face him, “I need you to be a good girl and open your mouth for me and close your eyes.”

I did as he told me. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes. I heard a biting sound before bleeding flesh was put to my mouth. I tried my hardest to pull his arm away, but his cold, metallic blood slid down my throat. I coughed as he smoothed my hair to try and calm me as his blood drained into the back of my throat.

He pulled his forearm from my mouth and spoke, “This will only hurt for a moment, okay, sweetheart?”

            Not even a second later I was being thrown to the ground. My head cracked against the concrete and my vision blacked out….

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2…**


	10. The Comet: Chapter 9 Part 2

***Kara’s Point of View***

 

 

            _I feel like such an asshole_ , I thought, wandering through the crowd to find Florence, _I can’t believe I said that to her._ I began biting my nails nervously, pushing past person after person before finding a familiar face.

            “Caroline!” I said, feeling a slight sense of relief.

            “Hey, Kara.” She said with a smile, looking as if she were also looking for someone.

            “I was wondering if you’ve you seen Florence?”

            “I’ve been too busy looking around for this cute guy I met the other night.” Caroline said with a ‘sorry-not-sorry’ smile.

            “Oh-… If you do see her, let me know.” I brushed the long strands of curled hair away from my face out of anxiety.

            “Hey,” Caroline said, noticing my anxiousness, “Is everything okay?”

            “I- I’m not sure. I got into a pretty nasty fight with Florence about something really touchy and I’m just worried about her.”

            “I bet she headed back home or something. Have you tried calling her cell?” Caroline smiled.

            “I did- several times actually.” I felt annoyed at the thought of Flo turning her phone off to ignore me.

            “No luck, huh? Well damn.” Caroline looked around for a few moments, “I don’t really see Florence- wait… What was she wearing again?”

            I thought for a few moments to think of what she had been wearing, “I think she was wearing a white tee with some kind of skull design on it, a long sleeve plaid shirt over it, jeans, and boots.” I pictured my best friend, trying my hardest to imagine her items of clothing.

            Caroline and I took a quick walk around the square and had no luck in finding Florence, “I’m not seeing her anywhere,” Caroline huffed, “Oh! Maybe she went over to The Grill to go to the bathroom or something? I know she wouldn’t want to use one of those nasty portapotty things.”

            I nodded in agreement, “That’s a good place to look- want to come with me?” I didn’t really want to go alone. I felt so weird walking around the town alone at night.

            “I- well-… Aw screw it. I’ll come with you.” She smiled happily, linking arms with me as we headed toward The Grill.

           

            We walked inside and headed back to the bathrooms, “Florence?” I called walking into the very small bathroom with Caroline right behind me.

            No one answered, so we backed out and started searching the faces of all of the teens eating and playing pool in the corner.

            “Hey, is that Stefan? Maybe he’s seen her?” Caroline suggested, pointing at the broodingly handsome Stefan who was making a call on his cell phone.

            I shrugged, “It’s worth a try.” I said with a hopeful smile.

            We walked up to Stefan and Caroline tapped him on the shoulder, “Hey, have you by any chance seen Florence?”

            Stefan pulled his phone away from his ear and put it in his pocket, “I’m sorry, what?” He said with a smile, clearing his concerned face.

            “Um- Florence? Have you seen her by any chance?” I asked.

            “Um- well- I uh bumped into her earlier at The Square. She was looking for Vikki and said that she would check around and meet me down here to get something to drink.” Stefan said with a concerned look, “I actually just tried calling her phone a few times but it’s going straight to voicemail.”

            I covered my face in frustration, _Why on Earth did I open my mouth and yell at her?_

            “Kara?” Stefan asked, “Is everything okay? Florence told me that you two sort of got into it- she was a little upset when I bumped into her.”

            I didn’t was to revisit the argument again so I changed the subject, brushing the tears away from my eyes, “Did you see her?”

            “Not since then, no. I found Vikki, though. Maybe ask her if she’s seen Florence?” Stefan suggested.

            I pulled myself together. I didn’t want to ever talk to Vikki again, but I had to if it meant finding Florence, “Good idea. Where is she?”

            Stefan pointed over to the bar area. Mat was sitting with Vikki, putting a new gauze on her neck, “I actually have to head back home. My uncle Zack said he wanted me home at a decent time. Give me a call if you find her, Kara. I’ll call you if I see her, alright?” Stefan looked eager to leave.

            “Yea, sure.” I did my best to smile as he walked away.

            I hurried over to Vikki and asked as kind as possible, “Hey- um, Vikki? Have you seen Florence?” I glanced back and fourth between Vikki and Matt before Vikki answered.

            “No. Why? Think she ditched you or something?” She said in a rude tone, sitting up straight as Matt finished taping the gauze on her neck.

            “I- I can’t find her.” _Keep it together, Kara,_ “I-I just really need to find her. I need to apologize.”

            “What happened, Kara?” Matt asked, leaning in to the conversation.

            “I just got into a big fight with her and I need to smooth things over before she gets royally pissed.”

            “When did you last see her?”

            “Maybe about an hour ago?” I thought, checking the time on my phone. It was already eleven.

            “I’m guessing you’ve tried to call her?” Matt asked, brushing his fingers through his spikey blonde hair.

            “I did.” My mind began to panic. _I need to find her before she runs away again. I can’t have her repeating the past-_

            “Hmm… Well I last saw her talking to Stefan in The Square, but I’m guessing you’ve talked to him and searched town?”

            “N-Not all of town, just the square.” I said feeling my heart pound in my chest.

            “Huh… I donno. I’ll keep an eye out for her, though… You okay?” Matt leaned in closer and put his hand on my shoulder.

            “I-I j-just really need to find her.” Soft sobs shook my shoulders as I tried to shake them away. _Sh-She’s okay. I bet she’s home drinking a hot cup of tea or taking a bath or something._ I thought trying to rule out all of the horrid thoughts in my brain conflicting a happy ending to my night.

            “Kara, I’m sure she’s alright.” Vikki said in a sincere tone, “Like, I bet she’s home watching a movie or something.”

            “She might be right, Kara,” Caroline said with a reassuring smile, “You should go home and see if she’s there.”

            “That’s a really good idea,” I said with a slight smirk, “I’ll head home now- if any of you see her, bring her home or tell her to call me.”

            The three nodded before I jogged out to my car and raced home, checking the sidewalks for any groups of teens walking.

            When I pulled in to the driveway, Flo’s car was still here, _That’s good- She couldn’t have gone far then. Maybe she is here after all?_ The thought lifted my spirits.

            Before reaching for the door, I smoothed the fabric of the soft pink dress I was wearing. I went to open the door and it was locked. My stomach fell into the depths of my butt, _Oh no- it’s locked. Maybe she re-locked it to try and keep me from coming in?_ I thought, digging my trembling hand inside of my purse to dig for the house key.

            All of the lights were off in the house, making it hauntingly unsettling. _Florence would have turned on the lights… She hate’s not having a light on at night._ I quickly snapped on the living room light and shut the front door before walking up the stairs to go into Florence’s room.

            The door creaked as I pulled it open. Lights were off and after turning them on I saw that no one was there. _She- She’s gone._ I fumbled to pull my phone out of my pocket in a panic. I tried to call Florence again just to get her voicemail.

            “God damn it, Florence! Just answer your freakin phone!” I cried, hanging up the phone.

            A light bulb turned on in my head, _What about Elena? I should call Elena. Maybe she’s with her?_

            Before my fingers knew what they were doing, I was pulling up Elena’s number on my phone. The phone rang several times before going to voicemail. I wasn’t sure what to say, so I hung up the phone. _Maybe Stefan?_ I thought, calling Stefan. He too did not answer. I hung up the phone angrily.

            “God damn it, Florence!” I cried, shoving my phone back in my pocket, turning off her bedroom lights.

            I shut the door and rushed back out the door. _Maybe she’s with Stefan and Elena?_ I switched the lights off and locked up the house after grabbing my purse. _It would make sense since they’re both not answering their phones._

            I slammed my key into the ignition and sped over to the Salvatore house, running stop signs and ignoring speed limits.

            Once I pulled up to Stefan’s house, I saw two people standing outside by the open front door, I squinted hard to try and study the woman. She had long, straight, dark looking hair and a jacket on. Suddenly they kissed a very passionate kiss. My face flushed as I watched Stefan run his fingers through her hair, pulling her in for more. _Oh my god! Has she been here this whole time? Oh my god- she’s going to kill me for interrupting this- but fuck it._ I pulled into the half circle driveway like a mad woman and parked right outside of the door.

            The two held very shocked expressions as I flung open my car door and rushed over to them. When I stepped closer, I realized that wasn’t Florence- it was Elena.

            “Kara?” Elena asked shockingly, “What are you doing here?”

            “I-I-...” I was so embarrassed, but I had to plow through it, “Have you seen Florence?”

            “No, why?” Elena asked, furrowing her brow in curiosity.

            “She’s missing.” I felt like I was going to puke as panic took its true form.

            “Missing?” Elena asked, in concern.

            “You didn’t find her?” Stefan asked, “Did you check your house?”

            “I-I checked my house, I ch-checked The Grill- I can’t find her.” Hot tears scorched my cheeks and my body shook violently.

            Stefan looked rather confused, but before he could say a word, he was interrupted: “What happened, Kara?” Elena asked, pulling me into a hug.

            I cried into her neck, feeling sorry for myself, “I-I got into a b-bad fight with Florence. I s-said a lot of things that I-I regret.” I whimpered noticing how Elena’s body felt so similar to Florence’s in our embrace. I almost didn’t want to let her go.

            “I’m sure she’ll forgive you Kara.” Elena said, sweetly.

            “No she won’t.” I said, pulling myself from her hug, looking Elena in her dark brown eyes- if she had blue eyes and darker hair, she would look one hundred percent like Florence, “She hates me. I should have never said what I said.”

            “What did you say to her?”

            “I-… She-…” I sighed, “I really don’t want to get into it right now. What’s important is that we find Florence.” I said trying to forget the hurtful words I could never take back.

            “Did you check the Grave Yard?” Stefan asked.

            “No- I actually haven’t checked the graveyard or the parks.”

            “How about we split up and search for her?” Stefan suggested with a warm smile, “You and I will check the park over in the woods, and Elena can check the graveyard. We can meet back up at the park with the little pond- I think that’s Fell Park, if I’m right.” Stefan said with a hopeful smile.

            Elena nodded, “We’ll find her, Kara. Don’t you worry.”

            I smiled, “Thank you, guys.”

            “No problem at all.” Elena said, smiling, “See you in a bit.” She headed off to her car as me and Stefan climbed into his.

            The drive to the park in the woods was silent. Stefan looked so unsure- so hurt. His eyes were full of pain.

            “What did she tell you?” I asked sniffling.

            “What do you mean?” He asked, stopping at a stop sign.

            “Florence. What has she told you?”

            “When we met earlier this morning, she just said that-” Stefan started but I cut him off.

            “Wait- what? You met with her this morning?” My stomach turned.

            “Yeah, she said that you were being a little much and treating her like a little kid.”

            I huffed, “She _is_ a kid.”

            “She’s also almost an adult with her own mind and feelings.”

            His words hit me right where it hurt most, “Stefan, if you even knew what she did- what she did to me, you would understand why I’m treating her with caution.” The thought of Florence’s darker days filled my mind with worry.

            “She said that she was a troubled teen and that someone she loved died, but she also said that she’s a different person now.” Stefan said, parking the car.

            “I’m not so sure. Habits are hard to break when you’re an _addict_.” My eyes stared at Stefan until he looked me in the eye.

            “Addict?” He asked, “What was she addicted to?”

            I paused for a few seconds before getting out of the car, ignoring the painful thoughts of my best friend high on heroin.

            “Florence?” I called, wandering around the pavilions.

            “Florence?” Stefan joined the calling.

 

            Stefan and I searched both parks and came up empty handed. The later it got, the more worried I became. When Elena showed up, she didn’t have any luck either.. _I shouldn’t have pushed her. Now she’s gone- what have I done?_ My heart raced as anxiety and panic took control of my thoughts, _I won’t be able to take it if she leaves again. I’ll die if she leaves me like that again._ I slouched over a pick-nick table and groaned, crying out in pain.

            Elena rushed to my side and began hugging me, “It’ll be okay, Kara. We’ll find her. Maybe she’s back at The Grill? She could have went back to look for you.”

            I sat up and Elena dried my tears, “If she isn’t back at The Grill, I’m going to call Sheriff Forbes.” I sniffled, remembering that Caroline’s mom is the town’s sheriff.

            “Let’s head over there now and we’ll check around. I’m sure that, by now, almost everyone should be gone. It’s about one in the morning, so it’ll be easy to spot her.”

            “That’s a good idea, Elena. Kara, let’s drive over there and look around.” Stefan smiled kindly as he helped me up and walked me to the car.

            Stefan drove us over to The Grill and parked. There were only four cars parked outside, and a few random ass people outside talking.

            The three of us walked into the bar and grill, and looked around for any sign of Florence. Stefan asked the staff, but they had all said that they hadn’t seen her all night.

            I felt hopeless. My breathing could barely keep up with the insane pumping of my heart. I ran out of The Grill and into the ally way. I couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Kara, wait!” Elena shouted as she and Stefan raced behind me.

            “I-I don’t know where she is. I don’t know what’s going on!” I said, freaking out.

            “Calm down, Kara.” Elena said as I finally snapped.

            “No, Elena, I can’t calm down!” I cried helplessly, “I can’t calm down with my recovering drug addict of a best friend, gone. Especially after having a fight about her using again.” I cried even harder as the guilt set in, “She was smoking a cigarette and I flipped out on her, screaming at her- telling her that she hasn’t changed at all.” Tears stung my tender skin.

            Elena’s mouth gaped open and Stefan remained speechless.

            “So no, I-I can’t calm down. I have to find her, guys. I can’t let the past repeat.”

            Elena flung her arms around me, sobbing, “I-I had no idea, Kara.”

            “I don’t want her to go back to her old self. I love Florence, but I can’t do that all over again- all of those nights I spent feeling sick while watching her go through withdrawals before Benji would give her a ‘fix.’ I- I can’t go back to those nights where I would go house to house looking for her when she went missing.” I choked on my words as a lump clamped my vocal chords.

            Stefan smoothed my long princess hair away from my face, “Calm down, Kara,” He said locking his eyes with mine, “she’s going to be okay.”

            “I-… I don’t know.” I said softly.

            “What’s that?” Elena’s posture weakened as she asked pulling away from our hug, “What’s that over there on the ground? Is that-”

            I followed Elena’s pointing finger to a shattered, teal object in the middle of the ally way.

            _No- please no._ I thought, running to the smashed blackberry phone. Pieces of the glass screen and keyboard were scattered as if someone threw it to the ground.

            I knelt down to pick it up. It was a teal blackberry with the name ‘Florence’ painted on the back with white nail polish- I should know, I painted it for her.

I slammed my back against the cold, pokey brick wall. I was breathing hard and crying even harder. _She really is gone. She left- she left me and it’s all my fault._

Elena gasped, crying into Stefan. I slid down the wall, scratching my back just to hit my ass on the roughly pave road beneath me.

“She-She’s g-gone.” I cried out, tossing the phone back on the ground.

“She could still be around here, Kara.” Elena said, wiping her eyes, trying her best to pull herself together, “We should look around to see if we can find any sort of hint or something.”

Elena was right. I got to my feet and began studying my surroundings. There were a few tossed over garbage cans- and one with something sticking out. I hurried over to the can, tossed the tin lid to the side and pulled out my worst nightmare. Florence’s rainbow striped purse.

All hope was lost at this moment. I hit my knees with every pound in my body. I closed my eyes trying to blink out reality, but was met with a nightmarish scene of Florence. She was smashing her phone out of anger and despair, ditching her purse in the trash so no one could trace her steps as she ran away from me.

“Oh my god- this isn’t hers, is it?” Elena gasped, taking the purse from my shocked hands.

I couldn’t answer- I couldn’t even nod. All I could do was cry, imagining my best friend as the person she once was-… leaving me to run away on the heroin train.

“No-… No please no.” Elena cried, dropping Florence’s purse to cling to Stefan once more.

I cried as I put the broken phone inside of her purse and held it tightly.

“Kara, we need to call Sheriff Forbes.” Stefan said in a serious tone, “If we’re lucky, we can catch her before she finds a way to actually leave town.”

I nodded, my hand shaking as I pulled out my cellphone to call the sheriff. The phone rang several times before I got an answer.

“This is Mystic Falls Police Station, is everything okay?”

“I-I need to report a missing person.” I said trying my best to keep the sobbing under control.

“Ma’am, has this person been gone for more than twenty-four hours?”

“No- But, I found her phone smashed and her purse thrown away in a garbage can my the ally next to The Grill.”

“Okay, honey, I need to tell me your name and the name of the person that is gone.”

“My name’s Kara Fell and my missing friend is Florence Thompson.”

“I’m going to make a note here for the Sheriff, okay, Kara? We can’t count this as a missing persons case if the person has been gone for less than twenty-four hours.”

“Are you kidding me?” I yelled angrily, “Florence is a recovering addict. If we don’t find her, she could be out of state by morning!” My heart thumped in my throat.

“One moment, Ma’am.” A few moments later the officer started talking once more, “It does show that she has a lot of drug abuse on her record. Has she been using again?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Ma’am, does Florence have any enemies? Is there anyone that might want to harm her?”

“No.” I said, whimpering, “We just really need to find her.”

“I understand, Kara. I just need to ask you a few more questions. What was Florence wearing?”

“She was wearing a white tee-shirt with a black sugar skull on the front, a long sleeve plaid shirt that was…” I tried to remember the color of her shirt.

“It was green.” Stefan said with a somber smile.

“It was green plaid- and I think she was wearing ripped jeans and combat boots. She had her hair straightened and it was down too.”

“If we come in to contact with Florence will she be violent?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“When was the last time you saw Florence?”

“I last saw her in the Town Square around nine-thirty.”

“What’s a number where we can contact you?”

 

The last of the conversation was a blur. I gave the kind male officer the answers to a few more questions before our talk ended.

“What did they say?” Elena asked.

“Just that Sheriff Forbes will get to the case tomorrow.” I said, crying, “By then, it might be too late.”

“Kara,” Stefan said taking my hand and squeezing it tight, “We’ll find her. I promise.” He smiled trying to bring me to more positive thoughts, “How about we go back to my house and have some coffee?

“I-I kind of want to go home just incase she does come back.” I said, rubbing the tears off of my face and neck.

“That’s a good idea.” Stefan said with a somber smile.

“Kara, are you sure that you want to stay in your house all on your own?” Elena asked in a calm tone, sensing my panic.

I couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t even see straight. I wobbled around like an infant learning to walk.

“You alright?” Stefan asked, steading my posture.

“She’s gone.” Every ounce on sanity I had was flushed from my eyes, “Florence is gone.” I was not okay.

“Kara, calm down.” Stefan pulled me close, “We’ll find her.”

I shoved him away from me, “You don’t get it!” My body trembled, “She isn’t going to come back.”

We all stood together in silence for a few moments. No one knew what to say until Elena smiled softly and spoke.

“Hey,” Elena said, “How about I come over and stay the night with you tonight?”

“I’ll come too. I’ll even sleep on the couch. I can keep an eye out for her if she were to come home while you guys are asleep.” Stefan nodded with a friendly smile.

I wanted to smile, but I nodded instead, “That sounds good.”

“I have to head home and grab some clothes, but I can stay over tonight. What time is it?” Elena asked pulling gout her phone, “Crap. It’s three in the morning and I have… seven missed calls from Aunt Jenna… Damn it, she’s going to kill me- but she’ll understand.” Elena fluffed her hair behind her, “I’ll catch up with you guys back at Kara’s house. See you soon!” Elena said, running to her car.

Stefan took my hand and opened his car door for me. After climbing in, he shut the door and got in the driver’s seat. He didn’t say anything as he drove me all the way home. Once Stefan parked, he finally spoke, “Do you want me to walk back to my house and bring your car back home?”

I smiled, “That would be really nice, thank you.”

“Any time, Kara.” Stefan threw me off with his kind eyes and calming smile.

I walked back into the house and placed Florence’s purse by the door before doing another walkthrough to see if Florence had made her way back home. _No luck. She still isn’t home_. My adrenaline was coming to a steady halt, so I decided to try and make myself comfortable and calm. I took a fast shower, stepped into clean pajamas, and hurried downstairs to let Stefan and Elena inside.

“Come on in,” I said trying to crack a smile.

Elena and Stefan came inside and made themselves at home. Stefan changed into a light gray tee-shirt, and a pair of gray plaid pajama pants. He grabbed a few pillows and a throw blanket to set up on the couch. I took Elena upstairs to sleep in my room- I thought it might be weird to have Elena sleeping in Florence’s bed, so I went ahead and let her take my bedroom.

I made sure they were both comfortable before I felt like I could collapse. I swung open the door and drug myself to Florence’s bed. I hopped in and started to doze. Before too long, I rolled over and felt an emptiness take over the sheets. I rolled flat on my back, feeling the spot she would usually sleep in- empty.

 _I can’t be in here- I can’t lay here waiting for her to just come back like a sad puppy._ I thought as I rubbed the liquid from my eyes.

            Several minutes passed and I was wide-awake. _Maybe I’ll go downstairs and make a kettle of tea? Maybe a small pot of coffee?_ I thought, rolling out of bed.

            I put on my fluffy pink and white bathrobe and walked as quiet as humanly possible to the kitchen. I turned around to see Stefan just sitting up and staring at the main door.

            _He’s still awake? I thought that he would surly be asleep by now._ I thought, starting a kettle of water.

            Stefan heard the clanking in the kitchen and turned to smile at me, “Can’t sleep?”

            “Not at all.” I said, shaking my head.

            “What are you making?” He asked, getting up from the couch.

            “I’m making some hot tea. Would you like some?” I asked with a small smile.

            “Sure.” He said with a little grin.

I grabbed three cups from the cabinet and placed them on the counter, _I wonder if Florence wants some. Florence-_ Tears gathered in my eyes, _I’m so stupid,_ I thought, nearly forgetting that Florence was gone.

“Kara?” Stefan asked softly, walking into the kitchen.

“I-I-” I couldn’t finish my thought. I just put my head down on the counter, hiding my face in my hands.

Stefan didn’t say anything, but I heard him open the cabinet door and the clanking sound of him placing a mug back inside.

I looked up to see him running the hot water in the kitchen sink, “What are you doing?” I asked, finally able to tie myself back together.

He smiled happily, “I’m going to make us some chamomile tea.”

“Oh I was-” I _was_ going to finish my sentence, but Stefan cut me off.

“You are going to find a good movie to watch and have a seat on the couch.” He finished filling the teakettle before placing it on the stovetop.

I blushed feeling both embarrassed and thankful, “O-Okay.” I said, walking into the living room, digging through some of the movies I brought. I finally found a good one, “I hope you like animated movies.” I said with a slight smile.

“I’ll like what ever you put in.” I could hear the happiness in Stefan’s voice.

A big grin spread across my face as I turned on the T.V and put in Ponyo, one of my favorite Hayao Miyazaki films.

I plopped myself on the couch and waited for Stefan to join me with our tea. A few moments later, Stefan had found on of out wooden serving trays to bring in two mugs, two spoons, honey, sugar, and a teapot filled with steaming chamomile tea.

“Here you are,” Stefan said, smiling as he placed the tray on the coffee table, “I’m not great at making tea, but I did my best.” He kindly poured the hot liquid into the two mugs and placed on in front of me, “I wasn’t sure how you liked your tea, but I brought in some honey and sugar.”

“Thank you so much Stefan. I really appreciate it.” I said, breathing in the calming scent of chamomile. I was in tea heaven as I fixed the perfect cup, a spoonful of honey and a tiny bit of sugar. I stirred a few times before blowing lightly to cool it off a slight bit.

“Let me know how you like it.” Stefan said as he fixed his cup to his liking.

I took a short sip and held the hot tea in my mouth for a moment before swallowing, “I had my doubts, but you actually did a great job. It’s the perfect temperature and everything.” I giggled, “Florence has a tendency to either burn the tea, or not let it steep long enough.”

“Well I’m happy you like it.” He laughed sweetly, “She makes good coffee though?”

“The best.” I said with a smile, “I demand that she makes me a cup every morning. Especially since we live together now.” My smile grew dim and turned into a frown; “I don’t know who’s going to make my coffee in the mornings now. God I miss her so much… I wish she would just come home.”

Stefan sat his cup down on the table and repositioned himself on the couch to face me, “Kara?”

“Yeah, Stefan?” I asked, searching his hurting brown eyes.

“Can I ask you something?”

I thought for a moment before answering his question, “I guess so.”

“What happened?”

I knew he was going to ask that question, but I had hoped he wouldn’t, “What do you mean?” I tried playing stupid _. Maybe he was talking about earlier today when Florence and I had argued?_

“What happened to Florence in the past?” He asked trying to spare my feelings and get the information he was so curious about.

I swallowed hard before turning off the T.V and DVD player. I turned on the stereo before sitting down.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, Kara-” Stefan said, sensing my mood.

“I-… I really should. I haven’t thought about it much in a while because she’s been doing so well… But, maybe I should talk to someone about it- especially now.” I said, taking another sip of tea before placing my cup down.

“So- what happened?”

I exhaled. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to confide in Stefan, but it was time that I confided to someone that I could trust.

Words began to flow from my lips as I told Stefan about Florence’s past….

 

***FLASHBACK***

It was right before the new school year started. Me and Florence were going to the park on the last day of summer. We were thirteen years old and ready to start the new school year. Florence was her usual talkative self, making new friends, meeting up with some of our mutual friends, and of course talking to boys. She yanked my arm to point out one of the new kids in town.

He was tall, lanky, and fair skinned with a tuff of black hair on the top of his head. When she introduced us, she said his name was Benji. Benji was fifteen and had just moved here from Ohio. His Asian charm and sweet smile took Florence’s heart and ran away with it.

Benji was great for Florence. He was a true gentleman, took her out for dinner and a movie every Friday night and pampered her with the little things. He helped get Florence out of her shell and helped her see the good side of life.

From the first glance, Florence fell hard for Benji. She wanted nothing more than to make him happy- like he made her happy… But as time went on it became a little difficult to even see Florence. He was always with her or she was always with him…

“Florence, come on. Please come over for a sleepover this weekend? I have a lot of fun stuff planned for us.” I said with a smile as she opened the front door.

Florence smiled, “Hey, K.B! No can do. Benji asked me to go camping with some of his friends this weekend. We’re leaving in a few hours.”

“Oh- I… I was really hoping to spend some time together, Flo-”

“I’m sorry,” She said with a pout.

“I have an idea! I’ll get my sleeping bag and-”

“The tent is full or I would have invited you.” She frowned.

I took the hint and turned to leave.

“Wait! Where are you going, Kara?” Florence said chasing me.

“I get it. Go hang out with your stupid boyfriend and his stupid friends.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend, Kara.”

“Whatever, Florence. Bye.”

“What’s going on?” Benji said, walking up from behind the house, smoking a cigarette.

“Ugh.” I huffed.

“It’s nothing, Benji.” Florence said, shaking her head angrily.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing.” He tossed the last of his cigarette into the road.

“Look,” I said poking his chest, “I want to see my best friend every now and then, dude. You need to let her spend some time with me.”

“Woah, woah.” Benji said with a little laugh, “She can hangout with you whenever she wants.”

I sighed, “Sure.” I shook my head and started to walk off again.

“Hey! Wait up!” Benji said grabbing my arm.

“What is it now?” I rolled my eyes.

“Come camping with us. I’ll grab an extra tent and you and Florence can have some girl time or whatever.” He smiled.

I looked to Florence who was still huffing, “I don’t know. What do you want, Florence? Do you want me to even come?”

Her face lightened up, “If it’s okay with Benji.”

Benji shook his head as he turned to Florence, “You should want to spent time with her, Florence. That’s messed up. Maybe you should stay home if you’re going to act like this.” He flung his arm around me, “Shit, Kara could take your spot and she would have a great time.”

“I never said that I didn’t want to go!” Florence said with red cheeks.

“It’s settled then. You’re coming camping with us, K.B.” He smiled, patting my shoulder.

It was the best camping trip of my life. We had so much fun hanging out with Benji and all of his friends. The only thing that worried me was the nighttime. Benji would start a campfire and light a joint to pass it around his friends. Each time Florence and I declined, they would laugh at us. It was embarrassing and I could tell it was having an influence on Florence. I could tell that she wanted to, but she didn’t want to do it with me there…

“Come on, lighten up, kid.” Benji said, putting the lit joint in her hands, “It isn’t that bad. Most people don’t really get high the first time.”

“Fine, whatever.” Florence said, rolling her eyes grabbing the bong.

“Really?” I said rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

“Party pooper!” Ashley said giggling, almost falling off of the log she was sitting on.

My body burned in anger as she took a few puffs and coughed. The others laughed hysterically and gave her their praises. I stormed off and got into the tent.

I paused the story as Stefan adjusted himself on the couch.

“I understand. You didn’t want her to getting into illegal drugs.” Stefan said with a nod.

“Exactly.” I said taking another sip of tea, “I tried to get her to stop but she thought I was just being stupid. I know weed isn’t addicting, but it still made me uncomfortable… Soon, Florence started to change. We stopped hanging out when she actually started to date Benji. She always said that she was busy with Benji and his older group of friends. She turned into a stoner bitch and floated on cloud nine with him until she was fourteen. I guess they had gotten into a big fight or something and they broke up. Florence never really told me what had happened, but she told me that they weren’t a thing anymore… She was her old self again. She was happy, doing better in school, and hanging out with me and our small group of friends again.” I swallowed really hard. I wasn’t ready to continue the story.

“What changed?” Stefan asked.

“Benji came back around. He apologized to Florence and she took him back… That’s when things went down hill. We were just about fifteen at the time and Benji was seventeen. He would take me and Florence to high school parties where we would all get trashed. It wasn’t a big deal. Hell, I was having fun too- but one night it was really bad…” I continued telling Stefan about the night that changed Florence’s life….

***FLASHBACK***

 

Florence and I went to this awesome party with Benji. It was somewhere out in the country so their were no neighbors to complain about the loud music and wild teenagers.

We had drunk so much alcohol that I was in and out of consciousness. I found Florence and told her that our friend Megan was going to drive me home because she was our designated driver.

“Flo- H-heyy therr. M goin home.” I said clinging on to the furniture to make my way over to her.

She was sitting on the couch with Benji, Ashley, and Kenny. They were all taking hits from Kenny’s bong, “Wuut? Why arrr you goin home?” Flo said with a frown, “Stay wiff us.” She pleaded.

“Hey, Kara? Let’s get you back to my house, girl. You need to get some sleep before I have to take you home at eight A.M.” Megan said, holding me upright, “Florence, do you want to head back too? I don’t think I’ll be able to come back and get you if you don’t come now.”

I looked to my best friend as she slumped forward. A moment later, she sat back up and rubbed her eyes, “Maybe I should go home.”

Benji held her back by her waist, “No worries, Meg. I’ll take ‘er home.”

“Flo, you want to stay or come with me?” Meg asked.

The next think I remember, I was being clicked into the seatbelt in Megan’s car. She started to drive us home but Florence wasn’t in the car. I laughed to myself thinking how Florence was stupid for staying back. She was, for sure, getting her ass chewed out if she doesn’t show up at Megan’s house in the morning before eight.

I passed out on Megan’s futon as soon as we made it home. Only a few hours later, Megan was shaking me and trying to wake me up.

“Kara! Dude you need to get up and shower.” Meg said, smiling as my eyes met her, “Well there you are!”

“Hey- oh god my head.” I said holding my throbbing head, “Jesus Christ what the hell happened last night?”

“You got a little too drunk.” She laughed, brushing her swing bangs out of her eyes.

“Where’s Florence?” I asked, looking around Meg’s messy room.

“She stayed at the party with Benji…” She said nervously biting her black chipped nails.

“Has she called at all?” I asked digging into my pockets for my phone to see that I had no missed calls or texts.

“She hasn’t called me.” She said shrugging, “I’m starting to worry.”

After calling Florence about ten times, I decided to try Benji’s phone, “I’ll call Benji.” I said dialing his number, “He should answer.”

The phone rang several times before Benji answered the phone, “H-hello?” He asked in groggy tone.

“Benji! You need to bring Florence to Megan’s house right now. My parents are going to be here any minute and if she’s not here-”

“Woah, woah, woah. We’re actually on our way now. Kenny’s driving us.”

“How’s Florence? Can I talk to her?” I asked.

“Nah- She uh, she’s sort of out of it still.”

“Is she okay?” I asked feeling a sense of panic.

“Uh- Hey Ken, is Flo goin to be alright?”

I couldn’t hear Kenny very well, but it I could here him respond.

“Is she okay, Benjamin?” I asked again.

“Yeah, she’ll be fine once she comes out of the high.”

“Oh my god. You guys are stupid.” I said rolling my eyes with a laugh, “She smoked too much last night, didn’t she?”

“Well- uh-… That too.” Benji said with a laugh.

“Wait- what?” I asked feeling confused.

“We’ll be there soon, bye!” Benji said with a rush before hanging up the phone.

“He’s so stupid.” I said to Meg.

Meg nodded, “He’s sumthin’ alright.”

“I think I’m going to call my folks and tell them that you’ll take me home.”

“Good idea.” Meg said standing up from the bed. Her ribcage peeked out from under her crop top as she stretched, “I’m going to shower and brush my teeth.” She said, scratching her mess of short, platinum blonde hair.

“Okie dokie.” I said with a smile before calling my parents.

I called my parents and told them that Megan would take me back home around noon so I could have time to have breakfast and wake up a little.

            After Megan got out of the shower, I hurried to take one so I could be done before Florence got home. I let the water hit my back and face to clean the party stench off of my body. It was so relaxing that I almost didn’t want to get out.

            I was barely dressed in my clean clothes before the doorbell rang.

            “Good thing my parents aren’t home,” Meg said with a laugh, “I got it, K.B. You finish getting ready and I’ll go get Florence.” She smiled before running out the door.

            I had just pulled my shorts up when I heard Megan arguing with Benji.

            “Ben, are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck were you thinking?! She’s _fifteen_ , Benjamin. _Fifteen_!”

            “Whatever, Meg. She’ll be fine.”

            “ _This_ is not _fine_! How do you not understand that?!”

            My heart pounded as I struggled to get my tank top over my wet skin.

            “I can’t fucking believe you. You’re a class A asshole, man. Kara’s going to kill you!” Meg screamed.

            Panic flooded my veins as I hurried to the front door. Benji had just slammed the door shut, “What the hell is going on?” I asked frantically, looking at Florence who was resting on Megan’s shoulder.

            Florence looked terrible, almost like she had gotten into a fight. She was weak, barely able to stand. Her eyes looked tired as dark bags hung from her eyes, a waxy complexion covered her body, and then I noticed her arms were bruised- almost as if someone was holding her down tightly. Then I saw something else on her left arm. Two very noticeable needle pricks in the nook of her elbow.

            “Florence- hey, Florence? You need to wake up a little bit for me.” I said holding her shoulders to stand her up so she could look at me.

            “Hmm?” She asked, falling forward a little as if she had no control of her body.

            “Let’s get her in the bathtub. She’s got to get cleaned up, Kara. If her parents see her like this they’re going to freak.” Megan said as we got Florence into the bathroom.

            Her bathroom was rather big, so we could all fit in there to help Florence into the tub. Megan ran the hot water as I started helping Florence out of her clothes.

            Florence started to gag so I quickly got her on her knees by the toilet so she could puke.

            “What happened to you, Florence?” I said, crying, holding her hair back as she hurled over and over again until she was finally done, “Is she going to be okay, Meg?” I asked looking to Meg who had just finished getting the tub filled.

            “Man- I… I’m not sure.” Megan said, “We really need to focus on getting her cleaned up so she can lay in my bed to rest for a little bit before I take you guys back to your house.”

            She was right, “Okay.” I said with a nod, helping Florence get up from the floor, “Want to brush your teeth, honey?” I asked as she nodded.

            I pulled out a new toothbrush from Megan’s cabinet and put toothpaste on it for her, “Here you go.”

            Florence brushed her teeth as her eyes started to swell with tears, “Th-Thank y-you.” She cried, finishing and putting the toothbrush on the counter.

            Megan and I helped Florence out of the last of her clothes and got her into the warm bathtub.

            Her skin complexion started to look more on the normal side and she started to become more aware of what was going on.

            “Will you be okay in here if I go and grab some coffee?” Megan asked.

            “Only if you get me a cup.” Florence said trying to smile.

            Megan nodded with a smile, Of course. I’ll get you both a cup.”

            “Thanks, Meg.” I said with a smile, helping Florence wash her hair.

            Megan left the bathroom and closed the door. At first I was so unsure what I should say, but I had to know what happened to my best friend, “Florence?” I asked, pouring a cup of water over her dark hair.

            “Yeah?” She replied scrubbing her arms with lavender soap.

            “What happened to you?” I tried not to choke on my words.

            All emotion flushed from her face, “Kara- I-… I really don’t want to talk about it.”

            “Florence, please. Please tell me what happened.”

            “I cant.” She said cupping water in her hands to pour it over her face.

            “You need to.” I said in a calm tone, “You need to tell me what happened to you so I can help you.”

            “Kara- I-… I-” She started to shake violently, sobbing into her wet hands.

            “It’s okay, It’s okay, Florence. I’m here.” Tears streamed down my face as I tried to comfort her.

            “Kara- Kara th-they-… They held m-me down. I- I didn’t want to, I-I swear.” She said crying.

            “Who held you down?”

            “B-Ben-Benji a-and Ashley. They h-held me d-d-down and stuck a n-needle into m-my arm.”

 

            I cried turning to Stefan, “She confided in me and told me everything. She said that while she was nodding in and out from the alcohol and Benji’s friend Kenny was shooting up heroin. She told me that Benji had some and decided that she had to try it too. Benji and Ashley held Florence down and shot her up with heroin. Sh-She said that they thought it was funny.”

Stefan held my hand as I tried to continue.

“She was so messed up from then on. I tried my best to keep her away from him- but she kept going back. Together they shot up heroin on a daily basis… She t-tried to quit a f-few t-t-times but it didn’t work. There were nights she came over, puking- begging me to help her. Every time I tried to help her-… But she wasn’t strong enough. I urged her to tell her parents- to come clean and go to rehab- but… She just said that she couldn’t.” I stopped to calm myself, but the memories were too painful. She would come to my house and I would wrap her in warm blankets- sitting next to the toilet, holding her head as she puked, crying and telling me that I had to help her, “She would wear hoodies to hide the first round of heroin scars until she started shooting in her foot or she would snort it.” I sniffled, “I did everything I could until I was anxiety riddled. I couldn’t eat or sleep. I almost looked like an addict too. My parents were worried about me and tried to get me to tell them what was going on- wh-… when I finally told them, they immediately called Florence’s parents. I pleaded them not to, but they said that they had to know so Florence could get the help that she needed… That was the worst mistake I could have ever made. Florence freaked. She came over to my house, strung out, pushing me, and yelling at me. She told me I was worthless and that she hated me for telling my family.”

“Oh my god, Kara.” Stefan said pulling me into his chest, “I can’t imagine what that was like for you.”

I pulled away, “It was hell, Stefan…. That same n-night she went missing after I had said some th-things that I-I re-regret...” I explained to Stefan about the night Florence went missing the first time…

 

 

 

 ***FLASHBACK** *

 

I heard a fist knocking on the glass backdoor by my bedroom. I didn’t want to answer, but I had to open the door and face my best friend. As I unlocked the door and opened it, Florence grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me outside before shutting the door.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Kara?!” She shouted shoving me.

Her bloodshot eyes hollowed into her face and her boney figure looked as if she had been suffering from anorexia.

“Florence I had to tell someone! I couldn’t take it anymore! You need help!” I cried, deflecting her forceful pushes.

“God, why can’t you get it through your head, Kara? I don’t _need_ help. I don’t _want_ help!”

I grabbed her shoulders and wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could, “Florence, I can’t let you waste your life away with some shithead getting high on heroin! I –I can’t!” I held her tightly as she struggled.

“I love him, Kara! I want to be with him!” She argued, trying to escape my grip.

“No you don’t! Don’t you get it? God,” I snapped, letting her go.

“You’re stupid. You could never understand this. You could never understand me!”

“ _You’re_ the one that’s stupid, Florence! Shit, I have done so much for you! I’ve been there for you though **all** of the shitty times. All of the times you would beg me to help you, puking all over my bathroom floor. God, I wanted to help you so bad, Florence. It is literally eating at me that you would go back to getting high every time!”

Flo’s eyes filled with tears, “You’re such a bitch, Kara.” She tried to shove me again but I held my ground and shoved her back, knocking her into a tree.

“Christ, Florence! When will you realize that Benji is a dirt bag? Do you not remember that _he_ is the person who did this to you? That _he_ made you what you are?”

“What am I, Kara?” Florence asked.

“A fucking addict, a bitch who stole my mom’s gold earrings to sell for heroin, and over all a fucking idiot! God, I can’t believe you just walk around so blindly, Florence. I just don’t get how such a smart person could ruin their life like this. Fuck.” My heart was racing in my chest as I finally burst. I had been holding all of my feelings back and I felt awful now that I had thrown it in her face.

Florence’s face looked horrified before she sobbed into her hands. Her cries stabbed through my chest as she looked up to say, “Fuck you, Kara. You’re a fucking bitch! I hate you!” She yelled, running to the front of the house.

“Florence! Florence, wait!” I cried, running after her, but it was too late. She slammed the door of her car as Benji drove them off.

 

My eyes burned as tears fell like a waterfall, “She ran away with Benji. No one knew where she was a-and she smashed her phone and ditched her p-purse. The police searched for Florence and Benji for days until they just stopped looking… I went into the slums of the surrounding areas to search for her- but I never found her… I-I remember the night I received this weird phone call… A broken voice was telling me over and over again how sorry she was… I knew it was Florence and I begged her to come home- to come back and everything would get better- but the call disconnected. The police located the call to be somewhere in Ohio. Th-they said that the police were looking in that area…. But they found nothing.” I started crying uncontrollably, sobbing into my hands as my mind went back to the night she was found.

Stefan scooted close to me and pulled my head to his shoulder. I could feel his chest shivering with silent sobs.

“She went missing right before school started in August and was found two weeks later on September fifth… I-I remember getting a call around three in the morning from Florence’s mom. She told me that Florence and Benji were found unresponsive with no pulse in front of our local hospital in Jerseyville….” I cried, continuing the story.

 

***FLASHBACK***

 

My stomach twisted into little knots as my body began to shake. I didn’t have time to think, I only had time to act. Mom and Dad were asking me where I was going, but I couldn’t even respond. Before I knew it, I was grabbing the keys to mom’s SUV and flooring it to the emergency room.

 _Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead!_ My head screamed as I ran to the main entrance of the ER. I hurried to the lady who was behind the counter. When she saw my distressed face she smiled softly and spoke in a calm tone.

“Can I help you, honey?” She asked kindly.

“Florence Thompson-… Is-… Is she here?” I said, choking on my tears as well as the acid rising in my stomach.

The woman’s face filled with a look of sympathy as she grabbed my hand, “I am not allowed to give that information at this moment in time.”

“Please- Please I-I’m her best friend I have to see her.” I said trying to hold back tears, “I was told th-that she was here. I have to see her. I have to know that she’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, honey. I cannot let you back there right now.” She squeezed my hand tightly and did her best to smile.

“Please- Please let me back there?” I protested.

Not a moment too soon, Florence’s mom came rushing through the door. Her crying brown eyes met mine and she rushed over to me and grabbed my hand, “She’s coming beck there with me.” Her broken voice said as she drug me into the emergency room.

My heart was pounding throughout my body. I couldn’t cry- I couldn’t even speak… But then I saw her.

Florence was laying on an ER table as the nurses and doctors rushed around the small space in her room. Her shirt was cut open, exposing her bare chest as they started to pull the defibrillator out of its case.

My eyes bulged from my face, watching my best friend being shocked on her hospital bed. When one of the nurse saw me, she immediately closed the privacy curtain so we could not see the horror in front of our eyes.

I turned to look at Florence’s mom, Helen. Her eyes poured tears down her cheeks and soaked her tee-shirt. There she was, standing in the middle of the hospital in her pajamas and a pair of flip-flops, watching her daughter- my best friend- being shocked after her heartbeat flat-lined. Helen’s shaking arms reached out and pulled me in. She cried into my shoulder as tears began soaking my face.

 _She’s dead._ I thought grabbing Helen, holding her tight, _Florence is gone._ My body trembled as reality set in. My best friend was dead- She’s gone.

“I’m so sorry, Helen. I’m-I’m so sorry!” I cried, burying my face in her chest.

Helen didn’t say a word.

“She’s stable!” A nurse said, bursting through the door.

Our eyes snapped in the direction of the nurse who had assisted Florence’s revival, “Is she going to be okay?” Helen asked, wiping her eyes.

“The doctor will peak to you and your husband as soon as possible. But for now, all I can say is that she is stable.”

“Thank you so much.” Helen said with a smile as the nurse patted her shoulder before rushing to another ER room.

My heart was pounding in a thrill of happiness. I couldn’t believe she was alive. All of this didn’t seem real.

A balding man drew back the curtains in Florence’s room before opening the door to let the remaining staff out. Once the room had cleared, the man closed the curtains and motioned us to come to him. I hadn’t seen Florence’s Father until now. All of the color had flushed from his face and tears drenched his face and nightshirt.

We walked over to them and the doctor asked the three of us to come in to this very quiet room. We all took a seat and the doctor began telling us about Florence’s condition. She had massively overdosed on opioids and had to be revived twice since entering the hospital. They treated her with Naloxone, or Narcan, to block the effects of the opioids in her system and to also reverse the overdose. He explained that she should recover just fine, but she will need to attend rehab to get clean.

“Thank you so much, Doctor Kinsley. I don’t think we could ever thank you enough.” Keith said as he shook the doctor’s hand.

He smiled lightly as he rubbed his head, “I still have bad news.”

My heart sank.

“The boy she was with- he didn’t make it.”

 _Boy? Oh my god… Benji?_ I thought, picking at my nails.

“If you have any information on the boy’s parents, please give it to the officer that is sitting at the desk.”

Helen and Keith nodded, standing up to leave the room.

It took me a moment to join them. I had to stay in the room to try and process everything that had just happened. _Florence is home- she died, but was revived- Benji… Is he the one she was with?_ My mind raced and nothing made sense.

I left the room and waited outside of the door to visit Florence. Her parents were in there, clinging to her, not wanting to let go. I smiled.

Ten minutes later, Helen came to get me, “Kara, she really wants to see you.” She said with a smile, holding Keith’s arm.

I nodded and smiled, “Thank you for calling me tonight.”

“We knew you’d want to be here, Kara. She said that she’s really missed you too.”

I smiled and bid them goodnight, well, good morning, before walking into Florence’s room.

She looked terrible. Her skeleton protruding from under her skin, sunken eyes, and she looked pretty dirty too. I studied her features for a moment before her eyes met mine. A teary-eyed smile spread across her face and she reached her bony hand out to grab mine.

When she took my hand and pulled me in to her, I fell forward, burying my face in her hospital gown.

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I’m so, so, so sorry.” Florence cried, gripping me as if her life depended on it.

“I’m sorry too, Florence. I should have never said the things I said.” I cried releasing the pain I had been holding back.

“Don’t be. I’ve been acting like such a crazy bitch.”

“Addiction will do that to you.”

Florence ran her fingers through my long locks of hair, “I have been terrible to you- I… I hope you can forgive me.” Her voice shook as cries escaped her lips.

“You’re going to get clean, Florence. You’re going to get better.” I said with a smile, looking up to stair into her unique eyes.

She smiled and nodded nervously, “I will.”

A few seconds later, Doctor Kinsley came in looking rather grim, “Hello, Florence. Are you feeling any better?”

“A little bit.” She said with a smile.

I swallowed hard, already knowing the news he was about to share.

“Florence, the friend that was with you tonight, Benjamin Lee?” He said softly.

“Yeah? What about him? Is he okay?” Florence asked, sitting up in the hospital bed.

“He didn’t make it.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, crying.

“He didn’t pull through. He was found at the entrance with you and he-… He didn’t make it. I’m so sorry, Florence.”

“No. No. He was just fine last night. He-He didn’t shoot up that much… That can’t be right.” Florence said, smoothing her hair to try and calm herself.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Miss Thompson.” He said, exiting the room.

“That can’t be right. It-… It can’t be.” Florence choked, shaking her head in denial.

“Florence-” I said as tears filled her eyes.

“I want to see him. I need to see him. He has to be okay- He… He just has to be okay.” She cried.

“He really is gone, Florence.” I said smoothing her dirty black to teal faded hair.

“He can’t be dead, Kara.” She sobbed, “He-He can’t be!”

 

I blinked hard and rubbed my tired, tear filled eyes, “After that, she was a different person, Stefan. She was heartbroken and nothing I could say or do could fix her.”

“I-I’m sure you tried your best, Kara.” Stefan said tightening his hold on me.

“I really did, Stefan-… A-After Benji’s funeral, Florence and I got into another fight. I-I cried, telling her that I was so happy she was home and safe. But Florence blew up, shoved me to the ground, and screamed at me telling me that she was better off when Benji was alive. I lost my cool and told her everything that I had bottled up inside of me. I told her how badly she had hurt me- how worried I was- how messed up I was and how happy I was that Benji was gone from her life… I had no idea what I had just done. I-… I thought she was just going to go home, cool off, and call me once she was ready-…. I was wrong. She fled town again- but-… but this time, she was gone for months. Sh-She was gone from September t-tenth to D-December thirteenth.” I lost control of my emotions, remembering the day Florence showed back up in town, “That n-night I was dead asleep when I heard a knock on the backdoor- my backdoor was right across from my bedroom, so it startled me awake…” I sniffled, wiping my eyes to continue finish the story.

 ~*~

Flashback...

 

When I opened the door, I saw Florence’s pale face illuminated by the light of the moon. She was standing in a foot of snow, shivering with watering eyes.

Neither of us spoke for a few moments until Florence fell into my arms sobbing, “Forgive me? Please- please, Kara- forgive me?” Her weightless body shook against mine.

“We have been looking all over for you, Florence.” I sobbed, holding her close to me, “I-… I thought you were never coming back.” I stepped backwards, bringing us inside so I could close the door to warm our shivering bodies.

“I’ve missed you so much, Kara- and I miss my mom and dad. I-… I missed home.” She cried, rubbing her swollen eyes.

Under the light, she looked horrendous. Her jeans were torn, her long sleeve shirt she was wearing was ripped to reveal her bony ribcage, and she didn’t have a coat or snowshoes on. I quickly sat her on my couch in the downstairs area outside of my bedroom and hurried to get her a new set of clothes and a blanket.

Once she showered and changed, we sat on the couch and snuggled up together like the good old days.

“Florence?” I asked.

“Yeah?” She replied, turning her head to look at me.

“Where have you been?”

Her face twisted from sadness, “Kara? I-…. Please promise me something?”

“Anything.” I said, gripping her hand tightly.

“Don’t ask me about it. Don’t ask what happened, don’t ask my who I was with, don’t ask me where I was.” Her eyes watered.

I smoothed her wet strands of hair, “Florence, I’m here if you ever want to talk to me about anything. But, if you don’t want me to ask-… I-… I promise to never bring it up unless you want to confide in me.”

“Thank you… I don’t expect you to understand, but it-… It’s just too hard to think about. I’m not the same person that I was before… A lot changed- I did a lot of things that I’ll never be able to forget-.”

“Well you’re home now. None of that matters now.” I smiled, reassuring her that everything will be okay.

~*~

 

I pulled away from Stefan to look into his swollen, crying eyes, “I love her, Stefan. I love her so much that I helped her through her addiction and made sure to be by her side for the rest of our lives. Not many people understand how close we are- or why we are so close, but that’s why. I could have just stopped looking for her- I-I could have shoved her out my backdoor and told her to go away- but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do that to her. We’re practically sisters- I know she isn’t my sister by blood, but she’s family. We do everything together. Where ever she goes, I go and where ever I go, she goes… Now- Now that she’s gone again I-…. I don’t know if she’ll ever come back.” I pulled myself into Stefan, sobbing so hard that I became light headed, “She-She-She’s n-never g-g-going to forgive m-me, Stefan.”

He ran his hands through my hair as his tears dripped onto my face, “She’s going to come back, Kara. I promise you, she’ll come back.”

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to smile, thinking that she could walk through that front door at any time… But I knew she was gone for good. After all, she destroyed her phone, trashed her purse in a garbage can, and is nowhere to be found. The only thing that’s here is her car. _Florence is gone,_ “No- I-I don’t think she’ll ever come back. I-I want her to come home so bad. I don’t want to be alone- I-I don’t want her to go back to her old self. This is why we have to find her as soon as possible.”

Stefan pulled me away from him and furrowed his brows and smiled, “It’ll be okay, Kara. I’m sure Florence will show up soon. We will all look for her together until we find her. You aren’t alone, Kara.”

I leaned back into him and tried to steady my breathing, “I hope you’re right, Stefan.”

“Me too.” Stefan smiled down at me before patting my shoulder, “You really need to get some rest, Kara.”

I nodded, “I think you’re right.” I said, smiling, standing up from the couch. My body ached from exhaustion as I tried to stretch it out.

“Go get some sleep and we’ll talk more in the morning okay?” He smiled softly, laying back on the couch.

“Sure,” I smiled, walking away, “Hey, Stefan?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for talking to me about Florence. I-I’m sorry if it upset you.”

“I’m always here for you, Kara. Don’t ever apologize for talking to me. I’m happy to listen.”

I smiled, walking up the stairs and climbing into Florence’s bed. _Please come home, Florence…. Please come home._ I thought, closing my sleepy eyes.

 

*****TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3*****


	11. Chapter 9: The Comet Part 3

***Stefan’s Point of View***

 

I watched as Kara rubbed her tumid eyes as she began wandering back up the staircase. My mind was churning with the words Kara had spoken a few moments ago; _Florence was an addict? She nearly died from an overdose at fifteen years old? The love of her life forced her to shoot heroin?_ I thought, processing the information I was given.

My body felt uneasy as my socked foot tapped on the wooden floor with angst, _That poor girl,_ I thought whilst rubbing my fingertips across my forehead, _She seems so innocent-… But, I could always sense a feeling of suffering when we spoke. I had only assumed it involved her parents... I feel like such an ass. She never deserved any of this._

I clenched my fist in rage at the thought of Florence being held captive by the hands of Damon, _What was I supposed to do? I couldn’t let her go after hearing what she heard._ _I didn’t want this for her. I came here wanting a normal life- well, normal in the likes of me- I wanted to have a loving relationship with Elena and spend the next few years making beautiful memories- I’m not so sure if I can keep this up much longer if Damon is going to stay for good- But I can’t leave. I can’t leave Elena behind._

My thoughts were filled with conflict and confusion; _What am I to do now?_ I thought, trying to get my mind focused on the present, _Maybe I should phone Damon?_

Shortly after getting my brain to think practically, I concentrated on heightening my sense of hearing. I blocked out the many sounds of night and focused my mind on finding Kara. I listened closely as she began shifting herself under the sheets, mumbling a few words, and soon enough snoring.

 _I’m a terrible person. God only knows what Damon is doing to her._ I brushed the beads of sweat from my forehead before grabbing my backpack and pulling out a dark pair of jeans. _I need to change before heading outside. No one needs to see me running around in my pajama pants,_ I thought, stepping out of the plaid pajama pants and quickly yanking the jeans to my waistline.

After fully clothing myself, I finished lacing up my boots before opening and closing the main door softly. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Damon’s number. Six rings later I was greeted by his voicemail. _Damn it!_ I thought, dialing his number several times before giving up. _I should just go back to the house. Maybe they’re still there?_ I pulled the keys from my pocket before shoving them back in. _If I started my car, Kara and Elena would surly hear me. I don’t need them following me._

I did my best to shake the tension out of my body before sprinting down the short driveway. In a flash my legs wisped me back home. I threw open the front door and rushed inside.

“Damon! Damon, where are you?” I shouted, going inside and walking down the hallway to the basement door.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the very dim lit area as I crept down the stairs and into the depths of the basement. I heard the pounding of a single heartbeat as I grew closer to the last door on the left, the heartbeat completely flooded my ears. For a moment I remain in front of the door to wallow in self-hatred, _I wish it didn’t have to do this to her. I wish she could just go home and make everyone stop worrying,_ I bit my lip as tears filled my eyes, _I hope it leaves her system with haste. I do not want her down here longer than she has to be… I wish I could set her free._

            My hand quivered while reaching for the door handle. Apprehension washed over my body as I was finally able to pull the door open to see the horror. There she was.

Florence’s slender figure lay on the frigid concrete. Her hands and feet were tied and her mouth was gaged like some sort of animal. The strands of hair atop her head were sopping wet- in fact, her clothes were drenched and dripping as well. Her once perfected make-up was now in streaks streaming down her cheeks. There was a strong scent of watered down blood lingering through the air as if someone had possibly tried to bathe her. Florence’s strange eyes bulged from her face at the sight of me. She tried to squirm away as the cloth tied around her mouth muffled her somber cries.

            “Florence, are you okay?” I questioned, kneeling next to her.

            I fumbled around nervously as she squirmed away from my touch in fear. I somehow managed to untie the cloth around Florence’s mouth to allow her to speak freely. Words didn’t flow from her lips for a few moments, but when she finally spoke it was hard to understand her through her sobs, “L-le-e-e-et me g-g-go, Steh-Stefan. P-P-Ple-e-ease, I-I won’t say a-a-a word!” She was terrified and shivering helplessly as she pleaded me to help her escape captivity.

            My eyes wandered away from hers. I was ashamed, “Florence, I need you to calm down. I can assure you that everything will be okay.” I tried to brush the tears from her face but her body winced away as my hand grew near.

            Our eyes darted to the door as footsteps thumped down the stairs and came closer and closer to the door. Not a moment later, Zach came bursting through the door gasping as his heart raced in a large pulse throughout his body.

            “What in the hell is going on here, Stefan?” He yelled, glancing down to Florence.

            “She knows, Zach. She overheard Damon talking to Vicky and we-… We have no choice but to hold her here for a little while.” I replied.

            He looked irritated, “Why can’t Damon compel her or something?”

            “He can’t. We’ve already tried that, Zack. It didn’t work. Somehow, she has Vervain in her system.” Florence shuttered when I mentioned Vervain, “Florence,” I asked, pulling her body to an upright position, “have you ever heard of Vervain?”

            “I-I-I received a package in the m-mail. Two bottles were inside and K-Kara’s Aunt th-thought it was Vervain P-Perfume.” Florence said shaking her head to convince us.

            “Perfume…? How is that possible?” I questioned, looking to Zach.

            “I’m not sure.” Zach said as he shrugged.

            “How long will it stay in her system?”

            “Usually a few hours. Have you tried to- you know?”

            “No.” I said turning my focus to Florence, “Florence, I need you to look deep into my eyes and relax.” Florence took a moment but she finally nodded. She exhaled as her blue eyes with splashes of brown met my, rather normal, eyes, “Florence, you must calm down and trust me.” Her bloodshot eyes blinked and I tried to soothe her by brushing the tears from her cheeks and smiling softly.

            Florence took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then she began studying my gaze.

            “ _You were so upset after getting into an argument with Kara. You were so angry that she would accuse you of being an addict again. So, you smashed your cell phone and ditched your purse to get a rise out of her_.” My words did nothing. She quickly looked away from me and began crying again.

            “Damon smashed my phone! What are you talking about?” Florence sobbed, “Y-you and Damon are monsters.” She cried, shutting her eyes tightly.

            My hand glided across my brow before looking to Zach who was shaking his head, “What should I do, Zach?” I asked hoping for a helpful response.

            “You could always leave her down here until the Vervain out of her system.” He paused for a short second before continuing, “Or you could do the right thing and let her go.”

            His thought angered me, “I don’t _want_ to hold her down here, Zach. I _want_ to let her go.”

            “Then let her go, Stefan.” Zach’s face turned to disgust, “You’re just as bad as _Damon_ if you leave her down here.”

            Fury filled my fists as they clenched in anger. I could have ripped his heart out at that very moment, “I am nothing like, Damon, Zach.” My head shook as I tried to block out the urge to silence his beating heart.

            “Then what are you going to do, Stefan? Are you going to leave her here all tied up? Or are you going to allow her to keep your secret and trust her enough to let her go?” Zach asked, kneeling down on one knee to get eyelevel.

            The thought of Florence knowing our secret in this sort of situation is not ideal. I didn’t want to leave her down in the cellar, but I couldn’t release her without her calming down and learning to trust me again… _Maybe it’s best that she stays here until Damon can erase her memory?_ I thought, hanging my head low in shame.

            “You’re going to leave her here, aren’t you?” Zach stood and stepped toward the door.

            Florence whimpered, “Please don’t leave me down here, Stefan.” Her eyes pleaded as she began to sob into my chest, soaking it with her tears and wet hair, “I won’t tell anyone about you and Damon, I promise.” She tried to smile as she looked to Zach and I.

            “It’s up to Stefan. I’m going up to my room. I can’t handle any more of this tonight.” Zach shook his head before his eyes stared me down, “I expect you to do the right thing.”

            He slammed the heavy door behind him as I continued to hold Florence’s soaking wet body to mine. My mind swirled as I thought about what I should do next.

            “You’re going to leave me down here, aren’t you?” Florence said holding her sobs to a minimum.

            My grip tightened on our embrace, “Florence, I really don’t want to. I want to let you go home- everyone is worried sick...” I paused as her eyes met mine, “But I can’t. I hope you can understand why you have to stay here.”

            She shrunk into me, “I don’t know what’s going on, Stefan. One minute I’m looking for Vicky and the next, I’m hearing that you and Damon are vampires. Then somehow I ended up here.” Her facial expression twisted in pain as she began crying, “Stefan, I don’t want to be down here- I-I want to go home. I-I-I don’t want to die!”

            Florence flinched as I tried to brush the wet strands of hair covering her face, “Florence, I don’t want to do this- but, until you can be compelled, I have to keep you here. It should only be a day or two. I promise that everything will be okay. We won’t hurt you and we definitely won’t kill you.”

            She nodded hopelessly, “I understand.” Her voice was monotone, almost lifeless.

            I pulled her close and kissed her forehead to make sure she wouldn’t see the tear filling my eyes. _What kind of monster am I?_

            “Stefan?” Florence asked, pulling away from my gentle hold, “Could you untie me? My- My wrists hurt.” She fidgeted her arms and feet uncomfortably.

            I nodded, “I can for now. But, I’ll have to retie you when I leave.” I could tell that she didn’t like the sound of that, “I’m sorry, Florence, I have to make sure you don’t leave.”

            “I understand.”

            I hurriedly untied the rope from her wrists and ankles. Her skin was highly irritated from the rope that it left purple and red rings, “Is that better?”

            She examined her wrists, “A little. It still hurts.”

            “I’m so sorry, Florence.” I said shaking my head.

            “It isn’t that bad. I’ve had much worse-” She almost smiled, but the smile grew dim.

            “What do you mean?” I asked kindly.

            “I’m sure Kara must have told you, Stefan.” She didn’t look at me, but I could see the shame in her eyes.

            “She did.” I nodded, “We all have a past, Florence. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

            She began taking her green plaid shirt off to wring it out, “What did she tell you?”

            “She told me about how your ex-boyfriend turned you into an addict. That it destroyed you. She also mentioned that he died from an overdose the same night you lived through one.” I swallowed, “I’m really sorry, Florence-”

            Florence paused what she was doing and placed the dripping shirt in her lap, “He-… Benji was so good to me in the beginning. He was the hero of my fairy tale.” Her voice began to break, “But, in my story the hero becomes the villain and instead of saving the princess-… He throws her into the gutter, rips her dress, takes her shimmering crown, and sells her body for money so he could continue buying heroin.” She stared down at the green plaid shirt, “This jacket is one of the only things I have left of him. Some days I really miss him- I miss the guy he was before the drugs, ya know?... And some days, I’m thankful that he isn’t here.”

            I placed my hand in her shoulder in comfort, “Florence-” I was going to try and soothe her by telling her that everything was better now, but she cut me off.

            “It’s okay… Well, sort of.” She fumbled her fingers, “I really want to go home, Stefan. I don’t want Kara to worry about me anymore than she already has to.”

            “I-… I can’t. I can’t let you- not yet.” I took a deep breath and sighed, “You’ll be able to go home soon, just not right now.”

 

****RRRRRIIIING….. RRRRRIIIING….. RRRRRIIIING…..****

 

            Cutting our conversation short, my phone began to ring. After pulling it from my pocket, I saw that the caller was Damon. I hesitated to answer, but I had to, “Hello.”

            “Hello, brother. You called?” Damon answered.

            “I did. Give me a moment and I’ll call you right back.” I said, looking to Florence.

            “I’ll just wait. I’m in good company.” I could hear the slyness of his voice.

            I rolled my eyes at the thought of my brother in bed with some random woman. While shoving my phone deep in my pocket I turned to Florence, “Florence, I- I have to go.”

            “No- no please don’t. Don’t go! Don’t leave me here!” she pulled away from me, scurrying across the floor on her hands and knees.

            I took the rope and slowly began moving towards her. Readying myself to tie her wrists and ankles together once more, “I’m sorry, Florence. I really am.”

            “I don’t want to be here, Stefan! I want to go home!” Her body shivered aggressively from between crying sniffles.

            “I- I have to, Florence. I have to make sure you don’t leave- I-.. I hope you understand.” My head hung low in sorrow before Florence darted toward the door. I reached my arm out and grabbed her, pulling her into me tightly.

            She thrashed in my grasp, “Let me go! Let me go!” Florence cried.

            “I can’t, Florence!” I bellowed, “I want to, but I- I just can’t.” The anger vanished from my tone.

            Her body stopped quaking and her arms ceased to flail, “Stefan-… Stefan, please?”

            “I’m sorry. I really, really am.” I spoke delicately, as I started to tie her wrists together tightly.

            Florence didn’t fight me as I finished tying her small hands together. She sobbed, sitting on the ground in defeat, “Just- Just don’t leave me here to rot.”

            “I won’t, Florence. I promise you’ll be out of here before you know it.” I sat on the floor in front of her as I finished tying her ankles.

            She couldn’t look at me. She was so utterly disgusted with me that her eyes wandered to the wall, “I hope so.”

            I rose to my feet and glanced at Florence longingly before leaving the room and closing the door. The image of her freezing, soaked, trembling body burned an image into my mind that I will never be able to forget. While pressing my back to the solid wood door, I could hear Florence sobbing. I clamped my teeth together and began grinding them as I quickly exited the basement.

            “You still there?” I asked, taking the phone out of my pocket.

            “Yep. I even heard you getting mushy with your little friend in the basement. You’re welcome, by the way.” I could hear the smile in his tone.

            “Do you think this is funny, Damon?” I asked, aggravated.

            “No. Not in the least bit.” His voice turned serious, “I didn’t enjoy tossing your little friend into the basement. But, once again, I am always the bad guy so I had no choice.”

            “I had other things to deal with, Damon.” I said through my teeth, “I don’t want her in there either. She’s locked up like some kind of animal. It isn’t fair.”

            “But it had to be done. I don’t know how or why, but she can’t be compelled.”

            “I actually figured that one out.” I said, having a seat in the parlor.

            “You did?” Damon asked curiously.

            “She received a mysterious box in the mail that had two bottles of Vervain Perfume. One for her, and one for her friend, Kara.”

            “So she should compellable now, right?”

            “I thought so too. But, it looks like she must have ingested it as well.”

            “What do you mean?” His voice became agitated, “How could she have Vervain? I made sure to destroy every plant before leaving Mystic Falls the first time.”

            “Well someone has it.” I responded.

            “We have to figure out who has the Vervain, Stefan. It’s a danger to the both of us.”

            “We also have to figure out what we should do about, Florence.”

            “We’ll just have to keep her there until it’s out of her system.” Damon said with a sigh.

            “I don’t want to keep her a prisoner in our home, _Damon_.”

            “Well neither do I, _Stefan_. But, we have to if we want to keep our identity hidden. We’ll need to come up with a story as to why she’s been gone. It has to be believable.”

            I hesitated for a moment, “Her friend, Kara, told me something about Florence tonight- but I don’t know if it’s something we should use.”

            “What?”

            “Florence was addicted to heroin. She’s clean now, but Kara said she fears that Florence will go back to using. Kara also told me that Florence has ran away before after trashing her things and crushing her phone. Maybe- maybe we could use that to our advantage to make a believable story.”

            For a few moments, Damon didn’t speak, “You said that she’s clean now?”

            “Yes.”

            “I’d really hate to compel her to go back to being a full blown addict, Stefan. That’s just not right.”

            “Jesus, Damon. I never said to compel her to go back to drugs. She had an argument with her best friend, Kara, before she went to go looking for Vicky. We could somehow use her addict background for her compulsion.”

            “I thought that- Never mind. I’ll compel her to think that she was very upset after her fight with Kara so she wanted to run away. She was frustrated, she busted her phone, threw her things in the garbage can, and started running out of town. She won’t remember much because she used heroin again. The last thing she’ll remember is coming home.”

            “That sounds believable enough.” I nodded in agreement.

            “As soon as I get home in the morning, I’ll have a talk with sweet little Florence. Hopefully by then she’ll be back to her compellable self. I’ll work my magic and she can go back home. Problem solved.” Damon said through a grin.  
            “Thank you, Damon.” I said with a sigh.

            “You’re welcome, little brother. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to.” I could just picture his evil grin.

            I hung up the phone with haste before walking out the front door.

 

            The night sky was softly lightened as the sun began rising over the horizon. I couldn’t help but think about this whole night as my feet drug themselves back to Kara’s house. In the hype of the crickets song, I became lost in my own thoughts. _I never wanted this. Nor have I ever thought this would happen. I came back to Mystic Falls to know her- Elena- but now, I’m curious as to if it was the right thing for me to do… Since seeing Elena’s face for the very first time, I knew I had to stay. I knew I had to know her to see if she was anything like the face hers resembled- Katherine. But now, I’m confused. I’m lost. Florence stepping into the picture was rather shocking. I have known for some time that Elena was some how adopted- But now I’m confused with Florence. Florence claims that Elena is her biological twin sister and that would make sense. They are, physically, identical in nearly every way. Their only difference is the eyes. Elena’s are a warm brown, Florence’s eyes, at one point, must have been brown too, but they are now blue with little speckles of brown. Not only are they physically the same, they are also the same age and everything. I don’t know how or why they were separated at birth, but we need to get to the bottom of this mystery._ I thought as I walked under a dim streetlight across from Kara’s front door, _I have to learn the secret of their past- I have to know how they’re related to Katherine,_ My mind was slowly processing the information as I turned the nob on the front door and briskly entered and shut the door.

            The house was still- silent. No one was awake, no one was moving about the house, at least not yet. I unclothed myself down to boxer briefs and the tee shirt I had been wearing. With haste, I dressed back into my comfortable pajama pants and shoved the jeans I had been wearing back into my backpack. My body collapsed onto the comfortable couch in the living room before I began thinking, _I need to get Florence back home. If there was only some way to clear the Vervain from her bloodstream- well, without bleeding her dry or holding her captive, that is. I hated leaving her there- cold, wet, and terrified,_ I pushed my hair back in hopes of settling my nerves, _I need to take this one day at a time. For now, I’ll go along with Kara and Elena to try and find Florence. I need to lay low and unwillingly allow Damon to assist._

            My eyes wandered to the clock on the wall that was ticking very loudly, _It’s seven o’clock already?_ I thought, sighing, _Perhaps I’ll start brewing a pot of coffee and make some breakfast for the ladies?_ My mid could not settle, so I knew doing a bit of cooking would settle the angst.

            I rose from the comfort of the couch and wandered into the Kitchen. After fumbling around in the cabinets, I located two large frying pans. Before placing them on the stove, I grabbed the eggs, bacon, and sausage from the refrigerator. While throwing the sausage onto the warming pan, I thought of the coffee. I hurried to wash my hands and get the coffee brewing.

            After putting the bacon in the oven, I placed three coffee mugs on the counter and stirred the sausage around in the hot frying pan. A disturbance in the sizzling sounds of the meats cooking took my attention. Soft steps were creaking down the stairway. Someone was awake. I smiled, feeling warm inside in the hopes that breakfast would lighten their dark spirits.

            “Good morning,” I smiled as the footsteps entered the kitchen, “Would you like some coffee? I just brewed some.” I took a break from the heat of the stove to turn and see a very groggy young woman with a mess of long, blonde, tangled hair. She was wearing a pink robe with white polka-dots, “Did you manage to get any sleep, Kara?”

            “Very little.” She moaned, sitting down in the breakfast nook, “You?”

            “None. I was too worried to sleep.” I said with a somber expression, pouring her a steaming hot cup of coffee to lift her spirit, “Would you like some sugar or milk?” I asked kindly.

            “Oh- erm- two spoons of sugar and a splash of milk, please.”

            I uncovered the jar marked ‘sugar’ and spooned two servings of sugar into her coffee and poured a little milk into the cup as well, “Here you go.” I smiled, placing the pink mug in front of her.

            “Thank you, Stefan.” Kara said with a smile, “You know, you really didn’t have to make breakfast.”

            “I know,” I smiled happily hearing the thankfulness in her tone, “but I wanted to.”

            Kara’s cheeks pinked as she hid her smile behind her coffee cup.

            I heaved the bacon from the scalding oven and placed it on the counter before pulling the delicious meet from the pan and placing it on a paper plate packed with napkins to take away some of the grease. Breakfast was nearly ready and yet Elena still remained in the bedroom. I cracked a few eggs on the second skillet, “How would you like your eggs cooked?”

            “Um, over-medium.” Kara responded as she stood and began searching through the cabinets for three bigger plates.

            I finished cooking our eggs before insisting that Kara sit and I would bring her breakfast to her, “Here you are.” I smiled, handing Kara her plate of food.

            “You’re going to have some too, right? I hate eating alone.” Kara said with a laugh, shoving a slice of bacon into her mouth.

            “Of course.” I said fixing myself a plate.

            “Elena’s missing out.” Kara said with a mouthful.

            I chuckled, “She’ll be up soon enough.”

            Kara smiled as we began diving into our delicious eats, “I think we should start looking around town and asking people if they’ve seen her.”

            I had almost forgotten about Florence in the midst of our cheerful meal, “You’re absolutely right. Does she have any friends here yet?” I asked.

            “Well, there was this really nice girl that’s on the cheer team that she got along with. Her name’s Brittany- I actually have her cell number too. Maybe after we eat I can give her a call to see if she’s seen her.”

            “Is there anyone else that she might be with?” I asked curiously, not really knowing of any of Florence’s friends.

            “Maybe Vicky.” Kara scoffed.

            “We can try there too.” I nodded, “Anyone else you can think of?”

            “Well...” Kara said pausing for a moment, “There was this guy last night at The Grill. He- uh, he was nice- really nice actually. He paid for our meal and sort of seemed into Florence.” Kara said with a shrug, “But he didn’t look like someone she would just run off with. She’s not that stupid.”

            If I had a beating heart it would have been thumping in the pit of my stomach, but the butterflies still came to fill my body with anxiety, “What did he look like?”

            “He looked like he might have been a little older than us. I’ve got to give it to him because he was pretty cute too. Black hair, really blue eyes, and a devilish grin, he seemed really sweet too.”

            _Oh great,_ I thought before continuing our conversation, “Do you remember his name?” I asked nervously.

            “Hm… I know she mentioned his name. I think it was Damien? Maybe it was Damon? I think Damon sounds right.”

            _Damn-it. This makes things interesting_ , I sighed.

            “Good morning.” A sleepy voice spoke from behind.

            “Oh hey, Elena.” Kara said with a smile.

            “Good morning,” I said with a smile, standing to offer her my seat as I awed in her daybreak beauty.

            “Good morning, Stefan.” The grin spreading across her face was something I longed to see this morning.

            “Are you hungry?” I asked kindly, pointing to the hot breakfast meats.

            “Yeah, actually I’m starving.” Elena situated herself in the seat next to Kara and began a conversation with her as I got her breakfast ready, “How are you holing up, Kara?” Her voice was very loving and full of concern.

            “I’m still worried sick- but, I think if we get out today, we might have a little luck in finding her.” Kara said softly, taking a bite of her eggs.

            “We’ll find her. I’m sure of it.”

            “I know- I just hope we find her soon.”

            “Elena?” I asked interrupting their somber talk, “how would you like your eggs?”

            “Scrambled, please.” Elena smiled at me before turning back to Kara, “Do you have any thoughts about where she could be?”

            “Well, I think she could possibly be with Brittany- you know, the one from cheerleading?” Kara said.

            “That’s a start. Have any other thoughts?”

            “She might be hanging around Vicky.”

            “Matt’s sister, Vicky?” Elena asked curiously.

            “Yep. _That_ one.” Kara’s tone was anything but kind.

            I finished making Elena’s eggs and placed them onto a plate along with some sausage and bacon, “Would you like some coffee?” I asked with a smile.

            “That sounds nice.” Elena said taking her plate from my hands, “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome.” I beamed, pouring her, and myself, a cup of coffee, “Would you like any sugar?”

            “Four spoons of sugar and some milk too, if you don’t mind.”    

            I finished making her coffee and placed it in front of her before grabbing my full cup of black coffee and sitting at the table with them, “Hey, Elena? Do you have Matt’s number? Maybe you can give him a call and see if your sister is over there at his house with Vicky?”

            After taking a large sip of coffee, Elena responded, “I could do that.”

            “And Sheriff Forbes is supposed to give you a call today, right, Kara?”

            “Yeah. If she doesn’t get back to me fast enough, I’ll get ahold of Caroline so she can work her magic with her mom.” Kara said, finishing the last of her breakfast.

            “I’ll call Bonnie to see if she can join us today. I think we might need all the help we can get.” Elena said with a soft smile, grasping Kara’s hand.

            Kara nodded, “That sounds good. Maybe we can call Caroline regardless. She knows how to get things done.” She laughed.

            “We all know that’s true about Caroline. She can do just about anything.” Elena agreed with a chuckle.

            I couldn’t help but smile as well. Their smiles were so contagious, especially in a time such as this.

 

            The remainder of our breakfast was very pleasant. Kara and Elena discussed different ways to begin their morning search. I was able to play along for a good while, but I could no longer bear this feeling of guilt settling in the pit of my stomach.

“Excuse me, ladies,” I said getting Elena and Kara’s attention, “I have to head home for a little bit. But, I’ll be able to come back over shortly.” I tried to smile.

            “Why?” Kara asked almost uneasy.

            “I’ve got to go check in with my Uncle Zach, give him an update on Florence, and see if maybe he can help us too.” The softness of my smile eased Kara’s anxious expression.

            “Oh, okay.” Kara said smiling as Elena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

            “I promise I’ll be back in a little while. Please call me if you’re going to leave to go out and look for her, okay?”

            “We will, Stefan.” Elena said with a flat smile and kind eyes.

            “Alright then. I’m going to change and then I’ll head out.” I walked into the living area and grabbed my backpack, glancing around for an open room to change my clothes in.

            “Oh! You can just use a bedroom upstairs.” Kara smiled, pointing to the stairs.

            I nodded, “Thanks.”

 

            My feet reached the top of the staircase and I glanced at the two rooms that were side-by-side. One read “Florence” and the other “Kara.” My eyes studied the doors. I slowly reached for Kara’s door handle until I caved in and opened Florence’s and entered her room.

            The sunlight illuminated the room as it kissed the bright teal paint. Colorful décor lined the walls, as well as photographs. Her room suited her. Beautiful, bright, interesting- Just like, _Florence_. I smiled at the thought of her, _Florence... It’s intriguing to get such a privet look into your life._ I thought, glancing at all of the photos of her and Kara lining the walls.

After dressing myself, I began taking a closer look at the things in Florence’s room. One thing in particular had caught my attention. Many pictures, in a cluster forming a heart, were placed with love on the wall above her headboard. I kneeled on to the puffy white sheets to get a closer look. _So many faces- most of them were Florence and Kara’s… But there were a lot that I didn’t recognize. A few different girls- and-…_ My eyes planted themselves on the picture hidden on the very bottom of the photo collage. He was a very tall young man who was wearing a green plaid button up shirt that was left unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled above his elbows. His brown eyes, almost kind looking, were filled with joy as his left arm rested on Florence’s shoulder. _They looked so happy- Florence looks so young… It’s hard to believe someone who looks so innocent could be so awful to Florence- I wonder why she kept this…? If only I could remove the photograph and study it further-_

“That’s him.” A cold voice stated in front of the open door of the Jack-and-Jill bathroom.

            “I’m so sorry if this is rude of me-” I stated, jumping from the bed in a fluster.

            “No- No it’s really okay.” Kara said as her mouth formed a somber grin, “I tend to stair at those pictures a lot too… You know, she has a lot of photos of her and Benji. They’re all in an album somewhere- maybe under her bed, but I don’t dare look.” She sat down on the bed and laid flat on her back. She folded her arms above her head and exhaled, “I catch her looking at them every once and a while, but she doesn’t like to open it much… Although, she keeps that picture out at all times.” Kara said pointing to the photograph of Florence and Benji.

            “When was that taken?” I asked with a sympathetic tone, sitting on the bed to look down at Kara’s saddened eyes.

Before this moment, I have never studied her features this close. As she lay before me, only in shorts and a tank-top that was covered by her bathrobe, I gaze upon her lovely features. The very first noticeable thing about Kara is her hair. Long locks of stunning blonde hair sprawled across the bed in a tangled puzzle waiting to be brushed. Large, steely-blue eyes sit perfectly center above the bridge of her narrow nose. Her features were placed on her oval shaped face in a very normal way, but she was oddly picturesque- especially how she was lying next to me; arms folded above her head, laying flat on her back, and her robe opened, ever so slightly, exposing her collar bone and fair skin complexion.

            “That was actually their first picture. That was when things were good- he was great in the beginning. Kind, funny, really sweet- but…” Kara paused, “But things change. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse.” There was a coldness in her voice.

            “We’ll find her, Kara.” I leered, placing my hand lightly on top of hers.

            She blinked several times as her face flushed at my touch, “I-I-… I hope so, Stefan.”

            For a moment it was just the two of us in the midst of bonding. My ears abruptly picked up the sound of Elena coming up the stairwell. I waited a moment before Elena knocked softly on the door and then entered the room.

            Our eyes met with the softness of a mutual smile. Elena laid her thin body next to Kara’s on Florence’s bed. They both lay horizontally across the bed with their legs dangling off the side. I remain on the corner of the bed, sitting, looking at the two of them.

            “Her room is really beautiful.” Elena said with a smile, turning her head to face Kara.

            “Yeah,” Kara said quietly, “I just wish she was home already… I’m really worried- I-…” Kara grew quiet as Elena propped herself up on her elbow.

            “We’re all worried, Kara. I know I don’t know Florence very well yet, but I’m sure she’ll come home soon. She was probably pretty upset and just needed some time to cool.” Elena’s smile was sincere. _If only she knew._

            “I hope you’re right.”

            “I have a feeling that she’s right, Kara.” I said, shifting myself on the bed, “We should all get ready to head out and look around town.”

            “I’ll give Matt a call and see if she’s over there with Vicky.” Elena said with a nod, agreeing that we should begin our search.

            “I guess I’ll give Brittany a call and see if she’s over at her house.” Kara said, sitting up.

            “I can also call Bonnie and Caroline to help us out too.” Elena smiled, getting off of the bed.

            Kara tugged her robe, adjusting it to cover her chest completely, “Thanks, guys. I- I really appreciate it.” She smiled as she walked to the door of the bathroom, “Hey, Elena, if you want to change in my room, feel free.” She smiled, “I’m just going to shower and get ready in the bathroom.”

            Elena nodded with a smile, “Sure. That’s fine by me.”

            My eyes watched as the two of them exited Florence’s room through the bathroom door and it slowly shut behind Elena.

 

            Once more, I glanced at the photographs on the wall before getting off of the bed. _She has such a horrible past- a broken life. And now it’s all a mess again because of me._ My reflections beat me up from the inside. _How could I do this to her- to Kara?_ I couldn’t think about it anymore. I knew it had to be done. She had to stay in the cellar until the Vervain was out of her system. I didn’t’ like it- but I had no choice.

            The water turned on in the bathroom next to me distracting my mind from destruction. _I should really head downstairs and wait for them._ I thought, taking a last look at Florence’s bedroom. I bit my lip, walking out of the door and closing it quietly.

            For several minutes, I sat on the couch waiting for Kara and Elena to come down the stairs and join me in the living area. The both came down at the same time and took a seat next to me.

            “I gave Matt a call while I was up there.” Elena said.

            “What did he say?” I asked with hopefulness.

            “Well, he said that Vicky hasn’t seen Florence since last night.”

            “Oh-” My voice broke.

            “I also called Brittany.” Kara stated, “She said that she hasn’t seen her recently. But, she’d defiantly come over and help us look.” She smiled slightly.

            “Well that’s good. Did either of you get ahold of Bonnie or Caroline?” I asked.

            “I actually texted them and they both said they would meet us at the town square this morning.” Elena said with a smile.

            “That’s good.” I nodded, sitting straight up, “Kara, can I ask you something?”

            Her eyes grew curious as she responded, “Sure, what is it?”

            “Have you looked around Florence’s room for any clues?”

            “No- not really. When I came home to look for her last night, I didn’t see anything that really caught my eye as out of the ordinary.”

            “Oh- It was just a thought.” I said with a smile.

            “She- she keeps a diary.”

            My eyes, as well as Elena’s, glued themselves to Kara. I was intrigued, “Diary?”

            “Yeah, she’s kept a diary forever actually. It should be upstairs in the locked drawer of her dresser.”

            “Do you have the key?” I asked curiously.

            “Well- erm- no.” Kara shrank into the couch.

            “Do you know where she keeps it?”

            “She usually keeps it on her at all times. But- It may have been in her purse. I haven’t really looked in it.”

            “Maybe the key is in there?” Elena wondered.

            “It could be… But if Florence comes home, she’s going to kill me if she finds out I read it.” Kara sulked.

            “But it might help us, Kara.” I said with a defined concern, “It could hint to where she might be.”

            “He’s right, Kara. It might give us some kind of clue.” Elena said, backing me up with a smile.

            “Okay. But, we can _only_ look at yesterday’s entry.” Kara’s guidelines were serious, “Florence has her heart in these pages. Including a lot of really horrible things- She would be mortified if she knew we read any of it.”

            I nodded, “Okay.”

            “I think I put her things over here by the door last night.” Kara stated as she got up from the couch.

            I watched as Kara grabbed Florence’s purse and sat back on the couch, placing the bag in her lap. She slowly unzipped the purse before emptying it out on the coffee table.

            “Her phone’s a smashed mess- but, there’s a few things here… lipstick, a compact, her wallet,” Kara said pointing at the objects, “they key to her diary, and not counting all of the receipts, I think that’s it.”

            I sifted through the receipts and found that they were all very old and unrelated to our situation, “None of these are even from Mystic Falls… They’re all from Illinois. And they’re dated from the past few years.”

            Kara’s hand shook anxiously as she grabbed the small silver key from the table, “I really hate doing this… But we really need to check out her diary.”

            Elena and I both silently agreed with a slight nod before Kara lead us up the stairway and into Florence’s room.

            Kara walked over to the desk and uneasily began to unlock the drawer, “ _I’m so sorry, Florence… But I have to do this_.” She whispered, pulling the drawer open to reveal a very large, teal diary.

            I gazed upon the teal and white striped diary with angst. There were so many pages- including a few pages that were shoved inside, forcing it to be larger than it was. A few doodles covered the front cover, surrounding “Florence’s Diary” in beautiful script letters.

            “Here goes nothing.” Kara said as she opened the diary to the end of the book, flipping backwards until she found Florence’s last entry.

            I began glancing down at the page, reading the last two entries with Kara and Elena.

            “I can’t believe she smoked weed again.” Kara said angrily, sighing and closing the book.

            “Did you read everything?” I asked, knowing that I, myself hadn’t finished the first entry.

            “No. But that’s all I need to know.”

            “I-… I’m sorry about my brother.” Elena said shamefully.

            “It’s fine.” Kara said, pursing her lips in frustration.

            “But it really isn’t- I’ve been trying to get him under control, but he wants nothing to do with it. He want’s to be some out of control, druggie.” Elena’s eyes filled with tears of guilt.

            My eyes burned as I, myself, felt guilt, “You can’t control everything he does, Elena. Some times, we have to find our own path. Right now, he’s struggling with his.” I said, trying to make her feel better.

            Kara exhaled her anger, “Look, Elena- I-… I’m sorry. I just never pictured Florence actually going back to drugs. It only said that she had half of a joint, but that still counts in my book.”

            “But, we never read any of this, correct?” I asked in a stern tone.

            Kara bit her lip, “Correct.”

            Elena still looked as if she was taking the fault for her brother’s actions, “I’ll call Jer in a little bit. Maybe he’s seen her.”

            “You could be right.” I said with a smile.

            “Hopefully they’re not bonding over drugs.” Elena said, rolling her eyes.

            “Let’s get out of here, guys. I’m ready to get out of this house.” Kara said ignoring Elena’s words.

            “I’ll go ahead and message Bonnie, Caroline, and Britt to let them know we’re heading that way.” Elena said with a smile.

            Kara placed the diary back into the drawer before placing the key on the desk, leaving it unlocked, “Sounds good to-” Kara said until the ringing of the doorbell interrupted her.

            Kara’s eyes widened as she raced out of the door. Elena and I followed her, hurrying down the stairs. As Kara swung open the door with a happy grin, her joyful expression faded.

            “Can I help you?” She asked, interestedly.

            “I was hoping _I_ could help _you_.” _God damn it_. It was Damon. His smug little grin shot right through me as Elena and I approached the doorway.

            “What are you doing here, Damon?” I asked.

            “There you are, little brother- Oh hi, Elena. Nice to see you.” He smiled, “Oh, and to answer your question, I got your message. I’m here to help you find Florence.” Damon said, leaning on the outside of the doorway.

            “Oh.” I said feeling rather anxious.

            “Yeah, Uncle Zach said he would help, but he’s a bit _tied up_ at the moment.”

            “Honestly,” Kara spoke with kindness, “we could use all the help we can get.”

            “I’m happy to help. Oh, would you mind if I _came inside_ and left with you?” He asked with a sly grin.

            Kara was about to speak, but I spoke first, “You’re in luck. We were just getting ready to leave.” I smiled, seeing his grin grow a bit dim before perking up once more.

            “Perfect.” Damon smiled.

            “You’re-” Kara started, confused.

            “Stefan’s more handsome older brother? Yes.” He grinned.

            Her cheeks flushed, “I- I never got to thank you for dinner the other night. That was really kind of you.”

            “No problem at all.” His smile appeared heartfelt, “So, Where are we going to start?”

            “Um, I think we’re going to Town Square to meet up with a few friends.”

            “That sounds good to me.”

            “Um- I’ll go ahead and drive, but I don’t know if I can fit everyone in my car. It’s a little cramped in the back unless I put the top down.”

            “It seems like a nice enough day, I wouldn’t mind making Stefan cram himself in the back.”

            “Stefan can just ride with me.” Elena said with a smile, tugging my arm.

            “That sounds good to me.” I said with a happy smirk.

            “Pity.” Damon laughed.

            “Well, let’s go ahead and get going. Maybe we can find a few answers.” Kara said as she grabbed her purse to lock up the house.

            Elena and I stepped outside as Kara locked the door behind us. As they started their cars, Damon pulled me aside.

            “Hurry up, guys!” Elena called from the car.

            “It’ll just take a moment.” Damon said beaming ear to ear.

            Elena gave a ‘thumbs up’ as she rolled up her windows.

            Damon leaned in, turning his back to the cars and speaking softly, “ _I checked on her when I got home this morning. She’s really freaked out._ ” His voice was calm, but no sign of a grin, “ _She was pleading me to let her go… But, well, you know I had to keep her there. I couldn’t compel her either. The Vervain must still be in her system._ ”

            I glanced over to Kara’s car. Her windows were rolled up but she was staring us down. My attention turned back to Damon and I smiled, nodding. Hoping he would understand my peculiar actions.

            His brow furrowed in confusion as he nodded, “ _I’m not sure how much Vervain is in her system, but we’ll just have to check on her tonight to see how she does. We’ll start out compelling little things like ‘don’t blink for three minutes exactly.’ Something super simple. See how she does, and go from there._ ”

            “Okay, that sounds good.” I said, smiling once more, “See you at the Square? Oh, and be nice to, Kara.” I said walking to Elena’s car.

            “Sure thing, little brother.” Damon said with a smile, entering Kara’s convertible.

            As I clicked my seatbelt, Elena asked me a question, “What was that all about?”

            “Oh, um, it wasn’t really important.” I said, trying to slide our conversation from my mind.

            “Oh- can I say something?”

            “Of course, Elena. What is it?”

            “I’m not really sure what to think of Damon.” Elena tossed her gorgeous brunette hair to the side, glancing both ways at a stop sign.

            “He’s Damon.” I said rolling my eyes at the thought of my elder brother.

            “What does that mean?”

            “He’s a jerk. He makes the worst of things, to be honest.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well, when things are starting to go good, Damon jumps in and turns it all around.” I shrugged.

            Elena pulled into a parking spot, “You know, Stefan, you can always talk to me about anything, right?”

            I smiled brightly, “Absolutely, Elena. And you can always talk to me.”

            “Good.” Her grin filled my stomach with fluttering wings.

            “Ready?” I asked happily opening my car door.

            “Yep!” She said cutely, exiting her car and locking it up.

            Kara, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Brittany, and even Matt were all gathered at a pic-nick table discussing Florence and where we should start. As terrible as this situation was, it was nice to see some familiar faces from school helping out.

 

            The day went by swiftly as the sun began to set. There wasn’t a place in town that hadn’t been checked by our group’s eyes. We went to the Cemetery, checked the park in the woods, walked around town for many hours, checked The Grill, went to all of the little shops, checked Elena’s house, and even checked Kara’s home multiple times to see if Florence had returned. Our search was not met with luck- as I knew it wouldn’t be. As the day grew to an end, Kara became more and more upset- sputtering how badly we needed to find Florence before it was ‘too late.’ My heart ached for her- for all of them. As we met back up at the Town Square, they all held a face of defeat. Kara had just gotten off of the phone with Caroline’s mom, the sheriff, before we talked about a plan for the next day.

            “Thank you so much, Sheriff Forbes.” Kara said with a grim smile, “Yeah, hopefully she’ll turn up- but, thank you for all of your help. I’ll give you a call in the morning and let you know if she shows up…. Okay..... Okay, will do….. Thanks again. Have a good night.” Kara ended the call and sat down, lowering her head into her hands.

            “Hey, we’ll find her, Kara.” Caroline said as she rushed to her aid.

            “Yeah, don’t worry about it too much, KB. She’ll turn up.” Brittany said, grasping Kara’s hand.

            In the midst of all of this, I felt so lost- like I didn’t belong in this awful situation. What Damon and I have done is unforgivable. I felt exceptionally shattered.

            “Stefan- hey, are you alright? You don’t look so good?” Bonnie asked, studying my hurt expression.

            “Oh, I-” I began to speak, but was rudely interrupted by Damon.

            “He’s just upset.” Damon patted my shoulder.

            “I’m sorry for dragging you all into this-” Kara said brushing away tears.

            “Don’t apologize, Kara.” Matt said, kneeling to one knee, “We all care for you guys. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t care.” Matt’s heartfelt smile cheered Kara’s frown into a smile.

            “Thanks, guys. Seriously.”

            “Anytime.” Elena smiled.

            “It’s getting to be a little late, I really need to head home to Gram’s house for dinner.” Bonnie said, dodging my glance.

            “Yeah, I need to get back home for dinner too.” Brittany said rubbing Kara’s shoulder.

            “Oh- okay. Well, if you guys hear from, or see, Florence, please call me. Even if she says she doesn’t want to see me- please let me know, okay?” Kara said, pulling herself together.

            They all nodded, agreeing to inform Kara if any of them were to hear from Florence.

            “Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but after today, I need a drink.” Damon said with a laugh, trying to lighten the dark mood of our conversation.

            “God, I could use a drink.” Elena said with a smile.

            “I second that.” Caroline giggled.

            “Honestly, I could drink one for everyone right now.” Brittany said with a funny grin.

            We all shared a decent laugh; even Kara joined the laugher.

            “Well, I guess I’ll see everyone later?” Kara said.

            “Get ahold of all of us tomorrow and let us know the plan, alright?” Brittany said as the group began saying their ‘goodbyes.’

            Matt, Bonnie, and Brittany piled into Caroline’s car and drove away leaving Kara, Elena, Damon, and I to chat a moment longer.

            “I’ll ride back with Kara if that’s okay.” I said, helping Kara to a stand.

            Elena glanced at Damon and then back to me, “Sure, that’s fine by me.” I could tell that she didn’t want to smile, but she still did.

            “Fine with me too.” Damon smirked.

            “See you back at Kara’s house?” Elena asked, starting towards her car.

            “Yeah.” I said with a nod, “Kara, let me drive you home.”

            “Erm- sure.” Kara said, handing me her car keys.

           

            I drove us back to Kara’s house to discover Elena leaning against Florence’s car awaiting our return. But where was Damon?

            It was fairly dark when Kara and I got out of her car. As soon as our eyes met Elena in the driveway, Elena began to explain Damon’s absence, “Damon asked me to drop him off at home. He said something about having to take care of a few things or something like that.” Elena said with a shrug.

            “Oh, I bet he had to go home and help Uncle Zach with a few things.” I said with a nod.

            “Well, I wanted to at least stop here before heading home.” Elena’s voice grew soft as she turned to Kara, “Are you going to be okay to stay here alone? I’m afraid I can’t stay another night. My Aunt’ll kill me if I’m not back home to help her with Jeremy.”

            Kara looked apprehensive, “I-... I don’t really want to be alone. Not here. Not in this house.” Through the darkness, I could see tears swelling in her eyes.

            Elena glanced to me nervously. She looked unsure on what she should do, “Kara,” I asked, looking into her eyes kindly, “would you like to come stay over at my house this evening? I have several guest bedrooms that aren’t being used. I’m sure my uncle wouldn’t mind.” I smiled, touching Kara’s shoulder sweetly.

            She smiled, “Are you sure? I- I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

            Elena didn’t look to sure about it so I tried to clear the air, “You both are welcome to stay.”

            “I’ll call Jenna and see what she says.” Elena said with a happy tone.

            “I-I guess I’ll go get a few things.” Kara said, trying to hide her blushing face.

            I leaned against Florence’s car as Kara went inside to gather her things and Elena battled it out with her aunt.

            Once Elena finished her conversation, she stormed over to me, “She won’t let me stay over.” Elena was trying to hide her anger, but I could definitely sense it.

            “Oh- why not?” I asked.

            “Because you’re- well- you’re a guy. A guy that I’m interested in-” Elena blushed, leaning her head into my chest.

            “I’m sorry.” I tried to comfort her, “You’ll have to stay over another time.”

            “That would be nice.” Elena said squeezing me.

            I brushed the hair from her sweet face before kissing her warm forehead.

            “I’m ready to go.” Kara said, as she began to lock the door behind her.

            “Looks like it’ll just be the two of us. I hope that’s okay.” I said with a smile.

            “I have to go home.” Elena frowned.

            “Uh- I- erm- sure. That’s fine.” Kara said with a smile.

            “Call me tomorrow and let me know if you hear from Florence, okay?” Elena said with a sincere smile, hugging Kara.

            “Absolutely.”

            “Alright, guys. I guess I’ll see you later.” Elena said, waving goodbye as she entered her car and started the engine.

            “You ready to go?” I asked Kara, waving goodbye to Elena as she left the driveway, “May I take one of your bags?”

            “Sure.” Kara said as she handed me one of the two backpacks she had.

            “Is it okay if we walk back to my house? That way I can drive you back in the morning. Is that okay with you?” I asked kindly.

            “That sounds nice- even though I feel like I’ve walked a million miles today, I guess I can walk one more.” She said with a smile, adjusting the straps on her backpack.

            “Why two backpacks?” I asked curiously.

            “Well- um- the one you have is Florence’s. I packed some of her things just incase she shows up at your house in the middle of the night.” Her voice cracked.

            “That’s a really good idea.” I said with a smile, crossing the street.

            “That’s what I thought. I mean- you two seem close enough. I would assume she might come to your place.”

            “True. You could be right.” For a moment, I had forgotten that Florence was tied in the basement of our home.

            “Something wrong?” Kara asked, noticing my expression.

            “Oh- no. I just forgot to tell Damon and Uncle Zach that I’ll be ringing a guest home.” I pulled my phone from my pocket and began dialing Damon’s number.

            A few rings later, Damon answers the phone, “Damon speaking.”

            “Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Kara’s coming over to stay the night. That’s okay, right?” I said.

            “Oh I guess so. I just have to do a few things in the cellar, but I can join the sleepover fun.”

            “Ugh. Just make sure the house is _decent_. We’re walking over right now.”

            “What ever you say, little bro.”

            I hung up the phone before either of us could say our goodbyes. _I hope Damon tends to Florence- I… I hope Florence is doing okay._

            “So it’s okay that I stay, right?” Kara asked with hesitation.

            “Yeah, it’s alright.” I said with a smile, “Damon was just telling me that he was doing a few things in the cellar to help Zach.”

            “Oh.” Kara said with a smile, “Thank you for letting me stay over tonight-… I- I just couldn’t stay in that house alone. I think my thoughts would get the best of me if I would have stayed there.”

            “I completely understand. And, don’t you worry, you’re always welcome in my home.” I said kindly, smiling as we entered the front gate of The Salvatore Manor.

            “Your house is so beautiful.” Kara gawked, “I can’t believe you live here.”

            “It can be overwhelming at times. So many rooms to clean.” I smiled as she giggled.

            “I can’t imagine being your cleaning lady.”

            “I wish we had one.” I laughed, opening the front door, “Oh, before I show you one of our guest rooms, are you hungry at all?”

            “Actually, I’m a little hungry.” Kara said as I closed the door behind her, “I could suffice with a snack.”

            “Ahhh. How about some popcorn? I’ve got a popcorn kettle in the kitchen.” I smiled, happily setting down Florence’s bag in front of the stairs leading to the upper level.

            “That sounds great!” Kara said enthusiastically placing her bag next to the stairs as well.

            We made our way to the kitchen where I began popping a decent amount of popcorn, “Do you want butter?”

            “What kind of question is that?” Kara asked rolling her eyes playfully, “Only sinners don’t put butter and salt on their popcorn.” She folded her arms and grinned.

            “Butter and salt it is.” I laughed, pouring the freshly popped popcorn into a large blue bowl, smothering it with butter and a sprinkle of salt.

            Kara wasn’t shy as she grabbed a handful and shoved it into her mouth. I chuckled as my eyes met hers, “What?” She asked, swallowing the remaining popcorn in her mouth, “I was literally starving.” Her laughter was contagious.

            “Looks like it.” I joked.

            She shoved me teasingly, “God, you sound like Florence.” Her laughter settled at the thought of her missing best friend.

            “Hey, let’s go upstairs. I’ll show you your room and maybe we can hangout in the movie room?”

            “You have a movie room?” Her eyes brightened.

            “Yeah, we actually converted one of the larger bedrooms into a small movie room. Zach put it in over the summer.”

            “That’s really neat!” Kara said as we began heading back to the stairway, “Speaking of which, where is your uncle? And your brother for that matter?”

            “Hmm… I honestly don’t know.” I said with a shrug, “Maybe they’re still in the basement?”

            Kara shrugged as we began walking up the stairs, “I hope they’re alright.”

            “Oh I’m sure they are. I bet they’re fixing that leaky pipe down there.” I said, opening the door to one of the guest rooms. The room was a deep green color, with a dark stained wooden dresser, desk, and bedframe. There was a mirror on the wall, and very few paintings, “I know it isn’t much, but you’re welcome to stay here.”

            “It’s perfect.” Kara said with a smile, placing her bag on the floor next to the bed.

            I handed her the bowl of popcorn as I placed Florence’s backpack on the ground next to Kara’s, “Want to go to the movie room? Or do you want to go downstairs?”

            “Honestly, I really want to see your movie room. What kind of movies do you have?”

            “We have a lot of movies.” I said, thinking of the whole wall we converted into a shelving unit to hold all of our movies.

            “Show meeeee!” Kara said, tugging my arm, nearly spilling the popcorn.

            We walked down the hall and entered the movie theater room. The large wall in front of us was, in fact, a theater screen. The wall to the left was covered in tons of DVDs and VHS movies. The wall to the right was covered in movie posters.

            “Holy shit! You weren’t kidding!” Kara gawked, her jaw nearly hitting the floor.

            I chuckled, “No, I really wasn’t.”

            “Oh my god, this is insane! I can’t believe you have a movie theater room! It’s so cool!”

            “It is pretty neat.”

            “Can we watch a movie?”

            “I wouldn’t just bring you in here and not watch a movie.” I said with a laugh.

            “Well, I want to change into comfy clothes first.” Kara said tossing her princess hair over her shoulder.

            “Sounds like a plan.” I smiled, setting the popcorn on the big couch before exiting the room with her.

            “Meet back here after we get into our p.j’s?”

            “I’m going to take a fast shower, but I’ll meet you back here in a few.” I said with a smile, heading to my room to change.

            With haste, I unclothed my self before walking into my privet bathroom. I turned on the warm water and waited a few moments for it to fully warm. I wet my face as I walked in and doused my whole body with the steaming water. I washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner before scrubbing my face, arms, abdomen, and my bottom half. I speedily rinsed myself off before walking out and toweling dry.

            I was still a bit wet as I stepped into a pair of white boxer briefs, blue plaid pajama pants, and a white tee shirt. The clothing stuck to me, but I was hurrying to get back to Kara. While toweling my hair, I walked down the hallway and entered the movie room.

            She sat on the couch, dressed in a pair of fluffy pink pajama pants and a loose-fitting, sky-blue tee shirt. Her hair was in a large messy bun on the back of her head. A few loose strands flowed down to cradle her face, being held back by a pair of black, square framed glasses.

            “There you are!” She smiled, turning to face me.

            “Did you find a movie yet?” I asked, mirroring her happy grin.

            “I found a few, actually.” She said, holding a couple movie cases in her hands.

            I plopped myself next to her and took the movies from her hands I smiled at the classic movies the held, “The Breakfast Club, Scary Movie, and Rocky Horror Picture Show. Hmm… You pick?”

            Kara’s smile lifted my spirits, “No way! I chose three. You pick one.”

            “Haha! Alright.” I studied each cover before closing my eyes and shuffling the cases around in my lap. I then picked one and held it up level to my face before opening my eyes, “Rocky Horror it is.”

            “Yes! That’s such a good movie. One of Florence’s favorites too.”

            “I’ll set everything up.” I said with a smile.

            My legs stood to a firm stand before setting up the movie projector and turning on the surround system. After hitting the play button, I joined Kara back on the couch.

            “This is so cool!” Kara said with a smile, pushing her glasses up.

            I didn’t say anything, just nodded in agreement.

           

            As the movie began playing, Kara’s happy expression began fading. She must have noticed I was studying her unhappy expression when her eyes met mine. She quickly smiled a half smile before shrugging and slinking back into the couch.

            “Is everything okay?” I asked, leaning back to face her.

            “I just-… I really miss her, you know?” Kara brushed a few straggling hairs behind her ears.

            “I honestly can’t imagine. I mean, I miss her too, but I can’t begin to imagine how you are feeling.”

            “It isn’t fair.” Kara choked, “She just up and leaves- no note, no text, no goodbye- nothing.”

            “No, it really isn’t fair. But, I think she’s just trying to give herself some time to cool off.” I tried to turn her mind to think more positively, but it didn’t work.

            “Stefan, I-… I just don’t know. We haven’t even found a trace of her. No one’s seen her since last night. I-…” her body went limp as she fell into me. A clutter of blond hair pressed into my stomach as her head lay atop my lap.

            I began sifting my fingers through her hair to soothe her aching soul, “It’ll be okay, Kara. Florence _will_ come back.”

            Kara sighed into her hands as her body began to shiver. She sat up, scooted closer to me, and laid her face on my shoulder, “How am I going to make it by without her- what am I going to tell her family? They’re going to kill me when they find out that she’s gone missing again.”

            With one hand wrapped around her side, and the other brushing through her hair, I tried to offer words of comfort, “Give it another day or two. I am sure that she’s bound to come home, Kara. Mystic Falls is a small town- everyone knows everyone. If they were to see Florence, they would call the Sheriff. I bet she’s trying to lay low for the time being- one of her friends might be covering for her by saying they haven’t seen her.”

            Kara’s breath warmed my chest as she let out a large exhale, “I really hope you’re right.”

            “We’ll all see her soon. I know we will. I know she’ll come home.” I smiled brightly as she lifted her damp face from my shoulder.

            “Thank you, Stefan. I really needed that.” Kara’s smile was genuine.

            For a moment we sat examining each other’s, nearly cheerful, expressions. Her cheeks began to pink as her big, steel-blue eyes looked through her glasses staring into me. With my fingers tangled in her hair I smiled softly enjoying this bonding moment with Kara- a girl I had never really had a conversation with until the previous day.

            In the midst of thought, I became alarmed. Kara’s warm lips pressed against mine, spinning my brain into a thousand different directions. My body longed to succumb to temptation. I leaned in, pulling her closer to continue our kiss until my mind sent a killing reminder through my veins. _Elena._

            I pushed her away gently, turning my ashamed face from hers. _I cannot believe I- why did I- why did she kiss me?_ I felt the blood lust burning into my face as fangs began to elongate in my mouth. I turned away.

            “I-I…. I’m so sorry, Stefan- I didn’t-” Kara stuttered, backing away from me on the couch.

            I took a few calming breaths to take away the hunger, “It’s okay. Please take no offence, Kara. My heart belongs to Elena. You have to understand that.” I turned my focus back to her shattered expression.

            Her frown soon turned to a smile, “Yeah, I totally understand. I- I just got caught in the moment. I really _am_ sorry.”

            “It’s okay.” I smiled, understanding the mutual feeling we had shared.

            My phone began buzzing inside of my pocket. I smiled, excusing myself as I answered the call and stood from the couch, “Hello?”

            “Are you free to some help me in the basement?” Damon’s voice shook my body at the thought of what was going on down below.

            “Um, sure. I guess I can come help for a few moments.”

            “Great. Get down here _now_.”

 

*****CLICK*****

“I’m really sorry, Kara, but I have to go help my brother downstairs for a few minutes.” I said, smiling to ease her mind.

            “Oh- um- sure. I’ll just wait here and watch the movie.” She said with a half-hearted smile.

            “I’ll be right back.” I said, walking towards the door.

            “Hurry back! I don’t want to watch this all by myself.” She pouted playfully before grinning brightly.

            I nodded in agreement before exiting the movie room and closing the door behind me. Swiftly, I made my way down to the cellar entryway. I pulled the door open and closed it with a thud, locking it from the inside incase Kara was to go wandering.

            My legs lugged my body down the stairs slowly, remembering the sadness I was to be greeted with in a few short moments.

            The door was wide open. I could hear Damon whispering lightly to Florence from the inside, “It really is going to be okay. I promise.”

            I was astounded at Damon’s mild kindness. I walked in to see Damon sitting on the floor comforting Florence. She still looked terrible- almost sickly even. Her face was still stained with tears and running mascara, but ropes no longer restricted her bruised wrists and ankles. My brow raised with curiosity as my eyes met Damon’s.

            “She’s almost ready.” Damon said firmly, pulling Florence’s clinging body from his lap and standing to hold a conversation with me.

            “Have you tried-” I began until I was interrupted.

            “Yes. I’ve tried compelling her. I’ve done a few minor things and they’ve slowly started to work.” Damon said with a reassuring nod.

            “But the bigger things?” I asked.

            “The bigger things are a ‘no go.’ She might forget for a moment, but then she goes right back to freaking out and yelling at me.” His eyes widened as he shrugged.

            “So what does that mean for her?” I asked, looking down to Florence.

            “It _means_ she should be able to go home in a few hours.”

            “I-I- I can go home soon?” Florence asked, hesitantly.

            “Soon. Once that pretty little head of yours can be fully compelled, you’ll be able to go home.” Damon said, sitting back on the floor.

            For a moment, Florence avoided eye contact with Damon. She was certainly frightened by him being so close.

            I joined them on the chilly cement floor as Damon began to slowly move closer to her.

            “Hey, I need you to look at me, kid.” Damon said, softly reaching in her direction.

            Florence flinched as his hand caressed the side of her cheek. It took a moment, but she finally turned herself to face him completely. Looking into his eyes she began to speak, “O-Okay.”

            Damon smiled at Florence as her eyes locked to his, “ _Relax. You have no reason to be afraid right now_.”

            “I’m not afraid.” Florence said as her tense body began to relax.

            “Good. _Tell me calmly what you remember from the other night_.”

            “I-I-I-” Florence began to shiver with sobs.

            “ _Florence, calmly tell me what happened the other night.”_

            She succumb to a trans-like state, “I went looking for Vicky at The Grill. I walked up the stairs to go onto the roof. I listened to you, Stefan, and Vicky for several minutes. You were talking about setting Vicky free to tell people that Stefan is a vampire. Then, my foot slipped. I tried to run, but you stopped me. I begged Stefan to let me go, but he refused and so did you. The last thing I remember, you were shoving your bleeding wrist into my mouth… Then, I woke up here. You had tied me up and tried to hold me still so you could wash the blood from my hair. I didn’t cooperate, so you dumped it all over me-”

            “That’s enough. Stop talking.” Damon said waving his hand.

            Florence didn’t say another word. Her eyes still focused on Damon’s.

            “I think she’ll be ready to go home in a few hours, Stefan.” Damon said, leaning my direction.

            “Good. How are you going to bring her back?” I asked curiously.

            “I already have all of that figured out. Don’t worry one bit, little brother. Leave the dirty work to me.” Damon said, brushing through Florence’s tangled ebony hair with his fingertips.

            I bit my lip in disgust, “I’m going back upstairs.”

            “Why were you down here?” Damon asked.

            I understood what he meant, “I was down here helping you fix the leaky pipe that’s down here. Zach left to go and get a few parts we needed, but you still needed help getting things in order.” I said, heading to the door.

            “Thanks for all of your _help_ , little brother.” He grinned as he stood from the floor to dust off his jeans.

            I looked to Florence one last time. She smiled slightly before looking away from my glance. I quickly walked out of the door leaving Damon and Florence.

            Whilst leaving the cellar, my shame turned to happiness. I was ready for Florence to leave this house and go back to her own. I hated the thought of her staying here, under these circumstances, any longer than she had to.

            When I entered the movie room, I learned that Kara had fallen asleep in the time that I had left. She was curled into a ball in the very place I left her. I didn’t want to move her, but I knew she would be more comfortable sleeping in the guest room.

            After turning off the movie, I scooped her into my arms softly, hoping to not wake her. She stirred for a moment, but soon snuggled into my chest. A smile spread across my face as I exited the room with her in my arms.

            She looked so peaceful as I lay her upon the guest bed and tucked her in. I took the glasses from her face and placed them on the nightstand before leaving the room.

            I smiled whist entering my bedroom. It was nearing eleven-thirty as I saw the clock. _Florence is going to go home in a few hours and everything will finally be at peace._ I thought as I began to crawl under the covers. _At least, I hope…_ My mind spiraled as I lay in bed. From thoughts of Elena, Kara leaning in for that kiss, and Florence being trapped, I felt rather restless. I was eager for this night to end- for this nightmarish event to be over with. _I want to have sweet encounters with the love of my life. I want to joke around with Kara and Florence… I want everything to go back to normal._

            I sifted through my soft hair, hoping to rub these thoughts from my head. I searched for things to focus my mind on. Something calming that will keep my mind at ease. _Long, flowing, straight brunette hair… Those captivating brown eyes that rope me in… Her smile… Her touch…_ My lips curled in a smitten grin as thoughts of Elena soothed my aching body. Finally, I was at ease.

            My eyelids closed as my brain continued to dance with thoughts of Elena as I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber…


	12. Chapter 10: The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence returns! After a weekend battle in the Salvatore dungeon, she is finally released back into Mystic Falls.

***Florence’s Point of View***

 

          With each breath, I shivered. I wanted to run out of the carelessly opened cell door, but I couldn’t. I wasn’t able to physically move from this spot until Damon told me otherwise.

          I sat on the cool ground, wishing- hoping Damon would come back and let me go. I couldn’t begin to imagine how Kara was feeling about this whole thin _g, I bet she’s a wreck. I bet she’s called for a search party to go out and look for me. I bet she’s called Meredith- What if she called mom and dad too?_ Anxiousness rose in my throat, _if she called mom and dad, they’re going to freak out. I bet they’ve flown out here to look for me- if that’s the case, they’ll take me home faster than I can blink. They’ll never let me stay here._

            Involuntarily, my eyes started to close as my body began drifting into euphoria. I couldn’t keep my eyelids open… I could barely stay awake. My head nodded downward to see the fresh heroin pricks in the nook of my elbow, _I wish I could stop- I wish he’d let me stop,_ I blinked hard, hoping this was all a nightmare- but when I opened my eyes, I was still here in this horrible jail cell.

            My eyes kept closing as the rush hit me. _Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake._ I repeated over and over in my mind as I continued to come in and out of consciousness…

~*~

          A sudden clanking noise took my attention and woke me as the high began to fade. My stomach felt sick and my head was spinning with pain, _Damn-it. How long was I out?_ I thought leaning back to the wall.

          My muscles were chilled stiff as an ominous, unsettling feeling settled in my bones. The hum of the light hanging above ceased to buzz and a burst of anxiety sent a shiver up my spine. The only sound audible was my heart slamming against my eardrums.

          I lugged myself to my feet and stared walking out of the door. _It’s so damn dark- I can’t see a thing._ I thought as I manipulated my way through the dark cellar.

          When I found my way up the stairs, I grasped blindly for the door handle to walk through the house. There wasn’t much light when I opened the door, only enough to make out that I was finally on the main level of the Salvatore Manor. When I neared the parlor, the light of the moon shown brightly through illuminating the room in a soft white glow.

          My legs turned back to the doorway to continue my search for a way out. A noise took my attention. Loud footsteps rang alarms in my brain as they stomped down the stairway on my left. The heart in my chest pounded heftily as I turned to see a dark figure hurrying down the steps towards me.

          I gasped, turning back to the doorway just to be met by the same odd figure. My legs erupted with fight or flight as I quickly began to flee. I turned around and began sprinting up the staircase with the shadow right on my tail.

          I hurried to each door I could find- none were unlocked. The man began laughing at my trial and error.

          “What do you want from me?!” I screamed, backing away with every step he took.

          The walls shook and the floor quaked below me as lightning cracked across the sky. The abrupt flash of light revealed a tall male with shaggy black hair. He hung his head low, but I could see the evil gin stamped on his face.

          “Leave me alone!” I cried nervously as he grew near.

          He didn’t speak. Not a single word. He continued laughing- smiling- chasing.

           The shadow’s steps quickened and so did mine. I was nearly jogging backwards until I began sprinting forwards down the endless hallway. My heart was leaping in a burning lump in my chest. _What does he want from me?! I have to get away from him! I have to get home!_ My thoughts cried as I reached the end of the hallway. There was a door on my left and a door in front of me. I helplessly tugged both handles, but neither would open. Fear filled the back of my throat- or was it vomit?

            The laughing man got closer and closer as I hit full panic mode, shaking the door handles violently but they still wouldn’t budge.

            “Come on, you stupid door! Open!” I cried, yanking the handles ass hard as I turned, they wouldn’t move. _I’m a goner._

            His cackling overflowed my eardrums and forced my whole body to shiver with shier fright.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as he grabbed my arms and jerked me into him. I couldn’t move- I couldn’t breathe- I screeched as he sunk his teeth into the side of my neck…..

 

 

          “Good morning, sweetheart.” A voice spoke, pulling me out of the nightmare.

          My bones rattled with fright as I was met by a big set of blue eyes. I wanted so badly to move away from him, but I was unable.

          “What’s wrong?” He pouted, “You’re not going to say anything?”

          I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip.

          “Oh come on, Florence,” his hand touched my shoulder sending an anxious tingle up my spine, “don’t be shy.”

          I blinked several times before focusing on his facial features.

          “Well there you are. Did you have a good nap?” He asked with a menacing grin.

          “N-no.” I said, looking away.

          “Awww, did you have a nightmare?” His voice was disgustingly playful.

          His laughter rang through my ears as I looked to the damp concrete, teardrops dripping down my nose and on to the floor.

          “Come on, it could have been worse. I was only messing with you.”

          I snapped, “stay out of my dreams you fucking asshole! You can lock me down here, you can hold me to the ground and poke me with those fucking needles, but stay out of the only good thing I have here,” my impulsive burst of anger surprised him. Damon’s appearance grew weary, almost unreadable.

          “Not like you’re going to stay here forever.” He shrugged with a smile.

          “When can I leave?” I asked, remembering why I am here in the first place.

          “Well, you haven’t moved from the spot I placed you in- that was nearly two hours ago…” Damon paused for a moment as he studied my face. He placed his hand on my cheek as his eyes fixated on mine, “ _the other night, when you were at the comet celebration, you had a fight with Kara. You were so hurt- so upset that you wanted to run away. You bumped into Stefan who asked you to go look for Vicky. When you went to The Grill, you couldn’t find her. You walked outside and decided that you were going to run away. You ditched your things and smashed your phone before meeting up with some of Vicky’s friends and getting really high. You stayed over at her friend’s house and laid low until you cooled off from the argument. You don’t remember much at all- you made some horrible choices, but you feel terrible about the whole thing. You were overwhelmed with the death of your biological parents and Kara arguing with you pushed you over the edge. While you were gone, the only thing that crossed your mind was your friends and family who care about you and that you wanted to go home._ ” Damon paused and pulled me into him for a moment before pushing me away.

          My brow furrowed as I studied my environment, “how did I wind up in the basement?” I blinked hard to see Damon sitting in front of me, “what are you doing here, Damon?”

          Damon turned back around holding a syringe full of yellowish liquid. “We’re having some fun,” his smile pierced through me, “ _take this syringe and inject it into your left arm- right in the nook of your elbow. Everything will be okay._ ”

            Without a second thought, I took the syringe from his hand and stuck the needle directly into my vein. Slowly, I injected the ninety units of heroin into my body. After finishing, I took out the needle, “like this?” I asked.

            He nodded as he took the needle and tossed it into a hazardous material bag, “I think you’re ready to go home.”

            “I really want to go home.” I smiled feeling eager to return to Kara as well as my other friends and family, “I miss everyone so much- leaving home was a big mistake.”

            “I know it was, you poor thing. Before I take you back, there are two things I need you to do for me, okay?”

            “What is it?” I asked.

Damon pulled me into him, turning my back to lean against his chest, “ _close your eyes and open your mouth.”_ I obeyed.

My eyes closed and I opened my mouth. A moment later, I heard a nauseating biting sound, as if someone took a bite of a really juicy fruit. Suddenly something was shoved into my mouth- it almost felt like flesh- pouring a small swallow of ice-cold, metallic blood down my throat.

            I choked, trying not to vomit as the blood drifted into my stomach.

            “Look at me, Florence,” Damon said as I opened my eyes and turned my face to his, “ _you are not an addict. The heroin in your system will take no affect on you. You will never go back to heroin or hard drugs._ ” His words shook me as I nodded, “ _You feel extremely bad about what happened over the weekend, but it will never happen again. You know Kara will forgive you, but it might take time. Do you understand?_ ”

            “I understand.” Thoughts of the weekend party filled my mind as my body began relaxing from the light heroin high, “I think I partied way too much this weekend, Damon. I really need to sleep it off somewhere.”

            Damon smiled, “ _You can get up now._ Grab your stuff and follow me to the truck, okay _?_ ”

            “Okay.” I said putting on my wet plaid shirt. Damon grabbed my arm, helped me stand, and balanced my wobbling legs as we walked out of the cellar.

 

            As we reached the front door, a voice startled me, “What are you doing?”

            “Hello, Stefan. I’m just taking Florence back home. What are you doing?” His voice was chipper, but Stefan’s expression didn’t look too pleased.

            “She’s ready to go back?” He questioned, focusing his conversation to Damon.

            “She’s one hundred percent compellable.” Damon said with a smile, “but don’t worry, I didn’t make her do anything _too_ awful.” He grined.

            “Damon, I swear, if you hurt her-”

            “She’s fine,” Damon turned to me, “are you okay, Florence?”

            “I’m a little tired.”

            Stefan leaned in to study me, “Is she- is she high or something?”

            “Just a little,” Damon said with a shrug.

            “What the hell do you mean?” Stefan grumbled angrily.

            “It had to be believable. I didn’t give her a lot, but it was just enough to show up in a urine test.”

            “Are you kidding me?”

            “I also gave her my blood so she wouldn’t become addicted and it would also get her back to feeling normal faster.”

            Stefan looked like he was about to get into a fistfight. He bit his lip, “Damon, we can’t keep compelling these girls.”

            “What else are humans for, Stefan?” Damon grinned.

            “You have to promise me something. You have to promise me that you won’t ever compel Florence, or Kara, again.” Stefan’s tone was stern. Damon blinked and nodded his head.

            “You do what you want, Stefan. But, I’ll keep doing what I always do.” He paused for a moment, looked down and smiled at me, then turned back to Stefan, “see you later, _little brother_.”

            “Damon,” Stefan boomed, grabbing Damon’s shoulder, “when is this going to stop?”

            “When you die,” Damon said with a smile, shoving Stefan’s hands away, “pick your battles wisely, Stefan. You know I’m much stronger than you.”

           

            Damon pulled me out the door and slammed it closed in an irritated manor, “Get in the truck.” He said, opening the passenger door of the old, brown pick-up truck.

            I struggled to climb in, but once I got in the seat, Damon closed my door and got in on the other side.

            He started the truck with a loud rumble and pulled out of the driveway…

~*~

 _It’s so damn cold,_ I thought stumbling down the road, _I need to get to Vicky’s house before I freeze._ I tripped, falling onto the concrete sidewalk and skinning my knee. _Damn it!_ I wanted to lay down right there and close my eyes, but something was keeping me awake enough to make it to Vicky’s house.

            I forced myself to stand back up, _It’s right down the road. I can do this._ I thought, dusting my damp jeans off.

 

            The town was rather silent tonight as I tripped my way down the road, toppling from the mild high after the last hit of heroin. I was startled as a brown truck zipped by and then screeched to a halt at the stop sign behind me before speeding off once more.

            I hurried down the road till I finally reached Vicky’s house. I had never really been here before- but for some reason, I knew just where to go. I drug myself to the front door of the small home and my fingers tapped lightly on the door. I wasn’t sure what time it was- but I really didn’t want to get chewed out for waking anyone up.

            A few moments went by, still no answer. I try to swallow, but my mouth is dry, _I guess I should just ring the doorbell-_ I thought, hesitating to press the small glowing doorbell. After my finger pressed the button, a loud DIIING-DOOONG rang through the home.

            I bit my lip as I saw a few lights turn on, and a voice muttering a few angry words. My legs nearly gave out from the nervousness filling my body. I leaned against the siding on the left side of the door as I waited for someone to open it.

            The door swung open and nearly hit me. A masculine voice called out into the dark, “Who’s there?” The voice belonged to Matt, “hello?”

            For a moment I didn’t move. I was embarrassed of my condition, but I needed somewhere to stay for the night. I shuffled, standing myself up completely.

            Matt stepped outside and glanced out at the property, searching for the one who rang the doorbell. He was dressed in a pair of blue boxers and a white shirt, “Very funny… Stupid kids.” He turned back around and started back to the front door. He got up to the door and nearly walked inside, but he stopped. He took a step back and stared wide-eyed at me.

            I looked down for a moment- unsure what I should say.

            His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned in, “Jesus, Elena. You nearly scared the crap out of-… wait,” His eyes softened, “Florence? Florence- oh my god. Where have you been?”

            My eyes watered as my body began to shake with sobs, “C-can I come in? I n-need to lay low till th-the morning.”

            Without a word, Matt pulled me into the house. His expression reeked with worry, “have a seat over there at the kitchen table. I’ll be right back.” Matt whisked off, leaving me alone.

            I sat down at the small table and laid my head down on top of my arms. I was so ashamed of what I had done- I could just dig myself a hole and bury myself in it.

            A commotion took my attention as two people scurried into the kitchen.

            “Florence?” A panic stricken voice asked, “Florence, are you alright?”

            I lifted my crying eyes up to see Vicky’s face leaning down close to look at me.

            Vicky pulled me to a stand and held me close to her boney figure. As uncomfortable as it was, I was happy to be embraced, “why are you all wet? Mattie, go get her a towel or something.”

            A moment later, a soft towel was draped over my shoulders.

            I sobbed into her shoulder for several minutes before finally getting the courage to speak, “I-I-I’m so s-sorry.”

            Her fingers ran through my hair to comfort me, “It’s okay. It’ll all be okay.”

“Where have you been, Florence? Everyone has been so worried.” Matt said with sensitivity.

I turned out of Vicky’s hug and faced the two of them, “I really don’t remember much- I was partying with some people I had met earlier- I-… I don’t really remember their names-… I was so upset with Kara that I just had to run off for a little while.”

“We were all worried about you, Flo. You really scared Kara- the rest of us too, but she’s a wreck.”

“I know,” I looked down in humiliation, “I really am sorry…. Please don’t call her. Please don’t tell her I’m here. I’ll go home in the morning, I promise.” I pleaded; hoping they would let me lay low till the sun came up.

Matt looked rather unsure, but Vicky nodded with understanding.

“Hey, let’s get you cleaned up, kid. I’ll show you where the bathroom is- you can take a shower, I’ll wash your clothes, and you can borrow some of mine until yours are dry. Does that sound okay?” Vicky said with a sincere smile.

I nodded, “That would be really nice.”

Matt’s unsure expression had me worried, “If I don’t tell Kara that you’re here, she’s going to kill us for not telling her. I know that’s not what you want, Florence, but we need to tell her.

I tried to swallow the lump in the back of my throat and talk, but Vicky began speaking, “hey, this girl’s had a tough weekend. You need to give her a break, Mattie.”

“I understand that, but we should at least text Kara that she’s here.”

I lowered my head and nodded silently.

“Let her get cleaned up first. A hot shower would really do her good right now. Her clothes are wet, she looks sick, and she looks like she’s coming down. Let the girl clean up a little, Matt.” Vicky snarled as she took me out of the tense kitchen and into their small bathroom.

“Thank you.” I grimaced.

Vicky smiled brightly, her large teeth protruding from her lips, “I know how it is, Flo. It’ll get better, okay?”

“I sure hope so.”

“Oh- real quick. When you take your clothes off, just set them on the floor in front of the door. When you’re in the shower, I’ll grab them and throw everything in the wash.”

“Thanks, Vick, I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Flo,” Her sympathetic brown eyes smiled as she exited the bathroom.

 

I was left alone in my own thoughts as I stepped into the steaming shower. The sudden warmth scolded my skin until my body began to warm. It felt good to bathe and scrub myself clean.

The door creaked open and closed softly. _It was really sweet of Vicky to clean my clothes. She seems like a really nice girl._

My mind continued to wandered to the previous events during the past few days… _How long was I even gone? What day is it...? I’m such a moron. I should have never left that night. I should have stayed and worked things out with Kara- instead I ran away as fast as I could- I ran away-… Just like I always do,_ depression weighted my shoulders like a sack full of led. I let the water pour over my back, but thoughts of Kara taunted me, _she forgave me last time- But I don’t see how she can forgive me now. She’ll never let me live this down._

I finished rinsing myself off and turned off the water. Steam misted the bathroom as I opened the shower curtain. The mirror was fogged over and I swiped a spot clear to see myself.

I brushed the strands of wet hair aside to study my image. I looked a little sickly from the long weekend. My lips were very light and cracked to the point of scabbing. Deep, dark bags hung from the waterline of my eyes tiring my facial features. _I look like garbage- hell I feel like garbage,_ I thought wiping the beads or water from my face with a swipe of my fingertips.

For a moment I stared directly into my own eyes. I studied the icy blue in as well as the spots of brown. _Why did I have to do this- What’s wrong with me?_ Humiliation filled my bloodshot eyes and dripped down my shameful expression.

I blinked hard and turned away from the mirror. I grabbed a clean towel from the closet and began drying myself off. Once my body was dry enough, I wrapped the damp towel around my waist and slowly crept out of the restroom.

“Vicky?” I called.

A few moments later, footsteps came from the kitchen. Matt walked into the living room and pointed to the left of me, “Vick’s room is over there on the left.” His face flushed as his eyes glanced at my towel.

“Um- thanks.” I said with an awkward laugh, turning to hurry into Vicky’s room.

I opened the door and hurried inside. Vicky was sitting on her bed in the small, dim-lit room. There were emo band posters lining the walls in a collage formation. Aside from the bed, there was a small closet to my left and a small desk with a folding chair pushed in.

“Ya feel any better?” She asked with a smile, standing up from the bed.

“I feel a little better. My stomach’s a bit sick- but other than that, I feel okay.” I returned her smile.

“I got some clothes out for you. I know I’m a little taller, but we’re about the same shape so my clothes should fit.”

“Thanks so much, Vicky... I’m really sorry about all of this-”

“Hey, it’s no problem at all.” Vicky smiled as she opened the door, “Let me know if you need anything else, ‘kay?”

“Sure.” I smiled as she closed the door.

 

Over on the bed were the clothes Vicky laid out for me. There was a pair of black underwear, black bra, a green low-cut tee shirt, a pair of light grey sweatpants, and a matching grey hooded jacket.

I quickly got dressed and the clothes warmed my frozen body. While zipping up the jacket to my chest, I opened up the door and walked out of Vicky’s room.

Matt was sitting on the couch, shaking his head as he and Vicky were in mid conversation. My brows twisted in curiosity as I saw their different expressions. Matt’s saddened eyes were filled with worry as he paused their talk and looked up at me. Vicky’s horse teeth were pursed behind her lips in irritation as her furious gaze remained on Matt.

“What?” I asked, hesitantly.

“I-” Matt began to speak, but Vicky hurried to shut him out.

“He called Kara.” Vicky said bobbing her head angrily with each word while scowling at Matt. _No. Please no._

“Look, we all agreed to let her know if we see you. I had to, Florence.”

 

As they continued their argument, a high-pitched ring drowned out all other sounds. My breathing quickened as my heart started pounding rapidly in my throat. I was shaking with paranoia poisoning my bones as I stared wide-eyed at the two. _She-She-She knows. She knows! She’s going to come here- I-… I have to go- I have to leave- NOW!_

Without hesitation I sprinted to the kitchen and escaped out the door I had entered through. My naked foot ran down their driveway and onto the sidewalk. _She’s going to kill me-… hate me-… I bet mom and dad know by now too-… They’re going to take me away from here!_ I panicked hysterically running away from the voices calling my name.

The cold night air stung my lungs as I sucked in big breaths to keep going. With each step came pain from the scratchy concrete, as well it’s icy temperature.

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I sprinted all the way down the narrow sidewalk and quickly crossed the street to continue onward. I was dashing so fast that I didn’t notice a crack in the sidewalk.

My body slammed to the ground, scraping my leg and shoulder through the material of the sweatpants and jacket. I lay on the ground for a moment to catch my breath before standing and jogging away hysterically.

 _I had to of ran three miles by now- They won’t find me now._ I heaved over gasping for air as I stared at my exposed feet. _There’s no way they can find me now. Where am I? I- I don’t know if I’ve been to this part of town yet- or have I?_ I glanced all around me. Nice houses surrounded me, but the darkness was fogging my mind. _Have I even been here before?_

I took another look around. _Lost. Yep, I’m definitely lost. Fucking damn it I’m lost!_ Tears blurred my vision as I started jogging up to a full forced run.

I didn’t know where I was, but I was going to keep going until things look familiar. House after house, I still couldn’t figure out where I was. I ran until I couldn’t possibly run anymore. My chest was inflamed and a throbbing pain came with every breath I took. I ached all over as if every muscle in my body was strained.

Step after aching step, I continued my journey. I didn’t know where I was going, but I was getting far away from Kara. As I passed a house, I noticed something rather peculiar. There was a blue 1969 Chevy Camaro with it’s top down rumbling at the stop sign ahead. I didn’t dare to look into the car. I held my head low as I tried to hurry past the vehicle.

“Hey there, do you need a lift?” A deep, warm voice asked.

 _That voice-… I’ve heard that voice before somewhere…_ I thought as I turned to look at the driver of the car, “D-Damon? Is that you?” I asked recognizing the handsome blue-eyed man, from The Grill.

“The one any only.” His lip curled to a grin, “Do you need a ride, sweetheart?”

I blushed before remembering the very reason I ran away in the first place.

“How about I take you home?” He asked sweetly with a heart throbbing smile, “It’s rather late for a pretty girl, such as yourself, to be out.”

I bit my lip to hold myself back from sobbing.

“Come on, get in, Florence. Someone’s been looking for you.”

“Looking for m-me?” I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

“All of your friends are really worried about you.” Damon pulled his car over on the side of the road and put it in park.

“Who?” I asked, backing away nervously.

“Kara, Stefan, Elena, and a ton of other people have been searching for you too.” Damon left the car running as he got out and started walking to me slowly.

“I-I-I-… I don’t deserve to go home.” I cried, rubbing my hand across my damp cheek, “Kara doesn’t deserve this.”

Damon looked at me with his kind, blue eyes, “You need to go home, Florence. Calm down, get in my car, and I’ll take you home.”

I studied his warm, inviting expression before an overwhelming feeling of anxiety rushed through my veins, “I can’t. I have to lay low until the morning- I- I can’t let anyone see my like this.” I felt ashamed as I turned away and played with my fingers nervously.

Damon held out his hand to me, “Come on. Get in the car and I’ll take you home. You can sleep all of this off and you and Kara can talk more in the- well, later morning.”

I studied his strong hand and nearly grabbed it until a voice called from behind…

“Florence! Florence, stop- wait! Please, please don’t run away again!”

It was Kara. She was about three hundred feet behind me and zoning in fast. My heart nearly stopped at the sight of her.

Before Damon could grab my arm, I pulled away and began running frantically through the yard next to us.

“Come back!” Damon called after me.

My legs kept going and going. The freezing wet grass numbed my feet until I could no longer feel them. I rushed to leap over a short picket fence to escape from my friends. As my legs swung over, I was met by the scrape of bark against my legs and back. I slid down the side of the fence, rolling on top of the logs that had been neatly stacked against the wooden railing.

I slipped to the ground, my skin burning from skidding my legs and back on the timber logs. Adrenaline kept my body going as I stood to run forward. A few steps later, I discovered myself toppling over a hefty potted flower. As I came down, my arms reached out to save me from the fall- I would have been safe if it wasn’t for the large, painted, cement pig. As I fell with force, my head rebounded off the pink pig, clouding my eyesight.

Everything was blurred and distorted surrounding me as I blacked in and out for a few moments before finally slipping out of consciousness…

 

            “She’s okay…. Looks like a nasty bump…. Mhmm… I’ll take her back home, Mrs-… Oh, Mrs. Cane…. Yeah, She’ll be alright. Thanks again.” A warm male voice spoke near my ear.

I was laying flat on my back in the cold, wet flowerbed. Groans gurgled in my throat as I looked around. There was a haze of blue eyes and black hair peering down on me. As I began to focus, I realized that the male leaning in was Damon. _But who was he talking to?_ I thought, darting my eyes around to see an older woman standing with a concerned scowl-… _Mrs. Cane?_ My tired brow twisted as I concentrated on my teacher standing there in her nightgown and curlers.

            “Are you okay, Florence?” Mrs. Cane asked, pursing her lips and pushing her glasses atop her nose.

            Vocalizing was not an option at this point I was mortified. _How embarrassing- I wonder if she saw the whole thing?_ I thought, looking away.

            “Maybe take her in to the E.R to get checked out? She might possibly have a concussion from falling on top of Franny- I mean, that pig over there.”

            My cheeks burned with mortification as she pointed over to her cement pig that I had cracked my head off of.

            “ _I think she’ll be alright_.” Damon said as Mrs. Cane nodded in agreement. “I’m so sorry for the scare, Mrs. Cane, you have a great evening.” Damon smiled, holding under my arm to hoist me from the ground and steady my limp body as we walked through the yard to exit the property.

            “Get home safe, Florence. I’ll see you in homeroom Monday morning.” Mrs. Cane said, heading to the wood pile, “Harold is going to have a cow if he sees this in the morning… I better straighten it up.”

 

            Shaking fingertips balanced my body on the siding of the house as Damon shut the gate behind us. Everything was spinning in rapid circles as I weebled and wobbled with each step, dragging my hand on the wall to steady myself. Once I passed the corner of the house, I let go to continue walking. Several unassisted steps forward, I finally surrendered to the dizzy feeling that was rattling my brain.

            In a split second, Damon was at my side, “We need to get you home, Florence,” he spoke, kneeling down to examine me, “Hey are you oka…….” A familiar ring flushed my ears, canceling all of the sounds of the evening, including Damon’s voice.

Muscles in my body released all tension as I fell aimlessly into Damon’s shoulder. His face became unrecognizable and out-of-focus with each blink. _What’s happening to me?_ I thought, my eyelids felt like weighted bags, too heavy to keep open…

~*~

 

            “Florence….. Florence, hey- you awake yet?” A sweet voice asked, lightly shaking me. The voice was like music to my ears, a loving, kind voice that I have longed to hear this whole weekend. I knew it was Kara.

            “Florence- I need you to get up… It’s nearly two o’clock.” There was a distressed crack in her tone as her hand shook me once more.

            I kept my eyes closed and breathing steady; I wasn’t ready to face her. _Maybe I’ll give it a few more hours?_

           

            The sound of a door creaking open startled me, “Hey, is she awake yet? The others left, but I wanted to come up here and check on her.”

            “Oh h-hey, Stefan- no, she’s n-not awake yet.”

            “How’s her head looking?” Stefan asked.

            “It doesn’t look too bad. I cleaned it up pretty good last night when we got back. But, she might have to get it looked at if it swells. That’s what Aunt Meredith said at least.”

            There was a small pause in their conversation.

            “Hey- Hey, don’t cry. Everything’s going to be okay, Kara. I promise.”

            “I know, I know. It just really sucks, ya know?”

            “I do.”

            “Can we have some coffee?”

“I actually just finished making a pot of coffee for us. Aside from Jeremy and Elena, the others just left. I think Jeremy said something about waiting until she wakes up to leave, but I think Elena’s pretty exhausted so they might leave soon. How about we go back down to the parlor and drink some coffee in front of the fire?”

            “Oh okay-” Kara leaned over and kissed my forehead, “ _Just wake up soon- I-… I’m so sorry, Flo. I’m so s-sorry about this whole th-thing._ ” Teardrops dripped down my collarbone as she sobbed into my neck.

            “It’ll be okay, Kara. She’ll get up soon and we’ll figure everything out from there.”

            She lifted her face as I felt her body roll off of the bed, “I hope so.”

 

            A short moment later, the door clicked closed. I sighed heavily as I opened my eyes. I was alarmed when I glanced around the room, _Where am I? This isn’t my room- or any room at Aunt M’s house-_ My eyes darted around the room as I propped myself up on the decorative pillows.

            I nearly panicked until I remembered hearing Stefan’s voice a few minutes ago, _wait, could this Stefan’s house?_

            I slowly climbed off of the bed and glanced in the mirror hanging from the wall, _Jesus I look like a train wreck- my hair is a damn mess- there’s dirt on my face and hands- What the hell happened to me last night?_ I combed my fingers across my scalp and pulled my hands away immediately as a sharp pain shot down my spine, _Fuck! What the- is that a cut? How did I get cut?_ I examined my head closer to see that there was a gash on my scalp, _Kara did say something about having to clean it- Jesus, what happened to me?_

            I thought for a moment, trying to trace my steps from the night before until I remembered that I had slid down a pile of logs and somehow managed to hit my head on a cement pig in Mrs. Cane’s backyard.

            A burning sensation sparked across my cheeks as embarrassment coursed through my veins. _That’s right- I was running away from Kara and Damon… I hopped a fence, scraped my back and bashed my head off of that stupid pig thing._

            I felt like such a moron. This whole weekend had been a damn nightmare- I was so over it, just ready to be done with this bullshit and move on.

 

            While wandering away from the mirror I saw something rather familiar, it was my backpack. I unzipped it to find two outfits, a pair of shoes, some deodorant, my small make-up bag, my brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

            _She thought of everything- Even my make-up bag._ My eyes burned with salty tears at the thought of Kara collecting my things to care for me.

There was a weak knock on the door followed by a strange, yet familiar voice, “you up yet?”

            For a moment I didn’t move a muscle, I didn’t even breathe. But, my curiosity caught the best of me as I softly walked to the door.

            “Florence- are you up?” He knocked once more.

“We just wanted to say goodbye, Florence. I have to get home and get some of my homework done before tomorrow. I know you’re probably asleep- But if you can hear me, just know that we love you and we’ll see you soon.” A voice sounding identical to mine spoke. _That had to be Elena. Elena and Jeremy are here?_ I thought quietly to myself before hearing the shuffling sound of feet walking away.

            _I didn’t think they would be here-_ I swallowed hard before opening the door quietly, _They’re gone- Maybe I should try and find a bathroom to clean up before going to find the others?_ I crept back into the bedroom and noticed two doors inside of the room. One looked more like a closet, but the other could possibly be a bathroom.

            I opened the second door that revealed a small bathroom equipped with a toilet, sink, and shower. It wasn’t massive, but it was perfect for getting cleaned up. I grabbed my brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

            I unclothed the dirty sweat pants, hoodie, and tee-shirt I had borrowed from Vicky, before turning on the scolding hot water. While waiting for the water to cool to my liking, I relieved my bladder and combed out the ends of my hair, trying to miss my aching scalp.

            The heated water relaxed my sore body as I slowly stepped in to soak myself. I stood in the shower, letting the heavy drops of water cleanse the dirt, grass, and dried blood off.

            I began washing my hair and winced as I massaged the soap into all of my hair. I hurried to rinse it, but was met by a burning sensation lighting fire to my backside. I bit my bottom lip, continuing to wash the shampoo from my hair. After conditioning my hair and rinsing it a second time, I grabbed the body soap and slowly lathered my chest, stomach, arms, legs, and feet.

            As the suds washed down the drain, I felt emotionless. My face sagged into a dull state as my eyes focused on the bubbles swirling in a circular motion as they swished down the silver drain.

            My hand grasped the nob and shut the water off _._ I hovered in the shower for a moment longer. Motionless, I let the water drip from my hair, chin, and fingertips until I swiped open the shower curtain to step out.

            I wiped the mirror to see my dull reflection staring back at me. A heaping pile of dark wet hair slopped messily on top of a pasty, blotchy face with swollen blue eyes. My pruney fingertips brushed through my hair, shifting it out of my face. I scrubbed my teeth clean, combed through my hair with a proper brush, and dried my damp body with the clean towel that was hanging on the wall.

            The cool air in the bedroom kissed my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps on my arms and legs. I did my best to get dressed fast, just incase someone comes barging in to check on me. I pulled a bra, underwear, white tank top, teal v-neck, a pair of white socks, a pair of black skinny jeans, and my white converse.

            After getting dressed, I put a little bit of make-up on to conceal the bags under my eyes, mascara to darken my lashes, a kiss of light pink lipstick, and a brush of blush to brighten my face and make myself look a little more presentable. After finishing with the setting spray, I put some deodorant on and brushed through my hair one last time, stalling my next human interaction.

 _What is she going to say? Is she going to be angry with me- or is she going to come to me with open arms and an apology?_ I shook my head in mild frustration of the unknown, _I know it’s going to be okay, but I feel so ashamed. I knew I shouldn’t have just run off- but I was so upset- so hurt by her words- I had to leave, didn’t I?_ I bit the inside of my cheek anxiously, _I’m such an idiot. Let’s just get this over with and move on._

            I stealthily exited the bedroom and entered the hallway, gazing upon the beautiful wooden panels lining the walls. There was no way of knowing which was the right way to go, so I turned to my left and started walking eerily hoping to find the staircase that lead to the first floor.

            While rounding a corner, I heard a clock chiming the time. It pulled my attention to the left as I turned right-

**THUNK**

            My body ricocheted backwards as I bumped into something solid.

            “Well hi there. Are you okay?” After blinking a few times, I saw Damon standing in front of the path I had been walking blindly.

            “Damon? What are you doing here?” I asked, standing and flattening my shirt in a mild panic at the sight of the man I had met at the bar.

            His smirk made my cheeks flush, “I _live_ here, sweetheart.”

            “What?” I asked feeling frazzled, “you live here? Where am I?”

            “Hey, don’t _freak out_ ,” He said bulging his eyes with a laugh, “you’re safe.” He leaned his back up against the wall.

            “Where am I?” I asked again, hoping he would answer this time.

            “You’re at my house, obviously.” His eyes rolled as he shrugged, his teeth peaking out from his pale lips.

            “Okay,” I smiled, “Where is that exactly?”

            “The Salvatore Manor.” He said rather nonchalantly.

            “Wait- you’re a-”

            “Salvatore? Yes, yes I am.” Damon pushed himself off of the wall and offered his arm to me, “I’ll take you to the others. They’re downstairs waiting for you.”

            I hesitated, “I-… I just don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”

            “Come on, Florence. You can’t run away forever.” Damon’s blue eyes shot electricity through my body as he leaned his face to my level, “It’ll be okay. _You have to face them._ ”

            I accepted the fact that I could no longer run away. I had to face them- Even if I didn’t like it, I still had to do it, “I have to face them,” I said as Damon’s eyes lit up with a grin, “I might not like it, but I can’t run away forever.”

            “That’a’girl,” Damon said sweetly patting my arm, “now let’s go.”

            I linked my arm with his as he led us through the halls of the Salvatore house.

 

            Once we made our way to the wooden staircase, Damon pointed to the leather couches on the floor below us. Sitting down on the couch facing the fire was Kara and Stefan. I took a step back, feeling anxious at the sight of my two friends. _I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be-… Wait- I could have sworn I heard Jeremy’s voice earlier? Where is he? Did he leave?_

Damon nudged me. When I turned to look at his flawless features, he silently mouthed: “go” to encourage me to go down the stairs and face my friends.

I swallowed hard as I slothfully walked down the stairs. With each step my stomach churned with an unsettling feeling. _What am I going to say to her? How on Earth is she going to forgive me this time?_ I thought, running my fingers over the prick marks on my arm as I stopped at the very last step, looking at my friends who were enjoying a cup of coffee in front of a massive stone fireplace. They were making small talk and I was now able to hear them completely.

“I can’t believe you two moved out here on such a whim.” Stefan said through a smile.

“Yeah, the whole thing _is_ pretty crazy, but that’s just us I guess. I support her through everything- sometimes it can get insane- like it is now… But we’re sisters. I love her to death and I honestly couldn’t imagine my life without her… Sure, she drives me to the brink of madness, she has hurt me a lot, and she can cause quite a bit of drama, but she’s my best friend.” Kara said, taking a sip of coffee and leaning back.

            “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah- well- I donno… I love Florence, but this has got to change. She can’t be running off like this anymore. I’ve dealt with this shit before and I’m _not_ going to put up with it any more.”

            I furrowed my brow as I continued to listen to her words.

            “I don’t think she knows what she does to me, Stefan… I love her- but I can’t even tell you how many times she’s pushed me down.” Kara shook her head.

            “Kara, I don’t think she wanted to hurt you.” Stefan said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

            “I know… But she does it over and over again, Stefan. It gets tiring walking on eggshells with what I can and can’t say… Not only that, but she doesn’t cope well with any sort of change- she freaks out so easily. Sure, it has gotten a lot better, but she still has a ton of overwhelming issues.” Kara inhaled and exhaled with a sigh, “I’ve done so much for her without a single question-… But is it all worth the pain she inflicts on me?”

            I covered my mouth as a silent scream escaped my lips at the thought of Kara’s harmful words.

            “She’s an amazing friend, Kara. Everyone has certain qualities that can cause issues, but Florence _is_ a good person. There is no doubt that she cares for you and she doesn’t want to wound you.” Stefan said with a warm tone, trying to lift her aching spirit.

            “I know she is, Stefan, and you know how much I care about her and our friendship- but damn. She’s really left some scars on my heart.” Her voice cracked.

            “She loves you, Kara. Florence is a damaged soul, but she is trying to pull herself together. Just give it some time, okay?”

            I didn’t know what to do. As a fly on the wall, I wasn’t expecting to come in to hear this.

            “I’ll try, but I’m not sure how much more I can take. I have my own issues too and she seems to not even care about them. It’s _always_ about her. It’s rare that I even open up to her about things because I’m so worried that she’ll freak out and not be able to handle my issues on top of hers.” Kara said wiping the tears from her cheeks, “It’s hard to live like this, Stefan. I love her to pieces, but I don’t know if this is good for me.” Kara began sipping the hot coffee from her mug, trying to calm down.

            I wiped a few tears away as I could no longer hold back the pain burning within my chest. _Is this how she really feels about me?_ I thought to myself as my heart squeezed tightly.

            “It’ll get better, Kara. I know you don’t know me that well, but I’m always here if you ever need to talk about anything.” Stefan put his hand on her shoulder. His smile warmed her frown into a sweet grin, not knowing the damage she had just caused on my feelings.

            I had enough of their conversation, “Is that what you think of me?” my words had finally caught their attention. Their heads snapped in my direction with shock stamped across their faces. This whole time they had been in their own world going on about me, too busy to notice that I had been here this whole time. Tears dripped down my cheeks as I twisted my brow in pain, “I’m too much of a _problem_?”

            Kara bit her lip before making her way to me, “Florence- I-… I’m sorry.” She reached her hand out to touch my shoulder but I pulled away.

            “No, Kara. _I’m_ sorry.” I said, rubbing the burning tears from my eye, “ _I’m_ so sorry that I’m such a problem for you.” Anger thickened my words as they left my lips.

            Kara exhaled, “You aren’t a problem for me, Florence.”

            “Are ya sure? You were just saying to Stefan that you don’t know if you can handle any more of my drama.”

            Her eyes grew red as tears poured down her cheeks as her eyebrows contorted with frustration, “I just- I-I get so anxious and stressed that I just want to slap you and make you see what you do to the people who love you!” Kara began raising her voice in irritation, “You don’t _see_ the pain that you’ve caused everyone! Jesus Christ, Florence! You go off, get high, come back and just think everything’s going to be okay. Well it’s not! It’s not okay!” She paused, lowering her voice and wiping her tears away, “ _I’m_ not okay.”

            My eyes fell to my feet as guilt took over anger, “I-I’m sorry, Kara-”

            “I bet you didn’t think abut that, did you?”

            “You think I don’t? Do you think I just live care-free?” I said biting my lip, looking away from her aching eyes, “I think about it every day, Kara. Do you think I’m fine with what I did to you? What I did to m-my mom and dad? Do you think I just ‘ _moved on_ ’ and was _okay_?” I swallowed hard, “I struggled with addiction for a long ass time. I did a lot- I was _forced_ to do a lot of things that I’m not proud of.” I wiped my eyes with my arm.

            “So who _forced_ you this time, Florence? Huh? Who _forced_ you to run the fuck away and shoot up heroin this time?” Kara said yanking on my marked arm, “You did _this_ to yourself.”

            She stumped me. My tongue twisted in a knot as I looked back to her, “ _You did_. _You_ had me feeling so bad that I needed a break- I needed a release from all of this damn pressure, Kara. Fuck. You constantly think that I’m a junkie, even though I’ve actually been doing good for once!”

            Kara didn’t say anything. We sat for a moment gazing into each other’s swollen eyes waiting for someone to speak first.

            “I’m sorry, Kara. I really am. I regret this whole weekend- I wanted to come back but I was too damn embarrassed-… Ashamed of what you would think of me. At least now I know.” I said, sniffling.

            “Florence, I-… Look, I love you. But you have got to get your shit together. I’m sorry if what I said hurt your feelings, but never forget what you have done to me. Never forget that I just let everything go and accepted you when no one else would. Never forget who is always there for you.”

            “Everything okay down there?” A voice called from the staircase behind me.

            “It’s fine, Damon.” Stefan said with a sneer.

            I turned around to glance at Damon who was slowly walking down the flight of stairs.

            “Really?” Damon asked with a raise of his brow, “I’ve been listening this whole time and it didn’t sound fine.”

            “It isn’t your business, _Damon._ This is between Florence and Kara.” Stefan said, moving past me to meet Damon at the bottom of the stairs. The two stood for a moment, Stefan looked like he was about to get into a fistfight, but Damon’s face was still looking care-free.

            “Might not be my business, Stefan, but this is my house too. I’ve been politely waiting at the top of the stairs for them to hug and make up so I can get a well-deserved drink. So, if you don’t mind, I’m going to pour myself a glass and sit by the fire.” Damon shrugged with a smile before passing the three of us to get to the liquor and crystal glasses.

            I watched as Damon took a small crystal glass and filled it with a dark honey colored liquid. He turned around and looked at each of us, “Does anyone else want a drink?”

            Stefan shook his head no, as me and Kara nodded.

            “Okay then. I’ll pour you two drinks and we’ll all hangout and hash out your little issues.” Damon was coming off as an asshole, but at least drinks were involved.

            The four of us sat on the couches in front of the gigantic fireplace, burning warmth through the room. I was nearly choking on the tension filling the air of the room. _What should I say? Should I say anything?_ I nervously fidgeted my fingers until Damon handed me a drink.

            “How are you?” Damon asked with a kind smile, his crystal blue eyes shining a light into my spirit.

            The others looked at me blankly until I answered, “Physically, my body aches a lot. I scraped up my back pretty good, and also managed to cut my scalp too…” I wasn’t really sure what to say. _All of these eyes on me make me nervous to say anything at all._

            “I’m going to ask you this question again,” Damon sat next to me and fixed his eyes directly on mine, “ _How are you?_ ”

            Something pulled the thoughts right out of my head and placed them in my mouth, “I’m a fucking mess. I’m depressed that my best friend thinks I’m a piece of trash, I’m upset that I lashed out against everyone that cares about me, and I’m pissed at myself for being who I am.”

            “I don’t think you’re a piece of trash, Florence.” Kara said, placing her glass down on the end table next to her, “I love you to death, but you are _always_ running away from your issues. You have to start being honest with me. You need to face your issues head on and talk to me about them.”

            I looked away from Kara and stared into the fire, “I- I just don’t know if I can do that, Kara.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I’ve done a lot that I’m ashamed to talk about, okay?”

            The crackling of the fire filled the empty space between words until Stefan began to speak.

            “You should never be ashamed of your past, Florence,” Stefan said warmly, “everyone has a past. Good or bad, it doesn’t have to define who you are.”

 _Stefan’s right. It shouldn’t define me, but how can it not?_ I bit my lip as the war inside of my mind raged on. I looked down to my lap and picked at the dirt under my fingernails. Damon, on my left, began to lean back into the couch, placing his glass on his right leg.

            “Stefan’s actually right,” Damon spoke and I lifted my head slightly to glance at his untroubled expression, “we _all_ have a past. Sure, it hurts like hell to ponder on events in your life that have happened, but they still happened. No amount of anything can take that away.”

            I knew he was talking about the drugs, _If he only knew._

“But they still happened. How can it not define who I am?” I blinked hard, trying not to look up in any direction, as I knew I would meet eyes with one of my friends.

            “You have to try and move on from it, Flo. It isn’t healthy to linger in your memories of him-” Kara attempted to be helpful, but it tugged on my heartstrings.

            “Don’t,” My eyes shot up, “don’t go there with me. Not now.” My chest trembled.

            “Florence, you have to face it some day. You need to move on from him. It isn’t healthy.”

            Damon rose from the couch and walked near Kara. I wasn’t looking, but it almost sounded like he mumbled something.

Kara stood and began walking my way, “Florence, look at me.”

            I tossed the glass of whisky back to numb the pain burning my insides.

            Kara kneeled down in front of me and smiled, a kind smile that broke me into pieces- a smile that I’ve seen on a few rare occasions. I knew what was coming next and I didn’t deserve it. I instantly began melting, my eyes pouring a salty liquid in drops down my cheeks. Kara placed her hand on my knee, “I forgive you.”

            “W-why? Why do y-you keep forgiving m-me?” I bit my lip as she brushed the tears from my face.

            “We’re best friends, remember?” She chuckled, almost as if nothing was wrong, “Look, I want you to talk to me about your issues. I really do, Flo. But, if you’re not ready today, maybe we can try tomorrow?” Kara paused a moment before sitting next to me in Damon’s previous spot.

            “We’re all here for you, Florence. You can come by _any_ time if you need to talk.” Damon said with a smirk as he grabbed Kara’s untouched glass and began to sip.

            Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother before looking to me with a kind grin.

            “So, how about we take you lovely ladies home. I don’t know about you, but my little brother has school in the morning and I don’t want him to neglect his homework any longer.” Damon said with a sassy raise of his brow.

            “Don’t be rude, Damon.” Stefan hissed.

            “No, He’s right. I should really get home and try and get some homework done.” Kara said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

           

            We all stood up and Kara and I went upstairs to grab all of our things before meeting Damon and Stefan at the front door. Stefan looked nervous as we climbed into Damon’s ’69, baby blue Camaro with the top down. I felt really strange. _Why was Kara so chipper all of a sudden? How could she just forgive me like ‘that?’ It just… It just doesn’t add up._ I kept my eyes looking out of the window as Damon’s car rumbled down the driveway and through the front gate.

            _How could she go from angry and unforgiving, to just forgiving me?_ I looked in the back seat to see Kara, smiling and seeming very happy. I turned back around to look out the windshield.

            “What’s wrong?” Damon asked, noticing my twisting expression.

            “Oh- erm- I-… I just don’t feel right.” I began rubbing my head softly before accidentally touching the throbbing cut in my head, “I barely remember anything from last night.”

            “That’s what happens when you crack your head off of your teachers pig.” Damon said with a shrug.

            My cheeks flushed as we pulled into the driveway.

            “I had to carry you all the way back here. You should be _thanking_ me,” he smirked, teasing me about such a terrible night.

            I scoffed, “You’re a jerk.” I said, yanking the door handle to get out.

            “Hey,” Damon said in a serious tone, grabbing my arm before I could exit.

            “What?” I asked feeling frustration taking over.

            His grin vanished as he leaned in and focused his eyes on mine, “ _You should be thanking me, Florence.”_

            A sudden feeling of thankfulness washed over me as I continued looking into Damon’s electric eyes, “Thank you for everything, Damon. You’re a really good friend.” We exchanged smiles as he released my arm.

            “You’re welcome, Florence.”

 

            Kara and I got out of the car and lugged out bags inside. The house was empty and rather quiet as we walked up the stairs to our rooms.

            “I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick. After that we can go downstairs and watch a movie, okay?” Kara smiled happily as she walked into my room to enter the bathroom.

            “Sure.” I said with a half smile as Kara closed the door.

            A sense of relief washed over me as that door closed. My whole body relaxed, I finally felt comfortable.

            I walked around my room before plopping down on my bed, _Ahhhh bed, how I’ve missed you._ I thought, rolling on top of the slightly shifted comforter, _Weird. I wonder if Kara was laying here or something?_ I shrugged it off as I continued to snuggle into the blankets.

            Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something peculiar. It gleamed against the sunlight peaking through the window as it sat on my desk. I rolled off of the bed and walked over to the dresser. _Is that-… Is that the key to my diary?_ I thought as I curiously picked up the small silver. _This was in my purse- I remember writing an entry before heading out-_ I placed the key back on the dresser before tugging the draw. To my surprise, it pulled open. _I lock this every time I finish an entry- I carry the key everywhere-_ I furrowed my brow as I heard Kara turn off the water in the bathroom. _Did she… Did she read my diary?_ I bit my lip at the thought of my best friend flipping through the pages of my horrible past. _Maybe I just forgot to lock it?_ I quickly locked the drawer and hid the key behind a piggy bank on my shelf before Kara walked into the room in her bathrobe.

            “You okay, Florence?” Kara asked as she saw my unhappy face.

            I quickly gave her a smile, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

            “I’m going to get dressed. I’ll order some pizza too.” Kara smiled as she walked through the bathroom and entered her bedroom.

            _She wouldn’t…? Would she?_


	13. Chapter 11: The Founder's Party

 

**Dear Diary,**

**I know, It’s been far too long since I’ve been able to find time to write- So long that the Autumn air is sweeping in and Halloween is coming up! But with everything that’s going on, I really need someone- something to vent to.**

**My life has been falling apart sine I left… At first, Kara was constantly breathing down my neck. She would even come into the bathroom when I would take a shower to make sure I wasn’t hiding to shoot up heroin or whatever. Needless to say, I wasn’t getting any time to write-… But, now I have all the time in the world…**

**Two Fridays ago, Kara had her first Football Game. I wasn’t planning on going, but she, Elena, Stefan, Brittany, Bonnie, and even Caroline made sure I went. I’m not too big on team spirit or whatever, but what the hell. So they got me all dolled up- I even helped Kara get all of her damn hair into a high pony, and then off we went to the rally and to see the Timberwolves play.**

**The rally was decently fun until that prick Tyler tried to beat Jeremy’s ass. I did my best to separate the two, but was yanked aside by Kara and Elena. Stefan ended up pulling them apart, but was almost sliced by a piece of a broken bottle. Elena, being the worrywart that she is, nearly had a conniption, thinking that Stefan’s hand was cut. After all of that, I sat in the bleachers and waited for the game to start, but for some reason they couldn’t start the game. I glanced around and noticed Kara talking to Caroline and Elena, and then Kara ran off. I didn’t think too much of it at first, but time just kept ticking and Kara never came back. Then, I heard screaming, tons of kids were freaking out. I jumped up and ran to see what the hell had happened, and Coach Tanner was laying on the ground outside of the stands, bloody and cold.**

**After nearly vomiting at the sight of a dead body, I freaked- ran around asking people where Kara was, but no one had seen her since right before the game should have started. I was afraid that whatever had attacked Tanner, went after Kara too. I searched the parking lot and her car wasn’t there. I panicked, called her about a hundred times just to get her voicemail. I started running home, hoping that she just left early from stage fright or something, but her car wasn’t there. I finally got the bright idea to call Stefan, of course he didn’t answer as well. So I decided to say a big ol’ “FUCK IT” and go over to Stefan’s house. I walked down the road, up to the Salvatore house, and knocked on the door. To my surprise, Stefan actually answered. I bitched him out for not answering my call and then asked him about Kara. He told me that Kara was there, but she didn’t want to talk at the moment. I shoved past him and found Kara. She looked terrible- whiter than her usual ghostly complexion. I questioned her, but she kept telling me to leave her alone. I pressed and pressed her buttons until she snapped and screamed at me to leave. I slammed the door on my way out before storming back to the house. Not only was I hurt, I was confused. Why didn’t she want to talk to me? What happened?**

**Since that day, Kara barely talks to me. She’s even been waking up early and making coffee before I even wake up. She’s ignoring me, but why? Every time I actually see her, I try to talk to her, but her face contorts and she just walks away… I was rather annoyed with her being so over protective, but now she won’t even give me the time of day. I’ve been feeling so alone, calling my family more than usual, and even calling Aunt M to chat before class… But nothing’s been filling this massive hole. I’ve tried hanging out with Elena and Jeremy more, and I was actually able to meet Elena’s aunt Jenna-- I guess she’s my aunt too-- When she saw me, she cried. She said that she never knew her sister was had twins. We were able to sit down and talk about my family, and she told me a few stories about my biological parents too. It was nice to get an insight of who they were-- But still, my heart longed for them.**

**I’ve been spending more time with my newfound sister and brother, but Elena and Kara have been getting closer, so Elena’s always busy between Kara and Stefan. As for Jeremy, he’s been keeping pretty quiet too. He’s been obsessed with Vicky and only focusing on her. So who am I to hangout with other than me, myself, and I? Brittany. That corky, funny girl that Kara’s in cheer with is actually pretty cool to hangout with. She’s spent the night a few times over here and she’s been helping me keep on track with all of my homework. She’s the only thing around here that’s been keeping my sanity. Even though her and Kara are pretty close, Brittany spends more time outside of school hanging out with me.**

**Aside from school, friends, and drama, I’ve been keeping busy with working at The Grill. It isn’t easy work, but it’s a job with decent pay and tips. Hopefully I can save up enough money to take a road trip soon- that is, if Kara can take off work at the Library- or if Kara’s even talking to me at all.**

**Before I run completely out of time, I wanted to mention that tonight is the annual Founder’s Party. It’s a celebration of all of the founding families where they put their heirlooms on display and try to raise money to better the town. I’ve been a little eerie about the whole thing, but since I’m technically a Gilbert, I have to be there with Elena and maybe Jeremy. Kara’s even came out of hiding to ask me what I was going to wear tonight. Maybe we’ll even get ready together tonight, but no promises.**

**Well, this is all of the time I have. Florence, over and out!**

           

            I exhaled, rolling my neck to stretch out the stiffness. After shoving my diary back into its rightful place, I locked the drawer and got my sleepy ass off of the chair to brush through my tangled mane.

            I stripped from my bathrobe and jumped into a pair of grey sweats and a white shirt before walking through the bathroom to knock on Kara’s door. A few knocks later, there still was no answer. I jiggled the handle, _locked._

            With a shrug I left the bathroom and walked to the main door to enter her room. I knocked again, but a little harder. No answer.

            “Kara, you in there?” I asked loudly, “I’m about to come in, I hope you’re decent.”

            I swung the door open to a dark, empty bedroom, _Really? She left already? It isn’t even noon. Where could she be?_ I thought, silently groaning, _She said we were going to get ready together- Guess not._

            My foot kicked the door closed as I unlocked her door to the bathroom and walked back into my bedroom to grab my phone. _Texting Kara would be useless. Not like she actually cares._ I thought, sitting on the edge of my bed, _Maybe I’ll give Stefan a try?_ I sat thinking of the blonde hair cutie- the thought soon turned cold as Elena stepped into the vision, _nope… Maybe Brittany? Hopefully she’ll be able to grab her shit and come get ready over here._

“Hey, you free to come over here and get ready for that thing tonight?” I texted.

            A few moments later Britt responded, “Sure, did that lame-o Kara ditch ya again?”

            I rolled my eyes, “Yep. Well, I think she did.”

            “Did you text her?”

            I clutched my phone, “Well, no. But she isn’t home. I bet she’s over with my twin sister bonding.”

            “You’re an idiot, Florence lol.” Brittany texted.

            “What do you mean?” I furrowed my brow as I replied.

            “Kara’s over here you dumbass lol. She came over here to pick me up so we could all get ready together.”

            “Oh- really?” I slumped into the bed, feeling shitty.

            “Yep. You’re such a bitch, Florence lmao! You think she’d really ditch you like that lmao.”

            “Well, with these recent events, maybe.”

            “Fuck, girl. Don’t be so rude. This girl loves you to death. She came all the way here to get me and bring me to your house so we can all have a good time and get ready and shit. So buck up and open the front door, loser!!!!”

            I grumpily rose from my bed and sauntered down the staircase to open the door and let the two of my friends in.

            Kara and Brittany stood in front of the door and entered as fast as they could to put down the piles of dresses, shoes, and make-up on the couch before they had a change to drop it.

            “What a load.” I said with a smirk, sitting on an empty chair.

            “Well, since we’re all about the same size, I grabbed a few things for all of us to try on.” Brittany said with a sly smile, brushing her hair out of her face.

            I laughed, “I don’t know if those shoes will fit me, Britt. I have bigger feet than the two of you.”

            “Yeah, sasquatch, you might have to go sift through your closet and find something to cover those things.” Kara said pointing down to my feet.

            “You’re a bitch, Kara.” I said with a giggle.

            “But you still love meeee!” Kara smiled, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a squeeze.

            For a moment, everything seemed to be back to normal- until Kara pushed me away with a saddened look. I nearly said something until Brittany cut me off.

            “Let’s get upstairs and do this shit before I decide to say ‘fuck it’ and go naked.”

            “If Jeff is there, I bet he’d be okay with that.” I smirked.

            “Oh fuck off.” Brittany said blushing, trying not to smile, “I bet Matt wouldn’t mind seeing Kara naked either.”

            Kara turned a special tint of pink, “Hey! Don’t drag me into this!”

            “Oooooo, still going after Matt, are we?” I teased.

            Kara fluffed her hair, “just a little bit.”

            “We need to get you all dolled up then.” I winked.

            “W-what do you mean?” Her voice cracked nervously.

            “You need to sparkle for that jock-strap!” Brittany said giving Kara a love tap on the back.

            “Shut up, guys!”

            We all laughed as Kara became flustered. After a few more pokes at her, we headed up to Kara’s bedroom.

            Going into Kara’s room was almost like walking on to enemy terrain. I felt like I shouldn’t even be in here- like I don’t belong here. My face began to droop as my posture slouched.

            “Why the long face?” Brittany asked, tugging me further into the room, “You okay, Flo?”

            My eyes moseyed towards the bathroom door, “I think I’ll just get ready in my room and we’ll rendezvous to do hair…” I picked at my nails nervously as the two girls gazed back at me.

            “What’s wrong?” Kara asked. Her voice sent a sharp pain through my chest, “don’t you wanna get ready with us?”

            “It’s not that, I just need to go through my closet.”

            Her face softened, “well don’t pick out anything dark.”

            “Why not?” I frowned.

            “This is a joyous occasion. This is your first time actually being introduced as one of the founding family members.”

            “I guess you’re right.”

            “So no dark, sexy dresses. Dress nice.”

            “Shut up.” I laughed.

           

            I walked back into my bedroom and sauntered to my overflowing closet. _Most of the dresses I own are too short, too dark, or too sexy._ I thought digging to the very back of my closet; _Ah-ha! Finally!_

            My fingers grazed across the silky fabric and I knew I had found the perfect dress for the founder’s party. I snatched the coral beauty and grabbed a pair of cute sandals to go with it. As I hung it on my bedpost, I felt a strange feeling wash over me. This would be the first time that the whole town would see Elena and I together as sisters- as a family.

            A soft knock came from the bathroom door, “you decent?” It was Kara.

            “Yeah,” I answered, pulling the door open.

            She frowned, “you aren’t dressed?”

            “Well it took me a while to find something to wear. I literally had to sift to the back of my closet.”

            “What did you find?” She smiled as I pointed to the coral dress that hung from my bed, “I’ve always’ loved that dress! I wish I would have thought to steal it for tonight” She sent me a wink.

            “I’d kill you if you did.” I stuck my tongue out at her.

            For a moment everything seemed heart wrenchingly normal. She was talking to me and treating me like her best friend from the sandbox. But then the smiles faded and reality came crashing down.

            “Are we still friends?” The words came out of my mouth like snow in July, cold and unusual.

            Her expression saddened, “why would you ask me that, Florence? Of course we’re friends.”

            “You’ve been ignoring me for weeks. You’ve been leaving the house before I roll out of bed at 6:30. You don’t go to The Grill when I’m working, you’ve been dodging me at school, and you hardly ever come home. Why? What did I do?”

            Her face frowned as she turned away from me, “look, you just wouldn’t understand what I’ve been going through.”

            “Kara, I’m so sorry that I’ve hurt you-”

            “It isn’t always about you, Florence, I’ve hurt you too-… But this is way bigger than us.” Kara turned to face me once more, “Look, I’m sorry about being such a bitch to you lately, you don’t deserve that at all. But it’s the only way I can get through this.”

            My mind burned with frustration, “what do you mean?”

            “I can deal with this on my own.” Her voice softened to a near whisper.

            “Deal with what, me being screwed up? I’m trying to fix it, Kara, but I can’t do it without you.”

            “Stop. This has nothing to do with you and your stupid drug trip. I told you that this doesn’t concern you. It’s bigger than you can comprehend. Shit, it’s bigger than _I_ can comprehend, but I’m doing my best.”

            “Just tell me, Kara, please?”

            “Can you guys just fucking knock it off already?” Brittany’s voice started us as she cut in.

            Kara looked away from me shamefully. My heart thumped in my throat as the tension was thick enough to choke on.

            “Now,” Britt’s voice relaxed, “I want us all to have a good night tonight. This is supposed to be fun, remember? So let’s get ready so we can get the hell out of this house.”

 

~*~

            We arrived at the Lockwood Mansion around 6 pm and immediately got in line. Brittany and Kara looked flawless with their hair curled and faces beautified. Kara was wearing a blush colored dress that frayed elegantly at her waist with tool. She completed her outfit with a pair of beige wedges, a pearl necklace, and a pair of pearl earrings.

            Brittany had a cute, short, lilac dress on that hugged her curves in all the right places. She matched her dress with silver dangle earrings and a matching heart-shaped locket.

            I felt a little odd walking up to the incredible Lockwood household. As a member of one of the founding families I should feel right at home, but how could I? I was just some stranger walking around in the same meatsuit as Elena Gilbert. How could any of these people see me as anything more than the child Miranda and Grayson never wanted?

            “There you are!” Elena said happily grabbing my arm, “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

            “Hey, Elena, you look really pretty.” I said gazing over her strapless pink and orange dress.

            “Thank you. I love your dress.”

            “Is Jeremy coming?”

            She sighed, “it’s not really his thing.”

            “I completely understand. I feel like a pig in a dress and make-up.”

            She laughed, “well if you look like a pig, so do I.”

            “Both of you look lovely,” Stefan said intertwining his arm with Elena’s.

            “What about us?” Brittany pouted.

            “ _All_ of you look lovely.” He said correcting his original statement.

           

            As we finally approached the door, Kara and Brittany walked in first and disappeared into the crowd of many faces.

            Elena reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze, “it’ll be fun, I promise.”

            I gave her a nod as a tall, lean man approached us at the door, “I guess the rumors were true after all. Tyler told me that Elena had a long lost twin. It’s very nice to finally meet you. I’m Richard Lockwood, Mayor of Mystic Falls.”

            “Hi, Mr. Lockwood, I’m Florence Thompson. It’s very nice to meet you as well.” I said with a charming smile.

            “Make sure you take a good look around. It’ll be great for you to learn some history of the town.”

            “I’ve been looking forward to it.”

            “Alright then. Everyone come on in. I hope you all have a great time this evening.” He said as he walked away to attend to his many guests.

            “I’m going to find Kara and Brittany. I think they wandered off somewhere this way.” I say as Elena and Stefan give me a nod.

            I walked through the sea of bodies holding tiny glasses to search for a glimmer of pink and purple.

            _Where could they be?_ I thought walking through the glass doors and out to the beautiful backyard. There was a massive tent filled with tables and chairs, a huge buffet was filled with all sorts of scrumptious foods, and a table lined with drinks.

            Next to the tent was a large pavilion with a wooden dance floor. There was an orchestra playing soft tunes, a bar fully stocked with the best beer and liquor, and a small sitting area for people to make small talk and relax.

            As I grabbed myself an ice cold Pepsi, there still wasn’t a sign of Kara or Brittany. I felt like this is exactly how Kara wanted to play out the night. Get here, wander off, and ditch me by ‘accident.’ I sighed as I began walking away from the loud chattering people.

           I plopped myself down on a small wooden bench under a towering oak tree letting my mind wander, _this is now how I pictured tonight. I thought I would spend a little while talking with Elena, Kara and Brittany would be here enjoying the cold drinks with me, and we would dance till we were kicked out._

            “All by yourself?” His voice startled me.

            I turned to see him leaning against the tree above me, “Damon,” I smiled, “where’s your date?”

            “I’m hiding. Caroline can be a bit much.”

            “She can be.”

            “Where’s your date?”

            “I’m flying solo.” _Flying solo? What the fuck, Florence? You idiot!_

            He chuckled, “well that’s a shame.”

            “I _did_ come here with Kara and Brittany, but god only knows where they are.”

            “Trouble in paradise, I assume?”

            “That’s an understatement.”

            He sat down next to me; “I can keep you company- well, until Caroline spots me.”

            I laughed, “thanks. Hopefully she won’t be too mad.”

            “Oh she’ll be livid, but I don’t mind.” His lips curled to a handsome smile that made my stomach twist.

            “So, how have things been?”

            “Could be better, could be worse.”

            “I completely understand.” I huffed.

            “Has everything been okay, Florence?”

            “Yes- no. After I came back, Kara was constantly on my case. She never let me have a second alone and she was always just there for me. But now? It’s like she’s purposely avoiding me.”

            His crystal eyes locked with mine in curiosity, “what do you mean?”

            “It all started after Mr. Tanner was killed. She vanished from the game that night and has been dodging me ever since then. She stopped talking to me, leaves before my alarm goes off, and hardly comes home. I just wish I knew why.”

            “She hasn’t said anything?”

            “Not a word. She says I won’t understand.”

            “Maybe it’s for the best.”

            “Maybe.”

            We sat in silence for a moment until Damon got up, “I’m bored. Want to join me for a drink?” He extended his hand to me.

            How could I resist? I placed my hand in his as he helped me to a stand, “why not?”

            We walked up to the bar and Damon ordered himself bourbon and a Cherry Pepsi for my underage ass. How he remembered it was my favorite is beyond me, but it sure cheered me up.

            “Would you like to go take a peak at all of the Founding Family Heirlooms?” Damon asked.

            “Sure, it would be cool to learn a little bit of the town’s history.”

 

            I followed him back inside the Lockwood home and we made our way to a large room filled with all sorts of old items and keepsakes.

            I admired the room, and without hesitation, explored the history laid out on display.

            “Florence, there you are!” Elena said with a sigh or relief.

            “Oh hey, there you guys are.” I said with a soft smile.

            “Kara and Brittany have been looking all over for you.”

            “They have? It felt like they vanished as soon as we got here.”

            “They thought you were with me this whole time.”

            “I’ve been looking for them, but this place is so big that I couldn’t find them.”

            “Stealing my boyfriend in the process?” Caroline asked entering the room.

            “She was all alone and looked so sad. I was just trying to be a good friend.” Damon said putting his arm around Caroline.

            “I’m sorry. I was just flustered.”

            “Don’t be,” he said kissing her cheek, “my drink’s empty, would you come with me to get a refill?”

            Caroline fluffed her perfect blonde hair, “sure.”

            Damon and Caroline disappeared, leaving me with Stefan and Elena.

            “Did you look at our family’s heirlooms?” Elena asked.

            “I was sort of glancing over everything.” I said with a shrug.

            Elena took my arm and walked me over to a large wooden table with many objects marked with a tag that said ‘Gilbert Family.’

            “These have been in our family for generations,” Elena said, “most of them have been kept here for years, but there were a few that my family held onto.”

            My eyes glance at all of the lovely little items on display, but something in particular caught my eye. It was two beautiful wedding rings placed in front of framed picture of my birth parents. The heart in my chest sunk as my fingers grasped the wood, _my parents- they look so happy._

“I always loved that picture,” Elena touched my shoulder and leaned in, “we had just gotten home from the cabin and mom and dad were being their goofy selves. Mom took a seat on dad’s lap so I grabbed the camera and told them to smile.”

            “What was it like?” I asked softly.

            “What do you mean?”

            I swallowed, “what was it like growing up as a family?”

            “It was amazing. They were great parents to me and Jeremy.”

            “They look like they were lovely people.” Tears dripped onto the glass, distorting their smiling faces.

            “I’m sorry you never got to meet them, Florence.”

            “Me too,” I dabbed the tears from my eye, “it sucks that I was only a few months late. A few months earlier and I would have at least gotten the chance to speak with them.”

            “I can’t imagine what you’ve been going through.”

            “I had so many questions for them. I wanted to know why they kept you and not me.”  
            “I- I don’t really know what to say.”

            “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry- I’m being so rude.” I placed the picture back on the table and turned to face Elena, “you’ll have to tell me about them some time.”

            “I would love that.” Her smile was genuine.

            “There you are!” Brittany hollered barging into the room with Kara.

            As we met eyes, Kara elbowed Britt in the stomach.

            “Did I ruin a special sister moment?” Brittany asked awkwardly.

            “A little.” I teased.

            She threw her hands up, “well sorry.”

            “Where have you guys been? I feel like I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

            “We were roaming around the inside of the mansion, got lost, bumped into Tyler and Matt, and then they walked us down here.” Kara said.

            “That’s interesting.”

            “It was a little weird, but eh, they’re pretty cool.”

            “Have you had a chance to look around at any of this stuff? It’s all so interesting.” I smiled.

            “Who cares about a bunch of old junk?” Kara playfully scoffed.

            “As a member of the Fell Family, you should.” Stefan teased.

            “All of this stuff is pretty neat, but I would rather be out there dancing and having a good time.”

            “I kind of agree with her.” Elena said with a laugh, “I do want to take a quick walk around though.”

            Stefan nodded, “alright, ladies, you win. Let’s glance around and then we can get back to the party.”

           

            As we slowly walked around the room, something caught Elena’s attention, “the founding families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcomes you to the inaugural Founder’s Council Celebration. Wow look, it’s the original guest registry.”

            We gathered around Elena and studied the written list.

            “Look at all of these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood,” there was a pause in her thought as her brow lifted, “is that Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?”

            _How are their names on this list? It doesn’t make a lick of sense._

            “The original Salvatore brothers,” a cool voice from behind spoke. It was Damon, “our ancestors. Tragic story, actually.” Damon said as he and Caroline entered the room.

            “We don’t need to bore them with stories of the past.” Stefan said.

            “It’s not boring. I’m actually quite interested.” I said with a spark of curiosity as my eyes met Damon’s.

            “Well, I’m bored. I wanna dance and Damon won’t dance with me.” Caroline pouted, “Elena, could I just borrow your date?”

            “Oh- um-” Elena struggled to give her an answer.

            “I don’t really dance.” Stefan said politely.

            “Oh sure he does,” Damon smiled, “you should see him. The Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk- he does it all.”

            “You wouldn’t mind, would you, Elena?” Caroline asked sweetly.

            “It’s up to Stefan.” Elena said awkwardly.

            “Well, sorry, but I’m not taking no for an answer,” Caroline grinned as she took Stefan’s hand, “anyone else want to join?”

            “Oh my god, ME! I’ve been bored since I walked in here,” Brittany blurted, “no offence…”

            “I’ll come with you.” Kara said with a laugh.

            “Flo? You coming too?” Caroline asked.

            “Erm- well- no, I think I’d like to stay and look around a bit more.” I smiled politely.

            “Suit yourself.” She shrugged, leading the others out of the room, leaving me with Elena and Damon.

            “I’m going to wander around.” I said, leaving them to look at the rest of the artifacts.

            I tried hard not to eavesdrop, but how could I not? As I walked around, I pretended to look at all of the fine items while concentrating on their voices.

            The two stood awkwardly looking at each other until Damon spoke to Elena, “I wanna apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There’s no excuse.”

            _They kissed? What the hell!?_

            Damon continued, “my therapist says I’m… acting out, trying to punish Stefan.”

            “For what?” Elena asks.

            “It’s all in the past. I don’t even want to bring it up. Let’s just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And, it all started with the original Salvatore brothers.”

            “Really?”

            “Oh yes. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town until the war, there was a battle here--”

            “The Battle of Willow Creek.”

            “Right.”

            “I know, we talked about it in class.”

            _How would the Battle of Willow Creek have anything to do with the Salvatore Family?_ I thought, running my fingers across one of the tables.

            Elena continued, “Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside.”

            “What the history books left out,” Damon said, “was the people that were killed they weren’t there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So, some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive.”

            I made my way back to them, “what are you two talking about?”

            “Just some of the town’s history,” Damon said delighted, “I was telling Elena about the original Salvatore brothers and their tragic story.”

            “Oh really?”

            “During the Battle of Willow Creek, Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much locked up in the church. When they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood.”

            “Who was it?” I asked.

            “A woman, I guess. Doesn’t it always come down to the love of a woman?”

            “Look,” Elena started, “I’m sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can’t get in the middle of it, Damon. I just, I hope that you two can figure it out.”

            “I hope so too.” Damon smiled.

            “I think that’s enough drama for one day,” I said trying to relieve the tension, “maybe we can meet up with the others?”

            “That actually sounds like a good idea. I bet Caroline is torturing my date.” Elena chuckled.

            “Shall we?” Damon asked offering each of us an arm.

 

~*~

            Kara and Brittany were having the time of their life shaking their hips to the music as we walked up to the dance floor. A D.J and colored lights replaced the orchestra that was there before.

            I spotted Stefan and Caroline enjoying a drink off to the side of the dance floor as we approached them.

            “What’d we miss?” Damon asked as Elena let go of his arm and joined Stefan’s side.

            “We were just chatting,” Stefan said with a handsome grin, “drink, Damon?”

            “No thanks, I’ll pass.”

            “Stefan,” Elena asked with a sweet smirk, “do you have another dance in you?”

            Stefan’s eyes lit up, “absolutely.” He took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

            For a moment, I smiled for them-- watching him slowly sway with her to the soft music sparked a strange joy inside of me. It was really strange to see them together. It was almost like watching a movie of myself-- accept it wasn’t me. My happiness faded as reality grew a cold expression. _It will never be me._

           

            “Is everything okay?” His voice startled me.

            “Oh--Erm-- I guess so.” I spoke, turning to see Damon still standing behind me.

            “Would you like a big girl drink?” Damon teased.

            “She really shouldn’t be drinking.” Caroline protested.

            “She looks like she could use one drink.”

            I scoffed, “a drink would be nice.”

            Damon grabbed two glasses of bubbling champagne and handed one to me, “cheers, my dear.”

            I clinked glasses with him, “cheers.” The cold liquid satisfied my growing thirst.

            “Would you maybe like to dance?”

            “I would love to.” I beamed from ear to ear, _how could I resist?_

            “I’ve been asking you to dance all night, but you’d rather dance with _her_?” Caroline sneered.

            “No hard feelings, sweetheart. She needs some cheering up. _You don’t mind, do you?_ ” Damon said with a pout.

            She smiled suddenly, “I don’t mind at all. I think I might go find Bonnie. I haven’t seen her in a while.”

            “Are you sure?” I asked, “I don’t want to upset you.”

            “Yeah, It’s okay. I’ll just go find Bonnie and I’ll be back in a little bit.”

            I watched as she walked through the crowd of smiling faces and hands clutching champagne glasses.

            “Shall we?” Damon’s devilish grin sent sparks through my body as he held his hand out to me.

            I hesitated for a moment, _what about Stefan?_ I glanced back to Elena who was spinning in soft circles with the boy I so longed for. Their smiles made my stomach ache, _fuck Stefan. I came here to have a good time._ I grabbed Damon’s hand and looked into his horrifyingly beautiful blue eyes, “please.”

            He placed our drinks on the table and lightly spun me onto the dance floor, my dress flared mimicking coral flower petals. He positioned a hand on my waist as I placed my hand in his. Butterflies tickled my insides as I gazed up to his Cheshire grin and smiling eyes. With his every breath, I was greeted by the sweet smell of bourbon.

            “Are you enjoying your night?” Damon asked twirling me.

            “It’s much better now,” I spoke giddily, “I almost didn’t come tonight.”

            “Why?”

            “It’s weird being a twin-- especially a twin that no one knew about. I just feel like I’m walking around in Elena’s meatsuit-”

            He snickered, “forgive me, I’ve never heard anyone use the term ‘meatsuit’ before.”

            I snorted, “it’s the best way I can describe it.”

            “Well, you’re not Elena. Own that. You are who you are.”

            I blushed, “thank you.”

            As the song ended, Damon stepped away from me, “I hate to leave you, but I have to go find my crazy girlfriend before she plots a plan to murder me.”

            “Oh, sure. You really should find her.” I said.

            “Thank you for the dance.” His voice made me quiver in a good way.

            “A-Any time.”

            As he vanished into the dwindling sea of bodies, I looked around to find any familiar faces. When I finally spotted Stefan, I saw that he was with Kara and Brittany… But where was Elena?

            “Hey guys, how’s it goin’?” I asked, taking a seat next to Kara.

            “It’s alright.” Stefan said with a flat smile.

            “You don’t look alright. Where’s Elena?”

            “She stormed off on him.” Brittany said nonchalantly.

            “What? Why?” I asked.

            Without giving Stefan the chance to reply Brittany continued, “she’s pissed that Stefan doesn’t want to talk about his ex-girlfriend.”

            “What?”

            “It’s all in the past and it needs to stay in the past.” Stefan said.

            “Then she shouldn’t be trying to push you to talk about her.”

            “She has every right to ask-- but, it’s all done and over with. She’s gone.”

            _Gone?_ “What do you mean _gone_?”

            “She died tragically in a fire.”

            I frowned, “It must have been really hard for you.”

            “It was, but I’m trying to keep moving forward.”

            “That’s good.”

            Stefan stood, “I’m going to take a walk and get some fresh air.”

            “We’re outside,” Brittany teased, “how fresh can it get?”

            I kicked her foot.

            “Sorry, I was just teasing.” Brittany shrugged.

            Stefan stood and walked into the darkness of the Lockwood property, leaving us to chat amongst ourselves.

            “So, how has your night been going?” I asked the girls.

            Kara began blushing, “I’ve been having a good time.”

            “Why the red cheeks?” I poked.

            “She was dancing with her handsome jock strap.” Brittany giggled.

            “Fuck off,” Kara said hiding her cheeks, “at least I had someone to dance with.”

            “Hey now,” Brittany frowned, “I was having fun dancing with random strangers.”

            I couldn’t help but crack up, “well I’m glad you were having a good time.” I winked, nudging Kara.

            “What about you? I saw you dancing with that _Damon guy_. Isn’t he Caroline’s new boy toy of the week?”

            “I was,” I felt my cheeks getting warmer, “It was nice.”

            “It looked like you two were having fun.”

            “It wasn’t like _that_. He was just trying to be nice.”

            “Mhmm.” Brittany winked.

            Kara was being quiet. Usually she shares my enthusiasm when it comes to guys, but she wasn’t saying a word, “Is something wrong, K.B?”

            She looked up from her fingers, “Oh-- yeah, I’m alright.”

            “You look like you’re going to be sick or something-- you sure you’re okay?”

            “I just don’t think you should be hanging around him. That’s all.” Her voice was cold and unsure.

            “What do you mean?” I questioned.

            “He’s too old for you-- that and he’s Stefan’s brother-- it’s just weird.”

            “I don’t see anything wrong with her getting some man action. Not like he’s thirty.” Brittany protested.

            “Damon’s just not that great of a guy, okay?” Kara’s voice cracked angrily.

            My brow furrowed in confusion as anger filled my chest, “he seams fine to me.”

            “Well he’s not.”

            “How about we stop arguing about some guy, and focus on having a good time?” Brittany insisted.

            “Whatever. I’m going to grab a drink and wander around a little.” Kara got to her feet and walked off.

            “What the hell is wrong with her?” I asked, “Damon seems like such a nice guy.”

            “Who knows,” Britt shrugged, “maybe she has her own boy problems?”

 

~*~

            As the night was coming to an end, Kara was nowhere to be found. Brittany and I split up to find her. Brittany went to check inside the house, and I walked the grounds.

            The darkness surrounded me as I walked away from the well-lit party. In the near distance, I saw a shadow of a girl standing from the ground, “Kara?” I called, walking closer to see the shadow turning into the shaking body of Caroline Forbes, “Caroline?”

            As her body turned to face me, she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

            “Are you okay?” I asked.

            “I-I-I’m fine. I’m fine.” Her staggered breathing made alarms ring in my head.

            “What happened, Caroline?” I wrapped my arms around her and she melted into me.

            Her tears dripped down my neck, “I’m fine.”

            “You are not fine-- did somebody hurt you?”

            “Florence? Caroline? Is that you?” Elena called, walking to us.

            “I don’t know what happened to her, Elena. I just sort of found her here.” I said.

            “Oh my god. Caroline, let’s get you out of here,” Elena said taking Caroline’s hand.

            “Please let me know how she’s doing!” I called after them.

 

            _What in the hell happened to her? She looked like she had seen a ghost or something._ I pulled out my phone, _still no calls or texts. What the hell? What is going on tonight? Where’s Kara? What happened to Caroline?_ My mind was spinning in a million different directions as I made my way back to the mansion to find Britt.


	14. Chapter 12: Sexy Suds

 

**Dear Diary,**

**It’s been five days since the Founder’s Party and I still haven’t heard much from Kara. I’ve called her phone multiple times, left her message after message-- I even visited the library a few times, but still no sign of her. When I asked around our friend group, they’ve all said that they’ve been hearing from her. So what the hell is going on? Why won’t she talk to me? I’ve been feeling upset about our mess of a friendship lately, but she isn’t even giving me a chance to fix it. It’s been feeling so empty in this big house that I’ve decided to have a few girls over to stay the night. I don’t have to work until Wednesday night, so I called Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Brittany to have a sleepover tonight after the car wash. We’re going to eat junk food, watch movies, and I’m not even going to think about Kara.**

**Other than all of the drama, things have been all right. Work has been going pretty good-- speaking of! Something interesting happened at The Grill last night. I got there and clocked in around 4:30. It wasn’t time for the dinner rush quite yet, so I had a little bit of downtime. I noticed Elena pouting in one of the booths, so I went over and asked her if everything was okay. She said she was there to meet Stefan, but he was late and she was afraid that he wouldn’t even show. She started to unwind and tell me that she’s been having some problems with Stefan being very secretive. She told me how he refuses to open up to her so I tried to tell her that it’s okay if he doesn’t want to open up all of the way to her-- things like that take time-- but she kind of shut me down. I was trying my best to say the right thing, but I guess it made her more upset than anything else. After I apologized, I had to leave to wait on a few tables. I tried my best not to spy on her, but I couldn’t kill the curiosity. Elena spent some time playing pool with Matt, but then I noticed Stefan saunter in and try talking to her. I wasn’t close enough to hear what they were talking about, but Elena looked pissed off. Then, an older man approached them and they both sort of disappeared after that. The rest of my shift, I kept wondering what happened. What did the man say? What happened between Elena and Stefan? When I got off work, I texted Elena, asking her if everything was okay, and she only replied with a vague “it’s much better now.” What the hell does that mean? Did they kiss and make up? Did she forgive Stefan for being a secretive ass hat? Who knows.**

**I’ve got to start getting ready for the Sexy Suds Car Wash-- Caroline begged me to help, for some reason, so I have to get in my swimming suit and head to the school. Whoopie…**

**-Florence**

 

            I locked my diary back in the drawer, and then began the hunt for my bikini. I dug through three drawers before finally finding my ‘sexy’ teal two-piece.

 

****BZZZZ…BZZZZ…BZZZ…BZZZ****

            _Who could that be?_ I grabbed my phone and answered it, “hello, Caroline.”

            “I’m so glad you answered!” She sighed with relief.

            “Yeah, what’s up?”

            “You’re still coming today, right?

            “Of course. I promised you I’d help.”

            “Since you’re not a cheerleader, and you’re not in the band, I figured I’d make sure you were still coming since it’s not ‘required’ for you to.”

            “Yeah, I’ll still be there, Caroline.” _Because I promised Kara._

            “Okay! Make sure to wear-”

            “A two piece. I hope those people are ready to be blinded by my ghostly complexion.”

            “I told you to get some sun, Florence!”

            “I’ll get my share of it today.” I smirked.

            “I’ll bring a can of spray tan or something. We can’t have you look like a skinny sheet with arms and legs.” She laughed.

            “Don’t worry about it. Some people are totally in to the gothic look.”

            “Yeah, freaks.”

            “Well anyway, I’ll be there.”

            “Okay, remember, two piece!”

            “Bye, Caroline.” I smiled, hanging up the phone.

 

**~*~**

_School events really aren’t for me, but a promise is a promise,_ I thought stepping out of my car and taking my shirt off. _I’m not sure if they’re staring at me because I look like Elena, or the fact that my skin is sparkling in the sunlight like Bella Swan._

            I walked through the parking lot full of cheerleaders with banging bodies, wearing bikinis that barely covered their nipples, until I finally found Caroline and Elena. Caroline was wearing a cute bikini top and cut off shorts, and Elena was wearing long sleeves and shorts. _Why is she always wearing long sleeves? It’s like 85 degrees…_

            “Jesus, you _do_ look like a ghost!” Caroline gasped.

            “Well thank you, captain obvious. Good morning to you too.”

            “You’re like Elena’s ghost twin or something.”

            “Caroline has a big mouth,” Elena said with an awkward smile, “sorry.”

            “Nothing I’m not used to.” I laughed.

            “So I’m in charge of the money, here’s the deal. No friend discounts, no freebies, no paid labor, we are not running a charity here.” Caroline stated.

            “No we are not.” Elena agreed.

            “Hi guys.” A pale-ish male sauntered up in a jacket and once I fully looked, it was Stefan.

            “Hey!” Elena smiled.

            Caroline scoffed, “the event is called ‘sexy suds,’ you know,” as she walked away to bark orders.

            “Did we just get scolded?” Stefan asked Elena

            “And judged, yeah.”

            “Wow.”

            “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to take that off.”

            “I think you have to go first.”

            _Barf._ I may have actually gagged out loud.

            Elena struggled to take off her long sleeve maroon shirt, to reveal a white tank top and a black and blue bikini underneath. “So not sexy,” she laughed.

            “I disagree,” Stefan said caressing her cheeks.

            “Well, I’ve seen enough,” I awkwardly laughed, “I’m going to find some cars to wash or something.”

            “Oh-- erm-- okay. We’ll catch up later? I’m excited for our sleepover tonight! I’m in desperate need of some girl time.” Elena grinned.

            “Yeah, I’ll see you then!” I plastered a friendly face on as I walked away to find Caroline for some direction.

 

            After wandering the parking lot for a few minutes, Matt and Bonnie waved me down, “hey, Florence! We could really use some help over here!”

            “What can I help you with?” I asked.

            “There’s two cars waiting, would you want to help wash?” Bonnie asked.

            “Yeah, of course! I’m here to help.”

            “Here, take this bucket-- and that car should probably go first since he’s been waiting a little while.”

            I grabbed the bucket, and a few towels, and began to head for the white car that was parked next to the one Bonnie and Matt were drying off.

           

            As stupid as this car wash thing was, there was a decent turn out. We had a decent system going; I would start washing a car, then Matt would help me spray it down and dry it off. I could swear he was trying to get me wet on purpose at times, and then innocently apologizing after my nipples were pointier than the damn Eifel Tower.

            “Hey Bon, I think we ran out of dry towels. I’m gonna go grab a few, alright?” Matt hollered, jogging towards the towel bins.

            “Sure,” Bonnie called back as she walked in my direction, “how’s it going?”

            “Oh you know, washing cars, living the life.” I said sarcastically with a laugh.

            “Well, at least it’s for a god cause.”

            “Coach Tanner was an asshat, but he didn’t deserve being mauled to death.”

            “True. He was defiantly a jerk.”

            “So are you excited for tonight? I can’t wait to have everyone over.” I smiled as I began scrubbing a dirty car that had just parked in our area.

            “Absolutely! It’s going to awesome.” Bonnie smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

            “I’m thinking about making some jello-shots too,” I whispered with a wink.

            “Ooooo, color me interested.”

           

            We finished cleaning a few cars together when I noticed a familiar friend talking with Stefan in the distance. It was the first time I had actually seen Kara in several days that it took a minute of staring to realize who she was.

            “Would you mind taking over for a bit? I need to go do something really quick.” I asked Bonnie.

            “Yeah, that’s fine. Just hurry back.” She smiled softly, noticing the direction I was heading.

 

            _What am I going to say to her? Do I yell? Do I argue?_ I thought, taking my time to walk over to them. They looked as if they were talking about something important. Kara had this almost worried look on her face-- It wasn’t till I was nearly standing next to them when I realized how awful she looked. _She looks like a mess. Her hair is matted, her eyes are red and puffy, and she’s wearing shorts and a hoodie when I know she would usually be sweating her ass off-- What’s going on?_

            Before I could stop myself from the word vomit, out it came, “what’s wrong with you?” _Really, me? ‘What’s wrong with you?’ What the fuck._

           Her spirit nearly shattered, “w-what did you just say to me?”

            In all honestly, I was surprised the words came out of my mouth. My cheeks flushed, “I just-- I um-- what’s wrong? I haven’t seen you in days.”

            “I just haven’t been home. It’s not a big deal.”

            “It is a big deal. One day you couldn’t keep your eyes off of me, then you were just gone. I saw you for the party, and then you were gone again-- vanished into thin air.”

            She looked around nervously, “I really don’t want to do this now, Flo.” There was something about her tone of voice that made me want to pry the truth out of her.

            “Then when? Are you coming home tonight? I’ve texted you about a thousand times about the sleepover I planned.”

            “I don’t know.”

            “Why? Why don’t you want to come home? What is so bad about coming home and talking to me?” My words started to tremble as I blinked away the tears.

            “Honestly, Florence, I don’t want to talk about this right now.” Her voice was low and stern, it reminded me of my mother.

            My chest began to swell. _What the hell is wrong with her?_

            “I’m leaving,” Kara stated, walking towards her car.

            “You can’t keep doing this to me, Kara!” I called as she got in her car and began to drive away.

            “Hey, calm down. Are you alright?” Stefan held my shoulder.

            “No, Stefan. I’m not alright. I’m the exact opposite of alright.” I huffed.

            “What’s going on?”

            “I honestly have no fucking clue. Do you know why she’s avoiding me?”

            “Um-- well, she said something about just wanting some space.”

            “Space?” I scoffed, “the last I checked, she was way too busy being up my ass to need ‘space.’ ”

            He folded his arms, “I’m not sure what’s going on with her right now. All I do know, is that she wants to talk to you, but she thinks it might hurt you.”

            “I just wish she would come to me then. I’m tired of being alone.” A lump grew in my throat as I began to walk away from Stefan.

            “Florence, wait--”

            “What?” When I turned around, Stefan’s attention strayed from me and a look of shock filled his eyes.

            “What? Oh my god!” I turned into the direction he was looking and saw a fire roaring from Bonnie to a crummy blue car, consuming it in a high flame. _How--did Bonnie do that?_

            I followed Stefan as he ran to her and shook her, “Bonnie, Bonnie!” When her eyes met his, the fire vanished.

            “What just happened?” Bonnie asked.

            “You were in some kind of trance.”

            “Did I do this?”

            _What? How could--_

“I think so, yeah.” Stefan whispered.

            “No body else say, did they?” She asked.

            “Ju-Just me.” I stuttered, unsure of what I just witnessed.

            “Don’t tell anybody. Please?” She asked, before hurrying away.

            “Stefan? Wh-what was that?” I asked.

            “I um- I think maybe that cars’ gas was leaking and maybe someone flicked a cigarette and it caught fire.”

            “I guess-- but don’t you think that was weird?”

            “Yeah, very weird.”

            “Why do you think she asked if she did it? There’s no way, is there?”

            “Bonnie’s not a smoker--”

            “That’s not what I meant, Stefan. It was like magic or something.” As the words came from my lips, I watched as his worried expression faded into a soft smile.

            “There’s no such thing as magic.” He shrugged, starting to walk away, “have you seen Elena anywhere?”

            “Don’t you quote Harry Potter and walk away from me!” I followed.

            “Florence, really, it was just some freak accident.”

            _It just doesn’t add up._ “I guess. She seemed pretty freaked out though.”

            “Well yeah, a car lit on fire in front of her.”

            “I guess that’s true.”

            “Hey, I’ve got to go find Elena. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

            “Alright. See ya.” I waved goodbye as he went off asking around for my spare meatsuit.

 

**~*~**

            I wasn’t sure what had happened, but I guess logically speaking, it made more sense that it was some sort of freak accident than anything. And now that the car wash was finished, it was time to head home, clean up, and get ready for the sleepover.

            After jamming out to My Chemical Romance in the way home, I set up my iHome and began blasting music as I hurried to throw old pizza boxes away, as well as toss a few plants I may have forgot to water-- I had the whole house picked up in about two hours. It was rounding 6:30, so I sent out a mass text to Elena, Bonnie, Kara, Caroline, and Brittany:

  * **Hey everyone! I’m so excited to have everyone over tonight! Be here around 7 pm! I’m ordering pizza, so be here! :P I’ve even rented some movies and I have popcorn too! Bring whatever you want! -Florence**



            It took a while before anyone responded.

  * **Sorry, Florence! I won’t be able to make it! My Grams needed some help with a few things, so I’m staying there for the night! Hope you all have fun! :) Eat some popcorn for me! - Bonnie <3**



            I frowned: **I understand! Maybe next time? -Florence**

  * **I had some things pop up! Don’t hate me! I might swing by later, or tomorrow morning! Love you, sis! - Elena <3**
  * **I left the Car Wash early because I felt sick. Sorry but I would hate to give this to anyone else! Rain-Check? - Caroline :)**
  * **I’m actually out of town! Sorry, girl! - Brittany**
  * **I guess it’s off then… Thanks for letting me know. -Florence**



 

            _So, no one’s going to come._ I sighed; feeling heartbroken and defeated, I dialed another number.

            She answered, “hello?”

            “Vikki?” My voice cracked.

            “Yeah? What’s up? You okay?”

            “I just-- I um-- I had plans that fell through and I was wondering what you were up to.”

            “Oh, well me and a few people are hanging out at the cemetery. You’re more than welcome to come and join us.”

            “I’ll be there.”

 

**~*~**

I pulled up to their hangout spot just as the sun was getting ready to set. _I still can’t believe that everyone fucking bailed on me._ I thought making my way around a parked truck that was playing music.

            “Hey! Flo’s here!” Vikki said jumping up from the ground to give me a hug.

            “Hey, guys.” I said, waving to her friends that surrounded a little fire.

            “We made a fire to toast some marshmallows, but I forgot to get them.. so we just have a fire.” One of the teens said.

            “Next time.” Vikki said with a laugh, “you want a beer?”

            “I could go for something a little harder.”

            “Rough day?”

            “Rough fucking month,” I grabbed the bottle of clear liquid and took a swig, “I just can’t do anything right.”

            “What happened this time?”

            “I don’t even know,” I started as we took a seat next to a mausoleum, “after the football game when Tanner died, Kara hasn’t been talking to me much.”

            “Yeah, I knew that. You told me that when we were working the other day.”

            “Well, it’s gotten worse. After the Founder’s Party Kara vanished.”

            “She’s not the only one,” Vikki huffed, “Tyler was a dick, so I went over to um-- Jeremy’s house and made some bad decisions.” She laughed awkwardly.

            “Oh my god, haha! Really? You and Jer?”

            “Shhhh! I haven’t really said anything to anyone yet.”

            “Ugh, he’s my brother!” I teased.

            “Be quiet!”

            “Well,” I cleared my throat, “anyway, she disappeared after the party and I haven’t seen her until today.”

            “Like she hasn’t been home or anything?”

            “No, I have no clue where she’s been crashing, but I’m actually starting to worry.”

            “Yeah, no joke. She’s been up your ass since we partied.”

            “Exactly! She was stuck to me like a leech, but now--”

            “She’s not even home.”

            “What do you think’s wrong with her?”

            Vikki finished her beer and tossed the can into a trash bag, “maybe she needs space?”

            “I guess,” I frowned, finishing the once full bottle of raspberry vodka, “I just don’t know what went wrong. When I saw her today, I tried to confront her, but she literally drove away to avoid me… That’s never happened to me before.”

            Vikki pondered as she handed me a Mike’s Hard, “what if she’s on drugs now?”

            “No that wouldn’t-- wait,” a thought turned on a light bulb in my brain, “my diary!”

            “What?”

            “My diary! When I came home from partying that weekend, my desk drawer, that I always lock, was unlocked. What if she got into my diary and read it? What if she hates me for everything I’ve been doing and writing?”

            “That little bitch.”

            “Hey! Stop talking about me over there!” one of the girls snorted.

            “Shut up, Tina!” Vikki joked, “We weren’t talking about you, _this time._ ” She winked.

           

            Several songs, and several drinks later, I was dancing in the bed of Tony’s truck with Vikki and Tina. We were way too wasted to give a shit about anything that was bringing us down.

            “I’m done with Tyler!” Vikki declared, laughing while spilling her beer on me, “I’m done with Jeremy!”

            “Fuck boys!” I giggled, raising my bottle to cheers, “Fuck everyone that sssuuuucks!”

            Tina and Vikki clanked their bottles with mine, “Fuck boys!” They shouted while nearly crying with laughter.

            We all collapsed in the truck bed, “Fuck Kara.” I slurred bitterly, taking the last sip of my 5th Mike’s Hard.

            “Fuck that bitch!” Tina said.

            “She’s a bitch!” Vikki said.

            “She fucking hates me.” I said as my chest began feeling tight.

            Vikki caressed my face, “She doesn’t hate you, Flo. I-- hicc- I think she just needs aliddle space.”

            “I just-- I don’t know what I did to push her away.” My eyes began to overflow with tears.

            “Shhhhh! Don’t cry!”

            “No! I deserve this! I’m a shitty friend, a shitty sister, and a shitty person.”

            “No, c’mon now. You’re awesome! Fuck Stefan, he’s too busy trying to bang your twin, but yur so much better than Miss Perfect.”

            “She’s my long, lost, identical twin. I barely know her, but I grew up without her-- without Jeremy… Even my parents didn’t want me!” I cried.

            Vikki and Tina hugged me, “Awww!”

            “I feel like no one’s wanted me my whole life.”

            “Stahp, Florence,” Tina started, “yur awesome.”

            “I should jus go home,” I wiped my face and started to climb out of the truck.

            “You shouldn’t drive! You should just crash here with us. You’re too drunk.” Vikki pleaded.

            “I’ll call a cab or something.” I shrugged trying to find my phone.

            “You should just stay!” Tony called, “We’ve got a few tents.”

            “No, I’m gonna just head home. I need to move my car though-- that way you guys can leave.”

            “No way, I’ll do it for you. I’ve only had a few and I’m not too drunk to find my way back here.” He said swiping my keys from my hand.

            “Fiiiine, get in and drive me!” I smiled.

            “Thanks for comin’ out, Flo!” Vikki said smothering me with a hug, “come out any time!”

            “Thanks for the good time. I needed it.” I smiled.

            “Yes you did!” Tina said, hugging the both of us, “come back soon!”

            “I will.” I smiled, climbing into the passenger seat, “see you guys later!”

 

**~*~**

                        _Is that… fresh coffee I’m smelling?_ I slowly sat up in bed and was met by a horrible pounding in my head; _ugh I drank too much. How did I even get home?_ I reached over to my phone to see about a dozen messages that weren’t there before, but I didn’t have time to read them all right now. It was far too late, and for some reason coffee is brewing? _That’s defiantly coffee I’m smelling… Is Kara home?_

            I listened closely, and in the usual quiet house, I could faintly hear voices downstairs. _Who is that?_

            Though my head felt groggy and horribly sleepy, I quietly got out of bed, stealthily opened the door without creaking, tip-toed down the hallway, and paused at the final step of the staircase.

            “I don’t care, Stefan! I can’t do this anymore!” It was defiantly Kara. She almost sounded distraught. _What the fuck is going on?_

            “Kara, you need to calm down. Hopefully everything will work out, you just need to give it time.” Stefan replied.

            The coffee pot beeped loudly as I nearly jumped out of my skin, causing the stair to squeak. _Shit! Shit! Damnit!_

            I heard Stefan make a small shushing sound. _Even though I’m still drunk and a total mess, I should at least play this off so it doesn’t look like I’m eavesdropping._

            I slowly walked in to their view. The two of them were standing in the kitchen pouring coffee when our eyes met.

            “I’m sorry,” Kara started, “your car wasn’t here, so I figured you were gone.”

            “I was.” I replied coldly, walking in to the kitchen and grabbing my teal coffee mug off of the hook under the cabinet.

            “I’m sorry about today-- and, tonight too.” Her voice seemed warm and oddly apologetic.

            “Kay.”

            “Florence, really. Tonight was supposed to be fun and everyone took a shit on it instead.”

            “I’m starting to get used to being treated like shit by everyone, so what’s the difference.” I grabbed the liquor bottle of Bailey’s Chocolate and topped my coffee with it. Kara and Stefan exchanged somewhat judgmental glances when I poured it, but who fucking cares.

            “I’m sorry,” Kara placed her coffee on the counter, “I haven’t been the best friend to you, and I know that--”

            “Would you? You haven’t exactly been around.”

            “I wish I could explain it to you, but I just--” Kara’s voice began to shake and Stefan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “it’s just too soon.”

            _I can’t take this shit anymore_! “Is it because of what you read in my diary?” I snapped, “I know you must have read it when I was out of town.”

            Her eyes filled with pain, as if I struck a nerve, “no, I’m not mad about that.”

            “Really? You found my key and unlocked my diary, didn’t you?”

            “I just wanted to find you, Florence.” She began crying.

            “Just how far back did you go, huh?”

            “Florence,” Stefan said shaking his head, “it wasn’t like that.”

            My face flushed, “so you both read it?”

            “No, it wasn’t like that at all. She only looked at the last few pages just to see if you had planned to leave town. She was worried.”  
            “Fuck both of you,” I said turning to Kara, “you _promised_ me that you would never go near my diary. That was my personal way of venting about all of the things happening in my life.”

            “I was going to do anything I could do to find you. I don’t regret that.” Kara said wiping her face.

            “I bet.” I steamed.

            “Look, you guys need to stop this,” Stefan said, “bottom line is you both need each other. You’re practically sisters and inseparable, you two need to get through this. Together.”

            “I’m sorry for being a bitch these past few weeks--” Kara said.

            “You should be.” I barked back.

            “Let her finish.” Stefan the referee stated as I rolled my eyes.

            “I’m sorry for not being here. I’m sorry for digging in your things, and I’m sorry for breaking my promise.” Kara finished.

            “I accept your apology, but I need you to tell me what’s been going on. Why haven’t you been home? What happened?” I pried.

            Her eyes darted to Stefan, “I uh-- I was upset about everything. I was still upset about you being gone without a trace, I was upset about always having my feelings on the backburner. I needed time away. Selfish? Maybe. But I needed to be away from you.”

            I bit my lip, “I guess I understand. But why didn’t you talk to me about it?”

            “Because she was afraid that you would leave again.” Stefan butted in.

            “Is that true?” I asked Kara and she nodded yes.

            “She’s been staying with me for--”

            “Woah, woah, what?” _What the fuck is going on?!_

            His hands came up, “no, it was nothing like that. She just needed a place to crash and cool down. I happen to have about a dozen rooms not being used, so she stayed with me. It wasn’t a big deal.”

            “Yeah, okay,” I finished my coffee and took a few sips from the Bailey’s bottle, “I’m going back to bed.”

            “Florence, really, she just needed someone to help her get through things.”

            “That person should have been me.”

            No one said another word.

            “Yep, exactly.” I shrugged, walking back up the stairs and closing the door as I entered my bedroom.

 

            I pressed my back against the door and slunk to the ground sobbing. _How could she do this to me? I know I messed up, but still! This is totally fucked up! How could she do this to me? I should have known he was Stefan’s fucking side hoe._

            Slowly my sobs started to turn into deep breaths. I curled myself into a ball on the floor and slipped away into unconsciousness.

 

**~*~**

            “I figured since the door wouldn’t open, that she either barricaded it, or passed out in front of it.” A friendly voice said waking me from my slumber. _Was that Kara?_ I groaned, trying hard to lift my eyelids open, but they were far too heavy.

            “Want me to help?” A man said, _Stefan’s still here too?_

            “Yeah, she’s out.” Kara laughed.

            “Let me grab her.”

            I felt as he got on one knee and put hit hands under my side to roll me to his chest and lift me from the floor. My heart began pounding as my cheeks felt hot-- and it wasn’t from the alcohol.

            “At least she’s in her pajamas.” Kara said as I head covers being pulled back.

            Stefan chuckled softly as he placed me on the bed, “That’s true. Oh-- hey, thanks for letting me stay. Home just isn’t the best place right now with Zack being gone.”

            _Gone? What happened? Where did he go?_

            “It’s no problem. I just hope things get better soon-- with everything.”

            “Thanks, I mean it.”

            I felt warmer as the pulled the covers over my nearly shivering body.

            “I just hope she can forgive me for all of this one day.”

            “She will, Kara. You just have to give her time.”

            “I know, but I’m tired of looking at the clock, Stefan, I with I could tell her everything now.”

            “I know, me too. Especially after tonight.”

            “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Hopefully she will come around.”

            _Who, me? What is going on? This whole day has been weird; first Bonnie and that weird car fire, and now this._

            “She will, Stef. ‘Just give it time,’ okay?” Kara teased.

            “Very funny.” Stefan laughed.

            “Oh, so I hope you don’t mind sleeping in my room. I’ll take the couch tonight.”

            “No way, this is your home. I can’t do that.”

            “Please, I insist. It’s the lease I can do.”

            “Well I appreciate it, thank you.”

            There was a slight pause between the two, “the bathrooms are connected so you can head through there to get to my room.”

            “Thank you, I’ll see you in the morning, Kara, goodnight.”

            “Night, Stefan.”

 

            After the doors closed, the room filled with an aching silence. _I have to find out what’s going on. Something’s weird about all of this-- I guess I’ll find out more tomorrow._


End file.
